


Time And Again

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Forced Cohabitation, Kidnapping, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 81
Words: 109,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: "And I'd choose you; in a hundred different lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you..." These were the last words that Hermione Snape heard whispered to her in her beloved's voice before she found herself in a different place, and in a different time...Unspeakable Hermione Snape works in the Department of Mysteries. It is a dead end career, but fascinating, because the nature of cataloguing the mysteries of the wizarding world has always fascinated her, even as a child. But when she has an accident in The Veil Room, while cataloguing the sentient brains in their tanks, she falls through The Veil, and ends up back on the Hogwarts Express her first year at Hogwarts, twelve years old again, but with all of her memories, and love for her husband Severus Snape intact...Note: I take no credit for the book title, or JK Rowling's characters.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

One: The Accident

The Department of Mysteries was as cold as a tomb, but that was nothing I couldn't handle. When I first took on the job as an Initiate four years ago, my trainers had advised me to wear heavy robes to combat the damned near freezing temperatures this far down in the Earth. My husband thought I was daft to pursue such a dead end career, but gave in, because it is what I truly wanted, and who was he to stand in the way of my career?

I waited for the revolving room to center on the brain room that could drive one mad if they did not use Occlumency to shield them from their minds. The room looked much the same as it did on the night of the battle with the deatheaters fifth year, and just as cold inside. Ron Weasley was dumb enough to reach in, and touch one that night, and became delirious as a result.

Rows and rows of refrigerated aquariums filled with dancing, glowing brains. The whole scene was disturbing to look at, but now I just ignored it. I took out my notebook, and ball point pen. I filled out the memos, and catalogued the sentient brains from deceased witches and wizards that were gifted legilimens in their life.

I yawned, and counted the hours until my lunch break. I would be joining Severus for lunch for once, and I was looking forward to it; with our schedules being what they were, it was hard to find time to go on dates lately.

Three hours passed in absolute tedium as I moved from room to room. The timeturners were a rare commodity these days, but I had one on my person at all times, every Unspeakable did. When I became an Initiate, I found that an awesome perk to the job, to be licensed to carry one. I could not use it on the job while filling out reports. But filing and categorizing? Oh yes, you absolutely could use them for that. What I didn't know was how thankless and unrewarding the work truly was, but the classified nature of the work fascinated me.

I went back to the locator room, and had it revolve around until it brought me to the offices. I gathered my reports, and knocked on my handler's door.

"Come in, come in, Agent Snape," Agent Wilkins said without looking up from the parchment he was writing on.

Agent Brian Wilkins was what was called a Master Unspeakable, and my handler until I passed the final trials, whatever the hell that that entailed. I asked once what the exams entailed, and they cryptically answered: It is different for every agent. Yay. Brian was dressed in the same uniform we all wore: buttoned up robes that made every wizard look like a priest, and every witch a nun. But I didn't mind, oddly enough, and I was thankful that I didn't have to show leg to do my job properly. He had early male pattern baldness with ginger hair, and a scruffy beard he never trimmed. He was exceptionally ugly with his big nose, and boils...gross. I didn't care, I had a sexy, handsome husband, with a voice as decadent as chocolate. What need did I have for any other man in my life?

"I have the reports filled out," I said, laying them on his desk. "May I take off for lunch now?"

He looked down his fat, stubby nose at me, and shook his head. "Not just yet. The Veil has been acting up. I have determined that you can handle it."

If I knew what was about to happen to me, I wouldn't have agreed to the assignment with as much enthusiasm as I expressed: "Oh! Really? I'm so...sir, there are no words! I have always wanted to study it."

Wilkinson cackled. "Yeah, I know. Just fix what's making it flap its curtains about, and report back to me. Got that? Don't under any circumstances, touch any part of the curtain. Do you understand, Agent Snape?"

"I understand, thank you, sir."  
"Yeah, yeah, get out of my office."

I quickly left, and made my way to the room the Veil of Death lay. But as I was observing it, I saw the curtains part, and a force more powerful than anything I have ever felt, dragged me to the Veil. My timeturner began to spin, and I tried to stop it, but to no avail. My body was pulled, yanked forward, and I saw darkness, and felt something soft catch my fall.

I heard my husband's words whisper in my ear: ".... _And I'd choose you; in a hundred different lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you..."_


	2. 1991...Again

My head pounded with the worst migraine imaginable. Where was I? My eyelids fluttered open, and then I saw that I was seated next to Harry Potter. He was eleven years old...but that could not be true! He was dead. Voldemort killed him.

"Um, Hermione, right?" Harry asked, uncertain as to how to deal with me right now. "Are you like, okay?"

I became fully awake, and felt my chest. I still wore my timeturner, but it was tucked into my basic Hogwarts uniform. I looked down at my left hand. I still wore my diamond bridal set Severus gave me on our two year anniversary in Paris. The rings were too big for me, so I pulled out my wand, and resized them. I tried taking them off, and they would not come off.

 _Of course, they won't come off, stupid, Severus is very much alive and kicking, and he was that way in the time you came from as well,_ I sharply admonished myself.

"I'm fine, Harry," I assured him, but Ron, who died protecting Ginny by a snatcher's hands during the Battle of Hogwarts, was staring at me strangely.

How in the world could I have considered even dating this boy? I did not know, honestly. I chalked it up to being young and stupid when it came to boys at the time.

Harry and Ron were chowing down on their sweets, and I saw Ron's animagus rat Scabbers eating out of a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I stifled the urge to kill Pettigrew then and there.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, "My brothers Fred and George gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Wanna see?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine daisies...turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

His wand let out a spark, and I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Here is a real one."

I sat across from Harry and pointed my wand at his glasses. "Oculus Reparo," I cast. The spell repaired his signature round glasses instantly. "That's better, isn't it? Now, you two had better change into your robes, I expect that we will be arriving in Hogsmeade soon."

I got up, and remembered that I told Ron about the dirt on his nose, but this time, I ignored him. I went to the bathroom, and looked at my reflection. I had my bushy brown hair back, my flat chest, and awkward child's body. The only problem was that I was mentally twenty seven years old. I still loved my husband Severus Snape, but to him, I would look like a child.

I couldn't keep the tears back as I sobbed. It wasn't fair! I should not be here, in this body. My husband, the wizard of my dreams, would be beyond my reach once I stepped foot in the castle once more. If I was meant to be sent back into my twelve year old body, why did I remember everything about my marriage? The war? What it was like to be with my husband in every way? There had to be a reason, and I was determined to find out what it was, I owed it to my marriage, after all.

"Get your shit together, girl," I murmured aloud. "You are Hermione Snape, and you can handle waiting the necessary amount of years for your man."

I wiped at my eyes, and wished that I could put on some makeup, or get a cup of coffee. I wondered what school House I would be sorted into this time. Would I still be a Gryffindor? I somehow doubted it.

The train stopped, and I took the boat with Harry, Ron, and Neville Longbottom. I knew where to go, of course, but I pretended to follow the crowd. I gravitated towards the Slytherins.

"You lost, girl?" Draco asked, sneering at my bushy hair.

"Nope, I'm good," I smirked.

Draco then saw Harry, and made a big fuss over him. "...You'll soon learn that there are some wizarding families that are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand. Harry looked at it, and then me, and Ron. "I think it's a good idea, Harry," I encouraged. "Merlin knows that a whisper in the right ear can open lots of doors for you years down the road."

Harry sneered at me. "Whatever, Granger. But unlike you, I think I can tell the right sort for myself."

Draco turned to me, and said airily, "How about it? You want to make good on those words, and join in my little posse here?"

I knew that Draco and I would date off and on, albeit secretly, all of of fifth year, and I wanted to start this off right. I shook his hand.

He shook back, and smiled. "You don't think my name is funny, do you?"

"It's unusual," I assured him. "But so is mine. My name is Hermione Granger by the way. Draco, for the record, is a very beautiful constellation."

Draco brightened up. "Thanks...I think so too. Your first name is from the Iliad, right?"

"I didn't know ya could read, Drake," Crabbe quipped.

"Whatever. At least it's more than you," Draco sneered. "Ignore them, Min.' They're kind of my bodyguards."

Professor McGonagall droned on about the different school Houses. I decided to ingratiate myself with the Slytherins, because of Severus. If I couldn't go to his quarters every night, the least I could do was be close to him in that respect. Yes, a Slytherin, I would be a Slytherin, I decided then and there.

McGonagall led us into the Great Hall, and Draco droned on and on about how each founder stamped their personalities on each aspect of the architecture.

"Which school founder do you think designed the Great Hall?" I asked Draco out of genuine curiosity.

He glanced at the false nightsky ceiling. "Easy. Rowena Ravenclaw herself," He answered matter of factly. "She loved celestial scenes, you know."

I did know, it was in Hogwarts: A History, after all. But it was nice to socialize with someone intelligent for a change. All of the students fell quiet as they stared up at the teachers seated at their long table. I saw Severus at the furthest end of the left hand side of the table, drinking wine, and appeared thoroughly bored with this ceremony.

My heart hurt, it really did seeing my future husband sitting up there. He looked so young, but no less sexy to me. Just like last time, my name was called first. I was nervous last time, but this time, I strolled up to the stool, and crossed my legs. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head, and I heard my fate for the next seven years of my life...


	3. The Resorting

The hat touched the top of my bushy brown hair. The sorting hat divined my thoughts as it did, but it saw so much more than last time. " _Very intriguing mind you have here...Madame Snape. Very intriguing. You were once in Gryffindor, and yet, your talents have served to make you great in the past. Slytherin can open many doors for you this time around. Oh yes, indeed."_

"Please, that would be most welcome," I answered aloud. "Please don't tell them."

The sorting hat chuckled warmly, "Very well, I see. Better be...SLYTHERIN!"

My heart soared with joy. I practically skipped to the Slytherin table. Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, and so was Ron Weasley. Draco made room for me at the table, and he kept a running dialog over who were the best magical families to network with. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, and caught Harry's eye.

I know Ron was filling his head with all sorts of nonsense about how evil my new school House was, but I sent him a mental message: " _Not all Slytherins are evil, Harry. Please keep that in mind. I have my reasons for being sorted into this House."_

Harry seemed to look shocked that he could hear my voice, and how adult I no doubt sounded. He simply nodded, and grinned. I grinned back. Pansy Parkinson asked if I was going to finish my green frosted cupcake, and I handed it to her.

"Is there a reason you're getting all googly eyed at Potter?" Pansy asked, her brown eyes eying me sharply.

"I'm just wondering why he chose to side with the Weasleys," I lied smoothly. "That can't be good for his reputation, you know?"

Pansy smirked. "Yeah, well, Draky gave him a chance, and he didn't take it. But even with your background, it's nice to see your priorities are straight...for a mudblood."

The old me would have been offended by the racist remark, but I honestly could care less now. "Yes, well, the sorting hat placed me in Slytherin House," I pointed out. "And," I rose a finger in the air to shut her up, "We look out for one another here, or so I have been told." _By my husband, once upon a time._

Pansy deflated visibly. She sighed, "Yes, that's true. Okay, but you better be as talented as the sorting hat made you out to be, or our House points will suffer. Friends?"

 _More like allies, and former enemies, but whatever works for you and helps you sleep at night._ "Sure, Pansy," I said, shaking her hand. "Friends. House sisters, whatever you want to call it."

She shook my hand back, and she introduced me to her friends. I didn't particularly like how catty they were, but I played the game of getting along for my own peace of mind. When dinner was over, the prefect led us all to the Slytherin common room. I admit that I had never been in this place, save Severus's quarters, but I was about to find out how the snakes lived at last.

The prefect handed us slips of paper, which had the password on it. "Read the piece of paper I gave you, memorize it, and _remember_ the password," The boy, Walter, or whoever his name was, I don't remember, "It will look bad for us all if you forget. Now then, if you will all gather in the sitting area, Professor Snape will be here shortly, and he wishes to give his welcome speech to all of you first years."

I looked around the cavernous common room. A large section of the wall gave an impressive underwater view of the black lake. It gave the feeling of being inside an aquarium, which I did not mind one bit. There were several places to sit on comfy black leather couches, chaises, and wing back chairs. Gorgeous snake and dragon sculptures were carved into the walls, and flaming sconces were everywhere to give the ambiance of a gothic cathedral.

I much preferred this architectural style to Gryffindor Tower by far, I discovered. Book shelves filled with books lined most of the walls, and study tables were set up. The only thing I did not like about my new common room was that it was quite cold, due to being located several feet below the castle itself.

Severus burst into the common room, and my heart sped up. He moved with that fierce, effortless grace I have always loved. But what made it worse for me, was the fact that he possessed that same gracefulness in the bedroom. He strode the main fireplace, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You have all been chosen for this House, because the sorting hat saw the potential for greatness buried inside of you," Severus intoned. He sneered at Crabbe and Goyle as he glanced at the two big boys sitting on either side of Draco, "Very deep inside some of you. But make no mistake, all of you have greatness inside of you, and Slytherin House will help you on your way to greatness. Now, that being said, do not imagine that I will show any partiality towards any of you, because I will not. However, attempts will be made on my part to level the playing field for our House. Good evening."

I wanted desperately to call out to him, to say something to the effect of ' _It's me, your wife.'_ But I knew that that would be foolish on my part. He walked out of the common room, but before he did, his eyes fell on me. Unlike everyone else, I looked him directly in the eye, and I curtsied slightly. He seemed a bit taken aback by my formality, but he bowed his head slightly in my direction, and strode out of the room.

Daphne Greengrass giggled, "Oh wow, Snape like bowed to you, 'Mione. What did you do to the poor man?"

"I have no idea," I lied.

She tossed her wavy blonde hair over one shoulder. "Well, whatever you did, you kinda freaked him out by eying him like you did. Is someone hot for teacher?"

 _No, I'm more like dying to be in his bed again, but whatever._ I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe. You don't think he's cute?"

Daphne made a disgusted face. "Hell no, what is he like, old and stuff?"

"He's thirty one," I answered. "I wouldn't call thirty one old, Daphne."

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to question how I could possibly know how old our Head of House was. "Uh huh. Yeah, right," She yawned. "I like guys my own age myself."

The bulletin board listed who we were sharing a dorm room with. I found my name, and found out that I would be sharing my dorm space with...Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy found me, and said, "I guess you're bunking with me, mudblood. Don't worry, I'll make it fun for us both."

I chuckled, "I'm sure you will. Just know that I take my studies very seriously."

"Cool. We can swap notes, and you can be my little nerd who helps me out," She teased. "And I can get you guys...if you like guys, that is?"

"Oh, I like men myself," I confessed. "But we will see, won't we?"

Pansy made a meow noise. "Ooo! A kitten. I like it. You seem cool, Granger. I think we're gonna gel just fine."

"I'm sure we will."

She slung her arm around my shoulders and we entered our dorm room together...

🌌----

The dorm room itself was set up like a fancy hotel suite. There were two huge canopied four poster beds, two nightstands on either side of the bed. We shared a luxurious spa bathroom, a study area, and we had two separate wardrobes to put our things in. I found my school trunk, and rummaged through it. I didn't know if I would have my old purple beaded purse in here, but I found it!

I placed protective wards around my wardrobe, and took my purse to my bed. I rummaged through it, and found my wedding album. Pansy went to go take a shower in the bathroom, but I closed the dark green damask drapes around my bed.

"Lumos," I cast with my wand. "Muffilato."

I flipped through the photographs. Lucius and Draco were in some of them, Draco sometimes posing with his wife Astoria Greengrass. Narcissa was not in the photographs, due to being a casualty of Voldemort's during the war. I flipped to me and Severus during the wedding ceremony. The picture where we kissed.

I broke down in tears. Gods, that day was so perfect, and I had never seen Severus so happy. My fingers traced his hair, and face. "I would choose you in a hundred different lifetimes," I murmured. "I would find you, and I would choose you. I love you, Severus."

I put the wedding album in my nightstand, and stripped down to my knickers and bra. I crawled under the covers, and found it hard to sleep as my heart felt so heavy in my chest. _I will get you back, Severus. I swear it. Someday, we will be together again..._


	4. Potions Class

Two Weeks Later...

I was settled into my routine of going to classes, and going over my notes for this year. I thanked Merlin for my anal retentive tendencies to keep all of my school notes for each school year in a meticulous order. I had been looking forward to starting Potions classes, and seeing Severus again.

I dressed with care, and found some of my makeup. I put on very little, just enough to look a little more put together, but not to give away that I'm mentally in my late twenties. I tamed my frizziness, and put on my Jasmine perfume he always loved. I cast a disillusionment spell on my bridal set, since I couldn't take them off. I still did not understand why, since I'm twelve, and he's thirty one in this time.

I cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on my backpack, and so it felt like it weighed nothing. Of course, it was an advanced charm, but I was determined to save my back this time around. Who cares if it was a charm you learned in fifth year? I took a seat to the front of the class, and Harry Potter sat next to me. He wrote on a piece of parchment.

Harry: _Hey. Sorry about snubbing you. You know how Ron is about your House._

Me: _I know, but it's okay. We can still be friends, you know. Not all of Slytherin House hates you, they just don't like the Weasleys._

Harry: _Oh. I thought they were just being mean._

I just was about to reply to him, but I quickly burned the parchment as I heard Severus's boots echo in the dungeons. He strolled in, and he looked aggravated. It had to do with Dumbledore...Professor Quirrell, and how Dumbledore insisted on the man's innocence. Fool!

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this classroom," Severus said in a rush. He moved to the front of the classroom, and moved with that effortless grace as he talked, "As such, I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle art that is potion making.

"However, for those select few..." His eyes fell on me for a second, and then my hands before moving on. "...Who possess the predisposition. I can teach you to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper...in death. Then again, some of you have come to this school with abilities so extraordinary that it merits the need to Not. Pay. Attention."

He glared at Harry Potter, and I knew that Severus would interrogate him, but I knew that I could not interfere this time. No, I would not try to be the damn teacher's pet by being incessantly annoying.

"Mr Potter," Severus said silkily. "Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I took an infusion of asphodel and mixed it with an infusion of wormwood."

 _The Draught of Living Death_ , I thought, but didn't dare say to Severus out loud.

"I...I don't know sir," Harry confessed.

Severus rose an eyebrow, his face impassive. "You don't know? Well, let's try this again: where, Mr Potter, would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I couldn't say, sir."

"And what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkwood?" Severus pressed.

Harry looked really shamefaced, and I felt bad for him, but again, this had to play out in its natural order.

"I don't know, sir."

"Clearly," Severus continued, "Fame isn't everything, is it, Mr Potter?"

He turned his attention back on to the rest of the class. "Because of Mr Potter's ignorance on this subject, you will present a four parchment length essay on the correct answers to these questions I posed to Mr Potter. The text book pages can be found on the black board in front of you. You will present this essay no later than Friday."

I copied down the notes from the blackboard, and Pansy copied hers down as well. When the dismissal bell rang, Harry caught up with me, and asked, "I have no idea what to write for this essay. Can you help me out?"

I scribbled a nice introduction on a piece of parchment, and said, "Just answer the questions in as detailed a manner as possible, Harry. He likes students to cite alternative answers that are not in the texbooks, and think outside the box."

Harry looked like he drew up a blank as to what I was talking about. "Box? What box? I don't see any box around me."

"Nevermind, Harry," I replied. "Just do the best you can, alright? We can partner up for Herbology later, how about that?"

Harry smiled. "I would like that, thanks, Mione.' "

I hugged him, and went off with Pansy's group to Arithmancy. In herbology, I spent all my time with Harry, and we had fun with the snarflapod plants. Dinner came around, and I occasionally caught Severus glaring at my hands. Did he see through the disillusionment charm? If he did, he probably thought I stole his Grandmother's engagement ring. I didn't, of course, but I knew my husband's mind was a suspicious one. He would definitely investigate such a 'theft,' and wonder how it found its way on a twelve year old witch's ring finger.

Would the family tapestry reflect our marriage? I dearly hoped that it did not, but I would know for certain if he tried to cheat on me, because the rings would pulse and glow slightly. His would zap him, but I didn't see his right hand with a wedding band on it...yet. But something told me that I would, in time. The one thing that bothered me is what the hell I would tell him when he came to interrogate me. I had to keep my head down in the mean time, and prepare for Halloween, because things would be much more different for everyone involved, I could just feel it deep down inside...


	5. Troll In The Dungeon

Severus

Halloween left him feeling like he was scratching at the surface of two mysteries. The first one being why the old man felt it necessary to remove the Sorcerer's Stone from Gringotts Bank in the first place. The second one was Hermione Granger herself. According to his godson, she was a muggleborn, but brilliant, and very talented for her age. But then there was that shimmer of a disillusionment charm every time she moved her hands in his classroom.

He considered casting a Revelio charm to take down the glamor on her left hand, but soon, was caught up with the misdeeds of Quirrell. From the very first time the man had been hired two years ago, Severus did not trust him one bit. What was more, was the fact that this insipid, weak wizard was teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts.

He had warned the man two times over the course of the school year, to remain loyal to Dumbledore, but to no avail. Now, he had to sit in the Great Hall while the students were eating their cavity inducing sweets. Where, in the manual for raising spoiled brats, did it fall under loading them up on sugar, and expecting them to stay put in their common rooms all night? They must have been deranged parents, indeed.

He scanned the Hall for Quirrell. He was nowhere to be found, of course. Why he was trusted to be on patrol this night was the height of fallacy, in his opinion. Such traitors should not be allowed to live. Halfway through 'dinner,' Quirrell showed up, running through the golden double doors of the Great Hall.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROOOOLLL!! Thought you ought to know," Quirrell bellowed. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and he fainted in a heap on the floor.

Students began screaming, and running for the exits. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed over the noise. Then in a calmer voice said, "Everyone _please_ remain calm. Now then, Prefects, you will direct your students to their common rooms, and force them to remain there. Teachers, you will remain behind to counter this new threat."

When the students cleared out, Dumbledore said, "Minerva, you will accompany me towards the West end. Severus, you will go up to the third floor corridor, and protect the stone. The rest of you, search the rest of the grounds."

Severus left the Hall, and he caught the smell of Jasmine in the air. He cleared his throat. "I know you're here, Miss Granger, reveal yourself."

She obeyed, and said, "Sir, may I join you? I know that the girl's bathroom on the third floor is where the troll is."

He grabbed her by her shoulders, and shook her. "You will go back to your common room, and I won't hear any more about this 'I know,' bullshit. Do it now, and I won't take off a significant amount of points from Slytherin."

To his shock, she grinned. "If you were going to punish me, you would have done it already, Professor. Please, going to the third floor corridor where that three headed Rottweiler is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone is a collosal waste of time."

His heart began to speed up. What the fuck was this girl going on about? Was she a deatheater agent? He had to know. He took a deep breath, and swallowed. "How would you know about the stone? The trap door? Any of that?" He demanded.

Miss Granger's eyes teared up. "I...I know you, you will think I am batshit crazy, sir. Go ahead and do Legilimency on me. But I'm telling you the truth. We don't have a lot of time here to be dicking around about my sanity, or Dumbledore's crazy scheme to keep a dangerous magical artifact in this castle to begin with."

He was stunned by how adult she sounded, but when he cast the legilimency spell, he soon got more than he bargained for...

🌌----

_The torches are lit with the same flames as Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, and Mr Potter, rush up the third floor stairs to the hidden door. The two idiots cannot get the door open, but she opens it easily. The three headed dog is sleeping, and a harp is playing, soothing it to sleep. Granger carefully moves the paw over with Weasley's help._

_Then the dog wakes up, and all three of them jump into the devil's snare, and she rescues them with her wit. They move through the various obstacles, then Potter gets into a showdown with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord tries to reach for the Stone, and Potter, but an enchantment prevents him from touching the boy. He disintegrates, and the teachers save the day. Ding dong, the wicked wizard is dead, huzzah...for now._

Her entire mind felt much older than a preteen girl's mind. There was much more she knew about future events, him, but then he caught a very brief glimpse of his hands holding up a dark felt ring box...to her. "... _Will you consent to be my wife?"_

Miss Granger began crying, forcing him from her mind. She withdrew from him. "Fuck you. You weren't supposed to see that," She snarled. "You had no right."

He felt a fierce feeling of remorse wash over him. "I...I'm sorry. But who am I to you?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Can I go with you, sir? I can keep you from that dog biting your shin at the very least."

"But how do you--"

"Just trust me, okay?! Gods, even in this time, you are the most stubborn git I have ever met," She said, exasperated.

She took off running in the direction of the third floor, and he had no choice but to follow her. He grabbed her right hand, and forced her away from the secret door.

"Let go of me, Severus!" She shouted. "Ow! Do you want to get the damn Stone or not?"

"What about the troll?"

"Potter has it well in hand," She said in a matter of fact way that irritated him in class. "Were you not ordered to destroy it yourself?"

He had no idea how she knew any of this, but he had no time to interrogate her further. "Yes, I was. But when we have time, we are going to talk about this."

Miss Granger nodded. "Fine. But there is only so much I can say, sir. Please understand that. Remember, we Slytherins look out for one another."

He grinned. "Yes, we do in school. Out of school, watch your back."

"Fair enough."

"Good. Allohomora," She cast with her wand. The door opened quietly.

The door locked behind them. She tried to pry up the paw off of the trap door it was guarding.

"You mind giving me a little help here? I know you're stronger than you look," She snapped.

He helped her, and just as the dog was about to wake up, he grabbed her, and they landed...into a heap of devil's snare...


	6. Living By Wits

I collapsed into Severus's arms as we fell into the devil's snare. As much as I liked his arms around me once again, I could feel the roots trying to crush the life out of us.

"Pomona's trap, lovely," Severus groaned. "I don't suppose you have any sunlight to shed on these things, do you?"

I chuckled. "Nope. But shut your eyes. Aronia Exemae!" I cast with his wand since mine was tucked up my right sleeve.

A bright light issued from his sleek black wand, and the devil's snare dropped us. We fell a few hundred feet, and I shouted, "Arresto Momentum!"

We landed, me on top of him. I knocked the wind out of him, and I fought the urge to kiss him. _Get it together, Hermione. You can kiss him in a few years!_ He woke up, and I handed his wand back to him. I got my wand out, and cast the lumos charm.

I saw that we had entered the key room. Shit, where was a Seeker when you needed one? I couldn't remember all that Harry did last time, but he mentioned something about one of the keys having an injured wing.

"Any more bright ideas?"   
"I don't know, I'm not a Seeker."  
"Can you fly?"  
"Not well."

"Neither can I," Severus informed me. "Your mind, when I scanned it, had memories of you being here before. How did you get into the chess room last time?"

"I had a damned good Quidditch Seeker," I replied. "There has to be a loophole, you're a teacher. Surely, you have an advantage as one."

Severus grinned. "I only know about where I placed the potion I brewed to be fire resistant. The others are deadly poisons."

"I know. Thank Merlin, I pay attention in your class," I quipped. "Well, we only have one shot at this, and obviously, we cannot perform an Accio on the appropriate key. One of us is going to have to play Seeker to get this thing."

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "I am a terrible flyer on a broom. It has to be you."

I nodded, and looked up at the swirling, dragon fly winged gold keys of all shapes flying in concentric circles far above us. I crept up to the Nimbus 2000 waiting for me to mount it.

I did, and the broom took off as smooth as butter. Unfortunately, the keys swarmed around me like locusts, and I did what I could to beat them off. For what felt like an hour, I did this, until I spotted one key with a slightly bent wing flying lower than the others. I chased after it, diving towards it.

I grabbed it, and nearly dropped it twice before I shouted, "Severus, catch!"

He did, and I landed the broom clumsily. I much prefer apparition, but since I wasn't supposed to know how to do that until sixth year, I kept that knowledge to myself.

I stumbled, and nearly fell into Severus's arms. He steadied me, and I wrenched myself out of his grip before he could hug me.

"I'm fine, thanks."  
"Good. Let's go."  
"Git."  
"Brat."

He unlocked the door, and we shut the door behind us. The chess board lay before us. Severus sneered. "How good are you at this game?"

"Crappy."  
"I can play it but I prefer--"

"---To manipulate real people," I finished for him. "I know. Me too. So, how do we play this without playing an actual game of wizard's chess?"

"We could destroy the pieces."

Severus smirked. "Yes. To take out the enemy with one fell swoop, I like it. Ladies first."

"Reducto!" I cast. We cleared a wide path with our spells, and then we repaired them. We cheated, but at this point, neither of us cared.

The room on the other side was a mock potion's lab. Severus brightened at the sight. He quickly located a small blue vial, and said, "Thankfully, this is an easy potion to concoct. But it is tricky to do in a hurry."

I felt a heat flare up in the pit of my stomach at the thought of working alongside him in this lab.

"I would love to," I replied. "You don't have to ask, really."

He arched an eyebrow at that, and kept his thoughts to himself. We worked seemlessly together, as we did in my time, and in no time at all, the potion was ready.

We drank it, and went through the flames one by one. We arrived on the other side, and there stood the Mirror of Erised with the purple robed figure of Professor Quirrell there standing in front of it, talking to himself, or so it seemed...


	7. The Mirror Of Erised

The wizard known as Professor Quirrell turned to face us. He seemed shocked to see Severus Snape by my side. "B-But y-you were meant t-to take care of the t-troll," He stuttered.

"Cut the act, Quirrell," Severus said in a low voice. "I know that your service to the Dark Lord is a travesty. Although, I am certain that setting a mountain troll on school full of children was above your paygrade in terms of witty plans."

"You speak of disloyalty when you know that you harbor that mudblood bitch beside you!" Quirrell snarled.

I stepped in front of Quirrell and laughed coldly, "How cute. You are reduced to making racial slurs when you know nothing about me."

A darker voice issued from Quirrell's mouth: "Oh, I do not? Those so called victims of mine sent you back, but I will win, mudblood. Mark my words."

"I doubt it. Tell me, can you even wield the Elder Wand in your present _state...Tom_?" I challenged.

"What? H-How do you know about that? A witch as base as you?" Voldemort sneered.

Severus whispered in my ear, "It is not a good habit to antagonize the Dark Lord, Miss Granger. Even in his present state, Quirrell can still harm you."

I glanced up at him. I didn't dare tell him about the love bond placed on me from being his wife, but it would take effect if Quirrell, in his possessed state, touched me.

"Enough of this, bring the stone to me, girl!" Voldemort ordered. "Imperio!"

I fought against it, but my feet acted against my will, and I found myself looking into the Mirror of Erised, or Desire. I saw myself in the mirror as I remembered myself: older, dressed in a nice dark suit, and I had a slight curve to my belly.

My adult self winked to me, smiling knowingly, as she held up the huge, fist sized red quartz. " _Don't worry, the love you share with Severus is a true one. It was forged long before you two were even born. It will be realized in time, but you must not let him give in to despair. Heal his heart regarding Harry's mother,"_ She said to me, mentally.

" _Is that why I was sent back?"_

 _"You will know in time,"_ My older self said, " _Give him his ring when you are of age. He will know all then."_

I stepped up to the glass, and my older self put her hand to the glass. I touched it, and I felt the weight of his wedding band touch the palm of my hand. I pulled it back, and his white gold band rested in my hand. I stuffed it quickly into my pocket.

The Imperius Curse had worn off while talking to my older self, and I made a move to reach for the Sorcerer's Stone, but raised my wand instead.

"Filppendo!" I cast.

The curse struck him in the chest, but he quickly recovered, and stood. Then Severus moved in to protect me, and he cast a shield charm around us. We dueled, two on one as I used some very advanced spells. But when Quirrell reached out to grab me, he screamed bloody murder, and he staggered, and his skin began to flake off, and turn to dust.

Voldemort was fully revealed then, and he grabbed at my throat, and murmured, "Impossible..."

His body disintegrated, and his spirit vacated the room. I fell to the ground as my wedding rings glowed, revealing themselves for the first time. Severus collected me in his arms, and I don't know what he made of the magic he saw, but after that night, he seemed to become a bit overprotective of me...

🌌----

I woke up in my dorm room. Flowers of all kinds, and sweets, littered my room. I woke to Dumbledore eating a pumpkin pastie.

"Professor?" I asked, disoriented. "Where is Professor Snape?" I searched my pockets for the Sorcerer's Stone, and couldn't find it. "Relax, Miss Granger, I have it in safe keeping now. Or should I say...Madame Snape?"

My breath caught in my throat. "I...I...How did you _know_?"

He held up my timeturner, Severus's wedding ring, and then my hand with my bridal set on it. I began to tear up. "Oh, no. It's quite alright. Your secret is safe with me, I can assure you."

"I don't trust that as a Slytherin, sir," I pointed out. "No offense, but I don't think it's appropriate that Severus know...you know, who I am to him. I'm not of age in this time, and even though the magic of the bond still exists, I can't give him his ring until I turn seventeen."

Dumbledore nodded his head. He smiled. "And was it your timeturner, or..."

I sighed. "In the time I came from, I am twenty seven. Severus is Headmaster here, and I am an Unspeakable. Okay, Scholar class, meaning I'm still apprenticed to a Master. Whatever. Severus and I married five years after this war that is coming, ends. Many people died: Harry Potter, a few Weasleys, Sirius Black, many students. I saved Severus on the battlefield, which was the grounds of Hogwarts. Anyways, Severus and I took a while to court and eventually marry. But ever since, I would say, my fifth year on, I have been in love with him."

Dumbledore paced as I talked. "And what brought you back to 1991?" He finally asked.

"The Veil, and my timeturner," I answered. "It began to spin, and I was grabbed by some force inside of the Veil, and I woke up on the Hogwarts Express for my first year all over again."

"Will you eventually tell Severus that you are so intimately involved with him?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded. "In time, when I am older physically. Of course, I am mentally in my twenties, and so know how to apparate, and all of that. I just never mastered flying on brooms. I prefer to drive cars or apparate whenever I travel."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I never liked broom flying either myself. I am willing to be sworn to secrecy."

"Good. I wish for that."

We performed the Unbreakable Vow, and I breathed a little easier knowing that my secret was safe with someone.

"Can I ask how he proposed?"

I smiled warmly. "It was on our two year anniversary, and we had gone out to dinner in Paris after an opera. La Boheme, if I remember correctly. It was on New Year's Eve, and I wanted to watch the fireworks from the Eiffel Tower. Just before the fireworks started to go off, he proposed to me, and he gave me his Grandmother Eleanor's engagement ring. I started to protest that I couldn't possibly accept such a priceless Prince heirloom, and he said, '...I have nothing else of my mother's family, darling. My mother wanted me to pass on this ring to my bride. Please accept it.' And so I did, gratefully, and I cannot take it off."

Dumbledore teared up, and apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm a sentimental old fool sometimes."

"Thanks, Headmaster."  
"You're welcome."

He left me, and I went to sleep, and dreamed...

🌌---

_Severus is sitting by my bedside, and when I wake, he kisses my hands. "Lioness," He greeted._

_"Severus," I cry. "You're here. Please tell me why I'm here. Why do I need to be back in my twelve year old body?"_

_Severus looks sad. "Because, my love, it will protect you from the life I lead in those days. If you were of age, I no doubt would have abused you. But more than that, you need to shift the course of the war."_

_"By destroying the horcruxes before Dumbledore tries to," I realize._

_Severus grins knowingly. "There's my smart as a whip wife. Just know that our bond is strong and true."_

_He kisses my lips. I kiss him back, and he says, "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Severus, so much..."_


	8. Christmas At Home

I didn't know what to expect seeing my parents again after so long. I know that in this time that I didn't obliviate their memories yet, but it still felt surreal to see them once again. I hired a taxi, and had the car drop me off at my parent's front door.

My mother's Honda Accord was in the driveway, and I rang the doorbell. "Hi, mum," I greeted.

My mother hugged me, and I couldn't stop crying then. "Oh, Hermione, sweetie. Whatever is the matter?"

I couldn't tell her all the reasons how deeply I missed her. How she missed my wedding to the wizard of my dreams, my graduation from Hogwarts. I had been trying for a child before my little work related accident. But now, I would have to wait for longer to achieve that goal.

"Oh mum, I just got homesick is all," I lied. _Except that I had to obliviate you and dad, and you missed me get married_. "Where is dad?"

My mother's smile faltered, and she sighed heavily. "He...Your father, he...well, you know how he can be. I will explain in the house." _("God, I don't know how I can tell my baby girl that I have to get a divorce.")_

I kept my face impassive, and stifled my emotions, as Severus trained me. "Okay, mum," I said calmly. "Let me get my trunk."

I wanted to levitate it with magic, but I couldn't go against The Trace still on me. I dragged my school trunk into the house, and looked over the house I grew up in. I carried it upstairs to my bedroom, and sat on my bed. Photographs from my friends from school, my ballet trophies on the wall. I picked up my old Pointe shoes, and wondered if I could still dance in them. No, I probably still could at twelve years old.

I put the shoes back on the shelf, and unpacked my clothes. I couldn't stand the look of these childish clothes. I missed wearing feminine clothes, nighties, and gowns. Maybe from fourth year on, I could update my wardrobe a bit.

"Hermione, honey," My mom called from downstairs. "Tea is ready."

"Coming, mom," I called back. I finished unpacking, and went into the kitchen. My mother poured us two cups of tea, and laid out some crumpets, and macaroons for us in the dining room.

"You seem...quiet, honey," My mom observed. "What's on your mind?"

"Just trouble with making friends at school, I guess," I lied.

I hated doing it, but how could she understand that Voldemort nearly killed me over a stupid stone? Or about me living in two different lives at the same time? No, she would think I was absolutely crazy.

My mother patted my hands, and looked ready to cry. She smoothed back her wavy brown hair. "Your father and I, well, we're getting a divorce, honey. You know that he drinks, and...well, he's not been the most fatherly towards you at times."

I knew this already. My father has not so much touched me, as flirted with me when drunk, and mistaken me for my mother, or one of his hygienists that he works with in his dental practice. Severus was furious when I told him about it after a month into our courtship. He knew, of course, about me obliviating their memories, and that they had been killed in Australia by deatheaters. But still, it did not sit well with him that my father had acted so disgracefully towards his daughter.

I sighed, and said softly, "I know, mum, and it's okay, I don't love you both any less, but it hurts that dad acted the way he did towards me."

My mother was crying at this point, and I came around the table to hug her. She sobbed in my arms, getting my denim jacket soaking wet with her tears, but I honestly didn't care.

"You are so mature, sweetie," My mom sniffed. "I'm so glad that you have such a good head on your shoulders. I expected that you would hate me for leaving him. I had to step in more times than I could count to get your father not to touch you...in that way."

I wished that I could plead ignorance this time around when it came to sex, but I was all too familiar with it. "Oh no, mum. I could never hate you. But it does hurt not to have him with us tonight."

We both teared up, and then laughed. "Thank you, Hermione. Are you hungry? I can whip us up some left over beef stroganoff really quick," My mom suggested.

"Do you need me to help?"

"Oh no, dear," My mom assured me. "I can manage just fine."

Within minutes, we had dinner ready, and we ate in silence for a bit. I told her about what I could of school, and about how my common room looks out partially on a lake. She seemed very happy to listen to me, and eager for any news I could give of the wizarding world, however small. She was fascinated with my double life, and would question me about my subjects whenever I did my homework around her.

When we were done, and the dishes were washing in the dishwasher, I went upstairs to take a shower. I got ready for bed, changed into a pair of comfy cotton pajamas, and soon found myself asleep, and this time, I dreamed of myself...

🌌----

" _You must get a hold of the diary," My older self instructs. Her belly is really curved now, and I touch it slightly._

_"What will it be, the child?" I ask._

_She smiles, and says, "I cannot say. But Severus is most happy to be a father at last. But it cannot happen if you do not help Harry through these trials. You did well on the Sorcerer's Stone, but now you must focus on the basilisk."_

_I worry about this, and my older self embraces me. "Oh no_ , _don't cry, Hermione._ _You can do this. You_ _ **must**_ _do this. You have your notes for each school year. Focus on keeping Harry, Severus, and Sirius alive. I do not need to tell you about how Severus almost died last time in the boathouse."_

_I nod my head, understanding. "You want me to make an antidote to the snake venom, don't you?"_

_My older self smiles, winking. "Yes. You did it once, you can do it again. But if it can be prevented, then do so. Good luck."_

_We hug one last time, and my older self fades before me like a puff of smoke..._


	9. September 1992

I did not like the sneaking suspicion that I was being followed this time around. The rest of my first year, I befriended Harry more, even though it felt like we were tip toeing around Ron and the other Weasleys. I never hated the Weasleys, per se, but ever since I was resorted into Slytherin, every attempt to be friendly with them always ended in disaster.

As to my holidays with my mother; even with the divorce proceedings happening, I had to do everything I could to not let her slip into one of her dark depressive phases. So it was, when it was time to go shopping for supplies again, I pretended to buy what I needed in terms of books. I did buy some new quills, ink, and parchment paper, and I bought Crookshanks as I did last time, but unlike last time, when I found Draco Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts, he did not treat me like a stranger.

There was some commotion with Gilderoy Lockhart earlier, and Harry Potter being mobbed by the press. Mrs Weasley did not help matters much by acting like a simpering school girl around the blonde, Ken doll looking wizard all of the wizarding press was kissing his ass of late. Lucius Malfoy arrived on the scene, and I had to let this play out like last time: he had to give Ginny Weasley the diary horcrux.

Lucius Malfoy looked me over, and I caught his thoughts as he was insulting the Weasleys: " _So, this is the one attached to the hip of my cousin. Intriguing that such a young witch would be chosen for Severus."_

I saw the black leather journal drop into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," I stated just as bluntly as before, but I added, "Should we in turn fear your name because it happens to be Latin based? Or should we fear Draco's name, and so then fear the constellation up in the sky when it appears? No, of course we shouldn't, that would be idiotic, now wouldn't it?"

Lucius studied me, his silvery gray eyes boring into me. I knew that most people were intimidated by him, but I held his gaze. "And you must be Miss Granger," He said with distaste. "Oh yes, Draco has told us all about you, and your parents...muggles, aren't they?"

"Ooo! I'm so fucking scared, Fabio," I sneered. "Your little snob club heard about the new Slytherin having...gods forbid, _muggle_ blood. How _scandalous_! Tell me, Lucius, are you aware that there is a certain dark wizard who is only partially pure? No, then leave me the fuck alone."

I discreetly took the journal out of Ginny's cauldron. "Oh, and I'll take Tom's little black book, if you don't mind. Merlin knows we wouldn't want Draco here to call up any 1-900 numbers out of here."

I swept past Lucius, and stepped out into the street. I heard Draco argue with his father. "...Yeah, and I told you, she doesn't tolerate bullshit, dad. See you at school, Weasels."

Draco wrenched himself out of his dad's grasp, and he found me in the ice cream/cafe in Diagon Alley. My mother was just coming from talking to Mr Weasley, and she saw me and Draco together.

"Can I ask why you cursed that Chippendales looking man out like that, Hermione, dear? That is not like you to use filthy language," My mother said, putting her hands on her hips.

Draco stifled a laugh at the word 'Chippendales.' "It's a long story, mom," I said. "By the way, this is Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son. Draco, this is my mom. We share the same school House."

Draco ignored my mother's attempt to hug him, and shook her hand instead. My mom blushed, apologizing "Oh my, I'm so sorry for calling your father that. I just found him...quite cute, actually."

Draco grinned. "Yeah, you and half the witch population, I guess. I'll be sure to tell him you want to shake his ass for cash one night, Mrs Granger."

My mother laughed. "I'm a bit shocked you understood the joke, Draco. You have an interesting name, I must say."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "So I've been told. It's a weird tradition in my family to be named after celestial stuff. Is that a cat, Min'?"

I held up Crookshanks's cat cage. "Yes. Do you like him?"

"He's kind of ugly. But to each their own," Draco replied. "What do you want in terms of coffee?"

"Can I go with you?"  
"Sure."

I got up with him, and I linked my arm through his. My mother was watching us as we walked up to the checkout. Draco played along. "Soo, are we really going to fake chum along here?"

I nodded my head. "Yep. Get coffee with me, bae."

Draco laughed. "Sure thing."

We ordered our coffees, and I ordered my mom her coffee black. Draco made this big show of acting like we were dating, which was funny, because he seemed awkward at twelve. I felt like a cougar by comparison, honestly.

Draco and I spun this whole tale of how we clicked right away, and were the best of pals. My mom ate it up, and Draco and I parted at the gateway to Diagon Alley.

"Well, he seems like a nice boy," My mother commented as we left The Leaky Cauldron, and got into a taxi to drive us to King's Cross Station. "He acted like a little gentleman. I'm sorry to say that most boys aren't taught that these days."

"Draco is cool," I admitted. "But his dad is a real piece of work. He seems to think witches and wizards who had no magical parents are like other minority groups."

My mother looked shocked. "Oh my goodness! No wonder you were mad at him. Still, I do not condone those ugly words. Do you even know what the f word means, dear?"

 _Yes, mom, in more ways than one. Pussy play, back door loving, light kink. Oh yes, Severus and I have done them all. But thanks for asking, really._ "Yes, I do, mom," I said instead. "But he is a git, so it was justified."

I knew that my mother did not agree with me, but she did not want us to part on bad terms, and so she said nothing to antagonize me.

I said goodbye to her at the portal to Platform 9 3/4. We shared a nice, tender hug, and I went through the portal. I handed off my school trunk to the porter, and kept Crookshanks with me. I sat with Harry Potter, but when Ron Weasley was going to join us, Ginny pulled him away.

"Sorry about Ron," Harry apologized yet again. "I thought he would like, grow up."

I set Crookshanks free, and he jumped up on Harry's lap. "I'm not worried about it. You know, we could hang with my friends if you want. We don't have to sit all alone here."

Harry looked nervous then. "Well...um, that is to say...do you have anyone you like, like for real?"

 _Yes, a secret husband I can't pursue romantically until I become of age._ "No. Draco and I are friends, but...I don't think he would like me in that way," I lied smoothly.

Harry blushed. "Well, I kinda like...well, _you_ , and Ron. Um, is that weird? I must sound weird."

I shook my head. "No, it's not weird. It just means you like girls and boys. Do you know what you prefer?"

Harry smiled. "Girls. But Ron's pretty cute, you know. But no one sees you with any guys. Maybe you're into girls."

I laughed. "Oh no, I don't like girls in _that_ way. Boys are far more intriguing to me."

Pansy poked her head in. "Hey, Granger. What are you and Potter talking about?"

"Love. Crushes. Whatever."  
Pansy giggled. "Cool. So, um, Potter, can I get some of that saintliness you exude out of your Chosen Pores?"

Harry looked at Pansy with a clueless expression on his face that was admittedly cute. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Aw, Pans, stop torturing him."  
"Why? It's fun."  
"Let's kiss him."  
"Both of us?"

Pansy smirked wickedly. "Heck yeah, I've always wanted to kiss the Boy Who Lived."

Harry blushed scarlet red. "Okay, fine. But he's my friend, so I'm kissing him first."

I leaned towards Harry, and cupped his face with my hands. I pressed my lips to his, and Harry held me close to him.

I teased his bottom lip with my tongue, and Pansy cheered, "Ooo! Damn girl! Get it! Bow Chicka wow wow."

Harry tried to slobber his lips, but I directed the kiss, and ran my hand up his shirt. Harry moaned, giving my tongue entrance. I explored his mouth, and drew back.

Harry breathed heavily. "I...Oh wow, Mione.' That was--"

"Freaking hot! Damn, Granger," Pansy quipped. "It's my turn now."

Pansy crashed her lips against Harry's, and he reacted more naturally with her. I watched them make out for a bit, and saw Ron and Ginny Weasley look in our train cabin, and seeing Harry Potter make out with a Slytherin girl.

Ron pulled Harry off of Pansy, and they started arguing. I put Crookshanks back in his cage, and me and Pansy high fived one another as we made our way back to the Slytherin part of the train.

Our friends laughed at our prank. Pansy announced, "I'm definitely gonna pursue that boy. If I trained him, he would be an amazing kisser. Do you object, Draky?"

Draco kissed my cheek as he sat next to me. "It's fine by me, babe."

We played wizard chess, and chatted everyone up about their holidays. When we arrived at Hogsmeade, I put my head in the game. There was a basilisk in the dungeons of Hogwarts, and I had a job to do. I could let nothing interfere in that goal, not even my confused emotions regarding Draco Malfoy, because if I didn't, then Voldemort would win, ultimately, and that was not an option for me, not by a long shot...


	10. A Semi Public Theft

My dorm room was in shambles by the time I got back from dinner the night the horcrux diary was stolen from me. Pansy and I got inside, and she shouted, "Who the fuck could have done this?!"

I looked in my nightstand, and saw that not only my personal diary was stolen, but that Tom Riddle's was as well. "Whoever it was, stole my diary too," I replied. "I don't know if they have already...we have to go to Professor Snape with this."

Pansy agreed. "Yeah, you do that. I will interrogate people here to get the lay of the land, so to speak. If anyone has our stuff, I'll find out about it."

I hugged my friend. "Thanks Pans, it's a real favor, I know."

She waved away my gratitude. "Hey, we're sister Slytherins. We look out for one another here, remember?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, I'll go see if Snape will talk to me."

"You do that."  
"Wish me luck?"

"Nah, you don't need it, he'll listen to you, I just know it," Pansy reassured me.

I left the common room, and knocked on first the door to his quarters, and then his office. "Enter," Severus said from within.

He was grading papers, and he looked up at me, narrowing his eyes. "Sir, my dorm room has been trashed. Whoever it was, stole my diary, and a certain dark wizard's diary, of whom we both know."

He scratched a T for Troll on one essay, and laid it aside. He rubbed at his eyes, and I fought the urge to go behind him, and rub his shoulders just like he needed at that moment.

"Thank you, for coming to me about this, Miss Granger," Severus said patiently. "I can only surmise that this was a prank by one of your fellow students. However, theft is a serious matter in Hogwarts."

 _It's not a prank, or a game, you stubborn git! It's someone under Voldemort's control._ I switched off my emotions, however, and nodded my head. "Indeed, sir. If I went to Professor McGonagall, or whoever, she would no doubt lay blame on me first before investigating who else the culprit could have been."

Severus flashed me a ghost of a smile. "Indeed. Well, let us assess the scene of the crime, shall we?"

I smiled back at him, and wished that I could hold his hand. He donned his outer teaching robes, and led me back to the common room.

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin eyed us sharply, and Severus bowed regally, saying, "My Lord. Could you possibly help in this investigation? There was a theft in Miss Granger's dorm room."

Lord Slytherin stirred, and glared at me. I curtsied as best as I could in my school uniform. "Ah, yes. I did see Mr Davies being led by the wand by that Weasley girl. Ginervra, I believe her name was. I did not want to admit them, but they knew the password, and so I had no choice."

I cleared my throat. "And did Miss Weasley seem a bit off to you, my Lord? Cursed?"

Lord Slytherin nodded. "Indeed, Miss Granger, both of them did. It can only be the Imperius Curse, or some other manipulation hex. I found it a travesty to allow a _Gryffindor_ in our sacred space."

Severus said, "May we pass, my Lord? Time is of the essence."

"You may. Good luck."

"Thank you," We both said at once.

The portrait door opened, and people were gathered around the girls dormitory. They stared at Professor Snape beside me. Pansy hugged me, and I whispered to her what happened. "Where is Draco?" I finished.

"At Quidditch practice."

"Oh. Roger Davies is incommunicado," I said, and was about to say more, but Severus cleared his throat. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I followed.

We entered my trashed dorm room, and Severus searched the area thoroughly. After a while he asked, "And did you notice anything at dinner that was quite amiss?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I could feel that someone took down my wards, viciously, I might add. But it has to be someone powerful manipulating Weasley and Davies, because I looked up the best protective enchantments to use, and she's just a first year. So, a) it's either Mr Davies doing this, or b) some dark witch or wizard knew where the diary I was keeping was located, and he or she put the Imperius Curse on them both."

"One could argue that you're only a second year, Miss Granger," Severus argued, "And so, should not be privy to enchantments beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level."

I grinned, not bothering to be intimidated by him. "An intriguing notion, Professor. But as I was at dinner, and you were not, one could also argue that as a former deatheater, you wanted access to Tom Riddle's diary from when he was a teenager. Maybe to get back in your master's good books, perhaps? Either way, the circumstances are, indeed, suspicious."

He stormed over to me, and grabbed me about the throat. "Be careful, Miss Granger. My patience is not infinite."

My heart beat at a breakneck pace. I knew he could easily harm me, but this was so hot. I stifled a moan at the back of my throat. "S-Sir. I...I didn't mean to cause offense. I was playing devil's advocate," I apologized.

 _Mmm, yes, daddy. Your little girl wants to do so well for you tonight,_ I thought wickedly.

Severus released me, and growled. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you."

"Apology accepted."

"Indeed. Well, let's examine the scene without antagonizing one another further, how about that?" He offered.

"Sounds good to me, sir."

We didn't say anything further, we cast the tracking charm, and a faint vision of Ginny leading Roger Davies under wandpoint into my dorm room. She ordered him to search for the Dark Lord's diary, and Davies grabbed my diary, along with the horcrux diary. They trashed the place, and that was when the spell ended.

"Fuck," Severus ground out. "Do you know where they would go?"

"No idea. But I would very much like my diary back, sir," I answered. "I have certain entries written in it that would be shocking if the wrong people read them." _Especially, since it has some very erotic poems you wrote to me while we were courting. I doubt Voldemort wants to know how you love daddy--daughter play, for example._

Severus said calmly, "I'm certain that it is not especially damning, but I will do what I can to retrieve your property, I assure you."

"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me yet."

He swept from the room, and Pansy found me cleaning up the dorm room with magic. She helped out, and later on, she asked if I was up to having Draco and his friends in our room.

"I don't care. As long as we don't play spin the witch or wizard, I could care less," I said, somewhat impatiently. She giggled, and made the arrangements.

Soon, it was a regular party, but I did not anticipate that someone would bring veritaserum, and spike our butterbeers with it as we played Never Have I Ever...


	11. A Semi Public Theft Pt. 2

Two Hours Earlier...

Ginny

After flirting with Roger Davies for a bit, I saw Hermione Granger flirting with Harry...again! Ever since she snubbed Ron last year, and hearing how Harry was growing really tight with her, and all of that, I decided that enough was enough!

Ever since Harry and Ron almost died by the mountain troll last year on the third floor, I had heard that Harry took my brother to the hospital wing himself. He sat up with him all night. I didn't like that, but my family thought he was like this big hero, or whatever. But he was a jerk. Who cares if he paid attention in charms class, and knocked the mountain troll out so he could get Ron out of that bathroom? Sure, Ron got beaten to a pulp, and had to drink skelegro to regrow his broken ribs and legs, but Harry just gloated about his 'victory.' And where was Hermione Granger at the time? Sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted, and doing Merlin knows what with Professor Snape.

Ever since I started school here this year, I observed this Hermione Granger Harry wouldn't shut up about all throughout the Christmas holidays. She clearly had it hot for teacher, like it was so obvious as to be pathetic! Ron didn't like her, but he couldn't hate her openly, because the great Harry Potter was friends with her. She was also popular in Slytherin House, and was always in Draco Malfoy's company, or Harry's, or she was able to sneak a few snatches of conversation with Professor Snape.

I started to like boys this year, but Roger Davies was the only boy I really liked. I didn't care if he came from a rival school House. I saw that Hermione was preoccupied in the library studying close to the Restricted Section, and I saw that there was a key with a snake on it. It was a dorm key, but that was weird, because in Gryffindor Tower, we all slept in one room, but only with the same sex, of course.

"Oh, we sleep two to a room," Roger explained. "So, we're given keys, you know, like how it is in muggle hotels?"

I had no clue what he was talking about, it was nonsense! "Whatever, can you get me inside the common room? I'll make it worth your while."

I didn't know what I would do if we succeeded, but oh well, he didn't have to know that. Right? I saw that there was some black leather journal that she was writing in. She finished up, and I found a few pieces of parchment litter the floor under the table.

When Hermione was gone, I picked them up, and started to read what was written on them. Roger and I read them, and I said, "Oh...My...Gods. This is...oh _wow_ , like...who wrote this to her??"

Roger looked at the end of one letter. "Um, I don't have to tell you, Gin.' It's Professor Snape, he wrote it at the end under 'forever yours, Severus.' Dang, he's um...he has a _really_ dirty mind."

"Why would he call her ' my little girl?' That's just weird," I pointed out. "I don't even know half of what he's talking about."

Roger blushed. "I do a little bit, but it all has to do with him doing things to her the school governors would fire him over."

I blushed. "I'm going to keep these safe for a while as leverage. We need more, though."

"You're not hurting her, though."

"Fine. But she's going to get expelled," I decided. "Harry is mine. He's supposed to be my boyfriend..."

🌌----

One Hour Later...

Roger brought the other journal, and I looked at it. There was some weird name on the back: Tom Riddle. Odd. Who would have such a weird name like that? I wrote in it, and it talked to me as I wrote in it:

Me: " _My name is Ginny Weasley_."

Diary: " _Hello, Ginervra Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle."_

Me: " _I need to get back at a girl who has my man. Can you help me?"_

Diary: *draws a smiley face. " _Of course, let me take control, and I will give you all of your heart's desires."_

Me: " _Yay! I love you, Tom."_

Diary: " _I love you too."_

I didn't notice the dark magic that took me over. All I knew is that I had to obey my new boyfriend, and if I didn't, he would hurt me..bad...

🌌---

Slytherin Common Room...

The wand was at Roger Davie's neck, but the red haired witch did not feel it. There was nothing in her blue eyes, only the blank stare of someone under the Imperius Curse.

Roger Davies said the password to Lord Slytherin's portrait, and Ginny forced him to walk, and direct her to the girl's dormitory. She had no notion of her surroundings, and did not care.

She turned the key in the lock, and the dark wizard controlling her, ordered in her voice, "Get the fucking diary. Now, boy."

"N-No," The boy whined.   
"Very well. IMPERIO!"

Roger Davies walked docilely in front of Ginny, her wand pointed at the back of his neck. She ripped through the protective enchantments viciously, and it took a lot of hunting, but eventually, they found what they were looking for.

Ginny Weasley hurried out of the room, and used the Dark Lord's magic to open the Chamber of Secrets. Tom then stunned her, and she knew no more...

🌌----

Tom

He pocketed both diary's but he read one erotic poem his lieutenant would write to his fiance years after now:

_My Little Girl,_

_Would I could see you now,_   
_I would bend your sweet little ass over my lap, and spank you until it was as pink as a peach. My fingers lingering inside of you as I plunge into that sweet nectar only you possess._

_Your daddy wants you to do so well, to play with his special big toy as he ties you up for your safety. How delightful you look, all at my mercy, and yet you free me each time I have you wrap those legs around me._

_With my lips I would kiss you,_   
_With my lips, I would dip into all of you, tasting all of your parts._   
_But most of all, I would worship you with all that I am, and will ever be._

_Forever Yours,_

_Severus_

The Dark Lord, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, cackled as he read each filthy little encounter Severus had with his 'little lioness.' He didn't understand the concept of the love behind the words, but it was intriguing to know all the same. Oh yes, he loved gaining leverage against his enemies. He would kill Harry Potter, and this time, he would not fail. He began the life essence transfer. Soon, he would be free of this horcrux he placed himself in, and he would be young and handsome forever. So what if he had to sacrifice a blood traitor to do it? Such was the way of war, after all...


	12. A Little Too Much Information

Just as Severus was no doubt conducting his own investigation behind the scenes, I found my personal diary placed on my nightstand. There was a note on it in an elegant script: _I read your dirty notes, you naughty girl. My, my, what would Sev think if he were to read them? Bring me Harry Potter, and I won't kill his little ginger tart.--TR_

My blood ran cold as I read the little note. Fuck! I had three special love letters Severus sent to me where he wrote about wanting to tie me up, and wanted to be my backdoor lover in one, and another where he called me his little girl. The third letter he wrote about how he liked me being at his mercy during our 'detention,' as he punished me for my skirt being too short, and having a 'fuckable mouth.'. I had many others from my own time, but that journal was private to only me. I wrote of my love for my husband, the way I always wanted him.

Lately, it was an outlet for how much I missed him, but of course, Voldemort would read the erotica Severus sent to me while I was in training to be an Unspeakable. He was busy with Hogwarts, and so naughty and heartfelt letters were our only contact with each other for a long time as we gave each other time to decide if we wanted to go down the marriage road.

I put my diary away, and with Dumbledore being the only one who knew that I was mentally twenty eight, and married, I had no choice but to confide in him about this. I found him going to his office, and I said, "Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak to you privately."

He saw that I was dead serious, and he let me into his office. He offered me a lemon drop, and I took one to settle my nerves.

"Now, Miss Granger," He said calmly, "What seems to be the problem?"

"This." I showed him the note. "Voldemort sent Ginny Weasley into my dorm room, and she stole my personal diary, and his horcrux one. I don't know all of what he's doing in the Chamber of Secrets. I wasn't in there last time, Harry was. But I had three very explicit love letters in my diary. I had the room heavily warded, and he tore through them like butter."

Dumbledore made a steeple of his hands. "How explicit are we talking?"

I laughed bitterly. "When has Severus Snape not been thorough in every area of his life? He's a literal Cassanova with a quill, let me put it that way."

I chuckled when Dumbledore blushed. "You need say no more about that. So, tell me, should I be worried about my students this year?"

I didn't know if I would be negatively impacting this timeline by telling Dumbledore what I remembered from my second year.

 _Fuck it, you didn't want to be here to begin with._ "Yes, I would be very concerned, sir," I decided. "I didn't hear what the basilisk was saying, and at the time, I thought Harry Potter was going a bit mental, but it kept saying 'Kill,' in parseltongue over and over again. Whatever. Tom Riddle, when he was a student here, found that there was a basilisk in the school dungeons. I'm pretty sure Salazar Slytherin himself put the snake in the Chamber of Secrets, but it lay dormant for a long time before another parselmouth came around to talk to it.

"Creepy messages written in blood popped up on the castle walls, and students kept getting petrified left and right. I was one of the victims, and so wasn't able to fight alongside Harry as he tried to save Ginny Weasley. Fawkes, your phoenix, saved Harry from death by crying on the wounds he sustained while fighting the basilisk. Lockhart loses his mind, and later dies years later in a sanitarium. I tried to keep the horcrux diary in safe keeping until I could ask you for the loan of the sword of Gryffindor this time around. But unfortunately, the psycho decided to use the Imperius Curse on both Mr Davies and Miss Weasley, and so he got his filthy hands on some very personal information about me and my husband."

Dumbledore listened to all of this patiently without interrupting once. "I see. Well, I will take all that you said as sound advice, and act accordingly. Good day, Miss Granger."

"And will you investigate this?"  
"I said, good day, Miss Granger."

I scowled at him, and turned on my heel, slamming the door behind me. I didn't notice Severus until I ran into him, literally, on my way to Defense Against The Dark Arts. I collided with his solid chest, and fell on the floor.

"Ow!"

Severus sighed in frustration, "Do watch where you're going, Miss Granger in the future." He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sev...Professor," I stammered, correcting myself at the last minute. "I was just...Dumbledore has not been very helpful for a little problem I was having."

He nodded his head curtly. "May I ask what was so drastic that you had to bother the Headmaster, rather than your Head of House?"

"I...It's quite personal, sir," I tried to lie, and could not. I vowed to myself that to him I would always be truthful, even if it hurt him. "...And it's not really something that I want the portraits, ghosts, or the other students to know about. Now, please excuse me, I will be late for DADA class."

I turned to leave, when Severus asked, "Does this have anything to do with that theft of the cursed diary Miss Weasley stole?"

I turned to face him. "Yes, it does. Now, may I please go to class?"

"Yes, you may."  
"Thank you, sir."

My politeness again threw him off, but he did not comment on it. He told me that one of the things he always hated about teaching kids was the outright rudeness and disrespect to the teachers. I quickly hurried to my class, and I found a seat next to Harry and Ron. Ron Weasley glared at me, and I ignored him.

I checked my watch. Professor Lockhart was running late, at least by fifteen minutes. But this was nothing unusual, because he always did this. I was fortunate to have made it on time to class, after all. But when Professor Lockhart showed up, and was carrying the veiled cage of Cornish Pixies, I groaned inwardly that I would have to relive this class all over again...


	13. The Trouble With Pixies

"Why are you sitting with us?" Ron stage whispered to me. "Isn't that like fraternizing with the enemy, or something?"

I grinned at Ron, and said, "Ooo! 'Fraternize.' That's a mighty big word for you, young man."

Draco giggled at that, and he passed me a note: _Tell him he's a rube, and see if he even knows what that word means, I dare you._

I giggle, and say, "Say, Weasel. Did you know that you're sick with rube's disease? It's quite...contagious."

Harry frowned. "Mione, come on, that's mean. Why are you doing this?"

 _Oh sweetie, you have no idea_. Of course, I could not tell Harry that Ron turned into a drunken loser later in life, or that I had been such an idiot to engage myself to him immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts. Thank Merlin, I wasn't dumb enough to marry him, but the true wake up call came when I caught him in our bed with one of his Quidditch teammates, and a blonde bimbo of a groupie.

She had her mouth on the other guy's cock, really deep throating the man, while Ron was thrusting in and out of her from behind. He was really giving it his all, and trying to drink booze at the same time. Yeah, gross scene, but that was my life until Severus waltzed back into my life a few months after kicking Ron Weasley's sorry ass to the curb.

"I can't tell you that, Harry," I said, lamely. "I'm sorry, I have my reasons."

He scowled at me. "They better be good ones. But we're coming back to this."

"Fair enough."

Just then, Lockhart descended from the stairs of his office with a grand, dramatic flair like always. He flipped his perfectly coiffed blonde hair this way and that, and several girls in the classroom simpered and sighed. I rolled my eyes, and mimed tossing my hair about. Pansy and her friends tittered in the background, and Draco winked at me. If I had been his age, I would have been charmed by the attention. But if Lucius had paid me the same amount of attention? That could have been very bad indeed.

Lockhart carried a large rounded birdcage, and set it up on his desk; it had a blue veil over the top of it, concealing what I knew to be Cornish Pixies. _Great, here we go again with this bullshit. Just another mess that I have to clean up,_ I thought with some disdain.

"Today, my beautiful boys and girls, we will be learning about another foul, loathsome creature sprung from the gates of hell!" Lockhart announced. "Prepare yourselves to face your worst fear in this class as we deal with this!"

Lockhart unveiled the birdcage with a great flourish. The blue little Pixies were already agitated to be caught, and I prepared myself. I wanted this to be over with as soon as humanly possible, but again, certain things had to play out like they did before I cast the immobilus charm to freeze them up to collect them for transport to Hagrid's hut.

Seamus Finnegan cackled. "Cornish Pixies? For real, man?"

Lockhart flashed everyone a grin. "Laugh if you will, Mr Finnegan. Pixies can be tricky, dangerous little blighters. Let's see what all of you make of them!"

He unlocked the cage, and chaos erupted all around us. Blue Pixies flew every whichway, creating havoc all around. Lockhart, of course was trying, in vain, to gather up portraits of himself, before the Pixies destroyed them. The dragon skeleton was destroyed as Lockhart's wand was stolen from him, and poor Neville Longbottom was hanged up by his school robes.

Then I felt a few Pixies begin to pull at my hair. Draco beat some of them off with a textbook. Harry tried to help, but he said curtly, "Get your own friend, Potter! I've got this! Crabbe, Goyle, get in here."

But of course, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were cowering underneath the desks. "Oh, fuck this," I murmured under my breath. I stood up, and cast with my wand, "Immobilus!"

The blue Pixies froze into place, and Draco got up, and helped me to summon them all up in their cages. "Thanks, Draco," I said.

He smiled, looking a little shy. "What kind of Slytherin brother would I be if I didn't save a sister of mine from being scalped by lesser fairies?"

I hugged him. "A really crappy one, I would say. But thank you, anyway. Remember, we all have that study group thing planned in the common room later."

Draco nodded, and left with his two lumbering idiot guards. Harry locked the Pixies in the birdcage, and put the blue veil back on top of the cage. Ron threw a glare at me, and left.

"What do I do with them now?" Harry asked me, genuinely at a loss as to what to do.

"Take them to Hagrid," I decided. "I will tell Professor Snape about this, and he can spread the word about Lockhart's continued incompetence."

"Uh, sure," Harry said, relieved that he had something to do. "I'll get Neville down too, I guess. But Snape is seriously creepy. I don't know how you can stand hanging out with him."

I sighed in exasperation. "It's not 'hanging out,' Harry. He is my Head of House. I'll tell you what, you tell Professor McGonagall about it, and I will tell Snape. Got it? So we can both be fair and impartial here."

Harry thought it over for a bit, but then decided to follow my lead, at least for now. We separated then, and I gave my report to Severus after dinner in the potion's lab.

"I assume you took care of the problem," He said, mixing in ingredients for a potion he was working on. It smelled like Draught of Living Death.

"Yes. Well, the classroom is trashed," I added. "And Professor Lockhart had me, Mr Malfoy, and Mr Potter take care of it. I don't know where he went, honestly. May I help you, sir? I can crush up the sopphorus beans for you."

He turned to stare at me, lifting an eyebrow. "Certainly. If you tell me why the Dark Lord wrote this to you?"

He handed me the little note I handed to Dumbledore earlier in his office. "It's...Please sir. I...I'm trying not to be evasive, I know you hate that, but if you knew everything, things might get...awkward between us, and I don't want to lie to you."

He slid over the sopphorus beans, and I began crushing them. "You should not know how to brew this potion. Either you are studying the sixth year book ahead of schedule, or..."

Tears ran down my face. "Please, sir. Why? Can't you just let me tell you when I'm of age?!" I cried, breaking down. "I'm begging you to not investigate further."

He saw that this genuinely disturbed me, and he pulled out his handkerchief, and handed it to me. I wiped at my eyes. "Miss Granger," He said, his voice less harsh and teacher-like. "If you know me as well as you claim, then you know that whatever you are dealing with, you can tell me."

I finished crushing the beans on the cutting board. "It isn't a question of whether or not I trust you, Professor. I just...If you knew, I'm scared of changing things for the worst, especially between us."

He picked up my left hand, and cast with his wand. "Revellio."

The center emerald and surrounding diamonds glittered in the lights of the potion's lab. He studied the bridal set, and scowled, "How did my Grandmother's bridal set come to grace your finger? You are a child. This is an heirloom of my mother's family. I have no idea how it got on there, but you will remove it. Now."

"I can't, sir."  
"You can."

I tried, and of course, could not. Severus's eyes widened, and he tried to remove the rings and could not. He drew away from me with a start. He didn't speak for a long time, and when he did, his voice was shaking, "H-How is it possible for us to be bonded like...like this? Have we ever?"

I lifted out my timeturner, and tucked it back underneath my shirt. "I...In the time I come from, I am twenty seven, and we're...well, I'm your _wife_..."

I told him everything, leaving nothing out, and when I was done with my story, I finished, "...Can you understand now why I couldn't tell you anything? Why I seemed to know things beyond my years?"

Severus breathed heavily, and he asked, "Do we...um...have children?"

"No, but we were trying for them," I explained. "I don't know if I can go back to my time. But I want to try to prevent some things from happening in this coming war if I can."

"What was your career?"  
"I was an Unspeakable."  
"And me?"

"You were Headmaster here. Dumbledore dies, you see," I explained. "And the Dark Lord appoints you as Headmaster here in five years as a reward for you supposedly murdering your boss on the astronomy tower the first time. The second time you were reinstated by the Ministry, after the war, and we reunite much, much later, court, and eventually marry.

"But this was after all of your Prince wealth and holdings were restored to you. We meet by chance during an awards ceremony for the heroes of the second wizarding war, and dance for a bit at the ball. We separate, but not before you had to teach my fiance Ron Weasley some manners when you caught him slapping me in public."

"No wonder you're rude to the boy," Severus mused, his lips curled in wry amusement. "Well, can you tell me what my favorite color is?"

"Midnight blue."  
"Not black?"

I laughed, feeling the tension drain from me. "No. You love it, don't get me wrong, but you love midnight blue more for its mutability."

"Did you come with my ring?"

"You will only get that when I turn seventeen. Until then, can you please not tell anyone else I'm here by some strange time anomaly?" I asked him.

Severus nodded his head. "Of course. It is odd enough to digest all that you have confided in me. But may I have some of your memories to back up what you are saying? I do not take things by faith alone."

"Of course." He handed me an empty vial, and I put my wand to my temple.

I thought of my wedding day, how pretty I looked in my gown, how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo. A long strand of memory filament extracted itself from my mind, and I pulled it out with my wand. I put the lid on it, and put the vial in his hand.

"I really don't want you to see it, but you're like me," I said. "You are stubborn, and persistent to a fault. You don't stop until you get to the bottom of the truth. It's one of the things I most admire about you."

He moved to come closer to me, but I shook my head. He nodded, understanding. I left him standing there, and went to my common room. I studied with my friends, and did homework, mostly to distract myself from what I did. I was so scared of Severus hating me forever.

He hated being kept in the dark about anything of importance. I was thankful that I put the disillusionment glamor back on my left hand, so as to conceal my bridal set. When I finally went to bed, I cried myself to sleep, and cursed the fact that I was too young to be with him as I most wanted. But what was done was done, and nothing could change that, nothing. I just had to pray that things would work out once I became of age at last...

  
  
  



	14. Glimpsing The Future

Severus

The potions master held the vial of pensieve memories in his right hand. He knew damned well that Miss Granger had been telling him the truth. His years as a spy had honed his already sensitive instincts to a razor's edge. But he had to dig deeper. She was absolutely right about his stubborn insistence, and yes, he perhaps should have just let her keep her secrets, but seeing her wear his Grandmother Eleanor's bridal set really set him off.

He cleaned up his lab space, and made sure his Draught of Living Death was labeled, and placed with his storage closet. Then he took down his personal pensieve. He had had it since he was a sixth year, and it kept him from going mad in school. His mother would have been livid at the cost of it, but since he was living under the patronage of the Malfoys, it was a small cost to them.

He carried the pensieve to his personal quarters, and set it down on his coffee table. He drained a glass of firewhiskey on the rocks, and set it aside. "Well, you bullied her into demanding the truth from her, so here is your price you stubborn git," He chastised himself aloud.

He poured part of the contents of the vial in, and he stuck his head in...

🌌----

Severus stood outside in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. The gardens were in full bloom, and a lot of pureblood families showed up out of pure curiousity. He saw his future self standing up at the altar with Lucius in an identical tuxedo.

People began to murmur for a few moments, until a tender love song began to play, and Draco, and a very striking brunette woman in a beautiful wedding gown walked down the aisle. He couldn't see her face properly underneath the veil, but as she got closer and closer, he saw Hermione Granger's face. She was...exquisitely beautiful. She was slender and curvy, with soft, wavy brown hair done in an up do that framed her face perfectly.

She had a smile on her face as she laughed at something Draco said to her. He moved closer, and watched his future self's reaction. Severus was just as captivated by Hermione as he was. His bride...his _wife_. She was already wearing the emerald engagement ring, but his future self was almost tearing up as he nervously said the words to claim her as his wife.

Hermione was just as nervous as she slipped on a white gold diamond band on his right hand.

He couldn't hear the vows the couple said to one another, but the kiss they shared was something to behold. Pure white bands of magic surrounded the bride and groom as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, my Prince," Future Hermione said softly.

His future self kissed her hand, and said just as softly, "I love you too, my lioness. Always."

The couple was cheered by the crowd, and a lot of photographs were taken, some of them playful where Hermione kissed Lucius's cheek, and then Draco's, leaving a little lipstick mark. His wife wasn't too happy about that, but Draco didn't seem to care, he was having too much fun.

Things blurred, and that was when Severus pulled his head out of the pensieve...

🌌----

He staggered to the couch, and fell to the floor. Good gods. He now understood why Miss Granger was being so secretive. Married! The thought was laughable that any witch would want him for more than just a fun fling for a week or two. However, the enchantment on her rings still held sway in this time, which meant that it was a true marriage in the eyes of this bond they shared together.

Things began to make a hell of a lot of sense to him now: her very advanced knowledge in all of her subjects, her seeming to be older than her years, hell, even the way that she seemed to know him, _really_ know him. She was an adult trapped in her preteen body, and she loved him as one as well. He could only imagine what torture it had been for her.

But there was a final test: he had to see the family tapestry. He took a shower, and changed into a fresh change of robes. He threw in some floo powder and stepped in. "Malfoy Manor!" He shouted.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy met him, and he said hurriedly, "I need to see the tapestry room. Now."

Narcissa looked concerned. "Severus, what's wrong? You look like you witnessed something shocking."

He mastered himself. "Cissa,' would you...um, join me? You and Lucius? I have to see something on the Prince family tree--"

"But Severus, your name should be the only one on it beside your mother, and that filthy muggle she married," Narcissa said in a rush, following him up the stairs.

Both Malfoys followed him into the tapestry room, which was devoid of all decoration, save the bare marble floors, and beautiful family tapestries which kept track of every pureblood family's bloodlines down through the centuries.

He located the Prince family tree, and a golden, glowing thread attached itself to his portrait to that of an adult portrait of Hermione Granger. He touched the line almost reverently, deeply in shock. It couldn't be! It just couldn't. She was too damn young to be his wife! She was a fucking student, it made absolutely no sense.

Lucius said carefully, "I have known since the beginning of the year, Severus. I wondered if you robbed the cradle, but seeing this reaction, I can see that not to be the case."

He rounded on his cousin. "You had no right to keep this from me! What was I supposed to do, find out that the marital enchantment held sway where I couldn't perform for any other witch?! I think that's a pretty damned important detail, Lucius! You know how the enchantment works."

Lucius nodded, and looked sad. "I know how it works all too well, little brother. Believe me. It's just a few years, and--"

"A few years?" Severus laughed bitterly. "A few _years_. That's a joke, right? Great, just fucking great. So, we're both in the same boat. But if I had not demanded the truth from her, and given me more tangible proof than seeing my Grandmother's rings on her finger, I would have just assumed she was simply extremely gifted for her age."

"Is she?" Narcissa put in. "Gifted, I mean? Draco says that she is light years ahead of them all in their year, whatever that expression means."

Severus smiled. "He just means very advanced. Yes, I would say that she is. She doesn't show off in my class at least, but when she hands in an essay, she annotates notes on how the potion could be formulated using more modern methods, and her opinions on each notes. It looks like she is giving an official report for the Ministry, it has that level of professionalism. She told me that she was an Unspeakable before coming to this time."

Lucius whistled. "Wow. Yeah, um, they are trained to be thorough in cataloguing their reports on each magical artifact they are studying at any given time. It's a job for someone very detail oriented, but they are tough as nails. You don't want to duel one of them, they know some wandless curses that make the killing curse look like a heart attack."

Why he felt a strange pride for his future wife he had no clue, but he did. Aurors were tough, but he knew that Unspeakables didn't live under the same strict guidelines that the Ministry placed on their police force.

"I know. But this is going to be torture for us both," Severus said, touching the gold thread a final time. "It does not change my plans to spy on the Dark Lord, but if he ever returns, he will be angry that I took a muggleborn witch as a bride. In fact, he already is royally pissed."

He handed the note to Lucius, and Lucius frowned. "What the hell does he mean by 'naughty girl?' "

"You know me, and you ask such a silly question," Severus chuckled lightly. "I just don't like the idea of him knowing my bedroom habits if I serenaded her in that way. Apparently, she kept a few letters, and was it your stupid plan for Potter to get his hands on Riddle's diary?"

Lucius looked like he just struck him. "No...His."

"Well, he has it now."  
"Shit."  
"Exactly, both of them."

"I don't like this," Narcissa said, in tones of clear disapproval. "Forgive me Severus, but when we dated in school, you were um...let's just say that you were quite...dirty at times. I wouldn't want the Dark Lord know the things he knows about you that he does. But you have a duty to protect her, you know that."

Severus sighed. "Yes, I am fully aware. And yet if I had not been so goddamn nosey, she would have told me when she was older. I suppose being without her for five years is a price I have to pay for my insatiable curiosity."

Narcissa hugged him. He hugged her back. "At least you can be friends before you can be more than her teacher. Believe me, that bond will matter more than the sex in the long run. Will you stay for dinner?"

Severus shook his head. "I can't. Can I take a rain check on that, 'Cissa?"

"Of course, darling."

Severus hugged his cousin as well, but Lucius was upset about earlier. He knew it was because of this whole thing with Miss Granger, but it went to the deep wound between them: Narcissa would have chosen him if her family had not demanded that she marry a pureblood, instead. Lucius had always kind of resented the fact that he had to share only part of his wife's heart.

Severus traveled back to his quarters. He got ready for bed, and laid in bed for a very long time before going to bed. It was going to be a very long damn five years, very long, indeed...


	15. Bloody Warnings

_Enemies of the heir beware. The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened. You will be next, mudbloods._

  
I read over the message written in either Ginny or Roger Davis's blood. Harry was in detention for questioning yet another method of Lockhart's spellwork. Lockhart had him answering his so called fan mail. I saw the water from the flooded third floor bathroom just as we were getting out of dinner that night. The last time, it had been a situation of wrong place, wrong time. But things changed, and no one had a clue who had 'wounded,' Mrs Norris, or who had put up the threatening message in blood on the wall.

Filch shuffled in, and screamed bloody murder, "NORI! MY NORI IS DEAAAD! I WANNA SEE SOME PUNISHMENT!"

Dumbledore soothed, "She's not dead, Argus. But she has been petrified. We will be able to cure her. Now then, prefects, you will escort your students to their proper common rooms. Teachers will remain, including you, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, and Mr Potter."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and Draco said, "I don't see why _I_ have to stay behind. All I saw was the water from the flooded toilets. You'll be receiving my bill from my cobbler by the way."

"And I was just coming back from my detention with Professor Lockhart," Harry explained.

"And I was just about to give Harry the notes I borrowed from him for Herbology class," I lied smoothly.

"Nevertheless, you will discuss this matter in my office, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, narrowing his eyes at me. "You and Severus."

Severus scowled at Dumbledore, but I mouthed, 'Be nice.' He scowled at me, but did not comment on it.

After forcing my secrets out of me, he barely spoke to me, unless it had to do with school. Curiosity killed the cat, after all; it wasn't my damn fault that that knowledge came at a hefty price for him.

The other Professors left to do their job and do damage control. I followed the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Severus followed me at a discreet, but respectful distance.

"May I tell him?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded, and said, "I release you from your vow, but I add the caveat that only he knows."

Severus said silkily, "You _told_ him? May I ask why?"

Dumbledore chewed on a lemon drop before answering. "I am afraid that is my doing, Severus. I interrogated her about her knowledge about last year's events, and this one as well."

"So, you twisted her arm too," Severus sneered. "Why am I not the least bit surprised? Well, Hermione, what are we dealing with?"

My heart sped up with his use of my first name. "A big, dangerous snake that can kill you by looking into its eyes. I was not in the Chamber of Secrets the last time, because I had been petrified as I was coming from the library to study the history of the Chamber of Secrets itself. I had a hand mirror on hand to peer around corners. I was revived just in time for the farewell feast. And besides, where the fuck were you in all of this, Albus?"

"Now see here, young lady--"

"I'm including you in this, Severus," I rounded on my husband. "Where were _you_?"

Severus was shocked by the venom in my voice. "I...How can I answer something I do not know the answer to?"

"Do I have to get the pensieve, or will one of you be so kind as to get it out?" I demanded. I put my hands on my hips and stared both wizards down.

Finally, Dumbledore moved, and his pensieve looked like an elaborate baptismal font. Severus extracted the memory filaments. I extracted mine as well from second year. I stirred the glowing potion with a wand. Images of Severus running interference with the deatheaters popped up, as well as him getting Ron and Harry out of trouble with Aragog and his acromantulas.

"I'm sorry, Severus," I apologized. "But it doesn't excuse you, Headmaster."

I stirred the memories more. "Ah yes, the night Fawkes had to stand in and do _your_ job. Thank Merlin, you aren't a parent...Albus. Not even the handlers at the Ministry would allow their Initiate Unspeakables to come to this much harm. I can't decide whether you are old or merely grossly incompetent, and yes, I recognize that Minerva does your so called job half the time."

For the first time, Albus Dumbledore was openly shocked. "Y-You were an Unspeakable?"

"Yes. Scholar class."  
"That's...very impressive."

"I do not require the flattery of a wizard who fell afoul of a particularly nasty Tou Jours Pur Curse."

"Hermione..." Severus warned.

" _No_. You don't know what bullshit he put Harry Potter through last time," I interjected sharply. "Spoiler alert: he dies. You nearly die, Sirius Black dies, Remus Lupin dies, lots of students and the Weasleys die. So, let's nip this in the bud, shall we?"

Both men agreed, and it was a little odd to have them see me as a very capable witch, albeit in a thirteen* year old witch's body, (*A.N. Remember, she is a year older than Ron and Harry), calling the shots. I laid out the rest of the year, as close as I could remember it any way.

We were dismissed, and Severus paused before the door to the Slytherin common room. "I'm very sorry for forcing you to explain yourself, but I'm--"

"A stubborn, incessant git. Yes, I know," I finished for him, smiling up at him. I hated being so short at thirteen. I would grow taller, but I would always be petite compared to his willowy 6'3 height. "I should go."

Severus nodded his head, and he flashed me a ghost of a smile. My heart ached to hold him, feel him kiss me again, but we couldn't, we both knew that. I said the password to Slytherin's portrait, and I gave myself up to my sorrow as yet again, I cried myself to sleep.

Later on, Pansy came to bed after her nightly cat-like wanderings. I swore that if she was a cat, she would be having litters left and right.

She noticed my tears and whispered, "Whatever boy is making you cry, Min,' I'll seriously hex his balls off."

I chuckled at that. "I'm fine, Pans," I whispered back. "It's just...home issues."

"Oh. I'm sorry, girl."  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not. Divorce is rough."

"Thank you, Pansy," I whispered. "You're an awesome friend."

"Shh..Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold as the head bitch of the school," She teased lightly. "Want to snuggle?"

I crawled into her bed, and she spooned me from behind. I quickly fell asleep after that, lulled by the simple comfort of being held. I pictured it was Severus's arms around me, and soon, I dreamed of just that...

🌌----

_I am revelling in Severus's earthy scent, and not caring that the room smells of sex pheromones from our earlier antics._

_He walks back from the bathroom, his perfect, lean male body on display. The bed dips from his weight as he draws me into his arms. I tear up._

" _This is torture seeing you, and yet not able to do what we just did," I confess._

_Severus kisses my forehead softly. "Lioness, the love is there. You know it is. I knew it from fifth year on that something powerful was happening between us. Do you remember what you asked me about our marriage?"_

_"I asked you if you had to marry me all over again, would you?" I answer, stroking his chest, as I lay in the crook of his arm._

_"And what did I say?" He asks._

" _You said, and I quote: 'Lioness, I love you, and I always will, and I would choose you, in a hundred different lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I would find you and I would choose you.' "_

_Severus turns to me, and he strokes my cheek with the lightest of touches. My breathing hitches as our lips meet. I kiss him back, melting into him, our tongues darting into one another's mouths as we slowly, deeply kiss one another. I want to stay forever in this moment, and just relish this moment, but I can't. I have school, and I have to stop all of this death if it is the last thing I do..._


	16. Bloody Spiders And Warnings

Severus

Time passed, too quickly in some cases, and too slow in others. More students were getting petrified as the basilisk kept wandering the school in its stealthy, sneaky sort of way. The potions master watched over Potter and Miss Granger. His mind tried to reconcile the child she appeared to be in his waking life, to that beautiful, exquisite angel dressed all in white, her eyes sparkling with love...for him. If she was from the future, why were they bound? Would it not follow that their love for each other would cross all boundaries?

But then Potter and the Weasley boy got into trouble in the Forbidden Forest, and after reanimating the Weasley family car with an enchantment to bring them back to the school, he had fought for a more stringent punishment against them. Of course, he was overruled...again.

He stormed out of the early morning meeting, and went down to the Black Lake to skip stones. He found Miss Granger out there with a sketch book in hand. She had her attention completely glued to her book as she used charcoal pencils to sketch.

"Do you mind if I join you, Miss Granger?" He asked, more calmly than he felt.

Miss Granger looked up at him, and said, "Be my guest. You won't see me stopping you."

She sketched for a few more minutes, and she cursed under her breath, "Damn it! I can't get that one window right."

"What are you sketching?"

She handed him the large sketch book, and he saw, in painstakingly meticulous details a beautiful, stately manor bordering the ocean. There was a private beach in the background, and she even drew in some seagulls flying around in the sky.

"I can't seem to get the window to the Windsor Room right," She complained. "I remember it being oval shaped, but I can't remember if the panes of glass were spider-like, or crisscrossed like the other windows are....were..." She teared up for a moment. "I'm sorry, I thought if I sketched home, it would--"

"This is not Spinners End," Severus said abruptly. "It's Prince Manor. But...how do you know what it looks like? You have never been there."

Miss Granger chuckled, "Of course not, not in this time. And Spinners End did not look terrible in my time, for the record. I hired a team of house elves to remodel it on the inside. I just prefer the sea, and the quiet of the Manor, not its stateliness."

He didn't know why that made him smile, but it did. "I think that window had a spider web design to it."

She blushed. "Oh. Thank you, that would make sense, since it was easily the most frilly and feminine of the whole house."

She added the spider web detail and shaded it. "Yes! It looks great!" Her face fell when her eyes met his. "Professor, what's the matter? It's not my silly little sketch is it?"

He wondered if he should tell her. But honestly, besides Lucius, who really could be his friend? "No, it's not that. It's administrative drama that you shouldn't worry about as a student. Besides, why are you up so early? You don't have classes until 10AM."

Miss Granger put her sketch book away and her art supplies, and cleaned her hands using the scourgify charm. "It's...Would it be wrong to be each other's confidant, sir? Knowing that we are so bound?"

He looked around, and saw that they were alone. "No, not in private. Ladies first, you tell me why you had to be up with the sunrise."

Miss Granger got out a plastic baggie filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Do you want one? I have kept them under a stasis charm since Christmas."

He took one, and their fingers brushed against one another. A strange electric tingle passed from her hand to his. She quickly snatched her hand away as she felt it too.

"My parents are in divorce proceedings," Miss Granger explained, sadly. "My mother told me so last Christmas, and my father is threatening to not give her half of the ownership of his dental practice to her as they agreed in their prenuptial agreement. Well, I pretended to be ignorant of what that would mean for my mother and I, but it just...between all of this stuff between me, Harry Potter, this...thing between us, it's really getting to me is all."

"I am sorry."  
"Why? You don't know her."

"No, but...I could maybe make this time easier for you by--"

"By what, Severus?!" Miss Granger snapped. "By having me accept charity from your vain cousin?! Thanks, but no thanks. Draco is my friend, but if you think I'm going to accept charity from his father, just so he can have leverage on me later, you have another thing coming, Severus Snape!"

She gathered her bookbag, and just as she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm. "I meant no offense, Hermione. Gods, what do you have against Lucius? I only meant to ease your financial burden."

She wrenched out of his grip. "I know you didn't mean to offend me, Severus. But...what I suffered at Bellatrix's hands...Lucius did _nothing_ last time to stop it in his own home. Not a damn thing. Please just let me go, _Professor_."

He watched her leave, and he felt truly at a loss of words as to how to handle the thought that she might have been passed around from deatheater to deatheater. The thought chilled his heart. _Careful, you're starting to like her a little too much. You have no business opening your heart to her, none whatsoever._ _.._

_🌌----_

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever..._

The next note written in blood said the following evening. This time, Harry Potter looked like he was the guilty party in all of this. Filch caught Potter looking over the petrified figure of little Colin Creevey, and Nearly Headless Nick floating suspended above him. 

"Oh my, so sorry I wasn't there, I was having a lovely nap," Lockhart boasted. "I know exactly the countercurse that could have spared the poor boy this."

"Naturally," Severus drawled. He noticed Dumbledore eying the blonde wizard with something akin to lust. 

Yep, it was not his business what the old codger did in his personal time. Although, having a piece of eye candy was more than likely a contributing factor to Albus hiring the mediocre wizard to begin with. 

"Indeed," Minerva McGonagall agreed. "Well, then that settles it, doesn't it? We will leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend, correct?"

Severus wanted to laugh. His mother had met Professor McGonagall once during a parent teacher conference, and she had said that she was a sharp cookie that saw much, and took no prisoners, meaning that his mother Eileen respected the older witch greatly. He did as well, but he would never have said so openly, since she was too much Albus Dumbledore's creature. 

Gilderoy Lockhart paled at that. "I...Yes, of course, Professor McGonagall," Lockhart said, his confidence faltering for once. "I will get on that right away."

He sped off, and Professor McGonagall steered Harry Potter away to Dumbledore's office. Miss Granger stayed behind and looked over the body of the first year Gryffindor. 

"I don't know what Mr Creevey was doing to warrant needing to use his camera," She said, standing, "But his camera saved his life. Nearly Headless Nick got the brunt of the basilisk's gaze, but he cannot die again, so he will recover."

Professor Sprout said, "Um, that's a very...grown up way of thinking about that, Miss Granger. Normally, a student would call another student by their name."

Severus chuckled slightly. Flitwick and Sprout turned to look at him. "Yes, well, it's not as if Miss Granger would know the victim very well, being she is of my House, now would she, Pomona?"

Flitwick picked up the camera, and a small plume of smoke erupted from the camera. "Well, and why do you think Mr Creevey would be out at this hour taking photographs, Miss Granger?"

"I cannot say, Professor," Miss Granger answered, calm in her assurances that she knew exactly what was going on even if they did not. "But if I had to guess, it would be photographs for the Junior Prophet program. Merlin knows, that the blood sign is worth recording for the Daily Prophet. 

"He is engrossed in his work, and doesn't notice the giant, looming snake in the corridor. He takes a picture, and Nearly Headless Nick is floating right there. As I said, the ghost got the brunt of the blast from the creature's gaze, and Mr Creevey gets petrified as a result. Mrs Norris was looking at the basilisk's reflection, but all along it has been getting more and more bold, because this message is for one person alone."

"And who would that be, Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout asked fearfully. "Why on Earth would anyone harm one of the students here?"

"She means Harry Potter," Severus answered with some impatience. "If there is another agent of the Dark Lord here, we need to find him or her, and bring them to justice."

Sprout put her meaty hands on her thick, non existent waist. "No one calls You Know Who that but you. It's highly suspicious if you ask me."

Miss Granger interjected coolly, "I see. And so, just because someone has been pardoned of their past crimes, does it give you license to just accuse them of being something they are not? The answer is no, it does not. And as for the title, 'Dark Lord,' is certainly a more refined title than 'You Know Who', as if to deny his name gives him any more...gravitas, shall we say? Did you know that it is only an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Severus grinned, filled with pride at her words. He was impressed beyond words at her speech, because it was completely true.

"Quite the little champion you have here, Severus," The older witch quipped. "I'm going to go for my night cap, this is all too much for my old heart."

Professor McGonagall returned with Madame Pomfrey, and Pomfrey levitated her patient to the medical wing. 

"I think it's time that you went to bed, Miss Granger, and--"

"Actually, I think it is more prudent for me to escort her to her common room, since I am her Head of House, after all," Severus spoke up.

"Yes, of course, Severus, carry on," McGonagall agreed, and she watched them depart for the dungeons. 

"Are you taking me back to the Slytherin common room, sir?" Miss Granger asked.

"No. Where would Potter and Weasley be?" Severus asked.

Miss Granger grinned wickedly. "Confronting Lockhart, and forcing him to go with them to the third floor girl's bathroom at wand point. I know this, because they couldn't stop bragging about it last time."

"Good. Let's go."  
"Oh, this will be fun."  
"Yes, I'm sure."

🌌----

They left, and just as Miss Granger predicted, Potter and Weasley had Lockhart at wand point. "P-Professor Snape, Hermione, what are you two doing here?" Potter demanded.

"Assisting you, Potter, what does it look like?" Severus drawled. 

Lockhart looked to him, a fellow teacher for help. "You have to help me, Sev--"

"Silence! You will accompany us on a little adventure," Severus cut in. "Or will I have to inform the Headmaster that the appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was negligent in his duties?"

"Well...well, when I took the job, it said nothing about taking on big snakes!" Lockhart said defensively. "And...and my hair will get messed up, and I'll get all, like sweaty and gross!"

Miss Granger laughed derisively, "Oh, cry me a fucking river. I'm a girl, and I'm willing to go battle this thing. Are you going to tell me, a thirteen year old witch, that you can't....hack it? We should obliviate him here and now, instead of the cave of bones."

Lockhart wailed. "B-BONES! OH, NOOO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!"

He turned to run, but Miss Granger did a wandless summoning spell with the snap of her fingers. Then she obliviated him. "Now that's better. You will go to Dumbledore's office, and rock his world, that is after you give him your letter of resignation. I'm so tired of seeing you two pussyfooting around each other. Go, get it, boy."

She snapped her fingers again, and Lockhart left. "Did you just Imperius him without a wand?" Severus asked.

She winked wickedly. "They won't be able to prove it since I didn't use my wand. Besides, no, it's a similar manipulation curse, but not as well known, and used to be an Unforgiveable two hundred years ago. He will go off and have a lovely time with Albus, and then leave. He won't go crazy in St. Mungos with no memory of teaching here."

Both boys stared at her, stunned into silence. Harry Potter recovered, and said, "So, are we doing this, or not?"

"Yes, Potter we are. Ladies first."  
"Such a gentleman for a git."

Ron Weasley chuckled, "Dang, Granger, that's cold."

"Shut up, Weasel. Just try to keep up with us, won't you?" She shot back. 

"Whatever, snake girl."  
"Then you go first."

They made their way to the bathroom, and Potter found the sink, and said something parseltongue to it. The sinks descended with a loud bang, and a big hole appeared. 

Moaning Myrtle floated to Potter, and she said airily, "Oh, Harry dear. If you die down there, you're welcome to share...my _toilet_. As for _you_ , handsome, Lady Ravenclaw would love for you to share her corridor with her...if you die down there, that is."

Severus chuckled, "I doubt that I will take Lady Rowena up on that offer any time soon."

Myrtle giggled, "Ohh! I see. Lucky girl, you."

"Thanks, Myrtle. We do have a snake to kill," Miss Granger said, somewhat impatiently. "Thanks for the talk, though."

Potter and Weasley looked at each other, and Ron shyly gave his friend a kiss on the cheek. Potter kissed his lips. They held hands and jumped down the hole. 

"Did you know they were gay?"

"They're both bi," She corrected, laughing. "And yes, I did already know that about them. But who knows? Maybe Harry won't choose Ginny this time around."

He didn't bother to comment further. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Again, that feeling of electric tingles passed up their arms as their hands touched. She laced her fingers through his. She nodded, and they jumped into the dark hole together, hands still laced together...


	17. The Chamber Of Secrets

"Arresto Momentum!" I cast with my wand. Severus and I landed, our hands still laced together. We both awkwardly stepped away from each other, me blushing, and him looking away from me, trying to hide a slight blush to his cheeks.

Ron and Harry looked around the tunnel we had landed in. The place smelled like a latrine, and it told me that we were in the castle's sewer system. Gross.

Harry said, "Well, it looks like it's this way, based on the snake skin here."

"We will follow you, Potter," Severus said evenly. Harry nodded, and they walked down two corridors, until they came to a large porthole with snakes on the door hinge.

"How very on the nose this is," Severus observed. "Go ahead, Mr Potter. You are the parselmouth, after all."

Harry asked, "Wait, you don't have some insight into this, Professor? You're the Head of Slytherin House, after all."

Severus kept his face impassive., but his voice was bored, "No, Potter. Being in Slytherin House does not make one skilled in Lord Slytherin's gift. Now, get to it, or I am leaving for a nightcap."

Harry stood in front of the door, and said something in parseltongue. The hinges opened with a bang as each lock disengaged. I buried my apprehension down deep as I was trained. The door slid open, and one by one, we entered a cavernous, but beautiful room with snake heads pouring water from their mouths.

Ginny Weasley lay prone and lifeless as a young wizard with short dark brown hair, fashioned in a style popular in the forties, looked her over. There was another body there all blood and bones. A chill ran through my body at the sight of Roger Davie's battered, broken body. I have no doubt that he suffered before he died.

The young man stood up, and eyed us all with disdain. He was handsome with dark brown, almost black eyes. He eyed me, and he sneered, "Madame Snape. How good of us to finally meet."

I cast a wandless shield charm around myself. "I wish I could say the same...Tom." I pulled out the Elder Wand from my beaded bag, storing my wand away. He stared at it in shock.

"Oh, you recognize this, do you? Yes, I thought so. Is this not the reason you almost killed my husband the last time, because it would not obey you fully? I had to remove a great deal of enchantments on it to remove Grindlewald's influence on it to obey only him."

Voldemort sneered, "You are nothing more than a thieving mudblood, bitch. Be fortunate that you are not my target this time around."

"Hermione, I don't understand..." Harry stammered. "How can you and Snape be um...like that?"

Voldemort laughed, "You two didn't tell him? How amusing. Well, it won't matter, because soon Ginny Weasley will be a living memory, and I will be very much alive."

He then turned to the main fountain, and Voldemort said something in parseltongue. I grabbed Harry and Ron, and cast a shield charm around us. Everyone except Severus.

"Severus, don't!" I shouted. "The snake is coming. We have to leave, now!"

He came, and sure enough, the basilisk arrived. We had no choice but to separate, and run down the pipes that intersected the Chamber of Secrets.

I had to leave with Harry, and he whispered, "So, I'm gonna go on a limb and say that you are older than you're what saying."

"It's a long story, Harry," I answered, removing the disillusionment charm on my left hand. "Yes, the diamonds and emerald are real, and no, I can't remove them, alright? Now, be quiet, and help me to look for the snake."

"But he called you--"  
"Quiet!"

Sure enough, the basilisk drew nearer and nearer. "Expecto Patronum," I cast with the Elder Wand, my voice quiet.

A doe came out of the wand, and the basilisk hissed as it went after it. I grabbed Harry's hand, and I signaled to him that we had to be quiet. He nodded.

He pulled me aside, and he said, "Can I...um, get a kiss for luck?"

I didn't know if a kiss constituted cheating according to the marriage enchantment on me, but I nodded my head, indicating my consent. He kissed me. It was an awkward child's kiss, but I did not kiss him back.

He frowned as he pulled away. "Nothing? Not even a little bit?"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry."

His face fell. "Oh. Friends?"  
"Of course."

Harry brightened up at that, and we crept back into the Chamber of Secrets, only we came upon a spectacular scene of Severus duelling Voldemort. Ron Weasley looked lifeless as he laid there, his mouth open, and his blue eyes glassy, staring up at nothing.

Severus shot out an advanced curse, which Voldemort blocked. I grabbed Severus and shouted, "Get behind me!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Saving your life, you stubborn git!"

"I'm the adult here and--"  
"Shut up, and watch!"

I cast fiend fyre, and shielded us all. Voldemort cackled, "Ooo! The mudblood whore has skills. But you're forgetting the big snake that only I can command."

I heard the snake loom behind us, and I directed the pure blue flames to the basilisk. The flames hit it dead on, and the basilisk screeched in pain as it burned up completely.

"NOOOO!!!" Voldemort bellowed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU MUDBLOOD SCUM!"

He ran towards me, and tried to grab at my throat, but I directed the flames to him. They incinerated him completely. But it wasn't killing him.

"Harry! Throw his diary in the fire!" I ordered. "Do it now!"

He obeyed, and found the correct one. He took a deep breath, and threw it into the blue flames. Voldemort screamed in agonizing pain as his body burst into flames, and he was nothing but ashes. I cast the counter spell to it, and I fell to my knees in sheer exhaustion.

Severus went to me, and asked, concern lacing his voice, "Are you alright? That was some impressive spell work you did there. Are you sure you aren't gunning for the post of DADA Professor?"

I laughed. "Of course not. Merlin forbid that I become the youngest record Professor, and usurp that position from you."

Harry was talking to Ginny and he was hugging her as he comforted her as she sobbed in his arms. I soon realized what happened: Ron Weasley was hit with the killing curse, and he was dead. I had a lot of mixed emotions as I knelt beside him. I closed his eyes, and looked down on him. He would never cheat on me, or mistreat any other witch in his later life, and I felt relief about that. But since I had been a childhood friend of mine, I did feel a sort of incidental sadness over his death.

I rose and went to Severus, and he said quietly, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I know that you two had a lot of history together."

"We did," I agreed. "But what I feel is mostly relief."

Harry helped Ginny up, and when Ginny got close to me, she snarled at me, "I will _never_ forgive you for this. My brother didn't deserve to die."

I felt a fleeting bit of hurt form in my chest, but I schooled my emotions. "Life is seldom fair, Miss Weasley. It is time you and your welfare family learned that hard lesson. Now, get out of my sight," I said coldly.

Harry and Ginny left, and I found my personal diary. It had been well thumbed through, but thankfully, Voldemort did not mistreat the book itself, or curse it, he had a great love for books as well as me. I locked it, and handed it to Severus.

"Go ahead and read it if you like," I warned. "But there are memories of our life together that were unpleasant. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. We had our bad times, as well as the good."

He stored it away in his robes. "Thank you for trusting me with it. Do you want me to return it?"

"No, it will be safer in your hands," I assured him. "I think I will have a nightcap, since it's too late for me to go back to my common room."

Severus sighed in resignation. "Fine. But you're explaining how you have the Elder Wand in your possession when Dumbledore has one as well."

"Very well," I said, not seeing the harm in giving this little insight from my time. "But I will take a glass of cabernet savignon over firewhiskey. I have never acquired the taste for it you have, no offense."

Severus grinned. "None taken."  
I smiled back.

We went to his personal quarters, and it was the same as I always remembered it. I liked the cozy familiarity of the dark Victorian decor of his immaculate personal quarters. He fixed our drinks, and we sat a good distance from each other on his black leather couch.

"Thanks," I said, taking my glass of wine, and sipped it. It was delicious, of course, but my thirteen year old taste buds found the wine slightly bitter.

He sat down, and sipped his firewhiskey. "So, dish. Why do you have that wand?"

I held up the Elder Wand, and sighed, "Well, after Hogwarts was destroyed after the Battle of Hogwarts, there was a lot of rebuilding that had to take place. I found it buried in the gravel of the courtyard where the Dark Lord was killed by the leftover Order of the Phoenix members. I returned to the school to help with the rebuilding efforts to restore the school.

"I was working in the courtyard when I saw just the end of the wand sticking up. I pulled it out, and tucked it away, knowing immediately what it was. I have had it ever since. But for a long time, it wouldn't obey me. I sensed a lot of enchantments locking its magical properties to obey only Grindlewald. It was only when I shed blood on it that it did anything for me. Naturally, I was shocked, and intrigued. Well, apparently, Rita Skeeter's book on Dumbledore was untruthful about Grindlewald being gay. He was bi, and I ran more tests on my blood. My mother is his granddaughter, so yes, my family does have a magical lineage."

Severus drained his glass, and got up to refill it. "That's a lot to take in. It would explain how you can cast and end the fiendfyre spell so effectively. It is an extremely difficult spell to master, particularly without verbally casting it. Did the Elder Wand obey you after you shed your blood on it."

I drained my glass. "No, not quite. I had to do more enchantments on it, but I eventually mastered Slytherin's spell to make your wand obey your magical signature alone. Now, even if the Dark Lord takes this wand from me, it will be just a piece of wood to him. It will do nothing."

I handed it to him, and he tried to cast an accio with it. Nothing happened. He handed it back to me, and I summoned the wine to me. I had it pour me wine into the glass, and sent the bottle back to the liquor table that kept all of Severus's bottles of liquor on display.

He yawned. "Impressive. Well, I think we had better sleep. I will take the couch."

"If you insist."

I went into his bedroom, and got undressed to my panties and under shirt, which was a little white tank top. I couldn't brush my teeth since I didn't have my toothbrush and toothpaste here, so I went into the bathroom and used his mouthwash. I took a shower, dried off, and got ready for bed. I laid in bed, and quickly found myself falling asleep very fast as I felt comforted by Severus's earthy scent in the black sheets...


	18. September 1993

On my birthday when I turned fourteen, Professor Snape, summoned me to his office. I knew that all third year students had to meet with their Head of House this year to discuss their possible major. The purpose of this was to determine what subjects a student needed to take in order to study the career best suited to them. I knew this, and remembered it from the last time I did this, but it still unnerved me that I had to go through it again.

After my little sleepover in Severus's quarters, we did not discuss it, and he was careful to not be so personable with me while I was in school. I felt a bit hurt by that, but I understand where he was coming from, especially since he started to read my journal. I agreed to keep things professional with him, but I could tell that it hurt him that he had to be standoffish with me. I felt strange that this meeting had to take place in his office, but since he was my Head of House this time around, the job fell to him.

I knocked on the door, and he said, "Enter."

I decided to throw it in his face that I was older than my appearance, and so chose one of my gray business suits that I transfigured to fit my more youthful body. I even threw on more adult makeup. I hated to wear heels while I was on my first period, thanks a lot, Aunt Flow, she was killing my buzzkill in seeing his reaction to my bared legs as I walked.

He cleared his throat. "Do sit down, Miss Granger."

I sat down, crossing my legs, and keeping my posture perfectly straight. "Professor."

He pulled out my school file, and flipped through it. "You have near perfect scores to go into just about anything you wish from the looks of things. Is there a particular career you would wish to pursue?"

 _Yes, one where I am riding up and down on your long, beautiful cock._ "I was thinking that Charms would be a good fit for me," I answered, keeping my amorous thoughts to myself.

He rose an eyebrow. "Not an Unspeakable?"

I folded my hands in my lap. "No. Why ever would you ask, Professor?" I asked, feigning innocence.

He scowled. "Is that really going to be your answer? That is the career path you wish to pursue?"

I smirked. "Why, yes. Oh my, I wasn't aware that it was such a problem, sir."

Severus glared at me. "Don't play games with me. I don't appreciate it, Miss Granger."

"Are you going to adjust my schedule or _not...sir_? If not, I have to get to History of Magic."

"Wearing that?"

"Gods forbid. But I am of the opinion that one must dress professionally to these things, don't you agree, _sir_?" I challenged.

He stared me down, and when intimidation didn't work, he changed my schedule, and hovered over me in my chair. "Be careful, witch. My patience has limits."

I stood, forcing him back. "So does mine, sir. Oh, and don't bother with the time turner, I have one already."

"I'm required to give you one."  
"Fine. Hand it over."

He did, and I slipped it on underneath my shirt next to the one I had on already. I tried to ignore the way his eyes flicked to me slipping the golden necklace underneath my shirt. Pity my breasts were not fully developed yet, I could have capitalized on his love for breasts. He always said that I had the perfect breasts for his hands.

I looked over my updated schedule. "Lovely. Divination at the same time as Ancient Runes. Well, I will see you in Double Potions after History of Magic. Don't forget it's my birthday today. See you soon, Professor."

I left his office, and transfigured my suit and shoes to match my Slytherin girl's uniform. I flipped the golden rings to the appropriate time, and popped in, just as Professor Binns was droning on and on about yet another goblin rebellion.

I wondered if Severus would remember that it was the 19th, and do something for me, but who knows? Maybe I just had to redouble my efforts to make him see me as more than just another student. I thought that this was going to be fun, despite having dementors on the grounds, and Sirius Black escaped, and lurking around. But who knows? Maybe if I aged this body enough, who knows? I might just get lucky. You never know until you try, right?


	19. Face Your Fears

A month went by, and I could feel the change to my body as I aged a year. My training as an Unspeakable informed me of this, but I knew that the last time I used the time turner to get to my extra classes on time, it aged me a full year. I knew that by the time Peter Pettigrew was discovered to be alive, it will have been two full years worth of constant use, which meant that I would be sixteen years old by the time my third year will have been done.

" 'Excessive usage will cause great knowledge to swell within your mind, but also premature aging, so use the time turner very sparingly as it regards to your work,' " Agent Wilkins had informed me during training.

Professor McGonagall only said that using the time turner could cause paradoxes in time, and while that was true, she did not go into the details of how much it could age a witch or wizard. I saw the proof of it in St. Mungos, and it disturbed me greatly.

Professor Lupin was teaching this class, and he had been a fun teacher so far, but I would have preferred a deatheater's more serious grasp of the dark arts to teach this class. I had come to the class that taught us what a boggart was, and how to defeat it.

"...Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin asked the class.

I raised my hand, which annoyed most of the Gryffindors. I didn't care, no one else was going to answer the question, and I made it a policy this time around to not incessantly parrot the answers to lecture questions, if someone else knew the answer to the question being asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"No one knows," I answered matter of factly. "Boggarts take the shape of whatever the person fears the most, that's what--"

"Makes them so terrifying, yes," Lupin finished, cutting me off. I scowled at him, and he ignored me. Whatever. I could expect no less from a former Marauder, they were characteristically rude, particularly to Slytherins.

Lupin continued, "Now then, there is only one spell that can repel a boggart, and I'm going to teach it to you now: 'riddikulus.' Please practice it without wands: riddikulus, not 'ridiculous.' I know it sounds similar. You must face your fears by picturing something you personally find amusing, and which it takes away the power of the boggart."

The class repeated, "Riddikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous," Draco whispered.

I winked at him, and whispered, "Of course, it is, a Gryffindor is teaching it. We need Professor Snape or your dad to teach it."

Draco brightened at that. "Damn, Min,' that's cold. True, but cold. Are you sure you don't want to go out with me?"

I smiled, and was about to say something when Lupin glared at us. "Something you and Mr Malfoy would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Sure, _Mooney_ ," I spat. "Would it not be more prudent to face your phobias and fears in a more practical way, instead of allowing a Class E Dark Creature to present themselves on display for students?"

His brown eyes widened. "H-How do you know that nickname? And...only um, Ministry agents know the classification system of dark magical creatures."

I kept my face impassive. "I don't know, maybe I'm a spy from Durmstrang, you just never know, do you, Lupin?"

Lupin's face went an unhealthy shade of red as his brown eyes flashed gold for a moment.

" _Go ahead and reveal yourself, wolf. We both know that it's getting perilously close to your full moon turning, is it not?,"_ I added mentally to him.

He was absolutely stunned. I didn't give a damn, I wanted to find Sirius Black, and get him out of the country, fast.

Lupin slowly mastered himself, and snapped, "Very well, _Granger_ , since you wish to misbehave, fifty points from Slytherin. You will also go first."

"Fuck you," I growled under my breath to him.

I stepped forward, and tried to think of my parents dying, Harry dying at Voldemort's hands, anything but....Severus bleeding out in that goddamn boathouse after Nagini was done with him. In my time, I saved his life just in time, but there was no guarantee that he would live this time, and that scared the shit out of me, because I wanted a family with my husband.

The boggart flew out, and of course, the scene transformed itself into the boathouse at night, and Severus bleeding out before my eyes. "Her...mi...one," He gasped, and his black eyes saw no more.

I screamed out the incantation, "RIDDIKULUS!!"

The scene ended with Severus dressed in a ballet tutu and leotard trying, and failing, to do a pirourette. I grabbed my things, and ran out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, tears in my eyes.

I had no clear direction of where I was running, but I somehow, found my way to the Slytherin common room.

"Occamy shells," I murmured the password to Slytherin's portrait, and I fell on my bed, sobbing my eyes out, the grief of nearly losing my husband again tearing a fresh wound into my heart like a stab wound. I didn't even go to dinner that night, and it wasn't until much later that I heard the soft knock on my door.

"Miss Granger," Severus called from my dorm room door. "May I come in?"

I sniffed, and let him into my room, but only him, because I could see my friends crowded around the door.

Severus rounded on them, "Return to your beds, or I will hand out detentions for a month for the lot of you!"

My fellow Slytherins quickly fled, and when the door shut behind Severus, his cold facade dropped.

"Lupin told me about the boggart vision," He said carefully, his voice soft but measured. "He was...quite shocked by it, all of the class was."

"So obliviate them and be done with it, I don't care," I snapped, ashamed to meet his eyes. "Just leave me out of it! I can't help what my subconscious presented."

"May I approach?"

"No, I look like a hot mess right now," I protested. "And since when do you give a damn any way? I know for a fact that you never, and I mean, _never_ decided to have a heart to heart with your fellow Slytherins. Just give me my detentions and loss of points, and leave me in peace, _Professor_."

Severus sat on the edge of my bed, and smoothed back my hair from my face. "Hermione," He said. "I will do no such thing in light of what you went through. But I have to know--"

I rolled over to face him, and he touched my cheek lightly. "No, you don't. What _he_ did to try to get the Elder Wand to obey him last time...I almost could not save you last time."

He lifted his hand away. "What happened? The vision had me bleeding out from a wound to my neck."

"Do legilimency on me then," I said, resigned. "Can't you just...no, wait, we're too much alike, no, you have to be in the loop, even if the intelligence harms you in some emotional or psychological way."

He held my hands, and we stared deep into each other's eyes. Our minds connected, and I showed him...everything that happened my seventh year. He stumbled to the floor, shock written plainly across his handsome, but dour face.

"Jesus," Severus breathed heavily. "I...You must forgive me. I had no right to pry, but Dumbledore..."

"He does not need to know," I said, firmly. "Please do not tell him. But you almost died in the boathouse, and I apparated us just in time to Spinners End. I patched you up, nursed you myself, and we..."

I blushed, remembering the first time we made love. I had foolishly given my first time to Draco fifth year just before the Christmas holidays that year. But I did not know until the night Severus almost died is when I was in love with my potions master, and had been since sixth year.

"...Well, made love," I finished. "Gods, that bed squeaked, but it was amazing. At the time, we attributed it to survivor's relief, but over time, it became more as we saw each other on and off over the years."

Severus quirked a smile at the mention of the bed. "I didn't think I would have been bold enough to have sex on my childhood bed. I haven't been in that room for years."

I smiled, despite my mood. "To be fair, you were recovered enough to perform. But yes, it did seem a little cheesy to do it like that on a twin bed."

"Naturally. So, was this courtship an immediate thing?" Severus asked. "Your diary did not give much detail about that, just that we wrote to one another often."

I shook my head. "No, of course not. I said that I wanted to focus on my education, and you were reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts very soon after the awards and funerals. Harry Potter's had the ambiance of the goddamned King of England dying. He became something of a matyred saint in the wizarding world, and was almost deified, which was very strange, because he never wanted any kind of fame for being the only member of his family to survive the Dark Lord.

"I went into the Unspeakable program at the Ministry. We meet again at the awards ceremony, and receive our honorary awards, and we agree to see one another to 'see how it goes,' is how you phrased it. Things naturally progressed from there, and we married. What more is there to say, really? Save that I'm now back in this time with all of my memories and experiences of my adult life."

Severus stood and paced about the room. "And what of the time turner?" He asked.

"What of it? I will use it, and go to my classes," I answered. "There is nothing more to be said for it. Can I please just be left in peace now? I am very tired."

Severus nodded, and almost as if he was regretting his decision took out a black leather book from his robes, and enlarged it to its original size. He laid it on my nightstand.

"Happy belated birthday," Severus said quietly, and left the dorm room.

Pansy was allowed to come back in, but after trying to engage me in conversation, gave it up as a lost cause. After a five hour nap, I looked at the book Severus gave me, and there was note inside, written in his beautiful, spidery cursive handwriting:

_Lioness,_

_This is a note keeper. Anything you write in here I will be able to read, because I have the twin of this book. But I extended the enchantment to make any letters to one another seem like gibberish to anyone else that reads it, should this journal be stolen at any time by anyone._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Prince_

I found a quill and wrote back:

_Prince,_

_You are too kind. Thank you, for your thoughtfulness. I wish nothing more than for us to be friends while not being in the roles of teacher and student. Friends, nothing more until convention says that it is good and right. I still have your ring._

_Yours,_

_Lioness_

I did not receive a reply note for the longest time. But he would reply back, I just knew it. But I had to prepare myself for the drama of this school year, because it was only going to get more stressful as time went on...


	20. Harry's Near Death Experience

I felt my heart stop in my chest as Harry Potter fell from his Firebolt broomstick during the last Gryffindor verses Slytherin game. Of course, on principal, I had to lend my support to Slytherin, since that is my school House now. But still, Harry was one of my best friends, and Dumbledore was absolutely furious after he bellowed out the arresto momentum charm that prevented Harry from falling to a very nasty death from two hundred feet up in the air.

His broom flew into the whomping willow, and of course, it was trashed beyond repair.

_Prince,_

_Will you come with me to see Mr Potter? I know his friends do not want me there, but I thought we could see him together. If you're not too busy, that is?_

_Yours,_

_Lioness_

I went to dinner in the Great Hall, and of course, the Slytherins could talk about nothing but Draco's near death experience, as well as Harry Potter's. The dementors had attacked Draco as well at the game, but he fell some distance from his broom, after having caught the Golden Snitch, winning Slytherin the game. I figured that Severus would want to visit both Harry and Draco, since he was tasked with protecting them both.

When I got ready for bed, Severus wrote me his reply message:

_Lioness,_

_I will be free on Saturday night after dinner. I made it seem like I had you for a detention to draw off the suspicions you know Professor McGonagall has regarding me. Can you be a good little actress, and pretend that I had you cleaning the potions lab by hand? Please let me know._

_Yours,_

_Prince_

I smiled at his usage of the word 'yours.' Any other teen girl would assume that he was going lovey dovey with the turn of phrase, but I knew my husband enough to know that it was shorthand for 'yours respectfully,' like the gentleman that he was. I went to bed that night, and barely got two winks in when Pansy burst into the dorm and started making out with what looked like Theo Nott, and one of the Greengrass twins.

"Hey, Granger," Pansy giggled. "You want in on this? I'm gonna get Daphne's cherry popped tonight."

"No, thanks. But you guys have fun," I said, throwing on my robe over my comfy cotton pajamas. I knew there were blankets and pillows in the common room around the roaring fireplaces, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep out there on the main couch.

I hated to impose on Severus, but his bed was so much more comfortable than a plushy black leather couch. I stuffed my Wand in my robe, and left the common room. I made my way to Severus's quarters.

"Lily Mine," I said to his locked up, warded quarters with some disgust. I knew that I had no damn right to be jealous of Harry Potter's dead mother, but she really messed Severus up in his ability to form any kind of meaningful relationships with anyone, really. The protective enchantments lifted, and I put them back up once I went inside.

He was not in his quarters, I knew that, but he must have been in his potions lab working on making wolfsbane potion for Remus Lupin. I decided to read by the fireplace as I nursed a glass of wine.

Severus burst in, and took in my appearance in his quarters. He marched over, and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here in my room?!" He demanded. "I'm taking you back to your common room. Now."

I shoved his hands off of me. "How can I sleep in my dorm when Pansy Parkinson is having herself a little orgy in our room?!" I shot back. "Why don't you try asking the reason for my presence before making assumptions that I'm coming on to you, Severus!"

Our faces were inches apart as he stared me down. "Don't flatter yourself. You're a child still. How did you get in here anyway?"

I laughed. "Because of your obsession with that ginger haired bitch, I figured out your password easily. 'Lily Mine?' For real? Your password should be 'pussywhipped.' Also, I am a trained Unspeakable, almost qualified to go in for my final exams for my rank of Master. How many times must I prove that I time traveled here?!"

Severus pulled away from me. "Forgive me. Things have been...hectic with these long hours making that damned wolfsbane potion, and the criminal Black being close to Hogwarts. But I suppose you have insight into that as well."

I picked up my glass of wine, and drained it. "Yes, I do, from my memories. Black was framed for the murder, and the rat is currently hiding out in the Weasley's care, as far as I know. He was Ron Weasley's pet rat Scabbers, but things changed somewhat with what happened last year, and Ron being hit with the killing curse by you or the Dark Lord."

Severus shrugged, walking to the liquor cabinet, and pouring us both wine. "It could have been from my wand, or his. I still do not know, but when the ginger haired idiot saw his sister lying on the ground looking like a pale doll, he got in the way of our duel, and got hit. I promise you that he did not suffer."

"Good. But Miss Weasley still blames me," I pointed out, sitting on the couch. "He was always overprotective of his sister, up until the end of the war, that is. Losing so many people unhinged him, mentally. Thank Merlin, I'm no longer that girl that cared for him, because he seemed so caring, and safe. Some things have to play out the way they did last time, and that includes the time turner use. If I keep studying these double subjects, it is very likely that I will age two years, which means--"

"Glamors to look fourteen by the end of this year," Severus finished. "Yes, I fear that may be the case. Well, who takes the couch this time?"

I smirked. "Surely, you cannot be threatened by little ole' me in your bed. It's bloody cold in here, even with the fireplace going."

Severus scowled. "Fine. But were just sleeping. Is that clear?"

I smiled. "Crystal."

I let Severus go to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and I curled up in his bed, and it didn't take long to fall asleep. After a while, the bed dipped with Severus's weight, and he curled up to go to sleep...

🌌----

Severus

He studied Hermione as she slept. She was fourteen years old with the mind of a woman just a few years younger than him; it was a lot to take in. Her wavy hair made a lovely frame around her face as she slept, snoring very slightly. She adjusted herself in the covers, and the swell of her breasts were revealed. She would be beautiful as a woman, he knew. Her skinny, awkward child's body would fill out, her bosom would grow, and her hips would...

 _No! It does not do to think of what you're thinking of right now_! He almost slammed the bathroom door behind him, and took a shower. He stroked himself, leaning against the wall as he imagined her mouth moving up and down his long shaft, as he dug his fingers in her soft brown hair, relishing how good her mouth would feel, how _tight_ , as she milked his seed at the moment of orgasm.

He moaned as he reached his orgasm, and it left him feeling weak in the knees. He breathed heavily, and he washed himself off with disgust as he tried to banish his lustful thoughts of the young student in the next room.

He brushed his teeth, flossed, shaved, and used his mouthwash. He changed into his pajamas, and decided that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. He carefully climbed into bed with her, and some time during the night, she ended up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, and her arm around him holding him close. Unfortunately, Miss Granger's nightly visit to his personal quarters were watched the night before, and by none other than Minerva McGonagall herself...


	21. Dressed Down

Severus

He did not appreciate being summoned, alongside Miss Granger, like he was still a naughty boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar one too many times. She did not look none too happy about the situation either, because she stared ahead, without acknowledging him whatsoever.

They paused outside Professor McGonagall's office, and Miss Granger said, "Well, here goes nothing."

"Yes, indeed. Shall we?"  
"Yes, let's."

He knocked on the door, and Minerva's voice said, "Come in."

He opened the door, and Professor McGonagall was writing hurriedly on a piece of parchment, her quill moving a mile a minute.

"Sit down, you two."

They did, and he noticed how Miss Granger sat with that poise only older witches possessed, because she crossed her legs. McGonagall finished her writing, and sealed it with a blob of red sealing wax, and affixed the Hogwarts seal to it. She set her letter aside, and when her green eyes fell on them, they were as cold as chips of ice.

"I trust you two know why you are here," McGonagall said coldly. "And the seriousness of the situation you two are in."

"With all due respect, Professor," Miss Granger said. "Professor Snape is innocent in all of this. The fact that you assumed the worst possible outcome says more about your character than his, quite frankly."

Minerva's lips pressed into a thin line. "So, you admit that you deliberately carried on this affair with your Head of House? Is that what I am hearing? Shame on you, Miss Granger! You are fourteen years old! He is almost old enough to be your father. Do you feel no shame whatsoever?? None?"

"Not once has Professor Snape touched me inappropriately in any shape or manner," Miss Granger shot back, her voice rising. "And if you think I don't know the difference, you are seriously mistaken. Look, I know that you truly run this school. The governors that run this school are sexist, mysognist pigs for the most part. They will promote a man before a woman any day of the week, believe me. But if you think that firing Professor Snape will gain you any favors with the governors will grant you any favors, than I don't believe that you have thought this thing through properly."

McGonagall frowned. "It is still damned inappropriate for you to go to his personal quarters all night. What happened there?"

"We're friends. I needed a nightcap after that boggart affair in Professor Lupin's class," Miss Granger stated plainly. "I slept on the couch. I can't really trust my friends with my phobia, it is...complicated. He is my confidant, and mentor, and that is _all_ , Professor."

"I should say so!" McGonogall shouted. "I think you have explained your position on the matter quite eloquently. But I will hear from Professor Snape. I _must_ know why you even encouraged the girl to begin with. Just what in Merlin's name is going on with you two?! I am frankly appalled and astonished that you would be so reckless, Severus! It is not like you!"

He looked to Miss Granger, and she took out her wand. She pointed it at her left hand, and cast, "Revellio."

Her bridal set appeared, and McGonagall drew back in shock. But Miss Granger went further, and took out a gold necklace with a beautiful white gold ring on it. Diamonds sparkled on it, and she took it off the chain. She got up, and handed it to Minerva, and her face went wide when she read what was engraved on the inner band.

"But....But this is nearly ten years from now!" McGonagall said. "Who are you to him?"

"His _wife_ , in the future," Miss Granger declared in tones of finality. "And believe me, I'm not here in this time by choice. You see, I fell through the Veil, which is a portal through time and space, what muggles would call the void. I was assigned to study it one day, and make a report--"

"You're an Unspeakable?!"  
"Yes, I was in my time."

"I...I don't know what to say. Does Professor Dumbledore know?" McGonagall asked, studying his wedding band. "This is a rather expensive ring."

Miss Granger laughed. "It helps to keep costs down when the bridal set cost nothing. I was twenty seven when my little accident occurred. But of course, I would like to prevent the body count this destructive conflict with the Dark Lord will create before the end. I want you to put yourself in my shoes: you are this experienced witch, and you are separated from your husband. Would you not want to foster a friendship with him if you were trapped in a younger version of yourself?"

"I would focus on my studies myself, that is more important," McGonagall answered.

Severus laughed. "Catholic to the bone, are we, Professor? Yes, that's a great message to send to the girls: repression is a good thing. I can assure you that I checked her memories, and we are friends, and that is all. Frankly, with all that has been going on, we could use her insights into what is happening."

Professor McGonagall relaxed slightly. She tossed a current Daily Prophet in front of them both. Sirius Black was featured on the cover, and he looked like a filthy Rasputin figure.

"Let's set aside the extreme inappropriate actions you two have taken for a minute," McGonagall said, tapping her finger on the moving picture of Black. "What are your insights on Sirius Black?"

Miss Granger scowled at the older witch. "He was innocent of the crime he was accused. Oh, and Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus, and in the care of the Weasleys as a rat. As much as I am loyal to my school House, he deserves justice. Of course, if you allow Filch to flog him for his past crimes of bullying, that would go a long way to redeeming Gryffindor House in my eyes."

Severus could swear that he saw a vein in the older witch's neck pulse with her anger. She threw his ring at him, and came around the desk. She slapped him across the face, hard.

"You are Albus's problem not mine," She snarled. "Go ahead and put on the ring if you're so intent on having a student for your plaything."

He picked up the ring from the floor, and slipped it on his finger. Instantly, visions faster than he could make sense of flashed in his mind: his courtship with Hermione, their fights, their bedroom antics...everything. He staggered a bit, and Hermione laid a hand on his back.

"Don't...don't touch me, lioness," He said, his voice ragged. "I will be fine." He tried to take the ring off, and of course, it could not be removed. Great, just great.

Professor McGonagall then rounded on Hermione, "And as for you, you little harlot, your little nocturnal visits to your teacher's personal quarters will end. You will stay in Gryffindor Tower, and--"

"Obliviate," Severus cast with his wand. He didn't like removing this from Minerva's mind, but she forced his hand. "Go up to the hospital wing, Miss Granger. I will follow."

"Thank you, sir."   
"Just go. We will talk about this."  
"I know."

She left the office, and McGonagall passed out in her chair. He didn't like that he was more or less bound to a witch half his age for life, but it wasn't her fault, it was the meddlesome Head of Gryffindor's fault. But he would deal with Albus on his own terms. Right now, he needed to see Potter and Draco to determine their welfare. He disillusioned his ring, and swept out of the old cat's domain, his robes flying out behind him like black wings, almost like that of a dark angel, or bat...


	22. Visiting With Friends

Madame Pomfrey did not like me in her hospital wing at night, but I told her that I had permission from my Head of House to be there, and she made no more fuss. I found a licorice wand, and chewed on it before I sat by Harry's side and looked over him as he slept. He had a cute geekiness to his looks that appealed to me somewhat, but he was far from my type. Maybe I always had a soft spot for brooding men, but it certainly was born out of meeting Severus first as a teacher. He challenged me as a student, and actually forced me to think outside the box. But over time, I grew to respect and admire him. How could I not also fall in love with him?

"Hey, Harry," I said quietly, so as not to wake him. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, but McGonagall had me holed up. Anyways, it's good to see you safe and sound. Good night, Harry."

I leaned down to kiss his forehead. Severus cleared his throat from behind me. "How is he? Will he live to fight another day?"

I chuckled. "Sure. Why Pomfrey is looking after him at all is a mystery since he is not injured in any way, just a bit shell shocked. How is Draco?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "He's stable, but still feverish. If he keeps taking his healing draughts he will be fine. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, of course."  
"Good."

He led me to a bed close to one of the stained glass windows. Draco looked very pale and sick. I checked his pulse, and passed the Elder Wand over him. His pulse was weak, and his dreaming mind was in disarray as he relived over and over some not so pleasant memories of his childhood. But beyond that, I could not say all that was wrong with him beyond being terrified by a group of dementors nearly sucking his soul out of his body. I left his mind, and smoothed away his soft platinum blonde hair from his forehead.

Draco stirred, and his gray eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Min.' Wha--what am I doing here? I was playing Quidditch in the storm and...and I saw darkness, and saw..." Draco shivered, and I stroked his cheek.

"Shh," I soothed. "It's okay, Draco. I know. I calmed down what parts of your mind that I could using Occlumency. Your godfather is here too."

Severus sat on the other side of the bed, and said soothingly, "Do you want me to bring you anything from home? I know that your mother has been driving Madame Pomfrey to distraction by haunting these halls."

Draco chuckled, but it came out as a dull croak. "Nah...I'm good. The Snitch I caught in the game would be nice to play catch with. I heard they get tame, and kind of slow, once they're caught, which is why a new one is used for every game, and practice. Just tell mum not to worry about me. Dad too, I guess. Thanks for being here, Uncle. You too, Hermione. I mean that. How's Potter?"

I shrugged. "He's fine. You suffered the worst of the dementor attacks."

"My father is no doubt furious."  
"Your mum too."

Draco winked. "No doubt. Will you come back to study with me? I would like that very much."

I nodded. "Of course. I will bring you copies of my notes from the past week so you can catch up. I can't speak of what classes we don't share, but I'll help you with the ones we do share. How does that sound?"

Draco yawned. "I think it sounds great. Thanks, Granger, you're a good friend; that's saying something in our House, you know."

" 'In Slytherin, your real friends will you find,' " I quoted part of what the sorting hat always said of Slytherin House. "Was it 'real,' or 'true,' friends, Professor? I can't remember."

Severus grinned. "I think it amounts to the same thing. But let's get you to bed, I am very tired myself."

I followed Severus, careful not to hold his hand, or do anything suspicious with him in public.

Severus paused at the door to the Slytherin common room, and he said awkwardly, "Thank you...for coming with me to visit Draco. Not because of well, this."

He showed me his wedding band. I knew that the ring would never come off, that was how the enchantment worked, after all. He escorted me into the common room, and quickly left before anyone saw him.

I hated that I had to sleep in the common room, but it was just for a little while. But in the meantime, we would arrange times to see one another, I just knew it. Until then, we would play the long game, and wait until I was of age at long last, because then, job or not, we wouldn't care about Minerva McGonagall's tirades about honor and virtue; we could just be together as the bond was drawing us to be, and let things fall where they may.

Sirius Black was on the loose, and I had a hunch that I knew the general area of where he was hanging out somewhere in Hogsmeade. I had to try to save him, otherwise, this whole accident will have been in vain as far as I was concerned. For what was it Sirius said, " 'What is life without a little bit of risk?' "


	23. Flight Of The Hippogriff

Two months after the whole fiasco with the dementors coming on to the grounds during the last Quidditch match, and more reports from the Daily Prophet came in of Sirius Black being spotted in various places around the country. But then the raid happened. I knew that Sirius was trying to get to the rat, and Crookshanks was trying to hunt for the rat as well. But when Fred and George Weasley handed the Maurauder's Map over to Harry, that was when Harry seemed to go on the war path to try to 'stop,' Black in some way. I could have just told Harry the truth, but again, I wanted certain things to play out as they happened before.

I couldn't remember exactly how Black was getting into the school at night, but it was clear that he had to be hiding out in Hogsmeade, or the Forbidden Forest to keep an eye on Harry. When the fat lady portrait was vandalized the night before, that is when I remembered that it was Remus Lupin who was helping Sirius Black into the castle...

🌌----

"But Hermione, how can you _know_ that?" Harry asked over pretending to read tea leaves in my cup in Divination class. "I don't understand why Professor Lupin would do that. Black is a criminal, and he doesn't exactly look like he's doing too well in life. Helping him into the school at night seems like a good way to lose your job."

I chuckled. "Are you sure you were sorted right, Harry? Usually Gryffindors don't weigh the consequences before acting, that's my House, you know."

Harry laughed. Unfortunately, this got the attention of Professor Trelawney, and I could smell her patchouli and marijuana scent coming a mile away.

"What do we have here in your cups my little gazers into the Great Beyond!" Trelawny said with some excitement. "Do read your partner's cup, dear. I must know what signs and portents amuse you."

I stifled my urge to tell the woman to take a shower, and brush her teeth. "Oh! Um, well, it seems like you will have bad gas from eating the pork chops tonight, Harry. You will really tear up the loo," I added, smirking.

Harry grinned, wanting to laugh. "Yeah, and um, you will meet a tall, dark stranger in Hogsmeade," Harry said, in a fake matter of fact voice. "Be sure to bring...a..."

'Condom,' I mouthed to him.

"Condom," Harry finished, blushing. Other students laughed in the classroom.

Trelawny looked at both of our cups, and sighed in exasperation. "My dear, from the first moment you walked into my classroom, I could see that you did not have the Sight. Let me see your hand."

I gave her my hand, and she barely glanced at it. "Ah yes, there is the line. You may be young in years, but you have no true heart for this work. You will die a crazed old cat lady with no husband or children."

"Are we talking about me or you?"

She narrowed her beady, goggle framed eyes at me. "Please leave my class Miss Granger, I will not tolerate hacks in my classroom."

"Gladly," I said, knocking the crystal ball off the table.

I gathered my things and left. Draco and my Slytherin friends looked inquiringly at me, but I shook my head. They seemed to get that I wanted some space, and let me be. I looked over my schedule. I had Care of Magical Creatures next, which was a fairly fun class, all things considered. I wasn't looking where I was going, and bumped into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

Luna giggled. "Oh my! Hey, Hermione. How are you? My, your head is just full of nargles right now. No wonder we bumped into each other. Where are you headed?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh, how fun! I'm going to Herbology myself," She said happily. She then looked shy about what she was going to say next, "So, um...you're friends with Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes? Did you need something from him? I'm sure he will hang out with you, Luna," I reassured her.

She brightened up. "That would be nice. I just...um...oh, he would never go for it. I'm being so silly."

Luna liked Harry? Since when? In my time, she married that cute Rolf Scamander boy in Hufflepuff, but she dated Neville Longbottom on and off.

I smiled at her. "Luna, would you want me to say something to Harry? I mean, I know that you never know if that person likes you back if you don't tell them yourself."

Luna blushed. "I...I want to tell him that I like him myself, but I'm so shy, and he's so dreamy."

"Well, do you have a letter for him? Writing your feelings down can help with the shyness," I suggested.

Luna grinned, "Oh yes, I have a letter for him. Here, let me get it."

She moved to a window in the hallway, and set her bookbag down. She took out a letter with a Ravenclaw seal on the back.

She handed me the letter, and said, "Can you make sure he gets it? I'm too shy to just say it openly right now."

"Of course, I will," I said, taking it. I was about to leave, but then she surprised me by hugging me...

🌌----

I hugged her back, and found a hidden spot to flip my timeturner rings, because I had Care of Magical Creatures at the same time as Arithmancy. I zipped through my Arithmancy class, but I wanted to enjoy Hagrid's first day of teaching, because I knew it would be a memorable one, indeed.

I handed Harry Luna's letter, and he said, "She...she really likes me? You don't think she's a little odd, Mione'?"

I laughed, "Well, yeah. She is, but she's very sweet, Harry. You should give her a chance. It took a lot of courage on her part to come up to one of your friends, and admit that she has a crush on you."

Harry nodded. "Okay, but I'm not going to wear vegetables as jewelry, that's like the final straw."

I hugged him, and then we saw that the Gryffindors were giving us very dirty looks, particularly from Ginny Weasley, who has liked Harry for years. Well, you snooze you lose, babe.

I went over to Pansy and my girls, and Pansy giggled, "Playing matchmaker are we?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Looney Lovegood wants Potter. Who am I to stand in the way of true love...whatever that may mean for them."

Pansy giggled. "Yeah, a weird, bizarre love, I guess. So, what do you think the halfbreed's got planned for us?"

"Knowing Hagrid just about anything," I warned. "Let's watch with Draco."

She grinned knowingly, and Draco greeted us both, flanked by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, of course. Harry was off with his Weasley buddies, and some of his Quidditch pals, so of course, we couldn't hang out as much as we would like.

Hagrid stepped out of his hut, and said excitedly, "Gather roun', gather roun!' I got a real treat for ya guys. Come on. Now, just get out yer books, an' flip to page 23."

I got out my Monsters Book of Monsters, and looked at it, clueless. "And just how do we open _it...sir_?" Draco sneered. "This thing is liable to bite into our fingers here."

Hagrid rolled his eyes, and said in a tone that it should be obvious to even an idiot, "Why, jus' stroke th' spine, o' course."

Pansy and the Greengrass twins giggled. "There's no way I'm stroking _his_ spine, that's for sure," Pansy whispered to me.

I laughed quietly, "Is it made out of hair, or something else, I wonder?"

Daphne and Astoria giggled.

"It's a hairy sausage, hands down," Daphne suggested. "But it's not, like, real."

"Shh...we'll talk about pricks later," I admonished. "I heard this lesson is going to be kind of cool, you'll see."

"Geek."  
"Slags," I shot back, chuckling.

Hagrid led us all to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, and had us gather around. He then did a strange whistle, and a creature that had the body of a gray horse, and the head of an eagle, with huge pegasus-like wings tucked into its body stepped forward. I found that I had missed Buckbeak over the years, and although I wasn't a fan of flying in my time, I did like Buckbeak quite a bit; once you got past how intimidating he looked, that was.

Hagrid taught his lesson, and Draco approached me, "You want an apple? I'm bored as hell with this class."

"Sure," I said. He handed me a granny smith apple, and we ate our apples together.

"...Now, who wants t'come up 'ere, an' pet one?" Hagrid asked the class.

No one seemed to want to volunteer, but Harry Potter got conscripted to ride this creature they were afraid of. Hagrid guided Harry into bowing before the hippogriff, and when Buckbeak got used to Harry, Hagrid forced him to ride the creature. Harry flew around for a bit, and he had the time of his life.

Beakbeak landed smoothly, and Draco was about to show off his superiority when I grabbed his hand, and pulled him back.

"If he can do it, I can," Draco argued. "Let go of me, Granger!"

I cursed inwardly, and pulled him to me. Our lips met, and Draco smirked against my lips, and I tried to free myself from his grip, but he kissed me, thoroughly. Tingles ran from his lips to mine, and I accidentally granted his tongue entrance. We kissed for a bit, until Pansy pulled us roughly apart. She slapped me across the face, hard.

"You slut!" Pansy cried. "Drake was supposed to be mine!"

"I...Pansy, I'm sorry," I pleaded, genuinely hurt. "I...I didn't mean to--"

"Spare me!" She snarled. "Draky, why? Why did you kiss her?"

Draco smirked. "Um, because I _like_ her? Really, Pansy, it's not that hard to get. You're one to get pissy and moany when you will shag anything with a dick."

Hagrid moved over to us, his face stern. "What are all ya' snakes doin', disturbin' my class?! Twelve points from Slytherin, and detentions fer all ya fer a week."

Draco rounded on Hagrid. "None of your damn business...sir. I'm out of here! My father will hear about this!"

Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum followed Draco, and Pansy followed as well. I watched them fight as they went back inside the castle, and just as they did, I saw Pansy slap Draco, and run away in tears. I genuinely felt bad for her, because she did genuinely care for Draco, but at the moment I kissed Draco back, my rings zapped me to indicate that my bond wouldn't allow me cheat further on Severus.

"Thank Merlin, he broke up with her," Astoria pointed out to me. "It's a long time coming if you ask me. Are you really going to date Draco?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't like him in that way, Astra. He took me by surprise is all. But he did have mad kissing skills. You can have him if you want."

She hugged me, happily. "Thank you, so much! I will share him if you want, just so you know. What are Slytherin sisters for, right?"

I giggled. "Definitely. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm not an insecure, jealous bitch like Pansy," Astoria said. "Do you want to go on a ride on one of these things?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not? It looks like fun."

I curtsied before Buckbeak, and he bowed his head. I mounted him in the back, and when I took off, and began to fly around, I actually had a lot of fun. We landed smoothly, and I patted his feathery head. He nudged me affectionately.

"I know, boy," I whispered to him. "I know. I missed you too. I don't have any ferrets for you, though."

The other Slytherins felt encouraged by my interactions with Buckbeak, and after Hagrid assigned us the task of drawing a hippogriff, and a short essay of what we learned, the lesson was over.

Later on, I got a message from Severus:

_Lioness,_

_Please forgive my distance from you, but I had to smooth things over in regards to Professor McGonagall. Fortunately, our Headmaster is a sentimental old fool, and I did not lose my position here. But we must be cautious, as always. We will discuss these rings of ours soon. Good night, lioness._

_Yours,_

_Prince_

🌌----

I wrote back in my note journal:

_Prince,_

_I couldn't sit up to talk for hours even if I wanted to. Yes, we do need to meet in your quarters, or when we have no pressing concerns. Perhaps, over the coming summer holidays? My parents usually loved to tour Europe or America with me, but with the divorce about to be finalized mom is stressed as it is. Please let me know when you can. Good night to you too, Prince._

_Yours,_

_Lioness_

I finished it off, and was about to crawl into bed when the journal flashed again. I put my note journal up in my nightstand, and was able to sleep soundly at long last...


	24. Bad Moony Rising

I knew what was coming in terms of Buckbeak, and Draco's efforts to get Hagrid fired, but it still made things tense between us. As much as I liked him as the brother I never had, he still was an arrogant snob. I wished that I looked my true age, so that I could confront Lucius Malfoy about this on my own, but again, Buckbeak's life being threatened was what jump started Harry Potter's quest to take down Sirius Black on his own.

I couldn't hang out with him during his invisible Hogsmeade visits, because my school House was different than his, but he did inform me of what he overheard in the Three Broomsticks. I passed this information to Severus in my note journal and his response was this:

_Lioness,_

_Thank you, for providing intelligence on this matter. Yes, I have been aware of the boy's meddlesome nature for some time. I will keep a look out for any more irregularities in Potter's behavior. In the meantime, I will continue to try to keep everyone safe from Lupin's particular...problem. You know what it is, of course. Do not be surprised to see me teach some DADA classes in the coming days, the wolfsbane tends to weaken the drinker over time. All the same, be cautious._

_Yours,_

_Prince_

🌌----

I read over his note, and smiled. I felt his protective nature in every line. I know that having a confidant really was doing him a world of good. We couldn't be together as a couple yet, but it was nice to not have that inner sexual tension hanging over our heads at the moment. We could be friends, true friends.

True to Severus's word, he did take over Lupin's job at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and while he was strict, and not overtly hands on in his teaching method, we did get to demonstrate some of the non life threatening jinxes and hexes. The dangerous ones were demonstrated on spiders and other insects that were enlarged with the engorgio charm to see the effectiveness of each curse. The essays were challenging, and while the other students grumbled about the work load, I thrived under it, because my job as an Unspeakable was filled with making detailed reports to my superiors.

The very first day of Severus substituting for Professor Lupin, he made us do an essay on werewolves. I knew that he was doing it to make us aware of the dangers of having such a wizard on the staff, but everyone else thought he was crazy for assigning us that much work. Things between me and Draco were tense, because he was trying to pursue me romantically, and I had to keep turning him down. I couldn't tell him the reason, but maybe, just maybe, if his father knew the truth, he could tell Draco why we couldn't be together.

I stayed after class one day, and told Severus about my problems with Draco. "We cannot discuss this openly," He said. "But yes, it is high time we discuss these rings, and the enchantment we are under as a result."

"Yes, I agree. But I didn't do anything wrong in your class to warrant a detention," I reasoned.

Severus flashed me a grin. "Well, now, we're Slytherins, Miss Granger. One must bend the rules sometimes in order to achieve their goals. Do you not agree?"

I grinned back. "Oh, yes. What time?"

"After dinner tonight."  
"Very well. I will be there."  
"Good. Good day, Miss Granger."  
"You too, sir. You too."

But we never had that meeting, because the night of the full moon fell upon us, and it was the night Remus Lupin neglected to take his wolfsbane potion, and Buckbeak was killed, and Sirius Black was given The Kiss by the dementors. The only thing that was to be done for it was to cheat time itself, and that meant using the time turner to achieve those goals...


	25. Bad Moony Rising Pt. 2

Severus

Filch practically broke down the door of his potions lab when Severus was informed that there were students out on the grounds at night. He finished up his work, and questioned where the troublesome students were now.

"I reckon over by that damned willow tree," Filch drawled. "I reckon it's Potter, the Granger girl, and the Malfoy whelp, though why he'd hang with a mud--"

Severus snapped then, and pulled his wand on the filthy squib. "If you ever call Miss Granger that word again, I will make you wish you had not, Argus."

Filch laughed, although it came out as a wheeze, "Yeah, and I ain't as dumb as I look, boy. You're sweet on her, I can tell. You can't fool these old eyes."

Severus scowled. "I don't have time for this shit. Get out of my sight, Filch."

Filch shrank away, and he left. The whomping willow was all enraged at whatever was irritating it. "Immobilus," He cast with his wand.

The tree branches froze in place, and he found the knot at the root of the tree he remembered Potter senior press to try to get his friend to attack him while in his werewolf form. The passage opened up, and he used his wand to light his path.

There were some raised voices in the shrieking shack, and he almost smiled at the justice of the situation. Draco Malfoy was holding a struggling rat faced wizard in place, and Hermione was holding Sirius Black and Remus Lupin captive with the Elder Wand. Harry Potter was trying to reason with her in regards to Pettigrew.

"...Mione,' come on!" Harry shouted. "So, the rat is an animagus, and I know you're like super powerful with that wand, but does that mean you should _kill_ him?"

"Watch your mouth, Harry!" She shouted in response, as if she were an angry mother trying to discipline her son, "Show Harry your hand, scum bag."

Pettigrew wailed when he saw him standing in the doorway. "It's Snivilus!" Pettigrew growled. "See, Remus and Sirius, Snnivy is here!"

Hermione's face was a study in rage. She stormed over to Pettigrew, and began to choke the rat faced wizard. "You _dare_ speak to my hus--my Head of House like that! I should just kill you here and now, Pettigrew. But that wouldn't bring Severus the justice he deserves from all of you."

Sirius laughed bitterly, "Oh, this is _soo_ cute. Severus has been robbing the cradle. It's a damned shame James isn't here to see this new low you've achieved, Severus."

Severus put his wand to the once handsome wizard's neck. "I could do it, you know. But even I have a funny way of not killing innocent scum bags like yourself. Potter, what do you want done to Pettigrew?"

Harry Potter seemed torn, but Draco rolled his eyes. "Bleeding heart Gryffindors, the lot of you. You should torture him, Min.' Even if Black is my Uncle, and innocent, at least you get some enjoyment out of seeing him squirm before you."

Miss Granger laughed bitterly. "Well, Professor. I leave the Marauder's fate up to you. You have more reason than most to deserve revenge on all of them."

He could have kissed the witch in that moment. No witch had ever allied herself with him completely. He felt a warmth spread through his chest at the thought that someone believed in him.

Severus forced Pettigrew to open his hands. One of his fingers was missing, torn off at the stump. Harry Potter looked horrified by this revelation, and then took a deep breath before speaking, "Spare him, Professor. He deserves to stand trial."

Pettigrew broke free from Draco's grip on him, and began to prostrate himself at Potter's feet. "Bless you, lad!" Pettigrew exclaimed, relieved. "Bless you! You're so much like your father, like James!"

Potter wrenched himself free, and said, "Hermione, free Black and Lupin. They are innocent in this."

She obeyed, and came to stand by Severus. They knocked Pettigrew out, and levitated him out of the tree's passageway. Draco was limping, and he had to have support to walk. No one said anything as they left the whomping willow, but unfortunately, Peter Pettigrew woke up, and he grabbed Lupin's wand, and he changed into Scabbers yet again.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed. "I guess I should go after him in my dog form."

But something was wrong, because when the moon shone full upon them, Remus Lupin began to shift into his werewolf form. Sirius Black approached Lupin, and tried to keep his friend from shifting.

Lupin shifted into a huge gray wolf, and Sirius Black had shifted into his animagus form of a black Irish wolfhound. The wolf went for Hermione first, but she cast a nasty sectemsempra his way, but the wolf still grabbed at her. A fierce drive to protect her washed over him. He put her behind him, and the dog and wolf began to fight. Draco was also protecting the witch, but Potter was distracted by Black getting wounded by the wolf to care about what was happening.

"Get back here, Potter!" Severus shouted after him. But the idiot boy wasn't listening. Goddamn Gryffindors, and their reckless, so called courage. He had no choice but to run interference.

"Hermione, take Draco up to the hospital wing," He ordered. "And inform the Headmaster what is happening. Do it now."

"No!" She cried. "Not without you! Please Severus, let me fight by your side. I can cast a patronus as well as you can."

He didn't care if Draco was shocked by what he was going to do next. He pulled her to him, and he kissed her forehead. "Please. Do this for me. Will you do that? If something happened to you..."

She smiled up at him. "I know. It's okay, I feel the same way, sir. Are you sure you will be alright on your own?"

He nodded his head, reining his emotions in. "Yes, I will be fine, Miss Granger. Go, now."

They parted, and he went in the direction of where Potter ran towards the black lake. Black was back in his wizard form, and over a hundred dementors swarmed around the two figures on the shoreline. They were clearly dying as the dementors took turns sucking parts of their essence off of them. He cast his doe patronus, but then there was a piercing, bright light, and a stag patronus took care of the rest of the dementors.

When his vision cleared, he went over to the prone bodies of Sirius Black and Harry Potter. He carried Potter in his arms bridal style, and levitated Sirius Black via magic. He deposited Potter in the hospital wing. Black he took to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore called the Ministry, and the auror department rushed in via the floo network, and arrested Sirius Black. Fudge was contacted, but in the meantime, Black was confined in the East tower, which used to confine prisoners in the old days of the school, when it was still used for defense in the medieval days.

"Good job, Severus," Dumbledore said, after the meeting with the Ministry. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to bed, what else?"  
"Oh. I thought--"

Severus scowled, catching the older wizard's thoughts. "Yes, you thought. I don't know whether to be disgusted, or repulsed that you thought of me with my child bride."

Dumbledore sighed. "That has to be rough. I do sympathize, believe me."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Am I dismissed, _Headmaster_?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Of course. And for the record, I think it's nice to see you have grown to care for the girl."

"Whatever." He slammed the office door behind him, and went to his personal quarters. He took a shower, and dreamed of her once again...

🌌----

_She comes to me in my chambets, only they are not my quarters at Hogwarts, but those of Prince Manor. She looks beautiful in sophisticated witch's robes. She sits on the bed beside me, and kisses me awake._

_"You must protect her, my love," She says, smoothing back my hair from my face. "She may have my mind, but with the Yule Ball looming next year, she will need you more than ever."_

_"I hate this waiting," I grumble. "Will I be able to do more to reveal more of my heart to her?"_

_Hermione smiles. "Yes, subtly. You know what to do, my Prince. I love you, always."_

_"I love you as well, so much," I say to her. She gives me one last kiss that is filled with such promise that it takes my breath away. Then she walks out of the bedroom, and I am alone once again, and my body wakes to yet another day without my wife..._


	26. Playing With Time

I had only a faint cut above my left eye that needed a little bit of magic to heal it. But of course, Madam Pomfrey fussed over all of us. Draco had sprained his right ankle trying to save me from the whomping willow's branches, and Harry was shivering and thrashing about in his sleep. The events of the evening weighed on me, and I wasn't proud of having to restrain Lupin and Black from getting to take out Peter Pettigrew.

But two minutes after we arrived at the shrieking shack, Severus showed up, and things took a turn for the worse when Pettigrew shifted into his rat form, and escaped. I hated the outcome, but it had to happen to maintain the timeline properly. Then Dumbedore arrived in the hospital wing, and asked if I still had my time turner.

"Yes, sir, I do, always," I assured him. "You know that I never go anywhere without one."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Of course. Are you ready to set things right?"

"Won't this age me further, sir?"

"Yes, it will, but only by a month," He answered. "It's not like you will be using it to the extent you have had to use it all year."

"Very well, but some things should stand, sir," I said. "Some actions must not interfere with time itself, that is the natural order of things."

Dumbledore scowled. "But Sirius Black is innocent. I cannot just allow him to rot away in Azkaban."

"And who is to say that Sirius Black won't die at another time, sir?" I argued. "Maybe, it is his time."

"If he were a Slytherin you wouldn't balk against this!"

"A Slytherin wouldn't be so reckless as to allow a witless worm to be in their confidence to begin with!" I snarled. "But of course, you Gryffindors and your notions of righteousness. I will do this for Harry, because he is my friend, not you. I don't give a damn about you, Albus. Oh, and Aberforth was right about you, you really don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. I'm only glad that I'm no longer a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore was stunned by my vitriol, but I didn't care. I no longer wanted to sacrifice myself, and those I cared about on the altar of Albus Dumbledore's petty ambitions. He left, and I needed Harry to wake up. I sat by Harry's bed, and used legilimency. I found that he was reliving his mother's mother over and over in his delirium.

" _Harry, she would want you to go on,"_ I soothed in his mind, " _Please come back with me to save your godfather. I need your skills with the patronus charm. Please, Harry, come back."_

His mind linked with mine, and he surfaced, coughing. Draco woke up, and asked, "Did you really just wake him up? Pomfrey has been trying for a long time."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, she hasn't been trained in psychic defense has she?"

Draco grinned slyly. "Nope, I suppose she hasn't has she?"

I cleaned Harry up magically, and explained what was happening. "But you don't have to help if you don't want to," I finished.

Harry put on his glasses, and changed into his clothes. "No, I want to. Sirius is my godfather, after all. Now that I know the truth, I want to free him, and Buckbeak too, I guess."

"Good. I want to as well. Let's go."  
"But how?"

I pulled out one of my time turners, and put the chain around us both. Draco and I eyed each other. "I would have you go with us, Draco, but seeing as you can't walk, you'll have to stay here."

Draco chuckled, "Hey, it's cool. We'll have more adventures, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Draco."  
"No problem."

Harry tried to reach for the little hour glass, but I slapped his hand out of the way. I calculated how many turns of the rings I would need, and calculated to spinning them to just at 8:30. I flipped them, and we were transported through time and space.

When we came out, Harry kept gawking at everything like an idiot. I caught sight of ourselves, along with Draco, going up to the whomping willow. Draco saves me there from getting pummeled to death, but he twisted his ankle as a result. Then the attack of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and Severus coming to the rescue to protect us. We saw them go into the secret passageway under the tree, and I breathed a little easier.

"Come on, we have to go grab Buckbeak," I ordered Harry. We save Buckbeak, and try to keep the hippogriff busy with ferrets. He took the bait, and Harry caught sight of Severus kissing my forehead.

"Eww, _really_ , Hermione?" Harry gagged. "I can't believe you let his greasy self touch you."

I rolled my eyes. "I did stand up for him back in the shrieking shack," I reminded him. "He was showing his gratitude."

Harry looked sick. "Whatever. I think it's gross. So, how does this time travel thing-a-magig work, any way?"

"It's called a timeturner, Harry," I explained. "This is how I have been getting to my lessons all year. Professor Snape gave it to me when classes were assigned. I am actually fifteen, but if I use it for my lessons next year, I will be sixteen ahead of time. Now, we cannot be seen. Bad things can happen to witches and wizards that meddle with the natural flow of time." _Especially, being sent back in time into your childhood body, but that's just sematics, really._

Harry was quiet for a long time, and then said, "So, um, you and Snape. Do you like...really lile him?"

I hated to lie to him, but I had no choice, really, "He is one of my best friends, and I greatly respect and admire him as my Head of House."

"Oh. Um, that's cool, I guess. It's kinda weird, though, and--"

"Shh!" I cut Harry off, and pulled out the Elder Wand. I only used my original wand for my classes these days, but for combat situations, I needed the extra power of the Elder Wand, naturally. Harry tried to get my attention, but I put a hand on his mouth. I pointed to the farthest shore of the Black Lake.

Past Harry tried to fend off the dementors, but there were too many swirling above him and Sirius. Something was wrong.

"We can do it," I said, just now realizing what we had to do. "We can cast the patronus's to give Snape time to get in there and bring you to the hospital wing."

Harry shook his head. "I...I can't make a full patronus, just light come out of my wand. Professor Lupin tried to show me, but I couldn't make it work. I'm sorry, Hermione, I..."

I grabbed him as he was about to leave. "Harry James Potter, you listen to me, and you listen well: I do not believe in failure. I fight for what I believe in. I kill for my loved ones, and you had better be able to do that as well, otherwise, you disgrace them. How else do you think that you can ever be a leader that people will get behind and follow. Now, you get your ass in gear, and save your family, you got that, soldier?"

Harry was too stunned by my words to say anything to the contrary. We both cast our patronus's, and a doe burst out of my wand, and a stag out of his. The dementors all scattered away, and we had to quietly leave the area. I checked the time on the rings: we had twenty more minutes to save Sirius Black from imprisonment before the Ministry administered The Kiss upon him.

Harry followed behind me mutely, and as I curtsied to Buckbeak, he bowed in response. Harry bowed to the hippogriff, and I mounted him first. Harry got up behind me, and wrapped an arm around my waist for stability.

"Do you know where Sirius is being kept?!" Harry yelled over the wind blowing around us as Buckbeak flew into an updraft in the sky.

"Yes! But I think you should lead Buckbeak next time, I don't like flying!" I replied, shouting over the wind.

I nudged Buckbeak with my knees, indicating that I wanted him to land by the East tower. He obliged, landing smoothly. I hopped off, and there was Sirius Black, looking forlorn in his makeshift jail cell.

His silvery gray eyes fell on me, and he said, "How...Why?"

"Never mind that, Black," I scowled. "Do you want to dick around here all night, or free yourself from being kissed by a dementor tonight?"

Sirius smirked. "I'll settle from a kiss from you. But that would be pushing my luck, wouldn't it?"

"It would," I shot back. "Now, stand back. Bombarda Maxima!" I cast with my wand.

Sirius Black walked out of his cell, and said, "Well, let's get moving, time's a wasting and all of that."

Harry mounted Buckbeak first, and to my great discomfort, Sirius sat behind me, wrapping his arm around me 'for stability.' He caught sight of my bridal rings somehow, and purred in my ear, "Good disillusionment charm. But aren't you a little young to be wearing a bridal set with the marriage enchantments laid on it?"

I struggled in his grip. "If we weren't over a hundred feet up in the sky, I would hex your balls off, Black. Keep your hand on my waist, not my breast, perv."

Sirius chuckled, "Ah. Naughty of Snape, but then again, you Slytherins don't play by the rules, do you, _Madame_ _Snape_?"

Buckbeak landed in the courtyard. He kissed my cheek, and I elbowed him in the solar plexus. "Get your hands off me," I snarled. "I'm not Lily Evans, you stupid mutt."

He got off of Buckbeak, and winked at me as he went to chat with Harry for a bit. I felt disgusted for him to touch me, and find out my secret, because some time during the night, my disillusionment charm on my rings came off.

I quickly resumed it, and I checked the time, and Sirius said, "You really are the brightest witch of your age. I hope to see you around some time, Miss Granger."

I smiled, but it felt so fake, because I really wanted to hex his balls off. Harry was watching, though, and so I had no choice but to hug him.

Harry and I rushed back to the hospital wing, and made it just in time for Dumbledore to lock the door behind him to retire to his office. Harry and I popped into our beds just as Madame Pomfrey came in to make sure we did not leave our beds in the middle of the night. Harry went to sleep, and Draco was asleep as well. I wished I had had my note journal with me, but I didn't want to wake Severus up. So, I slept, and slept the sleep of the truly exhausted, and did not wake until it was time to pack up for the summer holidays. Fourth year was just around the corner, and with it, all new challenges to face in regards to boys, and with it, the Yule Ball. I had to be ready to face it, but I would not face it alone, because I had Severus with me, and we have always been stronger than apart...


	27. The Talk

After being released from Madame Pomfrey's rather smothering care, I shot off a letter to my mother, and explained via owl post that I wanted to stay with friends during the summer holidays. My mother agreed two days later, and as I said goodbye to my Slytherin friends, and Harry, and Luna, of course, I changed into a casual pair of jeans and a light t-shirt, under a darker long sleeved shirt. I paired this with comfy sneakers, and I went to Severus's quarters for dinner two days after most of the students left on their summer holidays.

I knocked on his door, and he opened it, dressed almost as casually as me in black jeans, and a gray sweater. I liked it, it had been a long time since I had seen him so relaxed.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," He greeted, his face impassive as always. "I trust you are well?"

I smiled. "I am very well, sir. Thank you. May I come inside?"

"Please," He said invitingly.

I crossed the threshold, and he ordered dinner for us. A small round dining table had been set up, and candles illuminated the room. It created a rather romantic ambiance, but I liked it all the same, it was relaxing to me. House elves soon popped in, and served us our meal, and left us alone.

We ate for a bit before Severus said, "I think it is best that we not hold off the inevitable any more, don't you think, Hermione?"

I chewed my lamp chop for a bit, and swallowed it. I dabbed at my lips with my napkin, and said, "I agree. Simply put, our magical cores still recognize us as being married, although, it is supposed to happen after the Battle of Hogwarts, and I can assure you that it had been consummated to strengthen the bond between us."

Severus grinned. "Naturally. I would expect nothing less of myself to not ignore my wife's needs. So, the question is, what do we do about it? Would you want to be free of me?"

I nearly choked on my food as my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. "N-No, of course not. Why ever would you suggest something so awful, Severus?"

Severus sighed, and took my hand in his. "I can think of several reasons: one, I am much older than you, and you are underage. Two, I cannot understand why you would want to remain bound to me; and thirdly, I'm sure you believe yourself in love with me, but you are...well, too young for me, and I am--"

I wiped at my tears bitterly, "I know you are passionate!" I snapped. "So am I! In _all_ areas of my life: I am a good student, I am damned good at my job, and in all that time, no wizard, hell, no man has ever meshed with me the way that you have. You remember our life together, Severus through your ring. We have been through a lot of shit together, because we're both stubborn and shrewd, workaholics, and we're driven more than most people can understand. Believe me, I have tried to forget about you, but..." I broke into tears. "I just...I just can't, alright? I love you, Severus. Only you. It has always been you."

Severus was shocked by my words. He took my hand in his, and ran his thumb over my rings.

Pure white magic wrapped around our wrists, and he kissed my hand softly. "I...I had no idea you felt this strongly about me," He said softly. A tear ran down his cheek. "...About _us_. But, can you wait? I'm worried about the enchantment being a burden to you. You should be free to be with a wizard your own age, not someone old and ugly like me."

"Severus," I cried. "You could _never_ be ugly to me, or old. I see the wizard I love when I look at you, and that is all. Maybe we can't be lovers now, but we can grow as a couple if we grow in our friendship first. Besides, my one regret when we did have sex the first time, was that you were not my first. Now, you can be, and I won't regret it, because I trust you with my life."

I scooted my chair so that we were sitting next to him. Our eyes met, and he gently caressed my cheek. He scanned my mind, and quickly ceased it. "I don't deserve you, witch," He said, his voice shaky with emotion. "Are you going to still use your timeturner?"

I thought about it for a long time, and then said seriously, "Yes. But not because I want to age myself up, deliberately, but because this new school year there will be many distractions on my plate: the Tri-Wizard tournament, Igor Karkaroff at the school, Barty Crouch Jr stealing your polyjuice potion ingredients to glamor himself as Mad Eye Moody, the damned Yule Ball in December. Yes, I will need to plan around these events. I will be dropping Divination, of course, and probably fill that in with a free study period, or whatever you wish as my Head of House."

Severus smiled, a genuine one, "Only a Slytherin would negotiate such delicate terms while discussing their love life. How old are you now, in real time?"

"Fifteen. I estimate I will have aged significantly by the end of the year with constant use," I answered, matter of factly. "I will be sixteen, or seventeen by the end of the year. But I will know that for certain when the Trace falls off of me."

"Naturally," He said dryly. "Well, I am a patient man in most areas of my life. Why should matters of the heart be any different?"

"I don't think they should be, but I don't want this bond we have to interfere with my studies, or your job," I decided. "Although, I have notes from every year, and I could slack off. But that isn't who I am, I actually am aware that I am woefully anal retentive."

Severus laughed. "What a pair we are, then. But you have to know that when I call you an incessant know it all in class, it's a complement."

"I know. You're one yourself."  
"Obviously."

I sipped my blush wine. "So, now that my mother will be busy with the dental practice, and legal troubles, what will we do all summer?"

Severus looked confused. "Do? I...I honestly did not think we would have the summer to ourselves. There is the Malfoys. We can summer with them on occasion. I do not know what young people do on the summer holidays. I was not popular even in my own House."

"What about your spywork?"

"There is not much to tell either side since the Dark Lord is dead, or regrouping," Severus admitted. "But he does return, correct?"

"At the end of this coming term, yes," I replied, sadly. "Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, joins up with the Dark Lord, and he does this creepy blood ritual where he needs Harry Potter's blood to break through the love bond his mother placed on her son to protect him when she died for him in Godric's Hollow that fateful night. The Ministry denies that the Dark Lord has returned, and calls Potter, and Dumbledore, nutters in the Daily Prophet. You know that the marital enchantment works the same way with us."

Severus got up and paced. "Again, I would not want you burdened by the enchantment. It's too much of a risk, Hermione."

I got up, and went to him. He had his back to me, and I rubbed his lower back soothingly, just the way he liked it. He turned to face me, and to an outsider, he would look just as stoic as ever, but he was wrestling with his demons.

"Severus, please look at me," I said softly. I touched his cheek, and he shivered against my touch. "Severus, _please_. I'm not going anywhere. Let me help you."

The firelight cast shadows across his handsome face, and he lifted a hand to softly, tentatively stroke my cheek, his touch featherlight. We were both tearing up. "We...we can't. It wouldn't be right if I kissed you now," He whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

I took his hand in mine and kissed it, and he kissed my inner wrist in response. "I'm not asking for that now. But will you dance with me?"

"We have no music."  
"Do we need it?"  
Severus smiled. "No, we don't."

He pulled me close, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my waist. He began to move me slowly, and I rested my head against his chest, just listening to the steady beating of his heart.

He kissed the top of my head, and he purred in my ear, "It should feel wrong for you to feel so perfect in my arms, lioness."

"Mmm...this is nice," I whispered against his chest. "I have missed you just holding me close. Can we snuggle in bed? I want you to hug me, and never let me go. Can you do that, my Prince?"

  
"I think I can arrange that," Severus purred, leaving little kisses on my face. Soon, our lips found one another, and we didn't rush it, we just let it happen as he cradled my face between his hands. Our tongues met, and brushed tentatively against one another. But it was his mental words to me that began to make my heart race: " _Tell me to stop, my sweet lioness. Please deny me the paradise that can only come from claiming your beautiful lips, your luscious tongue on mine."_

"Severus..." I breathed, my heart racing. "I need you in my arms, as I need your heart."

He deepened the kiss as he directed me to his bedroom. He swirled his tongue around in my mouth, making me see stars. "Do you trust me, lioness?" He asked, his voice husky with desire.

"Yes. Just no sex. We're not ready for that yet, I just know it," I said, using the last of my rational thought.

Severus nodded. "I know. I want it to be special for when we do."

He spelled off our clothing, save for our underwear, and my tank top, but he walked around me, studying me like I was a work of art.

"You're beautiful. Too beautiful for me," He said, lifting my hair off of my neck to kiss a line down the back of my neck. He then cupped my breasts from behind, and he wrapped my hair around his hand like a rope. He tugged on it lightly, and our lips met. His kiss was almost rough as his tongue caressed mine, and all too soon, the kiss was over.

We climbed into bed, and he spooned me from behind as he expertly brought me to orgasm with just his fingers stroking, teasing, and thumbing my core. He kissed away my tears, and muffled my screams as his fingers made me tremble and shiver, as if from the cold as I squirted down my leg, my pussy so wet it ached for him to fill me.

All too soon, he removed his fingers, and licked his fingers. "Mmm...my gods, even your pussy tastes like Jasmine. You taste divine, lioness."

"But I didn't get to taste you," I commented after I came down from the high of my orgasm. "I miss that."

Severus kissed me softly from behind. "Shhh...Patience, my little lioness. We have time for all of that hot and heavy playtime. We are taking things slow, remember?"

I yawned. "Yes. But thank you, Severus. I had a lovely time tonight."

  
We fell asleep in one another's arms, and it was no coincidence that our fingers were laced together, even as our hearts began to beat as one as we slept for the first time ever in perfect peace, and love...


	28. Summer 1993

I would be sixteen in September by the start of the new term, which meant that the Trace would be off of me by the time sixth year started. Oh, goody. I woke up, nestled in Severus's arms, and I felt very warm, and safe. But then again, I always did in his presence. Severus was snoring lightly, almost noiselessly, a trait I always loved about him. Ron Weasley had been a terrible snorer, and I was thankful I would never have to hear it again.

I carefully disentangled myself from his limbs, and took this time to study him, really study my husband. He had a light dusting of black hair on his chest, a thin line of hair that ended to the hair around his considerable member. His muscles were toned, but not chunky. In fact, it was more accurate to say that he was cut.

But of course, he was pale, with soft skin that was riddled with many scars over the years. His shoulder length black hair made a lovely curtain around his handsome, but austere features. He hated the shape of his nose the most, but what he didn't realize was that his aquiline nose gave his face character. His cheekbones were high, and gave his face an aristocractic look that either attracted people or repelled them when they first meet him. I knew that he hated his scars, but he was a soldier, and I had told him that many times over the course of our relationship.

I traced his scars along his chest, running my tongue along each one, as if by kissing them I could lessen the initial pain of receiving them. Severus grunted in his sleep. My tongue circled first one of his nipples, and then the other. I teased it with my tongue, and Severus's breathing began to hitch as he woke up.

My tongue got bolder as I kissed his washboard stomach, and I dipped my tongue into his navel before continuing my quest for his 'buried treasure,' as I followed his thin line of black hair.

I felt his hand stroke my hair, running his fingers through my hair. I found his cock, and cast the anti gagging charm wandlessly. I flicked my tongue around his smooth head, and licked along the top hole.

Severus moaned, and said to me mentally, " _Are you sure you want to do this? You certainly do not have to prove any more that you are older than you look, lioness."_

I popped my head up, and said, "Hey, fair is fair, you got me off, it's only fair."

Severus chuckled, "Oh, I'm just getting started on that, lioness. But do continue, if you insist on morning fellatio."

I did by licking up and down his length, stopping to stroke him in just the way he liked. I teased, licked, and kissed all along his balls, and cock. Soon, I took him in my mouth, the anti-gag charm working perfectly as I deep throated him. Severus cried out at the sensation, and gently, but firmly, began to guide himself in and out of my mouth.

"Mmm....gods, witch...oh...gods..." He panted, as I really began to work in tandem with his hips bucking in and out of my mouth.

After a while, he really began to get rough, and I sucked him harder and harder, really clamping down on him as he moaned and gasped, throwing out an occasional choice swear word.

"Hermione..." Severus then gasped. "I'm going to...stop if you don't want me to cum in that sweet mouth of yours."

I lifted up a thumbs up sign to him, and he gave my mouth a few more thrusts as he threw his head back, and his hot seed hit the back of my throat, and the salty tang of it turned me on. I swallowed every last drop, really milking him, before I gave his cock one last kiss before lifting up my head.

I crawled in his arms, and he claimed my mouth, nipping at my lips as his tongue plunged into my mouth. There was nothing tender about him at this moment, and I didn't care, but we both needed this. We broke the kiss for air, and I rested my head against his heaving chest.

We didn't speak for a long time. Finally, he took my hand in his, and kissed it tenderly. "I have nothing to say about how utterly fucking perfect that was," Severus said seriously. "Did it...did the rest of it feel that magical between us?"

I kissed his chest lightly. "It certainly felt that way for me. But who cares about the past? Did you like that?"

Severus lifted my chin, so I could meet his eyes. "No, I did not like it. I _loved_ it, Hermione. Truly. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was trying to test whether or not you could handle some roughness."

"It's fine. I prefer gentle, but I love your rough side too," I admitted. "So, where are we going today?"

Severus chuckled. "Well, considering we made out quite thoroughly, is it not about time I meet your mother?"

I blushed. "She...she won't like it, you being older than me. Um, could you not de age yourself? I kind of want to kiss younger you. Maybe...wear a Slytherin uniform?"

Severus laughed. "I don't know about the school uniform bit, but yes, I seem to recall that you liked that role play as a second best to me giving you detention for your supposed misdeeds in my lab. I will take all of this under advisement."

"Thank you. Now, I guess we should get ready to go. Unless, Dumbledore has you doing administrative work, that is," I amended. The last thing I wanted was to be a distraction from his work.

"It will be fine," He reassured me. "Since you were so kind as to give me the most mind blowing blow job of my life, you will use the shower first."

"Okay, thank you, Severus," I said, kissing his cheek. He winked at me as I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to get naked. I took a shower, and was done in twenty minutes since I had to shave, and needed to use his shave gel as a result. I dried off magically, and changed into my clothes from last night. I cleaned them magically, and Severus got out of bed.

I couldn't stop staring at his perfect male nakedness, especially his perfect, firm ass as he walked into the bathroom. _Breathe, Hermione, breathe! You're taking baby steps with this, remember?_ Yes, yes, they were. But how the hell was I to know that our travels would warrant the use of a time turner? Or that I would be of age much, much sooner than I anticipated?

I heard the shower turn on, and I busied myself by ordering breakfast from the kitchen. I was eating my third kipper when Severus walked in, dressed in casual, but dark clothing of jeans, a dark blue henley top, and a gray leather jacket, since it was morning. He sat down across from me, and began to eat.

Occasionally, we would flash each other heated gazes, but as for our earlier intimacies, he wanted that to remain behind closed doors. Another woman would be put off by this behavior, but I knew he was doing it as a favor to us both to show as much restraint as he was showing. When the house elves cleared up the table, I was let back into the Slytherin common room, and I got my school trunk, beaded bag, and I placed all of my other personal belongings under extremely strong protective enchantments.

When that was done, Severus met with the other teachers in a brief meeting, and when we were able to disapparate to King's Cross Station, I took out my flip phone, and wished it were a smartphone. I called my mother's cell.

"Come on, mom, pick up, pick up, pick up," I murmured impatiently under my breath.

On the fourth ring, she picked up. "Oh! Minnie bear, are you at King's Station already?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, mom," I said carefully. "I am but, I was wondering if maybe...just maybe, you wanted to meet my boyfriend."

There was a gasp on the other end. "Is it that Potter boy? He's nice, and cute in a nerdy kind of way."

"No, umm, he's...a bit older than me," I said nervously. "He's a...a seventh year." I put my hand on the speaker part, and whispered to Severus, "Please de age so you don't sound older."

Severus was fighting back laughter. "Very well, for you, I will. But you will call me Severus Prince, and my family is wealthy, so hence my accent. Do you understand?"

"Yes, crystal clear. Now, talk to her, please," I begged. He took out a vial filled with light green liquid. He unstoppered the lid, and took out a piece of his hair from his head. The lock of hair dissolved, and he drank it all. His face and body changed to that of a toned, fit eighteen year old boy. He transfigured his clothing to fit him, and I thought he looked very cute at that age.

"You can hand it to me now," Severus said, his voice sounding like a very posh teenaged wizard. I handed him the cell phone, and he engaged my mother in conversation. Severus hanged up the phone, and handed it to me.

"We will meet with your mother at 6PM, and she said to bring drinks," He informed me.

I giggled, "Oh my gods, Severus, you sound way too formal. Mom, or mum. Please tell me you spoke slang as a teenager."

Severus chuckled, "Not too much, no. I grew up with stuffy purebloods, remember? Abraxus Malfoy was more frigid than Lucius, and he was a no non sense sort of wizard, but Lucius's _mom_ was the sweet, proper witch. I swear I gained twenty pounds every time I stayed at Malfoy Manor during the holidays."

I held his hand as he helped me with my school trunk. Crookshanks was perfectly content to ride in his little cage on the train trolley. He had his own 'trunk,' but it was really a trunk with his potions supplies in it, and some changes of clothes.

Severus haggled with a car rental agency for them to let us rent a car. After confirming he was a licensed driver, Severus asked, "Can you drive?"

"Yes, of course. But I don't look of age, so you're going to have to drive," I answered.

Severus nodded, and got in the driver's side of the black Porsche 911 Carerra he was able to swindle the rental agency into giving him. I slid into the other seat, and of course, he was a damned skilled driver, despite his lead foot. I directed him along the streets, and when we pulled up to my parent's house, my mother met us, and we talked about incidental things like the weather, politics, and lies about our relationship.

We had stopped to grab some soda pop at a gas station, and as I went inside the house, I saw how barren it was of furniture and the like.

"I was wondering if pizza would be alright for you, kids?" My mother asked at the dining room table. "I don't have much, but I make do."

We ordered delivery, and over dinner, she told me about her divorce, and the news was not good, not at all...


	29. Bad News

"Your father managed to get a very good lawyer, and he took possession of just about everything," My mother confessed. "He did, begrudgingly, give me half of the dental practice, but that was only because of you, Hermione. Lately, he has taken to stealing money out of the bank account so that I barely have anything to live on."

I was stunned. Severus's face betrayed nothing, but I could tell with seeing the slight tick in his jaw, that he was angry.

I reached across the table, and took my mother's hand in mine. "Mom, it is going to be alright," I reassured her. "We will get through this. We always do."

My mom patted my hand. "I know, sweetie, I know. You have always been so strong, so mature. I'm just sorry that this had to happen to you, to our family."

Severus kissed my temple, and whispered in my ear, "I will be outside. May I have your phone?"

I got it out, and didn't bother to question him. "Please don't be long," I said.

Severus nodded. "Of course. I just need some air. Thank you, for the lovely meal, Mrs Granger."

My mom and I watched Severus leave, and my mom said, "Wow. He seems like such a gentleman, Minnie. I only know Harry, and those girls in that snake club you are in."

I chuckled, "Well, no, it's not a club per se, mom. The school is organized into four groups to maintain order, with a main teacher assigned to govern them. I just happened to be sorted into Slytherin House."

"But why a snake? That's odd."

"Well, the wizard who founded that school House could speak to snakes, and that was his family crest," I informed her. "Severus and I are just two students in that group."

"Wow. What an odd ability."  
"Yes, it is a pretty rare ability."

"Oh. Okay. So, Severus seems very grown up," My mom commented, indicating the back door, where Severus was in the yard, talking on my cell phone.

 _More like thirty three, but details, details, and all of that._ I smiled warmly, "It's why I like him. He's a good guy, but he's been through more than most people should at such a young age."

My mom looked sad. "Aw, that's so sad, honey. He looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. I don't exactly approve of him being a senior in your little high school, but if he makes you happy, who am I to judge? My love life isn't looking too hot these days right now."

I got up and started making some green tea. "Dad isn't coming over here drunk, is he? You know how he gets."

My mother helped me with getting out some cookies, and toasting some crumpets. My mom's posture told me everything I needed to know. But I had to ask anyway, "Dad isn't...you know, doing other stuff, is he?"

My mom began to cry as she nodded her head. We hugged each other, just as Severus came back in. He looked a little happier.

"Well, I contacted Lucius," Severus said, when we broke apart. "I explained to him the situation, and he is more than agreeable to allow us to stay with him."

My mom looked at us with confusion. "I...I don't understand, Minnie. Who is he talking about?"

"Severus has a very rich friend in our world who is more than happy to have us stay with him," I explained. "He has a very beautiful manor in East Anglia, and it would be no trouble for him to open up guest rooms for us to stay in."

"Should I drink the antidote now?" Severus asked. "I'm a little tired of looking so damn thin."

"Um, when we're at the manor," I said. "I don't think mom could handle it right now."

But my mother had other ideas. My need to know, and know right now, definitely came from her. She put her hands on her hips, and stared us both down. "Hermione Jean Granger, you tell me just what the hell is going on!"

I sighed in resignation, "Go ahead and show her, Severus."

He nodded, and took out a potion vial with a silvery liquid that could be considered mercury, only it was not. He unstoppered it, and drank. His features formed back into the face I so loved. My mother was shocked. She couldn't speak for a long time.

"Oh...Oh, my," She gasped in complete surprise. "Minnie, dear. I can't say I'm completely surprised, but you're so young, and--"

"Actually, I am older mentally," I explained. I then went on to tell her everything, including about the rings, and the enchantment that is laid upon every married couple. It was a lot to take in, I'm sure, for a muggle, let alone for a mother. I know that I would do little better in her shoes. My mother attended to the tea kettle, because it had begun to steam.

She poured us some tea, and handed it out wordlessly. We sat back at the dinner table, and she said in a soft voice, "Can...can I see the rings?"

Severus got out his wand, and cast, "Revellio." He tucked his wand away, and first his ring, and then my bridal set appeared.

"They're beautiful!" My mother exclaimed. "But they must have been so expensive. Can you remove them at all?"

"The enchantment prevents it," Severus explained. "And it also prevents infidelity."

My mother's brown eyes widened. "I wish I had had that spell cast on my ex," She murmured. "Are you sure your friend won't mind if we just drop in on him, Severus?"

Severus grinned. "I should think it would not be an imposition, due to my calling him first." He handed my phone back to me, which I pocketed it. "I would have used an owl, but sometimes muggle technology works faster."

My mother grinned. "My husband Jon would have flipped his lid if you told him you were with a much older man. How old are you, Mr Prince?"

"Thirty three."  
"Oh. You seem...older."

"Teaching teenagers will do that to you, I believe," Severus quipped. I chuckled. My mother, not getting my husband's strange sense of humor, simply sat there, intrigued.

"And what do you do?" She pressed. "Now, I am curious."

"I teach Potions class."  
"Is it a hard field of study?"  
"Yes, very."

"But I don't understand how this Veil thing could send you back in time, honey," My mother said, turning to me. "How could it just...well, grab you while you were at work?"

"I still do not know," I said truthfully. "The Ministry of Magic just knows it as a portal to the underworld. But apparently, it can send souls backwards and forwards in time. Many souls are trapped in it, which is why when you have lost loved ones, the curtains covering the portal itself sounds like whispering in your ears. It is kept deep in the vault of the Department of Mysteries, simply because it is so dangerous."

"Were you two...well, happy?"

Severus and I both smiled at each other. He held my hand, and squeezed it, reassuringly. "Of course, we were. We had two separate careers, and it was hard to see one another on a day to day basis, but we always communicated with each other through phone, owl, or note journals. It's a journal you write in, and the other person has the other one, and your messages to each other appear in the other person's, so it's like passing notes in class."

"For which I have had to assign detentions on more than one occasion," Severus added. "Now, my cousin Lucius Malfoy said that we could join him at any time. He especially wishes for you to see the tapestry room."

My mother sipped her tea, and set it aside. She brightened up at that. "I love tapestries! Does he own any of those lovely unicorn patterns? I saw one in an art museum once, and it was beautiful."

Severus smiled. "I wouldn't know. But every pureblood wizarding family records the bloodline of all twenty eight family lines, including my mother's, the Prince's."

"Not your father's?"  
"My father was a muggle."  
"Oh. You didn't like him?"

"No. I might tell you about him one day, Mrs Granger," Severus said, draining his cup of tea. "But count your lucky stars he is dead, because at no point would I have wanted you or Hermione to meet him."

"Is your mother still alive?"  
"No. He killed her."  
"Oh, my!"  
"Exactly. Will you come with us?"

My mother thought it over for a bit, and looked over her house. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? I can't wait to meet your friend, Mr Prince," My mother decided. "But tomorrow, please."

We finished our tea, and got ready for bed. Severus decided to sleep on the pull out couch bed in the living room, while I slept in my bed. Neither of us complained about that. After the whole oral sex incident, it was implied between us that we would scale things back, for now.

I wanted to go join my husband on the pull out bed, but I didn't want to upset my mother any more than necessary, so I stayed put in my bedroom. However, I did pack up what I could into my school trunk. I already had the undetectable extension charm on it, so I could sleep in my trunk if I wanted to, but I wanted one last night in my old twin bed. With all of my packing done, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed...

🌌----

The next morning, Severus put the undetectable extension charm on one of my mother's suit cases, and we helped my mother pack up what she wanted to take with her. She kept marveling at the wonder of magic, and then after breakfast, she asked how we would get to Malfoy Manor.

"We drive, of course," Severus said. " We cannot bring you by side along apparation, because Hermione still has The Trace placed on her, but it will be a long journey via car. Thank God, it's a Porsche."

We all laughed about that. We got ready to go, and piled into the car. The journey was long, and took a week to get there, but we endured it. When we parked the car in the underground garage, I was a bit surprised that the Malfoys collected cars. But then again, wonders never ceased.

The Malfoys met us in the main foyer, and while Narcissa Malfoy was polite, I was a bit surprised by Lucius Malfoy's kindness.

"Thank you, Lucius," I said, after he insisted that I call him by first name.

I hugged Draco, and he said, "Dad told me about you and my Uncle. I know you tried to, so I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing at school."

"Hey, you can still kiss my cheek," I pointed out. "If you're not opposed to having a young Aunt, that is."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, a hot Aunt. Do you want a tour of the house? I know you've never been here before."

I linked my arm through his. "Draco and I are going on a tour," I announced.

"We will be in the tapestry room," Lucius said. "You two have fun."

Draco took me on a tour, and he showed me where everything was. But we talked mostly about school, and what not.

Then he talked about the Quidditch world cup. "...I don't think they would let your mom into the event, but it would be fun if you and Uncle came with. Dad got a personal invite from the Minister of Magic himself."

"I'll see what Severus wants to do," I replied. "I'm not promising anything, though. But I'm definitely supporting the Bulgarians if I do go. They have the better Seeker."

Draco brightened up at that, "Hell yeah, they do. Viktor Krum is an awesome player, super fast. I heard down the grape vine that this year at school is going to get really interesting."

I smiled, knowing about the tournament already. "When isn't Hogwarts interesting?"

"O.W.L.S!" We said at the same time. We giggled, and continued with the grand tour. We ended up in the tapestry room, and listened to Lucius lecture about each family line of succession. It was all very cut and dried, but on the Prince family tree was my portrait linked with Severus's. My parents were there as well, and my mother was marvelling at the intricate details of the tapestry.

She asked many questions of the Malfoys, and they answered her questions. At dinner, my mother was impressed with the service of the house elves, and it was kind of funny, because none of this grandeur impressed me all that much. I just took it all in stride, to be honest. But when I saw that I would be sharing a room with Severus, I was was even a bit impressed with how beautiful the whole room was.

Black canopied, four poster bed, lush rugs to cushion your feet, a huge bathroom. Lovely crown mouldings on the ceiling, oil paintings on the walls. Yes, I admit that I was impressed by all of this. Severus and I got ready for bed, and while we snuggled, we didn't exchange any more intimacies between us, beyond kissing. We determined that kissing was safe between us in private. Severus wrapped me up in his arms, and we fell into a blissful sleep, between us...


	30. A Curious Affair

Over the next two months, Severus and I traveled Europe, and even went to America at some point to see the national landmarks. We had a wonderful time, beyond a few nasty spats. But I noticed that my mother and Lucius Malfoy had struck up this strange friendship that didn't seem to phase Narcissa Malfoy one bit, because Draco had told me that his dad pulled some strings with the Minister of Magic to make their marriage open.

"It must be nice to have the Minister in your pocket," I mused. "You don't think your father is going to turn on that famous Malfoy charm?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly, who knows? My dad is a notorious flirt."

"Like father, like son."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Your man isn't so squeaky clean either," Draco pointed out. "But hey, it's nice that you're around to keep him honest."

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. At dinner, it was announced that we would be attending the Quidditch World Cup. The last time, I had attended this game with the Weasleys and Harry Potter. We had the nose bleed seats, but I knew that I would be watching this game from the Minister's box, so it should be an interesting experience for me this time around.

I then saw a curious sight just as I was going to bed the last night in the manor. My mother and Lucius were sharing a passionate kiss in the parlor. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and it was Narcissa.

"Ah, so you finally have spied out my husband's little affair," She said. "Will you take a drink with me, dear?"

I went with her into her parlor. We sat across from one another, on her dark green couch and we drank red wine.

"You know, I envy you somewhat," Narcissa confessed. "You get to re do so much, and rejuvenate your marriage. I did not have a choice in my marriage, you see, and so did not have the enchantment placed on the rings that you did."

I touched her hand. She flinched from my touch at first, but then she let me touch her. I drew my hand away. "You sound slightly jealous. May I ask why?" I asked.

Narcissa sipped her wine. "I am only jealous of what you two have. We dated at Hogwarts, you see, and when my father found out that I was dating a half-blood, well, that did not go over very well, me giving my first time to a wizard unworthy of my family name. Blah, blah, blah. So, I was ordered to do my duty and marry Lucius. I suppose I should be thankful that he was not repulsive to look at. But I tell you this, because you muggleborns have more freedoms than you think."

I sipped my wine before speaking. "Yes, well, there is always the third class treatment, because the wizarding world continues to hold on to this antiquated notion of breeding within the sacred twenty eight family lines. Madness and other genetic anomalies can manifest when close relatives have children together."

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, I have heard that. But it is tradition, I am afraid. I will take care of your mother while you are at the Quidditch World Cup, but you must understand that my open mind does not extend to pureblood society, so I cannot be responsible for the bad treatment she will receive."

I drained my glass of wine. "I don't care. Just keep my mother safe from my father. He is an abusive drunk, almost like Severus's father was in his time."

Narcissa nodded her head. "I understand. Welcome to the family, Hermione."

We shared a nice, tender hug, and that was when Lucius found us. He smiled warmly. "This is a nice surprise, you two getting along."

We broke apart. "Lucius, you startled us," Narcissa said, putting a hand to her chest. "We didn't see you come in."

Lucius poured himself a glass of wine. "May I speak with my new little sister?"

"Of course, dear. Good night, Hermione," Narcissa said, leaving the room. She kissed her husband on the cheek, but he received it coldly.

"I must ask what you know of these events," Lucius said plainly.

I smirked. "And here I thought you were going to ask my blessing for you to pursue my mother."

Lucius laughed. "Oh yes, well, as to that, I plan on obliviating her of the memories of our world after offering her some comfort."

"So, it's not love at first sight then," I replied sarcastically. "I'm _so_ shocked. You may do this, but leave her in financial comfort. You are wealthy in muggle pounds, so I know throwing a few million pounds at her won't be a hardship for you. Perhaps a home by the coast? You decide what is best."

Lucius's gray eyes narrowed. "You're suggesting that I pay for her services like a whore! You _dare_ suggest that!"

I stood up to him, and glared at him. "Yes! If you would sleep with my mother, you had best do right by her. Or, I will expose you as an adulterer."

We stared each other down. "Fine. I will do as you ask. You're a tough little witch, I will give you that. But you didn't answer my earlier question."

I took his wine glass, and sipped from it. "Very well. The Bulgarians will win the Quidditch World Cup. After the game, deatheaters will arrive, wreaking havoc and chaos. The Dark Mark will be cast into the sky. Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the Dark Lord will return through a bizarre blood ritual and you arrive on the scene at this little party. An innocent Hufflepuff boy is killed by Wormtail, and a Yule Ball is also hosted at Hogwarts. Is that enough information for you?"

Lucius looked stunned at the news. But he rolled up his left sleeve, and revealed his Dark Mark. It was darker in shade, almost black.

"He's alive," Lucius said, waving a hand over it. "But not completely restored according to the Mark. Who else is helping the Dark Lord?"

"Barty Crouch Jr," I said. I then told him the story of how his death was faked in Azkaban, and of his involvement at the Quidditch World Cup. "He will keep stealing Severus's polyjuice ingredients to masquerade as Alastor Moody. I don't know of how the man is kidnapped, but Dumbledore was stupid enough to make him the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and didn't know the truth of it until the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament. So, you see, my friendship with Harru Potter has proved fruitful for you and Severus. You can do with the information what you see fit."

Lucius paced about the room as he thought. "I will take this intel to heart, little sister. Good night."

I went to bed, and late into the night I felt the bed dip with Severus's weight. He kissed my cheek, and held me close.

"Severus? Are you awake?"  
"Mmhm."  
"I told Lucius about Voldemort."

Severus sighed heavily. "Yes, I have noticed the Mark getting darker, but I feel no pressing loyalty towards him any more. Just you."

I turned in his arms, so that we were face to face. "I know, my Prince. I am loyal to only you, you know that. If you feel it is best to play both sides, we will."

Severus kissed me lightly. "Of course, just like the good little Slytherins we are. It is the only way to stay safe."

"And when we return to Hogwarts we resume our roles again," I added. "It will be hard for me, Severus. I've quite grown used to having you to snuggle with."

"As have I, but we have no choice in the matter. We have to tread a very thin line, lioness. We cannot give either side cause to suspect our loyalties."

"Ah yes, but I would have us tear these divides down," I decided. "Albus Dumbledore is a useful fool, and Tom Riddle a tyrant. I don't care for either side, Severus. I have seen what things were like when the light won. I think neither side should win this time."

"There are always winners and losers in any war," Severus added. "But I understand what you're saying. I don't want to fight either."

"Then I will do as you wish," I said, resigned. "But please be careful, Severus. Please. I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Nor I you. Let's get some sleep," He said, kissing my forehead. "I have to return to Hogwarts, but you have fun at the Quidditch game. Keep Draco safe."

"I will."  
"Good."

We fell asleep then, and the next day, I left with Lucius and Draco to the Quidditch World Cup. I said goodbye to my mother, knowing that I would never see her again. It was hard, but I needed to protect her from the deatheaters. I just found it strangely ironic that a deatheater was going to assist with her relocation this time around, but it was the best that I could do. I just prayed that I would be able to restore her memories in the future. So it was, that I left my mother behind, and I set out for the game, knowing what to expect, but excited all the same...


	31. A Curious Affair Pt. 2

Jane

The manor was absolutely lovely, and elegant. I had certainly never been in such a home before, but Hermione took it all in stride, especially around the small, pale creatures dressed in little butler and maids outfits. Mr Prince also seemed to treat the manor as if he had been around such wealth all of his life.

But it was the master of the manor that held the most appeal for me. How long had it been since a man has shown me any real courtesy? The answer was way, way too long. His wife seemed a bit on the stuffy side, and she kept going on and on about how muggleborn witches and wizards were strange anomalies in magic itself. I had no idea what to make about that, but that was when Mr Prince stood up for the muggleborns, and said that she was being crass and rude in front of their guest.

"...Need I also remind you, 'Cissa, that most of the wizarding population are of the half blood variety? Even the Dark Lord is of that number. Or have you conveniently forgotten that little fact?" He demanded, his voice silky, and almost angry in tone.

Mrs Malfoy sighed, resigned, "I forget nothing, Severus. But perhaps we need not discuss the Dark Lord in front of _her_."

"I would very much like to know about this shadowy wizard who seems to be terrorizing your society," I cut in, which mildly surprised her extremely handsome husband. "Hermione will only tell me so much, and her Daily Prophet papers only say that he's evil and so feared that people won't even say his name."

Narcissa Malfoy excused herself, and left the tapestry room. Then Mr Malfoy and Mr Prince looked at me seriously, and Lucius Malfoy said, "What would you like to know, Mrs Granger?"

"Everything," I said.

Severus laughed. "As much of a know it all as her daughter. I would expect nothing less."

So, they told the story of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and how he rose to power, and how they initially served him, and their fears of his return to power.

"But you have wealth, Mr Malfoy--" I began, but Lucius cut me off.

"Lucius, please," Lucius insisted. "We are family after all. Yes, I am wealthy, and from one of the most premiere pureblood wizarding families. But that isn't why I joined the Dark Lord. No, I believed in tradition, and in the beginning, he never harmed any of those of the Sacred 28. But when he allowed my sister in law, Bellatrix LeStrange, to perform the torture curse on the Longbottoms to glean information from them as to the inner workings of the Order of the Phoenix, that was when I knew that I could not, in good conscience, serve this madman. But publicly, I have to maintain my loyalties with the Dark Lord."

I nodded, understanding. "Of course. He would kill you and your wife and son otherwise." I turned to Severus, and asked, "So, what made you join Voldemort's cause?"

Severus kept a stoic face as he told me of his past: the horrific abuse he suffered as a child, mentally and physically. He had to stop his father multiple times from hurting his mother worse than he already was, but sometimes, the drunken brute would rape his mother in front of him. School wasn't much better, and he was never popular.

"I'm so sorry," I sympathized. "No boy should have to endure all of that."

"Your pity is not required, but I thank you for your compassion, nonetheless," He said quietly. "Does Hermione know about all of this stuff that you endured?"

He showed me his wedding band. "In the time she came from, yes, I told her everything. The memories are jumbled, but I am making sense of them using my pensieve. I left the deatheaters when the Dark Lord murdered the one girl I cared about just to prevent a prophecy from coming true."

"Did she love you back?"  
"No, it was unrequited."

"Oh, my. Then she had poor taste, because you are not an ugly man, Severus. I'm not normally into the dark and forboding type, but apparently, Hermione is," I said. "Just please take care of her, that is all I ask."

Severus cracked a grin, and it made him a very charming looking man. "I promise that I will, Jane. The marriage enchantment compels me to protect her."

I looked at the interconnected family trees. My daughter's portrait was placed beside Severus's with a golden thread connecting them. "Why are most of these marriage lines silver? Should they not also be gold?"

Both men gave each other a look, and Severus blushed slightly. Lucius chuckled, "Well, no, not necessarily. You see, pureblood families do not marry for love in general. But when the love between the married witch and wizard is true, and pure, their marriage line will show up as a golden thread connecting them."

"Interesting," I said. "May I see more of the house?"

Lucius smiled. "Certainly. Will you be joining us, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "You two go on. I have work to do in my lab." Severus kissed my hand, and bowed, before leaving the tapestry room.

Lucius gave me the grand tour. Occasionally, we ran into Draco and Hermione, and they were having fun doing things with their wands, and chatting away about Hogwarts, and magical products from different stores.

Dinner was a grand affair with four courses on fine China, and crystal glasses. I didn't like how Narcissa was eying me, but I was able to ignore her, because Lucius Malfoy was so welcoming. Normally, I would have cared about a married man paying me such attention, but in my present state, I didn't care.

When dinner was over, everyone else separated to do their own thing. I stayed behind, and so did Lucius. "Will you join me for a nightcap, Jane?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes, of course. Where shall we go?"

Lucius smiled back, and his gray eyes darkened with need. "I wish to show you the parlor."

He held out his hand, and I took it. I stood, and he lifted my hand to his lips. My heart began to beat fast as he looked intently at me. He led me to the main parlor, and we shared glasses of something called firewhiskey. It was very strong, and smooth. I loved it.

"This is good," I commented. "Is this popular in your bars?"

Lucius sipped his drink. "Yes. But most firewhiskey is not of the same quality of this. I understand that your husband treated you appallingly."

Tears filled my eyes. "Y-Yes," I stammered. "In the beginning, Jon was...well, nice, and polite. But when he began to drink after graduating from dental school, well...he wasn't himself. I'm sorry to go on about it, but...But I did love him once. You have been so kind to me."

He took my drink from me, and set it aside. "Oh, I'm not kind, dear. Simply a wizard who knows exactly what he wants, and what I want...is _you_."

I should have fled from him, but I didn't. Something in me wanted him, badly, and had wanted him as soon as I first laid eyes on him.

Lucius approached me, and we looked at each other, studying each other. Up close, he was even more handsome, and I suddenly wanted his lips on mine. He caressed my cheek, and he cupped the back of my head as his lips caressed mine softly. He drew away, and there was a question in his eyes.

"May I take you to my bed?"

"Yes," I whispered against his mouth. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair, and his hands roamed up and down my waist. When he cupped my breasts in his hands, my breathing hitched in my chest. Our lips met, and our tongues explored each other.

"Mmm...as tempting as it would be to take you here, I think we need to be more comfortable, don't you think?" He whispered, between kisses.

He gave me one last, all consuming kiss before he led me upstairs to a gorgeous master bedroom with a king sized, four poster canopy bed, rich dark green curtains, and rich Oriental rugs on the floor. Lucius waved his wand, and the lights turned off, so that only the fireplace was the only lighting in the room.

He waved his wand over us, and our clothes fell off. He then murmured some spell that made my womb tingle slightly, like a dull ache before it faded.

"What did you do?" I asked, pointing to my lower abdomen.

"It's just an anti-conception charm," He explained. "It will cease in the morning. I have an abhorrence to condoms."

I blushed. "Oh. That's alright, then."

I laid on the bed, and he crawled towards me on the bed. He was so handsome with his trim figure, and straight, almost silvery blonde hair. I noticed a skull and snake tattoo on his left forearm, and I had a feeling that Severus would have one there as well. He parted my legs with his knee, and he peppered my inner thighs with kisses. But when he began to lick, and finger my pussy, I arched my back, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Lucius..." I breathed.

"Shhh, love. Let me take care of you tonight," Lucius purred. I nodded my head, and he smiled at me warmly. He expertly ate me out, and soon, I was panting and writhing beneath him as my body trembled, and vibrated. I felt my orgasm wash over me, and I cried out his name as my inner walls clenched his fingers.

Lucius kissed and licked up my stomach, and he began to lavish my breasts with his lips and tongue. We then began to kiss passionately, almost roughly before he fitted himself to my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him, and he began to move inside of me slowly at first, but then faster and faster as we began to make love in many varied and wonderful ways.

We finished with him spooning me from behind, and Lucius nipped my neck as he filled me with his release. We kissed deeply, and we held one other as the euphoria of our antics faded.

"That was lovely," Lucius said softly. "We should do it again some time."

He withdrew out of me, and I didn't know what to make of his sudden cryptic behavior. We took a shower together, and then went back to bed.

The next morning, I said goodbye to Hermione, and when she was gone, I saw the flash of a wand, and my mind went completely blank. I woke up in a lovely manor house by the sea, and I knew no more of my past life forevermore...


	32. The Quidditch World Cup

The Quidditch stadium was just as grand as the last time I saw it, but this time, I watched it from the private box of the Minister of Magic. Fudge greeted us all graciously, but he looked askance at me, even when it was clear that the Malfoys treated me like one of their own. I didn't care in a way, because I was no longer a child mentally. But if I had been that fifteen and half year old girl, I would have been deeply hurt by this treatment by Cornelius Fudge.

"Ignore him, Min,' " Draco reassured me. "As far as dad and I are concerned, you're one of us. Besides, he was just some petty little undersecretary before he took the big job."

I hugged him. "I know, but it's kind of a pain that I have to be treated that way by mediocre wizards."

Lucius seemed preoccupied with 'preparations,' and I noticed that things between him and Narcissa seemed strained, especially since she decided not to attend the game. At least, Severus had his job that kept him tethered to Hogwarts as a valid excuse. But still, I missed him terribly.

Draco and I found a good window seat, and of course, Pansy and Blaise showed up. I had heard that they were seeing each other off and on, but it was a bit strange this openness in their relationships. But then again, I saw this through the lens of a married witch, instead of a teenager. House elves dressed in the sports livery of either the Irish or Bulgarian teams.

Draco and I got some free snacks, and Lucius joined us just as the Irish pre-show began.

The Irish brought out veelas, and I said, "Oh, that is so sexist! I wanted to see some male ones. What is there for witches to see?"

Both Malfoy guys laughed. "Well, male veelas are fairly rare, Hermione, dear," Lucius chuckled. "But I'm one third veela, hence the silvery blonde hair."

I kissed his cheek. "Nice try, Lucius. Thanks, but no thanks."

He kissed my temple. "A wizard can dream."

Draco giggled. "Eww, dad! You do realize that we're in public, right?"

"Oh hush, son, it's harmless flirting," Lucius retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, just like you stuck your tongue down Min's mother's throat. Not that I care, but it's why none of my friend's moms don't like showing up at the manor. Unless it's Zenobia Zambini, of course."

Blaise scowled. "Whatever, man. I know my mom's a slut."

"Blay, get back in the bathroom!" Pansy whined further back in the room. "I wanna get off."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yeah, coming, baby. You coming, Draco?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah, I'm good here. I want to get an advantage for Slytherin for the new term."

"Sure, nerd."  
"Whatever, tool."

The couple left the room. The Bulgarians burst in, tearing the opposing team's dancing lepprechan, and shamrocks apart. Their mascot was a black double headed eagle, and on the big screen Viktor Krum's scowling, but handsome face was blown up so that everyone could see him.

Draco cheered for the Seeker. "Besides dancing, he walks like a duck," I pointed out.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. He's like the best Seeker in the damn world, who cares if he's weird looking?"

I helped myself to some popcorn. "I don't. It's just what I know of him is all."

But Draco wasn't listening. He was looking through his binoculars to watch the lightning fast movements. He cheered whenever the Bulgarians scored a point. I watched through my own binoculars, and had some of the plays slowed down. Viktor was an incredible player, his reflexes lightning fast. I found it no wonder why Harry had been in awe of the Durmstrang Seeker's skills.

Ireland and Bulgaria were at a tie, but then Viktor did a crazy corkscrew through the air with his broom, and literally dove for the Golden Snitch. My heart skipped a beat as he flipped through the air in free fall, but then his right hand grabbed the tiny winged golden ball out of the air, and he cast a spell that made him land on his feet smoothly. He summoned his firebolt broomstick to him, and he flew a victory lap around the stadium. The crowd's response was electric, and I found myself cheering with everyone else.

Lucius put a bag of money in my hand. "What is this for?" I asked.

"Oh, it's your share of my profit in this game," Lucius informed me. "You told me of your little insight, and I'm being a fair Slytherin in paying you fifty percent of the profit on my gamble. Even stevens as they say."

I put my winnings in my purse, and hugged him. He hugged me back. Soon, the Quidditch players from both teams came up to the Minister's private box, and a party ensued. Viktor Krum sat apart, and he looked me over curiously as I joined him by the bay window overlooking the Quidditch pitch. He was dressed in regular wizard robes, and had cleaned himself up, so he smelled nice. I knew his English was not the best, so I greeted him in Russian.

"My teammates tell me that you're Malfoy's cousin's...love interest?" Viktor questioned. I noticed that he was more eloquent with his native language, so I continued with Russian.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, we hold no such reservations in Bulgaria of your arrangement," Viktor said confidentially. "Did you enjoy the game?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm more into books and my studies than sports. I guess we're both introverts."

Viktor laughed, his dark chocolate eyes twinkling with amusement. "Da, I guess so. Quidditch is not my life, though. If I go pro, it will pay for me to continue in university, so you see, I have an ulterior motive."

We both laughed over that. "I danced ballet as a child. Does that count as a sport?" I asked.

Viktor nodded. "Da. Can you still do it?"

"I don't think I'm drunk enough to do it here and now," I said, chickening out.

"Sure, you can. Tell you what, you stand en Pointe just once, and I'll take you on a flight around the stadium," Viktor challenged.

I almost chickened out again, but he took out his wand, and waved it over my shoes. My tennis shoes turned into black Pointe shoes.

People watched us as Viktor held my arms, and I took a deep breath. I moved my feet through the positions, and then into fourth position where I stood en Pointe.

"Dance with me," He instructed me. "I was trained too, trust me."

I nodded, and he helped me to dance a little ballet. I fell back into his arms, and he pretended that I was heavy. He stood me back up, and I slapped his arm. "Okay, turn my shoes back into my Sketchers, please. I miss my socks already."

People clapped us, and Pansy kept begging me to show her how to dance like I do. Other people wanted to know by what spell I could dance so gracefully.

"It's not magic," I answered an overly curious witch. "There are muggles who are very skilled in this style of dance."

I caught Viktor Krum's signal to flee while I still could. I found him, and he sneaked me down to the Quidditch pitch. He summoned his broom. He mounted the broom, and I got on the back. I had no choice but to put my arms around his waist. His abs were rock hard underneath his shirt, and he flew us gracefully around the field.

We watched the stars from one of the bleechers, and shared some snacks and butterbeers. "Thanks, for coming out here with me," He reverted to English, but it sounded awkward. "I'm supposed to be visting Hogwarts this year, but it's for the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Do you want to sign up for it?" I asked, not sure why it never occurred to me to ask the last time.

Viktor chewed on a licorice wand for a bit before answering, "It's what Headmaster Karkaroff wants. But no, not really. Would you sign up for it if you were of age?"

"No, I'm a Slytherin," I answered. "I don't believe in reckless bravery. Enemies should be destroyed from within their organizations, not in some foolish offense."

Viktor smiled, approving. "I like you, Hermione." He looked down at my disillusioned bridal set, and kissed my hand. "And for the record, your wizard is a very lucky man. Do you love him?"

A tear leaked from my eye. "Yes, very much so. But I'm sure we can go to the Yule Ball as friends. Just keep me in mind for later."

Viktor promised, "I promise that I will. We should get back."

Viktor dropped me off back at the Minister's box, and back at the tent, Draco pressed me for details.

"Nothing happened. We chatted about Hogwarts, and we star gazed for a bit," I said, exasperated. "By the way, he said that my wizard was a lucky man."

Draco felt relieved. "That's cool, I guess. But he likes you, you know. I didn't know you knew Russian."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm a witch of many talents."

We got ready for bed, but we would not be sleeping over night, because Draco and I had to take a portkey back to Malfoy Manor, and so I missed out on the carnage the deatheaters caused at the Quidditch World Cup this time around...


	33. 1994...Again

I flipped the time turner to skip the last Christmas holidays, and as soon as I appeared on the grounds of Hogwarts, I realized that I had just turned sixteen. My body was curvier, and my chest was much bigger. I had to cast several glamor charms to appear fifteen.

The speech about the Tri-Wizard happened, and I soon grew bored. Predictably, most of the students protested about the age restriction, but Dumbledore quieted everyone down. The Goblet of Fire was unveiled, and of course, Harry Potter would be chosen through a very strong Confundus charm placed on the stone goblet. Lucky for me, I knew how it worked as an item from the Department of Mysteries.

Severus caught my eye in the middle of the speech, and he said to me mentally, " _Are you certain you wish to change Potter's fate like this?"_

" _Yes. It will protect him if Wormtail cannot perform the blood resurrection spell to give Tom Riddle a body again,"_ I reasoned. " _Besides, what better person to ensure his safety but us? I am Grindlewald's great granddaughter after all."_

Severus kept his face stoic. " _Indeed. Let's keep this between us, for now."_

_"Agreed."_

Severus ended the link to my mind, and it was nice to be able to use our bond like this to perform legilimency on each other. I retired to the Slytherin common room and found my security enchantments in place. Pansy's side of the dorm was always trashed. But the house elves had cleaned her side of the dorm room nicely.

She plopped down on her bed, and said, "So, um, how did your little date with Seeker boy go? I didn't think you would go for jocks."

I shrugged my shoulders. "We didn't really do anything. He took me for a ride on his firebolt around the stadium, and we snacked on some sweets while stargazing. Why do you ask?"

Pansy grinned slyly. "Well, I ask because my dad's on the wizarding safety council, and Seeker boy is gonna show up here at our school. I was just wondering if you two were an item."

I knew that she would take an advantage of my being single to parade about that I was a prude or something, so what I did next was lie, "Well, yes, he did ask me out. He's actually pretty nice, Pansy, but his English is a bit clumpy. He sounds more eloquent when speaking Russian."

Pansy's face fell. "Oh. Alright, yeah. I can't speak the language. How did you learn it by the way?"

 _Through basic training to be an Unspeakable, how else?_ "Oh, I'm just well read. Sometimes it pays to be a bookworm, Pansy," I lied.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever nerd. I'm going to hit the hay, Daphne and Astoria were driving me up the wall on the train."

Of course, I had skipped the train ride and used the time turner to jump ahead in time, but I wished that I had used it to get through the welcome announcements before the feast. I let Pansy get ready for bed first, and then I did by taking a bath, brushing my teeth, and doing my facial routine for the night. I let my glamors fall off as I stood in front of the full length mirror. I touched my stomach, and then cupped my breasts briefly. It was nice to be young again. But unfortunately, I couldn't show off my curves in my school uniform. I forgot that in the space of a year, my body really developed big time.

I smoothed out my hair, and put my glamors on. My body flattened out and looked more on point for a fifteen year old girl, instead of a body on the cusp of womanhood. I wrote in my note journal, and went to bed, really missing Severus. I'm sure that he missed me just as much as I missed him, but we had to maintain our cover, and I knew that this included me having a fake boyfriend.

_My Prince,_

_I just wanted to let you know that we should discuss our cover more. Viktor Krum and I clicked really well at the Quidditch World Cup, and he knows that if we "date," then he knows it won't be for real. I don't know how he was able to see my rings through the disillusionment charm I had on them, but he did say that my wizard was a very lucky man. Let me know when we can meet again to discuss these matters._

_Yours,_

_Lioness_

I didn't want to sound too needy in my letter to Severus, but he deserved to hear about what happened from me. The enchantment on my rings prevented either of us from cheating, but still, I knew that he could be a jealous man if he set his mind to it.

_My Lioness,_

_Of course, I am not remotely jealous. Still, I am thankful for your honesty. I have a lot on my plate for the moment with preparations for this farce of a tournament, but I will let you know soon when we can meet to discuss these matters._

_Yours,_

_Prince_

I smiled as I read his reply note, and set it inside my nightstand where it belonged. I then went to sleep, and mentally prepared myself for the coming days and weeks. I had to get to that Goblet of Fire before Crouch Jr did, I just had to, everything depended on it...


	34. Rival Schools

Severus

The potions master read over Hermione's last note to him. He felt like crumbling up the paper in his frustration. Damn this long waiting period! He knew that the boy wasn't much to look at, but she still liked him, and he did not like it one bit. But then again, he expected that other wizards would show an interest in her as a girl. It was precisely why he did not want to grow close to Miss Granger until she was older.

 _And since when do you follow the rules? You're a Slytherin, the rules have no application to you,_ He thought. The other schools would be arriving for this stupid tournament, and the Krum boy would be there. Based off of Igor Karkaroff's glowing reports, it sounded like he had somewhat of a crush on the boy. But then again, Karkaroff had strange sexual proclivities, fostered by the Revels.

He sat in the Great Hall, and looked over the students assembled. Hermione seemed to sit apart from them, her demeanor like a stoic Queen rather than one of these children. She laughed politely at her friend's jokes, but she seemed apart from them, neither a child nor an adult, not yet.

The Beauxbatons girls arrived first, all looking like insipid, vapid faced dolls in little blue suits, and jeweled broaches on their lapels signifying which school House they belonged to. At the head of this assembly strode a huge giantess woman dressed in stylish all black robes. They did not flatter her big frame. The girls did a little baton dance, and curtsied before the teacher's table. Some of the more wanton girls made little simpering faces at him. He caught Hermione's eye, and he winked at her.

She winked back, and flashed him a very subtle, heated glance. The Beauxbatons's girls gravitated towards the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff tables. Only a very few of the girls went to the Gryffindor table. Only two went to his House, which he found intriguing. Once they were settled in, the Durmstrang students marched in a militant assembly.

Igor Karkaroff marched ahead of these young wizards, and he made a show of hugging Dumbledore before sitting down at the teacher's table. The Durmstrang boys were dressed in all red military uniforms with fur lined cloaks tied to show off their broad shoulders. Some of them did a little dance with fire, and it was all flashy and meant to flatter their school. Not surprisingly, most of the young wizards gravitated towards the Slytherin table. When they settled in, the Ministry officials filed in, and Dumbledore rose.

"Now that we are all settled in, and you have met your new classmates for the coming year," Dumbledore announced. "I have one further announcement: in honor of the tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament, this December before the Christmas holidays, the honor of the host school will present the Yule Ball.

"Professor McGonagall shall be teaching dance lessons, as well as Professor Snape, in the next coming weeks. I recommend that you secure a date early to the ball, as this is to be quite the popular event. Now, on to the Goblet of Fire: any student seventeen years of age or older may simply write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flames. But do not do so lightly. If chosen: you stand alone, and believe me when I say that these challenges are not for the faint hearted. Now, off to bed with you, pip pip."

The Great Hall cleared out, and Severus watched as Hermione left, but he caught her thoughts: " _Meet me in the girl's bathroom next corridor over."_

He stifled a grin. He made a show of leaving with the teachers, but hanged back. He entered the bathroom Hermione spoke of, and found her on the sink's steps going through her enchanted beaded bag. He cleared his throat.

She looked up, and smiled at him, warmly. "Thank Merlin. I don't think I could tolerate any more of the old man's overdramatic attitude one second longer," She said.

She took out a makeup case, and quickly retouched some lip gloss to her light bronze makeup. She packed her things away in her back, and put it back on her right wrist where it always hanged. She checked out her work in the mirror, and frowned.

"I'm sick of not being able to dress and look my mental age," She confessed, smoothing out her hair. He came up behind her, and ran his fingers through her soft, wavy hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her sweet, Jasmine and vanilla scent. He kissed the top of her head, and she leaned into his chest.

"I have missed you," He admitted, whispering in her ear. "You seemed a bit bored of the proceedings. Did you have a way to use the Goblet of Fire to our advantage?"

She turned to face him. He held her close, and she toyed with the cloth buttons on his frock coat. "It's not hard to tamper with it to get it to do what you want, apparently. The Ministry keeps the Goblet in the Department of Mysteries most of the time. It is a powerful magical object, yes, but with enough knowledge in charms, well, you get the drift."

"How was it done last time?"

"A well placed Confundus Charm," She answered, grinning. "It had to be. Honestly, I was a bit shocked that people believed, for one moment, that a fourteen year old boy of his mediocre skills could possibly hoodwink the Goblet of Fire. Maybe I could at fifteen, _maybe_ , but that was because I was a good student, and I sneaked away often into the Restricted Section when Mrs Pince wasn't looking, to supplement my research on my assignments."

Severus chuckled, "Spoken like a true Slytherin. Are you absolutely certain that you were sorted correctly the first time?"

Hermione laughed quietly. "Well, then perhaps we both should have been Ravenclaws. But I do believe that we need to sneak back into the Great Hall in order to work magic on the Goblet. However, the age line might mark me out as underage. It has Trace magic in it to determine a candidate's proper age."

"Ah. So, you enlist my help."

"Yes, exactly. Will you help me, Severus?" She asked, fingering the buttons on his coat.

He lifted a finger to lift her face to his. "You know I will, lioness. I just have to know if you are actually my lioness."

She lifted up on her toes, and pressed her lips against his. He should have refused her, but he no longer cared, he was bonded to this witch. Who cared if they were spotted? He cupped her face in his hands, and softly kissed her. She grabbed his coat for dear life, and deepened the kiss as their tongues met. He took control then, and poured his need for her into his kiss, branding her as his.

They broke the kiss for air, and stared into each other's eyes. They didn't speak for a long time.

"Does that answer your question, my Prince?" She asked. "I will always be your lioness, Severus. Always. I am yours, body and soul."

A tear ran down his cheek. "Then why did all the powers that be make my Princess so much younger than me? We should have been together in school. We--"

"Shhh," She soothed. "I'm here now, my love. I love you, Severus. Only you."

He hugged her, and she laid her head on his chest, idly running her fingers over his chest. He sighed. "I know that, lioness. I love you too, but we have to talk about this Yule Ball. I cannot, as a teacher, take you to this dance."

She played with one of his buttons, and chuckled, "Oh, is that what has you worried? Me picking out a date to this silly dance?"

"No, it is you favoring some younger wizard over me," He confessed. He hated his insecurities coming back to haunt him, but it was there nonetheless. "I trust you, but I do not trust them, Hermione."

She looked up at him, and touched his cheek. "I know that. But we can have our own private dance that night. How can they object to us dancing together if we do it in private?"

"I hate sneaking around."

"So do I, but we have to do it until I'm no longer a student," She said gently, but firmly. "You know that."

"It still doesn't make the waiting any easier," He pointed out. "To see you every day in my class, or the Great Hall, and not being able to touch you, or confide in you, that is torture."

Hermione teared up. "I know, darling. I know. But my heart belongs to you, it always has, and it always will."

He kissed her hand, and said regretfully, "I need to get you back to your common room. If we're seen like this, I don't want to cast another memory charm just to avoid detection."

Hermione wiped at her tears, and then pasted on a smile. She held out her hand. "Then will my Prince escort his Princess back to her chambers?"

Severus grinned, taking her hand in his. "Yes, of course he will."

So it was, that they walked to the Slytherin common room, and Lord Slytherin said, "An interesting quandary you have, Professor. To love or not to love your...Ah, well, that explains things. Welcome back, Lady Snape."

"Hmph, so I'm a Lord all of a sudden, how generous of you, Slytherin," Severus commented dryly.

Slytherin chuckled. "Yes, well, you are the last of the Prince line."

"Yes, well, what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin," Severus pointed out.

"Indeed."

The portrait door opened, and Severus kissed Hermione's hand, and bowed. She curtsied back, her back perfectly straight. She walked into the Slytherin common room, and he retired to his quarters. He wanted to write to Hermione, but decided against it.

He got ready for bed instead, and looked in the bathroom mirror. "So, any chance you can stop acting like a randy sixth year, you love struck fool?" He sighed, and went into his bedroom. He slept fitfully, but then began to dream of Hermione yet again...

🌌-----

_The moon shines above us as we walk down the beach. The ocean waves tickle our legs as we walk._

_"I'm so glad that we got to sneak away," Hermione says, smiling sweetly. "I don't think I could handle our stuffy guests any longer."_

_I laugh, tossing my bowtie off into the ocean. "Well, I did want to elope, but you wanted the whole ceremony."_

_She takes my hands in hers, and kisses them. "Yes, well, call me traditional. But, I only planned on getting married once, so I wanted to do it right."_

_I caress her face, and brush my thumb across her lips. She shivers in response. "Me too, my lioness. Me too," I say softly. "Let's go home, we deserve it after our busy day."_

_We disapparate and go home to Prince Manor where we spend our wedding night in bliss..._


	35. Foiling A Damn Cup

Over the next two weeks, Severus had Karkaroff and Moody followed. Unfortunately, getting out to see Severus half the time was a pain, because Peeves the poltergeist had taken to splashing the female students with water lately, and even Slytherin girls were not immune, despite the Bloody Baron trying to rein the poltergeist in. But I had to meet with Severus in the Great Hall tonight, it was our only chance. I had Harry's old invisibility cloak stashed away in my bag. Oh yes, I had all tree Deathly Hallows, but that meant there were two others in this time as well. But at least I could utilize their magical properties whenever I needed to.

Peeves was lurking just beyond the Slytherin common room, and he was floating just up ahead. "Confundus maxima," I cast with my wand.

Peeves floated off, and floated in the direction of the room where the Mirror of Erised was kept. I kept my body pinned flush to the wall, and then moved with the speed and stealth of my training. I decided to forgo my uniform, and decided on jeans, boots, and a sweater with a thin shirt on underneath that. I took the Elder Wand with me, knowing the spells Dumbledore laid upon it could easily be undone with its twin. Of course, I never went anywhere without my original wand.

I made it to the Great Hall without any further incident. I slipped off the invisibility cloak, and stuffed it in my beaded bag. I hanged that from my belt for convenience sake. Severus was already there working on the Goblet of Fire.

"Any luck so far?" I asked. He looked up, and grinned.

"They have already been at the cup, but it's been resisting my efforts," Severus admitted. "Right now, I am trying to get Potter's name out of the cup. I wouldn't try to go past the age line."

I crept closer to the faint white smoky line. I waved the Elder Wand over it. I grinned at it. "Oh, I think it will be fine. If this is part of the Trace, then we will see if the Ministry considers me to be underage. How ironic that would be."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, intrigued, but he said nothing. I lifted my foot, and when I placed my foot down on the other side...nothing. We looked at each other then, astonished. He moved to kiss me, but I shook my head.

"N-Not now," I stammered slightly. "Was it overuse of the timeturner over the summer? I know that if we had not used it, the damn deatheaters that tailed us in California would have gotten to us."

Severus shook his head. "I...I really don't know. Is there a way to check it? You know more about its properties than I do."

"Let's do that after we rework the charms on this," I suggested. "Then we will go from there. I don't want this age line thing distracing us from our goal."

He agreed, and we got to work. I cast a ring of blue fiendfyre around us, and set it up so we would not be disturbed. Severus then took out his sleek black wand, and we ran through the charms I knew to disable it. The blue flames died out.

"Accio Harry Potter parchment," I said. A little piece of parchment floated out, and landed in Severus's hand.

He laughed, "This does not even remotely match his handwriting. I can tell it is an imposter trying to write like a fourteen year old. Potter doesn't loop his O in this way, for an example. Will we be interfering in the other candidates' entries?"

I shook my head. "No. Delacour, Diggory, and Krum are the only clear choices here."

He handed me the parchment, and I burned it in the fiendfyre flames. I felt the magic draining from it. I breathed a sigh of relief from that. Harry Potter would not compete, or be in the limelight for once. Of course, there was Rita Skeeter to contend with, but without my friend being in the headlines, I could focus on school and the Yule Ball for a change.

We set up the Goblet as before, restoring it to its former, untarnished state. "I think that's it," I said. I extinguished the flames, and we saw Dumbledore in the doorway.

"Ah yes, I recognize the magical signature," Dumbledore said, grinning. "I'm mildly surprised that I did not recognize the resemblance right away. Who in your family was related to Gellert Grindlewald?"

"He was my great-grandfather, sir," I said, through clenched teeth. "My mother was his granddaughter."

"Ah. Intriguing. May I ask why you two needed to use the Goblet of Fire? You're not thinking of competing in this little game of ours, are you?" Dumbledore asked, fixing me with his intense blue eyes.

I put the Elder Wand away, and he noticed it, but said nothing. "Are we talking about the tournament or about this little game we are playing, Headmaster?"

Severus chuckled, "Gryffindors are not subtle like us, lioness. Unless, you were sorted incorrectly, of course. So, are you going to let us pass, old man, or is she going to get detention for helping me with my personal project?"

Dumbledore sighed in resignation. "Very well. But I trust you know, Miss Granger, that even changes for the better, will have consequences."

"The Dark Lord will be foiled in this way, and you will not get to use Harry Potter as bait to lure his followers out," I defended. "I have bought us all precious time. I recommend that you use it, sir."

"And do you know of the followers in question?" Dumbledore asked, lifting up an eyebrow.

"Yes. Karkaroff and Crouch Jr," I answered, and explained how I knew these things to be true.

Dumbledore ruminated over my words for a bit before saying to me, "Very well. Be careful you two aren't seen. I have reviewed your timeturner usage, and it has resulted in it aging you to the correct age to play this tournament. So, in reality I did nothing."

I took out the timeturner, and reviewed it by drawing up the diagnostic on it. Both wizards were in awe that I could use it without flipping the rings backwards and forwards in time.

"Well, that explains why the age line didn't reject me," I said, stuffing it back down my shirt. "I actually did no magic to get through it, but we didn't want Filch or whoever, to disturb our work, so hence the fiendfyre."

Dumbledore reached out, and touched my chin. He drew away. "Yes, I see the resemblances now. If you ever dyed your hair blonde the resemblances would be uncanny to my old friend. What happens to him?"

I felt a pit drop to the bottom of my stomach. "Voldemort kills him in his prison cell just before....he...he...takes your wand. I don't know what they said to each other, but he couldn't have liked what Grindlewald said to him."

Dumbledore looked sad. "Gods. I will think on this, I promise you. But I thank you for telling me what you know, Miss Granger."

I dug through my beaded bag, and wandlessly summoned the letter my mother found. "My mother had this sent to her some weeks before the event, but she couldn't understand it, because it was in code. I disiphered the code, and he explained their blood relation, and why she couldn't be trained at any magical school. Apparently, his daughter Carolyn produced a squib, and she was one as well."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, unsurprised now. "I'm only shocked that my friend liked witches. He was--"

"I know, it's okay," I reassured him. "Well, I saw the pictures of his wife. She was extraordinarily beautiful, and a natural legilimens, but I don't know much more than that. Queenie Goldstein was her name."

Dumbledore seemed a bit taken aback by my words, but he quickly recovered. "I...Yes, that makes sense. Never mind, I will think on all that you have said, Miss Granger. Take her to your quarters tonight, Severus, she will be safer there."

We departed from the Headmaster, and we said nothing to each other for a long time. "I think we both need a drink after that," He said. "Do you want one?"

"Yes, of course, but wine please."

He got us the glasses, and we clicked them together. "You lied about the squib bit to him. Does your mother even know?"

I sat down on the couch, and shook my head. "No. Why tell him that the last Dark Lord of the wizarding world felt that his family was in danger? There is no point any more to tell him that my original wand was hers."

Severus was stunned. "She had an entire damn life erased from her mind? Why?"

I drained my glass. "My mother was homeschooled by her mother. You know how oppressive the Ministry can be. Imagine if Voldemort had a family. Do you honestly believe his children would be safe from Azkaban or death?"

I took out the disiphered coded letter, and handed it to him. He was openly shocked after he finished reading it. "Merlin's beard. No wonder the security enchantments let your mother get past the front gate of Malfoy Manor."

"Exactly. It is only designed to repel dark wizards and witches, not muggles," I explained. "So, I'm a half-blood, like you. Unfortunately, I think I have a worst family background."

Severus laughed, "What is this, comparing apples to oranges? My mother's family supported his cause for a long time. They believed in ruling over the muggles and wizarding world."

"Yes, but he didn't wish to eradicate all of the muggles," I pointed out. "Just the ones specifically hostile to the wizarding world. If they left them alone, he wouldn't do anything to them. Voldemort just wishes to rule over a kingdom of ashes."

"Good point. I could have tolerated that regime instead," Severus admitted. "How about you?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. Yes, I think that I could. Well, I think a shower is in order, and then off to bed. Want to come with me?"

Severus laughed. "Are you sure you're up for that? I want to make it special for us when we do make love. We both deserve that."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're right. I'm too tired in any case. I'll see you in a bit."

I went into the bathroom, and took out a spare school uniform. I put the neatly folded uniform into the bedroom, and set the pile of clothes on his dresser. I then got ready for bed, and stepped into the shower after undressing. I let the hot water soothe my muscles, and I quickly took a shower.

When I was done getting ready for bed, I announced that it was ready. I had changed into my undershirt, and left my panties on. I climbed into bed, and sat up with a book until he was done getting ready for bed. He came in from the bathroom, shirtless save for a pair of black silk pajama pants. I set my book aside on the nightstand, and he climbed into bed.

I turned off the lights, and we laid in bed together for a while before he said, "I am happy that we get to spend at least one night together."

"Me too. Good night, my Prince."  
"You too, my lioness."

He rolled over to face me. We shared a tender kiss, and I rested my head against his chest, and snuggled together before drifting off to both ends of the bed to sleep. Little did we both know just how much Dumbledore had to explain to Minerva McGonagall before the evening was done...


	36. The Big Argument

Albus

"What the hell do you mean Hermione Granger is of age?!" Minerva raged when he told his deputy Headmistress what he could about Miss Granger and Severus Snape. "I grant you that the girl is mentally older than her years, but this is just insane to allow her to date Severus. He's...he's well, a womanizer, Albus!"

Albus laughed. "Oh good heavens, Minerva. I think it is a little late to prevent it for you see, she is his wife."

Minerva scowled, "She is much too young! If this is what he is going to do with these Slytherin girls under his care, then you need to fire Severus and replace him with someone else."

He hated to take Minerva in hand. Despite him nipping any romantic tensions between them in the bud years ago, he still deeply cared for the witch.

"And replace him with who, Minerva?" He demanded. "Need I remind you that if I fire him, the deatheaters will find that highly suspicious. He has saved the Order on more occasions than I can count with his intelligence on Voldemort's regime."

Minerva was still extremely angry. "So, you don't care that he has robbed the cradle? She is an innocent--"

"Innocent?" He laughed. "There are things I cannot tell you about Hermione Snape due to her Unbreakable Vow over me, but we have more important issues this year to think about than our Potions Master being wed to a seventeen year old witch. But suffice it to say, she is far from innocent, Minerva. I honestly do not care. They are Slytherins, after all. Let them tend their own garden, and in the meantime, I will root out the hidden spy in Hogwarts."

This seemed to mollify Minerva somewhat, but she was still seething. "Fine, fine, I won't raise a big ruckus about this, since we have this Tri-Wizard tournament to take care of. But it is just...unseemly. What if he...you know, cheats on her?"

"The marriage enchantment does not allow for it," Dumbledore grinned wolfishly. "Only purebloods can get away with marital infidelity, apparently. The Ministry feels that since their marriages are arranged then some levity is allowed in their personal lives."

Minerva ate a lemon drop, chewed it for a minute before saying, "Shameful, I say, just shameful. But she has strange taste in wizards, I must say."

Albus laughed, "No more than I did in my youth. In fact, she is Grindlwald's great grandchild, so that would explain some reason for the eccentric choice. But perhaps not. For all intents and purposes, they love one another deeply."

"At least he married her."  
"Yes, he did."

He just neglected to mention when Severus took a bride. He had no time to discuss time paradoxes with his best friend.

McGonagall seemed to feel relieved by that. "Very well, I cannot but commend Severus's choice in doing the honorable thing, but it is just unseemly in my eyes. The girl is much too young...in body, any way. I do wonder about her, though. Her magical skills are brilliant, uncanny even.

"When she writes an essay, it is as if she is giving a report, and with assignments, she cites notes on how a theory could be thought of differently than what the author of the textbook intended. I have to curve my grades around her, as do the other teachers. She...well, it is the work of an adult witch, not a student. What is going on with her, Albus?"

Dumbledore laced his fingers together in his lap. "I think you are reading too much into this, Minerva. I agree that she is what the muggles call gifted, but no more than that. However, if you feel the need to challenge her with Transfiguration beyond the ordinary wizarding level, then by all means, do so, you have my full permission."

Minerva smiled. "Yes, I will do just that, thank you, Albus. Thank you, for setting me at ease with this whole issue."

"You are most welcome, Minerva." She went to stand, and he followed her to the door.

She turned to him, and said softly, "Albus, do you think we could..." She blushed. "You know, some day?"

And there it was, the big issue between them: should they, or should they not be lovers? The problem was that he preferred wizards, always did ever since he began puberty. Well, until Minerva McGonagall came into his life, that is.

He lifted her hand, and kissed it. Okay, so he did feel something for her.

"Perhaps," He finally said. "However, it is much too late in the evening to discuss such matters. Would you like to discuss it over our next chess game on Sunday evening?"

Minerva beamed with happiness. "Of course, Albus. Good night."

"Good night to you too, Minerva," He said, kissing her cheek. "Until next time."

She left, and he heard Phineas Black snigger in his portrait. "What do _you_ want?"

Phineas grinned wolfishly. "Oh, nothing. It's just terribly amusing that the Head of Slytherin House has a bride, and you're in denial that you love that witch, and have for years."

"I prefer wizards."

"Suure you do, Mr Bi Curious. Well, I must be off, lots of titilating gossip to spread to the other portraits, you know," Phineas Black laughed, leaving his portrait.

Dumbledore slept uneasy that night, and over the next month leading up to the first task, he wondered if maybe Severus was the more courageous one in seeing his wife in secret, rather than sending her away, as he did when he refused Minerva McGonagall the last time. Either way, he had no time for anything else but his mission to destroy Tom Riddle's horcruxes, and that was what he was going to do, nothing else mattered by that in the long run, nothing at all...


	37. The First Task

The bleachers that were set up to contain the dragon that would guard the golden egg, seemed just as rickety and awful the same as the last time. The only difference was that Harry Potter was not going to be competing this time around. I cheered for Viktor Krum, on principle, and we established this very public relationship where we appeared to be dating. I didn't need to explain that the marriage enchantment prevented me from doing more than kiss him, but this was all for show any way.

"It is a pity you have someone," Viktor said before going out to the stadium. "I really like you, Hermione."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I know. But he's a very good wizard, and I love him very much. Take this for good luck."

Viktor kissed me back. "I will, thank you. Do you think you could go to the ball with me? Just as friends."

I hugged him. "Da, of course. Now, get out there and get that egg."

He laughed. "You bet."

We parted then, and I went to sit with Draco and his friends. "I think Krum has kind of a thing for you, Granger. He was blushing like crazy."

I ate some of his popcorn without asking. "Yeah, so what? He's not that bad of a guy, Draco. He's just an introvert."

"What's that?"

"Never mind. Anyways, I secured my date to the dance. Is Pansy still pestering you? We could all go together."

Draco giggled, and then whispered in my ear, "Yeah, thanks but no thanks, Auntie. You being with my Uncle is weird enough."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Poo on you then, I intend to have fun this year, so you can be a party pooper somewhere else Draco Malfoy."

Tweedle Dee and Dum cackled in the background, but they were ignored by our friends, as usual. Cedric Diggory strode out to the rocky arena floor all arrogant and cocky. Slytherin House booed him as a Hufflepuff.

He tried to cause a distraction by making a mirror image of himself, but his dragon wasn't falling for it. She nicked the left side of his face, and I recoiled from that. He had to dodge behind some rocks to try to avoid being incinerated by the dragon. Finally, he was able to sneak past the dragon by shooting up some shiny bubbles, and he grabbed his golden egg.

The dragon handlers rushed in, and subdued the dragon with great difficulty. The horn tail dragon was brought in, and of course, this was Viktor Krum's dragon. He took a less frontal attack by being stealthy, and summoning his broom. When it came, he hopped on it, and sped off. Unfortunately, the dragon tore apart the judge's box in order to get to Krum. He did some very impressive acrobatic moves in the air to then freeze the dragon with a well placed Immobilus charm.

"Damn, that's awesome!" Draco shouted happily. "I doubt the French chick will think of that."

I giggled, "Does this mean you like my boyfriend?"

Draco giggled back. "Sure, yeah, whatever. You have my undying support, yada, yada, yada."

I hugged him. "Good, because I dare you to ask Delacour out by the time the ball rolls around."

Draco smirked, "Oh, you're so on!"  
We shook hands, and laughed.

Viktor Krum got his golden egg, and he blew me a kiss. I blew one back to him, and acted like the proud and happy girlfriend. He was beaming with happiness.

Fleur's run with her dragon was pathetically easy. The dragon was practically asleep, and she did some kind of veela charm thing that made her basically walk up and get her golden egg without any real problems. When the first task was over, I was halfway to the Great Hall for dinner when I felt an arm snake around my waist, and pull me into a private corridor.

I almost beat them senseless when I heard Severus's voice in my head, " _Easy lioness, easy. It's me."_

I relaxed in his grip, and let him push me up against the wall. His lips claimed mine, drawing the breath from my lungs. I moaned into his mouth, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself flush to him.

He nipped my lip playfully in response. "Mmm...lovely," He purred. "I was beginning to think that you wanted him instead."

I stroked his cheek lightly. "Oh gods, no. What brings this about, you grabbing me, and drawing me into abandoned corridors to snog me?"

"Does a husband need a reason?"  
"No, save that he misses her."

Severus kissed me again. "That he does, desperately. I figured out when our wedding anniversary was from my ring, it's--"

"September seventh," We both said at once, and laughed quietly.

"Yes, I know. You wanted to marry just before the start of term that year," I explained. "And I said that I wanted to host it at Prince Manor, which is on the coast. We didn't leave our bedroom for two days, and had to get our house elves to sustain us while we explored all of the lovely ways that made us both tick."

A smoldering heat flashed in Severus's eyes. "Oh? Like this?"

He cupped my ass through my skirt, and lifted me so that my legs had to wrap around him for stability. He pressed me against the wall, and his mouth claimed mine again as his tongue conquered mine. He then trailed his lips down my neck, and he lightly bit me in my sweet spot.

"Severus..." I breathed.  
"Yes, love, say it," He purred in my ear. "Say you want only me, kissing you, touching you..."

"I am yours," I panted, cupping his firm ass in response through his clothes. "Mmm....gods...only yours. Always."

He gave me one last lingering kiss, and put me down. "Good. Now, you should go to your room."

I rearranged my uniform and hair. "I know. But I will think of you tonight. Will you?"

He pressed my hand against his impressive bulge in his pants. "Does that answer your question?"

"I should touch it to be sure."  
"Soon, lioness. I promise."  
"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, like the good little Slytherin I am," Severus teased. "But you will like it, I promise. You will just have to wait."

He kissed my hand, and he left as quietly as he came. I sat at dinner all hot and bothered, and Severus subtly smirked at me, knowing damn well that my panties were soaked because of him. _Yep, it's time to go flick the bean after that._ I had a feeling that I would have to wait until a few months passed before I would find out what Severus had planned. But until then, we would see one another, of that I had no doubt whatsoever...


	38. The Second Task

Just before the Thanksgiving holidays, the second task came up, and of course, I knew that I had to be one of the 'treasures,' to be 'saved,' from the Black Lake. I knew that I was in no danger, but since I was 'dating,' one of the champions, I had to be one of the 'lost treasures.'

I threw on my uniform, and brushed out my hair, and put on some light makeup. I knew it would only wash off, but I didn't care, I felt more pretty with it on than off. I went to Dumbledore's office, and a little blonde girl I didn't know was there, and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw was there. The little girl was as cute as a doll, and she looked up at me, smiling.

"You're pretty," The little girl said in French. "My sissy says that you're a bit weird."

I laughed. "Well, I suppose she is somewhat right. What is your name, Cher?"

"Gabrielle Delacour."  
"I'm Hermione Granger."

Cho Chang strolled up to me, and smirked at me. "So, you know French?"

"Yes, Miss Chang," I said silkily. "Some of us do speak other languages besides English. Do forgive me if this knowledge escapes you."

Our faces were inches apart. "You're just another Slytherin who thinks the rules don't apply to them."

"Oh, I _do_ follow the rules," I commented. "But see, I don't give a damn about your petty childish insecurities, Miss Chang. So, unless you want a fight on your hands, you will get out of my face."

Dumbledore entered his office just as we were about to fight. We separated, and he explained about the enchantment we were going to be under to be able to breathe underwater for two hours or more. After explaining this, me, Cho Chang, and Gabrielle Delacour, were put under the enchantment, and I knew nothing until I woke up in the water with Viktor Krum.

He helped me out of the water on to the platforms where everyone was watching, and we went to the heating tent.

"So, how was it?" I asked Viktor. "The task, I mean?"

He sipped his hot apple cider, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there were grindylows trying to grab at each of us, but we were allowed our wands, and we had to rescue just one person from the mer people's city. Fleur didn't make it, she was captured by the grindylows, so Diggory had to rescue the little girl as well, so he's in second place."

"She's a sweet kid, Gabrielle," I admitted, grinning.

Viktor smiled. "I know. These Beauxbatons girls forget that we know French as well. Languages are essential at Durmstrang, after all."

I chuckled. "Hogwarts seems to disagree with that assessment, save for Ancient Runes. But I heard that your Potions program was top rate."

Viktor knew why I asked. "It's him, isn't it? Your husband?"

I nodded my head. "It's okay," He continued. "Really, it is. I'll keep your secret Hermione. Headmaster Karkaroff was a deatheater too. But I have the other mark."

He rolled up his left sleeve, and imprinted there was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. My eyes widened in realization. "I'm Grindlewald's great granddaughter."

Viktor nodded, smiling. "I know. The mark tells me. Here, touch it. The magic will show the proof of it by glowing blue."

I did very briefly, and it glowed an electric blue, before it returned to its usual black color.

He bowed his head. "May I serve you, my Lady? My family has served yours for years, even when our Lord was at the height of his power."

"What, like a servant?"

"Of course. Bodyguard, whatever you like. Just think about it, alright?"

"I will, thank you, Viktor."

We were about to say more, but the others came in, and we had no more privacy. I didn't like having a servant on my hands, but maybe that could prove useful as a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle serve him as his bodyguards. What difference did it make for me to have one as well?

I ruminated Viktor's offer over for a long time as I went through my classes in the coming months leading up to the Yule Ball. I confessed that I found Viktor Krum's offer to be strange, and not part of my experience growing up in a muggle household. But of course, I would be living as a pureblood witch when not in school, so I might as well get used to the lifestyle.

I wrote to Severus about it:

_My Prince,_

_I honestly don't know what to make of Viktor Krum's offer. He wants to serve me as some kind of a servant because of my relation to Grindlewald. I don't like the idea of having him beholden to me, but it would be rude to refuse him since it would give us an advantage into the Durmstrang camp. Please tell me what to do, I will follow your guidance._

_Yours Always,_

_Your Princess_

His reply awaited me when I got back from dinner:

_My Lioness,_

_I would use whatever tools are given to us. You shouldn't be ashamed of greatness, we are Slytherins, after all. I would accept this assistance, and have Mr Krum spy on his Headmaster. I do not trust Karkaroff, and I need tabs on the Durmstrangs. We have to know who we can trust in this school, and since I don't know that for certain, then we have to be cognizant of any signs of betrayal around us._

_I know this is hard, darling, but we are at war, and I need you thinking along those lines. We will get through this together, I promise you that._

_Yours,_

_Your Prince_

I read over the letter and felt relieved by Severus's words. I had a feeling that he would take a tougher line to what I would have done. I had to be harder, because I was no longer a bleeding heart Gryffindor. Severus was right, I had to be harder in these trying times.

Who knew if Voldemort would succeed with his efforts to kidnap Harry Potter? But at least, I would have made my best efforts to protect him to the best of my ability, and that was the best that anyone could do in this situation. I decided then and there that I would take up Viktor Krum on his offer, and accept his service. Under the circumstances, it seemed like it was the best move that I could make at the time; and I would do whatever was necessary to end this war for good, come what may...


	39. A Turn In The Gardens

After spending Thanksgiving with the Malfoys, all anyone, save me and Severus, could talk about was the Yule Ball. Draco succeeded in charming Fleur Delacour to be his date to the Ball, much to Pansy Parkinson's extreme displeasure. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood showed up to the Manor as well, which was adorable. Viktor Krum was my ever present shadow, as well his two older brothers Ivan and Alexander who were twins.

The Malfoys approved of my bodyguards, but I certainly was not used to the celebrity treatment. However, it started to feel nice having servants around me, and soon, I just ignored my guards unless I needed something.

Draco and I were walking in the gardens, and he glanced behind him at his guards and mine.

"You will get used to it being followed around," Draco said. "I still hate it, but now I could care less that Crabbe and Goyle are following me around. But you have better servants, I have to admit."

"I call Crabbe and Goyle Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. You know, from Alice In Wonderland," I admitted, grinning. "It's a whimsical muggle fairy tale."

"I've heard of it. Wasn't the author high on muggle drugs half of the time when writing it?" Draco asked.

"Yes. But it's a good book."

Severus was walking in the gardens, and he said in his teacher's voice, "You are dismissed. I would speak with my wife alone."

My guards bowed to us both and left. Severus laced our hands together, and he sighed, "We're alone at last. It's about damn time."

I smiled up at him. "Oh? And what do you plan to do with this alone time?"

He brushed my lips with his thumb. "Oh, I can think of a few things." He pulled me into his arms, and suddenly, we were kissing passionately, almost roughly.

I put my hands on his chest, giggling, "Easy there. Isn't this a little...public to be making out like this?"

Severus winked at me. "Yes, it is a real pity we have to behave ourselves. Whatever will we do with ourselves before we have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, fine. Gods, you're incorrigible, Severus," I said, blushing. We continued to walk hand in hand for a while until the sun began to set. We sat down on one of the marble benches, and watched the sun set.

"Severus?"  
"Hmm?"

"What is going to happen once we get back to school?" I asked, my thumb making meaningless circles on the back of his hand. "I mean, obviously the Ball, but I hate that I can't go to this dance openly with you as my date."

Severus lifted my hand to kiss it. "Oh, I plan on sneaking off with you. You can be rest assured of that. But before that, I have to assist McGonagall on teaching the students to dance."

"Yes, you did seem to not like that idea very much," I recalled. "In fact, you did make that scowling face you make when you really don't want to do something you are forced to do."

Severus kissed my temple. "Yes, well, whenever am I consulted on anything that pertains to the school? But I suppose the girls would not appreciate learning the waltz, for example, from the Headmaster."

"Well, you are not exactly a thousand years old like the rest of the staff," I pointed out. "Besides, most of the girls are too intimidated by you to approach you to ask to dance with you any way."

Severus idly ran his fingers through my hair. "But not you. I dare say you would have asked even if we weren't so bound."

I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Well, I did always have a crush on you ever since third year when you saved me from Remus Lupin. We just have to be more careful about meeting next year, because of Umbridge. She is--"

"Why would the Ministry involve themselves in Hogwarts?" Severus cut me off, turning to face me. "I know who Miss Umbridge is. It is not as if Hogwarts is the only wizarding school in existence."

I took a deep breath, and told him all about what happened. It took a while to tell the whole story, and by then, the fireflies had come out, and the only light came from the solar lights in the garden.

Severus did not interrupt me once, but when I was done, he seemed unhappy with the news. "I must tell Lucius about the news of the prophecy regarding Harry Potter. But do you think you would be able to get into the Department of Mysteries with him and Potter to retrieve it?"

I nodded. "I know my way around there, yes. It was my workplace, after all, but I'm only worried about my employee codes not working on the lift. Every Unspeakable has a set of codes that they memorized from basic training, for security reasons. But since I'm in this state, I'm not employed by the Ministry yet. I worry about being able to get down there. But the place is a labyrinth if you have no idea where to go, and it's massive, more than people think."

"And what will it mean if your codes are accepted?" Severus asked, his tone curious.

"Then it means that both timelines are existing simultaneously. I mean, I had my suspicions that that was the case when the marriage bond was still in place on our rings. To cement the bond here, we would, of course, have to consummate this marriage," I blushed. Severus kissed my forehead softly. "But if you don't want to...we don't have to, it will just be a stronger bond between us."

Severus lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "No, I want to. Believe me, I do, but I don't want to rush you, either. I told you that I want to make it memorable for you, Hermione."

"But you said something about a surprise?" I pressed.

Severus made a tsk tsk sound. "I did. But you will see in December, I already have it planned out. But I promise that you will like it. December is your only clue."

I groaned in frustration, but Severus only smiled knowingly. I didn't dare press him for more details, but after dinner and getting ready for bed, we snuggled in each other's arms, relishing each touch and caress before we had to go back to Hogwarts, and our roles yet again to finish out the term. But it would be hard for us both, because we were growing so close, and I knew that we both couldn't wait until the Yule Ball, of that I had no doubt...


	40. Dance Lessons

After arriving back at Hogwarts, the whole ambiance of the school was starting to feel annoyingly like Valentines Day. Couples were holding hands, and suddenly, all anyone could talk about was love, love, love. I felt fortunate that I was already married. My guards trailed me to my classes, but Viktor had to act as my public boyfriend. Rita Skeeter was already writing scandalous tabloid articles about me, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory, even though I barely said five words to the Diggory boy in all the time I knew him. Of course, Cho Chang being the insecure chick that she was, kept pestering him about 'being with me.'

"...Oh, for Merlin's sake, Cho!" Cedric shouted after Cho as she ran off. "She already has a damn boyfriend!"

I watched Cedric slump against one of the window ledges. "I think I need to go talk to him," I told my guards.

"We will guard you from afar, my lady," Alex Krum said. I had been teaching each of the Krum brothers English, and they sounded a lot better.

Cedric looked up as I approached. "Hey, Mione.' You heard that, huh?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"  
"Cho just thinks we're dating."

I laughed. "Oh, well, you're cute, Diggory, but you're not exactly my type. No offense."

Cedric laughed. "Yeah, well, she's just...a bit sensitive. Even your friend Potter assured her that you already had Viktor Krum, but she loves reading Skeeter's articles, and she takes her words as the Gospel truth."

Viktor sat next to me, and laced my fingers through his. "And what do you think of the competition, babe?" I asked him.

Viktor kissed me lightly on the lips. "Oh, I'm fine with it, love. You know I only have eyes for you."

"Likewise."

Cedric laughed, "Oh my gods, get a room you two! Did you sign up for dance classes? I'm not looking forward to dancing with Professor McGonagall."

"What's wrong with an older woman?" Viktor asked. "They _teach_ you things, really show you the ropes, you know what I mean?"

Cedric blushed at that, and said that he had a point. "Well...um..I have to go, find Cho now, I guess. I'll see you guys around, alright?"

After Cedric Diggory fled, Viktor stopped holding my hand and we laughed. "Well, I think we've embarrassed him enough for one day, don't you think?" I asked.

"Well, if it would take the edge off, we could always snog in front of him," Viktor suggested. "I can't say I wouldn't mind kissing you again."

I slapped his arm playfully. "Maybe. We'll see if we need to. It's fun having a fake boyfriend, I have to say."

Viktor's face fell for a moment before smiling again. I felt bad for him, because I knew that he liked me, and was generally attracted to me, but I could give him nothing more than friendship, and he had to learn that the hard way. Half of the afternoon classes were dismissed for dance lessons, and I had to admit that I was happy about seeing Severus again.

Each dance class was divided up by school House, and by the time it was Slytherin's turn for classes, it was almost dinner time. Professor McGonagall began the class by explaining the significance of the Yule Ball, and why it was an important symbol of fostering unity between the wizarding schools, blah, blah, blah.

The class was being held in the Great Hall, and it wasn't decorated in its complete holiday regalia, but it would look stunningly beautiful for the Ball itself. The other school Houses had to dance in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Miss Granger, you will lead the opening waltz with Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall announced. The other students sniggered, thinking this was a punishment of some kind.

The music started up, and Severus bowed regally, and I curtsied in response. He held me close, and we moved through the steps. But as we danced, time seemed to slow down between us as we stared into each other's eyes. He twirled me a few times, and when the dance was done, he kissed my hand, and bowed before he winked at me.

The class clapped, and I had to be paired with Draco, and the other guys. The class got paired off with other people, but luckily, Slytherin House didn't talk about how well I danced with our Head of House.

Other dance classes followed in the coming days, and we learned other dances. I had to dance with Viktor, because he was my date to the Ball. We had to appear lovey dovey in public, but friends in private. I went dress shopping and decided to wear something snake-like to show off my loyalty to my school House. But when I found this beautiful black and gold ball gown, I decided that I had to have it. I no longer cared about hiding my curves...

🌌-----

On the day before the Ball, I touched base with Harry, and asked, "How have you and Luna been? I know I've been super busy lately with Viktor and classes, but I wanted to see how you were."

Harry glanced at my guards, and he asked, "Do they have to follow you everywhere? It's like having Crabbe and Goyle following Draco around. That's not weird for you?"

I laughed. "It was weird at first, but it's a small price to pay for safety. I assured Lucius Malfoy that I could take care of myself, but he insisted. But ignore them, I usually do. How is everything?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've been okay. It's been a boring year for the most part. I thought that there would have been some weirdness after third year, but I can't complain."

I felt relieved by my efforts to protect him. I had to bring up the issue of the prophecy with him next year, and I wondered if he would be having the dreams. I thought it was highly likely, but I had to make a contingency plan in any case.

"That's good, Harry," I said. "I'm glad that you're doing good. Do you have plans for the Yule Ball?"

Harry grinned. "Yep, I'm going to ask Luna to go steady with me. Oh, here she comes."

Luna came skipping along, and she said happily, "Oh, Hermione! I heard about your dance class. Everyone is super envious that you got to dance with Professor Snape. I think they're just jealous, and mean, but I suspect the nargles are behind making everyone's brains fuzzy. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry kissed her temple. "Yes, hon, that certainly is the case. We'll see you at Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry left, and I murmured to Viktor, "That was...interesting. I never thought Harry would get serious with her. But they seem to mesh well together."

Viktor grinned. "Well, she is kind of cute in a way, even if she is a little odd."

"Thank you, for that male insight," I commented dryly. "Let's get to class before Hagrid docks points from Slytherin."

We walked hand in hand towards the Forbidden Forest and Care of Magical Creatures, and went through our classes the rest of the day...


	41. Magic Night

The night of the Yule Ball brought about an ambiance of keen excitement in the castle. I would be dancing in the Great Hall, and I would at last be able to present myself as my true self. I got ready to go, and when I put on my gown, I felt like a Princess.

  
I cast a warming spell over my bare shoulders and chest, and put my beaded bag on my right wrist. People stared at me as I walked with my head held high. I made it to the Great Hall, and Viktor Krum awaited me at the foot of the stairs.

He wore his formal red uniform, and he stared at me. He bowed to me, and kissed my hand. "Are you ready to go? We do have to be one of the couples who dance first. You look absolutely beautiful by the way."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Viktor."

The other Tri-Wizard champions met up with us with their dates, and when the music began to play, the golden doors of the Great Hall opened, and the Hall was designed like a glorious winter palace. Viktor escorted me into the Hall, and we began to dance the opening waltz. When the dance was over, we got paired up with other people, but I caught Severus's eye from across the Hall.

I watched him leave, and go in the direction of the dungeons.

"I have to go to him, Viktor."

Viktor nodded, looking sad. "I wish things were different between us. I thought tonight...never mind. I am sworn to serve you, and now I know we can be nothing more than that, my lady."

We shared a tender hug. "I'm sorry, Viktor. I...I _love_ him. I have for years, it's not just because of the bond."

Viktor nodded. "I know, I...I understand. I just didn't intend on loving you. But if I can serve you, I will."

"Go to whoever you wish tonight," I decided. "I will be fine, my husband will keep me safe."

He bowed, and that was the last time he tried to date me, and take our relationship to the next level. I went in the direction of the dungeons, and I spotted Severus walking up the stairs in the direction of the prefect bathroom. I followed him, and stopped at the door...

🌌----

"Pine fresh," I said the password to the door. The door opened, and the room was bathed in candlelight, and I heard running water fall into the tub. I came around the corner, and Severus turned to face me.

"What is the occasion?" I asked. "This is lovely, all of this."

"I wanted to make this night special for us," Severus said, bowing to me, and lifting up my hand to kiss it. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I said. "Do you like my gown? I wore it just for you."

He caressed my cheek. "Yes, lioness, it's lovely, but it would look even more lovely on the floor below us."

I blushed, "Is that so? So is what you are wearing."

"Indeed. Will you dance with me?" Severus asked me softly.

"Yes, of course."

We waltzed together, and the tension fell between us as the dance became slower. We did that huggy dance couples do, only we needed no music to dance. We began to kiss slowly, deeply as our hands began to explore one another. Severus trailed his lips down my neck, and I felt the back of my dress unzip down the back.

I stepped back to peel my gown off, and I started to undress, but Severus shook his head.

"Why?" I asked.  
"I want to do it."  
"Alright."

He cupped my breasts with his hands, and rolled my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. I moaned in response. He peppered my collarbone, and the tops of my breasts with his kisses. He then suckled one nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

I threw my head back, gasping at the feel of his lips on my nipples, "Oh gods...Severus..."

"Shhh, my love," Severus purred. "Let me worship you tonight."

He concentrated on each nipple, suckling each of them in turn. He then knelt at my feet and kissed along my stomach, and thumbed my clit as he licked along my folds. I dug my fingers into his hair, my breathing hitching with every expert lick and thrust of his tongue into my core.

"Severus! I...I'm close," I moaned.

"Cum for me, lioness, let me hear you," Severus whispered. He inserted two fingers into my tight, wet channel, and pumped them in and out of me, stretching me in all sorts of delicious ways. But when I reached my climax, I screamed out Severus's name and my insides clamped down on his fingers as I came.

Severus drew his fingers out of me, and licked them. "You taste good, love."

He stood, and we kissed passionately as I undressed him, layer by layer. He took me by the hand and led me to a cushioned couch. He parted my legs with his knee, and he asked, "Are you ready for me, my lioness?"

"Yes. Please, my Prince, make me yours," I begged. "I love you, Severus."

He kissed my inner wrist. "I love you too, lioness."

He slid inside of me slowly. My body protested the intrusion, but I relaxed my pelvic muscles to let him slide further. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I winced slightly.

Severus paused in his movements, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said. "I forgot how uncomfortable this was for girls."

Severus kissed me lightly, chuckling, "Yes, well, now I know I haven't broken you in half."

I moved my hips under him slightly. "Yes, that would be a damn shame. I'm ready now."

"Very well."

His lips descended on mine, and I ran my hands up and down his back as he thrust deep inside of me. He almost withdrew all the way, and then slammed into me. We both moaned at the sensation. We moved as one as we made love, slowly, almost reverently as we were rediscovering one another again. Pure white bands of magic wrapped around us, binding us for life in this life and the next. Eventually, our movements became sloppy as we found our separate releases, and when Severus reached his, he held me close as he whispered my name like a prayer.

There were tears in our eyes, as we held one another. Severus kissed my forehead, and my lips. He withdrew out of me, and rose from our couch. He walked towards the huge prefect tub, and looked back over his shoulder.

"Well, are you going to ogle me all night, or bathe with me?" He teased.

"Well, that depends," I replied. "I think you turned my legs to jelly after all."

He walked back over to me, and held out his hand. I took it, and my legs were a little shaky as he led me to the pool sized tub. We entered the pool, and bathed each other. I kissed the scars along his back, and he cupped my cheek, and kissed me, teasing my bottom lip with his tongue, silently asking for entrance. I granted it, and I trailed my hand down his toned, washboard stomach, and I stroked his cock.

"Mmm...Lioness..."  
"Can we do it again?"

He picked me up, and I straddled his hips as I impaled myself on his cock. I worked my hips as I rode up and down on him, faster and faster as our mouths came together hard. When we finished, we rinsed off, and dressed. We cleaned up the bathroom, so it left no evidence of our earlier antics, and went to bed together in his quarters.

The whole evening had been nothing short of magical, and it felt like our wedding night. I had never felt so at peace in my life, and I never wanted to leave my husband's arms again. But I knew I would have to return to my common room eventually, so we both cherished this time together, and hopefully, it would not be for long our time apart from one another in our roles as teacher and student. I also knew that nothing could truly separate us, for our bond was cemented for life, and we would not have it any other way...


	42. The Third Task

In the Spring after the holidays, it was announced that the third task would not be held until May just before the students were to go on their summer holiday. I felt a weird shifting in time from me changing Harry Potter's fate by him not competing in the tournament. For at least one year, my best friend would have a normal school year.

The Weasleys continued to bully him, because they couldn't forgive him for Ron's death. But the idiot had to charge after Voldemort and 'save,' his sister Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. He got caught in the crossfire of the killing curse being cast during that fateful duel, and he died. It was not my fault, of course, but they needed someone to blame, rather than the ginger idiot himself.

Severus and I grew closer, and we found excuses to be together. Even when we argued, we always had great make up sex. After the Yule Ball, we were more careful about our bedroom activities, but I did want children, his children. I knew why we couldn't have any at this stage, but the desire was there in the back of my mind like a dull ache.

On the night of the third task, I headed down to the bleechers with my friends. Harry had his hand linked with Luna, Draco with Fleur. Viktor and I, of course, still had to act as a couple in public. He was dressed in his red Quidditch uniform, and was looking quite charming. I desperately wanted to sit with Severus in the teacher's booth, but that would have raised unwelcome questions.

Harry caught me looking towards the teacher's booth. "What's up with you making eyes at Snape?"

"Harry, hush," Luna said, in her calming, dreamy voice. "Professor Snape and Hermione are friends. I think she wants to sit with him, rather than us."

I cleared my throat. "Yes, Luna. But that wouldn't be exactly proper, now would it?"

Luna grinned knowingly. "Oh no, no it would not. But watching the tournament should prove most exciting."

No one else said anything else about me and Severus. Only Draco and the Krum brothers knew about my marriage, of course, and I intended to keep that a secret for as long as possible.

The judges arrived, and sat in their box, and Harry excused himself to use the restroom, apparently. The Champions were called out, and then were sent in, one by one. People cheered for each champion, and no one, myself included, seemed to notice that Harry Potter was mysteriously absent until the end of the game when Viktor Krum returned with Fleur Delacour in his arms, and she was all bloodied up, and broken.

Draco absolutely lost it. Luna and I tried to hold him back from making a scene, but he ran off down to the front. Viktor laid Fleur gently on the ground, and Draco screamed out his grief.

He gathered up her body and rocked back and forth with her. "Cherie, wake up! Please...please...please..." He murmured in French.

Severus was the first to pull his godson off of Fleur. A crowd was gathering, and Rita Skeeter tried to swarm in, but I snarled, "You leave Draco Malfoy alone in his grief, or so help me, I will place you in that mason jar that I still have, you slanderous bitch."

Skeeter blanched at my venom. "How _dare_ you threaten me! You have no proof of that. I have a duty to report this story, and I will."

"Fine. You leave me no choice," I said, and whipped out my vine wrapped wand, and cast the animagus charm wandlessly on her. She disappeared into her beetle form, and I caught her in my hand. "Accio mason jar."

The mason jar summoned itself to me, and I put her in the jar. I screwed the top, and put the jar into Luna's hands. She took it happily.

"Whatever you do, do not let Skeeter out," I instructed. "I have to go see to Draco and Professor Snape. Where is Harry by the way?"

Luna looked at me with growing alarm. "Oh my goodness! I...I don't know. You don't think something happened to him, do you?"

I was just as disturbed as her, but my training came to my rescue, and I schooled my emotions. "I don't know for sure, Luna. Ivan, Alex, with me. We need to tell Professor Snape about this."

"Da, my lady," The twin brothers said in Russian. "We will follow your lead."

"Thank you," I replied. I switched back to English for Luna's benefit, "My guards say that they will follow us."

Luna brightened up. "Oh, how nice. Let's go, I'm sure they're in the hospital wing since that poor French girl was killed."

"Yes, let's check there."

We went to the hospital wing, and sure enough, Fleur's family, the Malfoy's, and Severus was there. Draco was crying over Fleur, and his parents were trying to do their best to console him. Severus was talking to Fleur's parents. Viktor looked like he had failed in some big way. He had his head on his knees, and Madame Pomfrey was trying to see to his injuries. Cedric Diggory was crying as well, even though he had the trophy, and had clearly won the tournament.

I touched Cedric's shoulder. He flinched, and relaxed when he saw it was me. "What happened, Cedric? Please tell me," I questioned.

He sighed, wiping at his eyes. "A blast ended skrewt got her. Viktor saved us both, but Fleur was its target. He told me to get the trophy, and that I deserved to win, so I took it. The only thing is is that the cup was a port key. It apparated me to some graveyard, and a bunch of deatheaters were there around some cauldron. Harry was trapped by them, but I couldn't get to him, so I fought my way out of there, and...and...oh gods, Hermione, I'm so, so sorry. I knew he was your friend, and..."

I slapped him back to awareness. "Listen to me, Diggory, you need to report this to the teachers, and--"

"Would you be able to describe the cemetery if asked, Mr Diggory?" Severus asked, cutting into our conversation.

Cedric nodded, his whole body shaking. "Yes, sir. But I don't know what they were doing to him. They were chanting something weird, and were dancing around the cauldron. I don't even know if he's still alive, Professor. I barely escaped."

Severus and I looked at one another. He then said to me, "Miss Granger, stay with Miss Delacour and her family, and try to console Mr Malfoy. I am going to this cemetery."

"No! I'm going with you!"

He pulled me aside where we couldn't be seen, and he kissed me softly. "Lioness, I can't fight and worry about you at the same time. Narcissa will take you back to Malfoy Manor. I want you to stay there and wait for me, and Lucius to get back. Do you understand me, Hermione?"

We hugged each other tightly, and shared a passionate kiss. "Severus, please don't leave me in this world. I nearly lost you the last time in that damn boathouse. I can't lose you again."

He caressed my cheek. "You will never lose me, my love. I promise you that. Now, please do what I say, go to Malfoy Manor and wait for me."

He kissed me one last time, pouring all of his love for me into it. I kissed him back, and we broke the kiss for air. He kissed my hands, bowed, and then left. Luna stood in the doorway, and she looked happy.

"Please don't say anything about it, Luna," I asked her.

Luna looked serious, and nodded. "Of course. I understand now why you two are such good friends."

"He is my husband."

"I'm not surprised. I will keep your secret," Luna said seriously. "But I have to go with him. Since we're revealing secrets tonight: Draco is my mate. I have enough veela blood to find a mate, and claim them."

I hugged her quickly. She gave me my Rita Skeeter jar back, which I put in my beaded bag. "Please be careful, Luna."

"I will," Luna winked. "I will keep your husband safe, Hermione, I promise."

"Thank you."

She rushed after Severus, and I filled Narcissa and Lucius in on what happened, and what Cedric Diggory told me.

Lucius nodded in understanding, "I know where they are meeting. The old Riddle House borders a cemetery exactly like Mr Diggory described. Severus is right: go with my wife and son to Malfoy Manor. I'm being summoned now."

Narcissa kissed her husband with more restraint than I did with mine. Lucius carefully extracted himself from her arms. She murmured something in his ear, and he drew back from her.

"No, go home with Hermione and Draco," Lucius ordered firmly. "Those are my orders, and you _will_ follow them, _wife_."

She sneered at Lucius, "Fine, _husband_. I'm going."

Lucius left, storming out. She approached me, and said, "Did you and Severus say goodbye?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Let's get my son out of here. I don't want to stay in this wretched castle another minute," Narcissa continued.

It took a lot of gentle coaxing on our part to persuade Draco to come with us. Narcissa smoothed out things with Fleur's family, and we walked to the apparition point. We apparated to Malfoy Manor, and I spent a very sleepless night in my bedroom just waiting for my husband to return to me, all night long. Little did I know, just how deep the rabbit hole of intrigue went...


	43. Rescuing Potter

Severus

It was just as Hermione had predicted: Harry Potter was kidnapped, but by two turncoats, instead one in her timeline. He saw Dumbledore and Moody half drag the boy up to the grim reaper statue, and the statue pinned him in place.

He saw Pettigrew dance around the burning cauldron, and the rest of the deatheaters were chanting along with him, "Arise, oh Dark Lord, arise! We, your followers, command you to arise, oh Dark Lord."

Lucius arrived, dressed in his deatheater regalia. He produced a cloak and his bronze deatheater mask, and Severus put it on. He hated himself for wearing it, but he promised his wife that he would come back to her. If he had been single, he wouldn't have cared about dying, but since he had Hermione to think of, he could not afford to sacrifice himself at this venture.

"Well, do we make ourselves known, or what?" Lucius asked.

"Let's see how this plays out, first," Severus said, crouched behind a monument that hid them from view. "Hermione told me that this was the night the Dark Lord returned to life in a new body."

"Merlin's beard," Lucius grumbled. "Do you still have that invisibility cloak?"

Severus patted his robes. "Yes, I do. Now, go and play deatheater...shit, it's...it _can't_ be Dumbledore."

Sure enough, in an all silver mask, was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, with Barty Crouch Jr in tow. He had no need to be masked since the entire wizarding world believed him to be dead, but it was him all the same. The cauldron split apart, and a naked, pink fetal figure dropped out of it, and mutated before everyone's eyes. It was, grotesque to say the least, in Severus's mind.

Harry Potter screamed in agony as his lightning scar, no doubt, pained him terribly. There was a cut on one of his legs, and it was proof that Wormtail had cut on Potter a bit while he was being held prisoner. The pink fetal figure resolved itself into the pallid, bone white figure of Lord Voldemort, and Wormtail threw some black robes on him.

Bellatrix helped him to stand up, and when he did, he brushed her off. She fled into her husband's arms.

"My wand Wormtail," Voldemort commanded calmly. Wormtail produced the Dark Lord's bone white wand, and Potter whimpered like a child. The Dark Lord ignored it, and went on to greet his 'loyal' deatheaters, and blathered on and on about his plight. Severus didn't care, he was looking for an opening to get Potter, and get the hell out of dodge.

 _I'm doing this for you, Lily. This one last thing for you, because you were my friend once upon a time._ Lucius arrived, and knelt before the Dark Lord, and appeared humble and penitent. No one was looking at the grim reaper statue.

 _Well, time to do something else equally fucking reckless,_ He thought. _You might as well get it over with._ He slipped on the invisibility cloak, and moved stealthily along through the crowd of deatheaters. He flicked his wand, and the statue freed the captive fourteen year old.

" _Get up, boy! Now!"_ He mentally shouted at the boy. " _Do you want to die?"_

Harry looked around, disoriented, and then went in the direction of his voice. He crept forward, and threw the cloak over him. Harry Potter's eyes went wide, and he nearly shouted.

"Silencio," Severus cast with his wand. Potter's mouth shut with an audible snap. "Now, if I release the spell, will you scream?"

"N-No, but why are you helping me, sir?" Potter asked, whispering. "You hate me, remember?"

"Call it a debt to your mother, and Miss Granger," He answered. "When I give the signal, we apparate to Malfoy Manor, you got that?"

"Yeah...um, okay, but--"

But he didn't get to finish his instructions, because Dumbledore spotted them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He berated himself. _You knew the old man could see through invisibility cloaks!_

Voldemort asked, "Why, Albus, what seems to be the issue?"

"The prisoner is escaping with Severus Snape, my Lord," Dumbledore informed the assembly.

Severus stuffed the invisibility cloak in his robes, and he was grabbed, along with Potter, and brought before the Dark Lord. Voldemort's red eyes bore down on him, and he spotted his wedding band.

"Married, Severus?" Voldemort taunted. "And you failed to invite me to the wedding? How very crass, indeed. Ah, don't tell me, it's to that mudblood you favor so highly."

"You touch my wife, I will kill you," Severus snarled. "Let me go, it's Potter you want. Tell me, how does it feel to have had the opportunity to kill this boy, and failed to do so yet again?"

"CRUCIO!!" Voldemort screamed.  
Severus writhed in pain for two hours before the Dark Lord tired of his sick game.

He then turned to Potter, and said, "If you wish to save your mudblood loving Professor, I suggest you give up now, Potter."

Potter stared at Voldemort defiantly. "Kill him then, he means nothing to me. But face me like a man, Voldemort. You and me, one on one. If you kill me, you win this war you want to stir up. If you die, I get to take over your little group here."

The deatheaters tittered at that, including Dumbledore. Voldemort took the bait like an idiot, and agreed to the duel. "I accept your challenge, Potter. Any other terms you want to name?"

"Let Snape go."  
"Very well."

"Lucius, take Severus back to his lair, or wherever," Voldemort ordered, "But the boy stays with me."

Lucius nodded. "Understood, my Lord."

Severus wanted to protest, but he was far too injured from being tortured over and over again by the Cruciatus Curse to argue. He felt like a complete failure, but he would live, he would live for Hermione, of that he had no doubt whatsoever...

🌌----

Harry

He watched as Lucius Malfoy apparated away with a very broken, and bloody Severus Snape. He had no time to ponder this as he had a duel to fight.

A circle was made for them, and Harry's wand was returned to him. He felt a huge stab of betrayal in that Albus Dumbledore was revealed to serve Voldemort's cause, but he wasn't entirely surprised now that he had time to think about it. Was there any real side of good and evil? Apparently, not.

He didn't want to bow before Voldemort, but he forced him to.

Then, they began to duel, and even in Voldemort's weakened state, he was more powerful than him by far. Their wands then locked together, and victims from Voldemort's wand flickered out of his, and drifted away like ghosts into the air. But the last to arrive were his parents.

" _You've been so brave, sweetheart,"_ His mother said in his mind. " _Go to Malfoy Manor. We will give you the location, but you must disapparate away, do you understand, son?"_

" _I...I don't know how to apparate_!"

" _We will show you, son_ ," His father said. " _You must break the connection.....Now!"_

Harry broke the connection, and he spun on the spot, and focused on the location his parents gave him in his mind. A stately, beautiful manor, designed like a French chateaux appeared before him, and he collapsed before the black rod iron gates, his vision going black....


	44. Wounded Warrior

I was woken up late at night and given the news that Severus and Harry had arrived at the Manor very injured, and the way the house elves described it, near death. Lucius Malfoy was also injured, but when I went downstairs to the foyer, I saw that Severus was worse, much worse off.

I wanted to cry, scream, rage at the world, but I could not do that, I had to remain calm. Narcissa followed me down the stairs, and she began barking orders at the house elves. Normally, I would have insisted that she treat her servants better, but these were not normal times.

Severus was taken to our bedroom, Harry Potter to another guest bedroom, and Lucius to the master bedroom. Narcissa floo called St. Mungos, and healers rushed in almost immediately.

"Do you want tea, dear?" Narcissa asked, her hands shaking slightly was the only thing that gave away how worried about her husband she was.

"Yes, please."  
"Follow me."

We made up a simple tea service in her parlor, and so it was, that we drank tea together in our robes.

I felt tears fill my eyes, and Narcissa said sadly, "It's nice that Severus finally found a good, caring witch. Even if you are a bit young. But I do not disparage you that, Hermione, even if the rest of the wizarding world, no doubt, will."

"Were you young when you married?" I dared to ask.

She sipped her tea, and nodded. "Yes, Lucius and I were wed just after graduating from Hogwarts. We tried for almost half a year before having Draco. Would you want children?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I would. Gladly. Severus disagrees, that it's unnecessary for our marriage. But I love him so much, and I would want to share that with him. I think he would be a wonderful father. Strict, but protective."

Narcissa beamed with happiness. "I think so too. I did want more children after Draco, but the birth was traumatic to me, and the healers said that it rendered me unable to have any more children. I was jealous of you, you know. I did not think a young bride could have anything to offer a man as jaded as Severus. But I now see that I was wrong. Can you forgive my coldness towards you, Hermione?"

I was amazed by her words. I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. "Of course, Narcissa. I may have felt some jealousy towards you, because you two dated once."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I helped consoled him after what that mud--that _girl_ put him through by being a stubborn bitch in not forgiving him. I'm sorry, I almost said that hateful word to you."

I wiped at my red eyes with a napkin. "No, it's okay. She _was_ a mudblood. She wasn't worthy to be called a muggleborn witch. I can never forgive her for how she deeply scarred my husband. Even now, having to protect that stupid boy of hers feels like she is holding her one time friendship with Severus, over his head like a crutch. I like Harry, he's a good kid, but without me, he would have died his first year in school. Hell, he wouldn't even be passing his classes."

Narcissa grinned. "Yes, I could believe that. Thank Merlin, my son is smart. School is too easy for him, it's why he acts the way he does half the time. But I fear for what losing this girl will do to him. He was so...so _broken_ when she was carried inside the hospital wing by your friend that Viktor Krum boy."

I patted her hand before releasing it. "Well, give him time. He cared for this girl deeply, and only time can heal such wounds. I would find him a caring pureblood witch to console him in his hour of grief, were he my son. Not Pansy Parkinson, though, she would botch it up by her methods of coping."

"I will think on your advice most carefully, and--"

A healer apparated into the parlor, a skinny freckle faced ginger witch. "Madame Malfoy, Professor Snape is asking for his _friend_." Her beady little brown eyes looked me over with distaste.

Narcissa narrowed her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, is there a problem here? I was not aware that judging lifestyles was under your jurisdiction, healer. My sister in law would be delighted to visit with her _husband_. I would remind you that the Malfoy family have been _generous_ donors to the running of St. Mungos Hospital for many years. I know this, because I run that particular sub committee. Now, either report some pertinent information about the patients under your care, or silence that gossiping tongue in our presence. Do I make myself clear, Miss Whatever Your Name is."

"Y-Yes, Madame Malfoy...Madame Snape," The healer stammered. "He is asking for his wife, madame."

"Good. Now, leave us."

The healer disapparated, and Narcissa scowled. "Godsdamned know it all's. Well, I suspect that this won't be the last time we will have to be firm with the naysayers. Go upstairs and see Severus, he needs you now. It's good to have a sister that I can be proud of."

I teared up, and cried happy tears as I hugged her. She hugged me back, and she wiped at my tears like a mother would her child.

"Thank you..sister," I said.  
"You're welcome."

🌌----

I left her then, and went upstairs to my bedroom. Severus was cleaned up, and bandaged up, but he still looked really bad. Only his face escaped injury, it seemed. Severus nodded his head in my direction, his face impassive as always, but I could tell he was happy to see me. He was naked to the waist, and bandages crisscrossed his upper torso, but he would live, of that I had no doubt.

"Lioness," He said, his voice very tired and groggy. I knew it was from the potions, but the weakness in his voice saddened me.

"I'm here, my Prince," I said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened tonight?"

He told me everything, leaving nothing out. When he was done, I said nothing for a long time. "I didn't expect that Albus Dumbledore would betray the Order he once belonged to. Do you know how he kidnapped Harry yet?"

"No. I only know that if it wasn't for him being able to see through the invisibility cloak, Potter and I would have escaped in one piece. But the foolish boy dueled the Dark Lord, and somehow, was able to apparate here after the Dark Lord beat him over and over again with his spells," Severus answered.

"Well, he trusts too easily," I surmised. "My guess would be that he walked to one of the privy tents, and along the way, Mad Eye Moody, or Crouch Jr in disguise, and Dumbledore, stupefied him, or used some kind of muggle method of knocking him unconscious, and he woke up in his predicament."

"Or the Imperius Curse."

"But wouldn't the Ministry be on the lookout for any Unforgivable Curses being used during the tournament?" I asked. "I seem to have read that somewhere in the history of the Tri-Wizard Tournament somewhere."

Severus chuckled, "There is my know it all. Of course, you would research the event for light reading."

I chuckled. "Okay, fine, I'm a colossal nerd, so sue me. But you are one too when it comes to poisons and potions."

Severus smiled. "Yes, well, I would be a piss poor Potions Master if I half assed my way through Hogwarts and Luteins."

"Viktor Krum told me that Durmstrang Institute valued Potions as a very important subject of study," I informed him. "Herbology as well. He said an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations are the only acceptable grades for those courses."

Severus grinned. "Yes, I know. It is a school that values martial magical training above everything else. Many skilled aurors are created there. But I wanted to see you, lioness, not discuss these matters."

I took his hand in mine gently. I teared up, and he said, "Don't let anyone else see your tears, love. I will be fine, the healers assured me of that. Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course, my love," I said, slipping under the covers. I was careful to put a pillow between me and his chest, so I wasn't putting any direct pressure on him. I turned out the lights, and we quickly fell asleep, happy to be together once again. But the story Harry told everyone, was quite disturbing to me, because it was very much along the lines of what me and Severus discussed, and not for the first time, I really, desperately wanted to be wrong about something...


	45. Harry's Story

Harry

His eyes opened up, and he saw that he was looking up at a very rich ceiling with crown moulding on it. He looked about the room, and saw that he was in a very beautiful, very elegant bedroom done in dark shades of blue and black, Ravenclaw colors, If one was calling on Hogwarts school colors. Malfoy Manor. Yes, that was where he had to be.

Snape had saved him! It was all too strange to believe, and yet here he was in the rich home of the Malfoys. Was Hermione in the house as well? He mentioned something about having a debt towards her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and he said, "Uh, come in?"

Hermione walked in, dressed in a rather lovely dark green skirt, and an off the shoulder black peasant top. She looked freaking amazing, but she looked a little older than him, which was kind of odd. Wasn't she only a year older than him? She wore frosted makeup that was bronzy, her hair fell in nice, soft waves, and she smelled of flowers.

"Good afternoon, Harry," She said happily. "I was wondering when you would wake up. The healers told me it was very touch and go with all of you for a while, but they say Lucius and Severus will live."

The look of love that flashed on her face when she called their Potions Master by name really unsettled him. What the heck was going on?? "Um, Mione?' Can I ask how you're on a first name basis with Professor Snape and Malfoy's dad? You're acting really weird."

Hermione crossed the room, the heels of her dragon leather boots clicking with each step. "Am I? Or maybe, it's just that I no longer want to hide who I am to the wizarding world."

There was another knock on the door, and Hermione went to answer it. Lucius Malfoy walked in, dressed in fine wizard robes like always, his long blonde hair neatly brushed, and his expensive cologne in evidence on his person. He looked a little careworn about his face, but otherwise, he looked fairly healthy. He kissed Hermione's hand, and she hugged him fondly.

"It's good to see you out and about," Hermione said to him. "I can't wait to see when Severus gets the healer's green light to get up and walk, he's been convalescing very badly."

Lucius chuckled, "Leave it to my cousin to begrudge even a week's worth of time off of work. Or, maybe he's just suffering from a case of extreme blue balls."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, he need not worry about that, I have something planned for that fateful night. Are you sure you're up to listen to Harry's story? You look a little tired."

Lucius sighed. "I will sleep afterwards. But you're kind to fuss over me, Hermione. I'm sure Severus puts up a front of hating you fussing over him."

"He does, but he likes it deep down. He's just a grumpy bear when injured," Hermione replied.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, "Will one of you explain why you two are talking about Professor Snape like this??"

Both Hermione and Lucius looked at him, and Lucius asked her, "You mean to say that you told the Lovegood girl, and not your best friend first, dear? How very Slytherin of you."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Luna accepts it, Harry will find it strange. I figured it was safer for her to know about us than Harry, at first. It's one of the reasons I needed you here, to calm him down. He tends to overreact when shocked about something."

Lucius nodded. "Understood. Go ahead and convey the news."

Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed, and began to tell him a crazy story of time traveling back into her younger body from the Department of Mysteries, and that she had lived through the coming wizarding war.

"But there is more," Hermione continued. "You see, after the war, me and Severus, well, got together, and we married. But the bond transferred to this time, and during the Yule Ball we renewed the marriage enchantment over us. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but--"

"YOU MARRIED OUR POTION'S PROFESSOR! ARE YOU INSANE??" Harry roared. "He...he was a freaking deatheater for god's sake!"

"Calm down, Mr Potter," Lucius spoke up. "I know this is a shock to your Gryffindor sensibilities, but Hermione's insights into this coming war have been very beneficial to me and my family. Hell, she is family now since she married my cousin."

"Hermione, come on," Harry said, trying to control his breathing. "I...this is just crazy. He...How can you be with a guy so weird?"

Hermione laughed, revealing her bridal set on her left hand. It was gorgeous, but very Slytherin in design. "Oh, Harry, he's not so bad. He can be a stubborn, grumpy bear, and persistent to a fault, but we mesh very well together, and we love each other deeply. I don't expect you to understand the dynamics of my marriage, but it is a very real one, and you have no right to judge it."

Harry tried to wrap his brain around their creepy, brooding Potions Professor being in any way loving or intimate with his best friend, but he supposed that he had to accept it.

"I...Okay, this is so weird."

"Is it? That's love for you. But enough about that for now. We need you to tell us what happened to you last month. Anything you can remember would help us."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What makes me think that I can even trust you two? You guys are Slytherins, and related, apparently."

Hermione scowled, "Well, let me put it this way: you would be dead now if it were not for me or my husband. If it were not for me, you would have competed in the tournament, and been kidnapped more directly by Barty Crouch Jr. If it were not for me, you would have been dead in your first year of Hogwarts. Now, I don't give a damn about your personal sensibilities, Mr Potter, but I have saved your life on more occasions than I can count, so it is in your best interest to trust us."

Harry flinched from Hermione's anger. But she did have a point: if Dumbledore was evil, who were his true friends? Apparently, it was the Malfoy's and Snape's...for now.

"I don't know much," Harry admitted. "But I will tell you what I know. I was watching the last task when I had to go to the bathroom. I was walking towards the privy tents when I felt a moist cloth press against my mouth. It smelled like alcohol, but it knocked me out. When I woke up, I saw Dumbledore and Mad Eye Moody congregate around this cauldron.

"They took part in this creepy ritual to bring Voldemort back to life with all of the other deatheaters, and my scar felt like it was splitting open. Wormtail cut my leg, and the rest you know I guess. I dueled Voldemort, and our wands were locked together. For a moment, I saw my parents come out of his wand like ghosts, and they apparated me here. I don't know how I got through the protective enchantments, but I did. The rest you know. Your story is way cooler, Mione.' It must be cool to be...young, right?"

Hermione and Lucius laughed, the tension dissipating in the room. "Well, you're not completely wrong, but it has it's frustrations," Hermione answered. "I'll let you rest up. I have to go attend to my husband."

Harry watched both Hermione and Lucius leave the room. He had never felt so alone, nor so at a loss as to what to do. Should he trust the Malfoys? Hermione had been his friend for a long time, but it was still weird that she was with Snape.

But he supposed that he had to accept their relationship, or be turned out of the house. He could go back to the Dursleys, but yeah...they wouldn't know what to do with what he was going through. No, his only option was Sirius Black, he would know what to do. He couldn't stay in this place in any case. He would escape if he could, and then he could be free with his godfather at long last free from everyone and their interests...


	46. The Escape Attempt

Two weeks after Severus recovered from his injuries, Harry decided to be an idiot yet again, and try to escape from the property. Severus and I were having an evening turn in the gardens when Luna ran up the path towards us, out of breath, and nursing a stitch in her side.

"Hermione...sir...It's Harry, he...he..." She said breathlessly.

I went to her, and said, "Luna, what's going on? What about Harry?"

Luna took a few calming breaths, and said, "Harry is trying to escape the property. Dobby, that house elf friend of his told me, and now I'm telling you guys. He thinks you are keeping him here a prisoner."

Severus scowled, "Idiot boy! If we were at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw would have received a lot of points for this. Thank you, for informing us, Miss Lovegood. We will take it from here."

"But I want to help, Professor," Luna insisted, her dreamy voice back in place again. "All of you have been most kind to me. Even Draco, and he's been in such a blue study about losing his girlfriend."

Severus nodded his head. "Very well, you may accompany us. Hermione, call your guards, and come with me. Luna, you will join my cousin in looking for your foolish suitor. Do I make myself clear, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna smiled happily. "Yes, sir. Crystal clear."

I got out my phone, and called the Krum brothers, and they said that they caught Potter trying to climb one of the front gates, only the protective enchantments threw him off into one of the hedge bushes. I thanked Ivan, ended the call, and tucked my phone back in my purse. Luna had already fled into the mansion before I got to the foyer.

Dobby was there, along with everyone else. Ivan and Alexander held up a very dirty, scratched up Harry Potter, and even Luna was disappointed in her boyfriend.

I arrived, and Harry yelled, "I'm not going to be held as a prisoner in this house! You Slytherins are all alike!"

Luna marched forward and slapped him across the face, hard. "You idiot! The Malfoy's and Snape's have been nothing but kind to us, Harry! How can you say that they are treating you badly?"

"They're Slytherins!" Harry shouted. Angry tears ran from his eyes. "They always have an agenda, and it's always bad."

"Really, Potter?" Severus asked silkily. "In what possible way has my cousin Lucius, his son Draco, my wife, or any of us, for that matter, done to make you believe that we have an agenda against you? Everyone has an agenda, Mr Potter. Everyone. It is time that you learned this little lesson."

My guards flanked me as I entered the room proper, and I looked down at my former best friend. Harry looked up at me, and he looked like I had completely betrayed him.

"I am only going to ask you this once, Harry," I said silkily. "And the question is why. Why did you choose to try to escape? We saved your life on many occasions. You're an idiot for not trustimg us."

Harry looked from me to Severus. "At least I'm not his whore."

I whipped out the Elder Wand. "You ungrateful, stupid little bastard."

Lucius held me back. "Easy, Hermione, easy. Don't let this stupid boy get to you."

I looked at Harry Potter and tucked away the Elder Wand. "You're right, he's not worth it. In fact, I don't see why Voldemort holds him in such high esteem. We're done, Harry Potter. You're on your own now."

Severus cupped my cheek, and he kissed my forehead. "Go upstairs, I will join you when I can."

I smiled at him. "Okay. I will run a bath for us before dinner."

He grinned. "Sounds good. I will try not to be long."

"You better not."

Severus winked at me, and I left to go run a bath, and put into place my plan to welcome my husband back properly...

🌌----

Severus

He looked over Harry Potter, and felt nothing but utter contempt for the boy. "Take him to his room, and keep him there until Mr Malfoy and I can decide what to do with him."

"Yes, my Lord," Viktor Krum said. The Krum brothers grabbed Potter, and marched him out of the foyer.

Luna Lovegood was looking stone faced, but he knew it was shock, deep shock that she was feeling. "Are you alright, Miss Lovegood?"

"No, sir," Luna said plainly. "But I will be, I think. I thought if you all showed him kindness that he would come around. But I guess that isn't going to happen. I'm going to go see to Draco, now, if you need me."

"Very good. Make sure he comes to dinner later on," He said calmly.

Luna smiled. "Of course, sir. I'll just be going now."

He joined Lucius in his study, and Lucius poured them both some high grade liquor, and they decided to just let the boy fend for himself in the end...

🌌---

He went upstairs to his room where smooth jazz music was being played, and the room was lit by soft candlelight. He knew that Hermione was in the bathroom, so he undressed, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hermione called out.

He did, and she sat in the tub, sipping champagne from a crystal flute. The water was foamy with bubblebath, and gods did she look enticing in the tub.

"Do you have one of those glasses for me?" He asked, winking.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. Come take a bath with me, you look like you could use it."

He entered the tub, and dunked his head under the water, and came back up for air. Hermione handed him a glass of champagne. He drained it, and set it aside beside her glass.

He took Hermione in his arms and held her close. She tilted her head up to him, and their lips met. He molded his mouth to hers, and their tongues intertwined as he used his hands to tease her nipples. She used one of his hands to travel to between her legs. He flicked her clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers inside of her tight pussy.

"Oh god's...Severus..."

"Mmm. I miss seeing you like this, lioness," He confessed. He thrust his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace. "But we should finish this bath, don't you think?"

She nodded her head. "Of course, but I had planned to do this whole seduction plan for you to welcome you back."

Severus grinned. "That is not necessary, lioness. You already enchant me. You always have."

"You too, my love, you too."

He rose from the tub, and held out his hand. She took it, and he led her to the bedroom. He summoned soft towels to dry them both off, and he said, "Lie on your stomach. I'm going to try something with you."

"Do I get to know what it is?"  
"No. But you will."

He found her sleep mask, and put it on her. He then got out some massage oil, and began to give her a full body massage. He peppered her back with kisses, and then massaged her legs, but when he got to the junction between her thighs, he stroked her there, and slowly began to tease along her labia until she was writhing beneath him.

"Please Severus...please make love to me," Hermione moaned as she reached her climax.

He used her juices to stroke his impatient cock, and slowly entered her from behind. He stifled his urge to moan at how damned perfect, and tight her inner walls felt clamped around his cock. He began to move deep within her, the delicious friction of their bodies pressed together a welcome feeling between them as they became one.

His usual pace of rough fucking was stifled by what they both needed at this time, this gentle communion between them being renewed. He softly, but passionately, kissed his wife as he nearly cried at how deeply he was falling just that more in love with this beautiful, sometimes insufferable witch beneath him.

They did other positions, but neither of them moved fast, or was hurried in their movements whenever he or she was in charge. When he found his release, he was on top of her, and he held her close as his seed filled her womb to the brim. He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily.

He withdrew out of her, and cleaned up their mess with a flick of his wand. Unlike all the other times they took to each other's arms, they did not play it safe. He realized he didn't care if he got his wife pregnant. He could have died in this last fight with the Dark Lord, and if the old crazy bastard did kill him, if his wife did produce a child, he would live on in him or her. He had been selfish to not try for a child before. Not this time, he decided. After all, it was what she wanted, a family, with him.

They soon fell asleep in the blissful, contended sleep of lovers, and let the world be the world. He was with his true love, and he would hold on to this hard won bliss for as long as he possibly could, no matter what...


	47. A Welcome Surprise

Two months when my period was due to arrive, I noticed that this was the second period I had missed, and my periods were usually like clockwork, and reliable. I thought back to the last time Severus and I had sex, beyond quickies, and it was back at Malfoy Manor.

I did the math in my head, and decided to run the medical diagnosis myself. I used my regular wand, and cried happy tears when I found out the news: I was pregnant! Whether Severus had planned it or not, we were definitely going to have a baby. I came out of my bathroom on the day of the start of term, and felt like skipping about the mansion.

At breakfast, I had to excuse myself from the table to go puke, because the combined smell of the kippers, eggs, and bacon, really made me feel ill. Narcissa found me puking in the closest guest bathroom, and she held back my hair as I puked in the loo.

"Are you alright, dear?"  
"I'm fine, I'm just pregnant."

Narcissa smiled warmly. "Were you planning for a child?"

I took a piece of toilet paper and wiped at my lips as I stood. "Severus and I argued about it, but lately, no, he's been less careful about casting the anti-birth charm. I'm glad, though. I don't care if I have to hide my condition from the school. I'm married, it's not a crime, pregnancy happens in marriages a lot of the time."

Narcissa nodded, understanding. "I will, of course be an owl away if you need me, Hermione. Let me get you some of my old maternity robes for when you don't want to hide your belly. How far along are you?"

"Two months, roughly."

"You will start to show next month," Narcissa informed me. "Come quickly, let's get you all packed. I don't exactly trust Pomfrey to keep her mouth shut to Dumbledore, but at least Severus will be on hand if you need to deliver there at the school."

"Perish the thought."

We shared a laugh over that, and Narcissa handed over her old maternity clothes, many of which were beautiful, but practical in style.

When we were done packing, she said, "Wear flats, or sneakers as much as you can. Your ankles will swell, even with the anti-nauseaum potion at your disposal. Oh, and you will get very horny, this is normal. But unless there are complications, you can enjoy sex up to six months, just go safely around the child. None of his usual rough antics, you tell Severus that."

"Got it. Thank you, 'Cissa."

"No, thank you," She said, hugging me. "I'm delighted to have a sister to love and be proud of. I will see you next break. Hopefully, with that baby in tow, I want to spoil him or her rotten."

"You will, I promise."

We shared one last sisterly hug, and when Lucius tried to apparate with me to King's Cross Station, Narcissa whispered the news to Lucius, and he smiled warmly.

Harry, Luna, and Draco were trailing us, so Lucius had to pull me to the side out of hearing of everyone else.

"Is it true?"  
"Yes, I'm definitely pregnant."

"I'm happy for you both. But um, are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, uncertain. "The Ministry is--"

I put a finger to his lips. "I know about Dolores Umbridge being sent in. Things will just be different from last time is all. I have to think of my education, Lucius. I will just have to ease up on my workaholic tendencies in order to work around being pregnant."

"What about Potter?"

"No, he will be punished enough by Umbridge," I answered. "I guarantee it. Only this time, I won't be around to help him form his little DADA club to stop Umbridge from failing to learn the skills necessary to pass the class in our OWL year. I stand by my decision to not help him. Him calling me Severus's whore was the last straw for me."

Lucius understood. I joined Draco and Luna, and shunned Harry completely. Severus seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts, and I knew it wasn't wise to ask after him, not yet. Draco seemed better, because of Luna, but he still looked a bit sad and withdrawn. I knew it would take some time, but him deciding to go back to school was a positive step in the right direction in moving on from losing Fleur Delacour.

Luna seemed optimistic, and she whispered to me on the limo ride over to Kings Cross Station that she would love it if they could eventually date.

I patted her hand, and said, "I think that's great, Luna. But give him some time. She literally died in his arms."

Luna sighed, "I know, but he's a good friend and person, much more than people give him credit for. He loves you as his Aunt, by the way. Do you want a Quibbler to read? I have lots of copies. Ooo! Dad put spectrascopes in this issue, yay!"

I chuckled, "Sure, Luna, I'll take one. Thanks."

"No problem. I hope they have pudding and cheesecake at the Ravenclaw table," Luna said, hopefully. "The house elves make a lovely blueberry cheesecake that is _soo_ good."

Draco laughed. "And there's the Looney Lovegood we all know and love. We have key lime pie at our table for Slytherin. Will you be having some, Min'?"

"Of course."

"I don't want to go back," Harry mumbled darkly. "Bad shit happened last school year, and you all are talking about food! Are you stupid, or just don't care that French girl died?" I'm trying to decide which."

"Did anyone ask you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "And as to Fleur, you need to shut your mouth about _my_ girlfriend. Did I love her? Yeah, I do. I probably always will deep down. But that's life, Potter, and it's not fair. It's about damn time you realized that instead of throwing your little pity parties."

Luna patted Draco's hand gently. "Draco, it's okay. He's just a callous asshole, and can't feel things like regular people can."

Severus rose an eyebrow at that, and flashed me a grin. I smiled right back at him. I said to him mentally, " _I need to come to your quarters tonight after the feast. There is something I must tell you."_

_"Does Lucius know?"_   
_"It was why I couldn't apparate."_

Severus's eyes widened with surprise. But he stifled his emotions, because we were in public. " _I...Are you certain? Truly certain?"_

I unbuckled my safety belt, and sat next to him. He laid a hand on my belly, and a tear ran down his cheek. " _Oh, lioness. You...you don't know what this means for me, for us. I'm...I will do what I can to have you stay with me in your condition."_

" _Are you happy?"_

_"Ecstatic. Truly. But, you can tell no one at Hogwarts about this."_

_"You told me you didn't want children. What changed you mind?"_ I asked, suddenly needing to know about this change of heart.

He let me into his mind, and I learned the truth that he very well could have died that night during the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I understood then and there. We held hands, and he raised my hand up to his lips, and kissed it softly, his eyes filled with his hidden happiness at this momentous news in our lives.

Harry gagged at the display of affection, but Luna admonished, "Stop it, Harry! I think it's sweet how much of a gentleman Professor Snape is. Honestly, you younger wizards could learn a thing or two from guys like him."

"Eww, are you shagging him too?"

Draco punched him in the face. "That's for insulting Luna. Only I can tease my friends, Potter. Leave my Aunt alone, unlike you, she actually has a life."

The car pulled up to the train station, and I had to excuse myself to go pee yet again. Severus and my guards followed me. When we were alone, Severus pressed me up against the wall, and kissed me thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"If we weren't in public I would show you just how much I don't want to resist you," I teased, nibbling on his lower lip.

Severus kissed down my neck. "Mmm, pity. Maybe I should punish you after all, for being so sexy later on. Would you like that? Me lifting your uniform skirt to your waist, and fucking you over my desk?"

I licked my lips. "Mmm, definitely. But only if you do it while wearing your school robes."

"Touche."  
"Likewise."

He spanked my bottom as I left the bathroom, and we held hands as we walked on to the Platform 9 3/4. We had to slip back into our roles, and I hated it, but it was necessary, for now. I gave a sisterly hug to Lucius, and I boarded the train with my guards, and friends. But Harry, Harry was all alone, and he went back to his Gryffindors where he belonged.

When I arrived at Hogwarts, the pink toad was there, just as ugly and fat as ever, and I knew that around her, I needed to be extra cautious, indeed...


	48. 1995...Again

The thestral drawn carriage bumped and weaved through the leaf strewn pathways that led to Hogwarts castle. I knew that the pink toad Dolores Umbridge would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and that she was going to make life hell for the entire school, save Slytherin House, of course.

I disembarked with my guards' help, and I made my way up the stairs to the Great Hall. I sat down at the Slytherin table, and some pasty Hufflepuff kid I have never seen before in my life handed me a drawstring bag. I looked inside and saw some potion bottles. There was a note written in Severus's beautiful script handwriting. I took it out and it read: _I will have more made in short order, but it should ease your nausea somewhat for tonight, at least. Love, P_

I caught Severus's eye as I drank one vial. He winked. The potion tasted of strawberry cordial, not a usual ingredient of the potion, of course, but it was sweet of him to make it taste better for my sake. The pink toad decided to sit next to my husband, and he ignored her shameful attempts at flirtation. Gross.

Dumbledore gave his welcome feast announcements, and then she had to interrupt him with her speech about progress for the sake of progress must be encouraged, while traditions must be pruned immediately for progress's sake.

"It looks like we have a new bitch to take down," Blaise Zambini remarked dryly. "Hopefully, we can _prune_ her."

"Watch out, Blaise," Draco teased. "She might like that. You okay, Granger?"

I tucked my empty potion bottle away, and drank my water. The pumpkin juice smelled disgusting to me with my sensitive nose.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the speech Umbridge gave," I said half-truthfully. "We just have to see where things go from here. But one thing is for sure, this year is going to be interesting."

All of my friends agreed on that, and we joked and carried on as we ate. I ate what healthy items I could off of the table, because I was eating for two, after all. The one thing I was sad about was the fact that my mother wouldn't be around to share in my personal joy. I was of age, even the Ministry agreed with that, since I felt The Trace leave me, but still, if people knew I was not only pregnant, but married to one of the teachers, it wouldn't be pretty in terms of ugly rumors spread about me.

I was about to retire with the rest of the Slytherins to the common room when I saw Severus duck into one of the deserted hallways. He inclined his head as if to say, 'follow.'

I whispered to my guards about this, and they made their excuses to my friends. I followed where Severus fled to, and he was looking out the window to the Black Lake. He was dressed in his full black teacher's robes, and looked just as handsome and intense as he always was to me. The sky threatened to thunder, and I touched his hand. He laced his fingers through mine, and a smile played about his lips.

"Dumbledore agreed that we should share quarters this year, and he decided to make you a Prefect," Severus said, apropos to nothing. He handed me my green and silver pin, and I pinned it to my robes.

"I'm sure Umbridge will raise holy hell about that," I pointed out. "I know she would were I a Gryffindor, at least."

Severus smirked. "Then how fortunate of you that you do wear a snake badge instead of a golden lion. It is not against the rules of the school for married teachers to live with their spouses, after all. I call it a victory on our part."

I nodded my head. "Yes, of course it is. But she will hate it, being the extreme control freak that she is."

Severus wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck lightly. "Of course, she will. But her focus is on discrediting Dumbledore as Fudge's agent. Potter is a pawn in this scheme as always."

I looked up at him. "Whenever is that stupid boy not a pawn? He believes himself to be a Knight, but even Knights are servants to a King."

Severus nibbled on my ear. "Yes, that is very true, lioness. How is the little one?"

I put his hand on my still flat belly. "He or she is fine. The carriage ride was a bit...bumpy, but the potion helps. Thank you, for changing your mind about children. I never wanted them until we wed, honestly. But I'm delighted to feel this life we created inside of me."

Severus kissed me softly. "I am too, my love. I am too. Come now, let's do our patrol and go to bed. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds great."

We did just that, and I had to give out so many detentions to errant students from all four Houses that it made my head ache. When I was done with my patrol, Severus and I retired to bed after a very hot quickie in the shower, and we snuggled close together, his arm thrown protectively over me as all of us slept in relative peace. Severus had to be soothed from a bad dream about being a deatheater, but when I held him close, he calmed down and slept the rest of the night through, comforted by my presence the rest of the night until the morning when the alarm clock went off by the bed...


	49. Crappy D.A.D.A

About two weeks after starting the school term, my timetable finally revealed that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. So far, she hasn't done anything to me, because I kept my head down, and worked, but of course, I remembered how boring the class was without doing any kind of real spell work.

Umbridge sat up at her desk sipping her overly sugared pink tea, and looking like she just swallowed a bunch of flies earlier at lunch. I was thankful that I took my daily anti-nauseaum potion earlier, or the smell of her English lavender perfume would have made me puke. I took a seat next to Pansy Parkinson, and Harry Potter sat towards the front.

Professor Umbridge did the roll call, and we all had to say 'present.' She marked each little name on her checklist, and she sneered at me as she called out my maiden name.

"Shouldn't there be an 'S,' somewhere in your name, dear?" Umbridge taunted.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I didn't write out the roll call list. Perhaps, you need to have your eyes checked."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed, but she grinned even wider. "Would you like detention, Miss Granger?"

"No, I would not," I shot back. "Although, I did hear a frog ribbet in the classroom just now. I must be hearing things, though."

Umbridge chewed her thin lips. "Just read the book like everyone else is about to, how about that, Miss Granger?"

I shrugged my shoulders. My Slytherin friends giggled about that. Things were going well in the class, until Harry Potter had to antagonize Umbridge into losing her cool. Of course, the Weasley twins spurred him on, but Umbridge gave them all detentions, and forced Gryffindor to lose an exorbitant five hundred points by the time class was all done and over with.

"DETENTION, MR POTTER!" Umbridge screamed. "8PM, my office. And don't you dare be a dirty bird and be late, or I will make you sorry that you were."

"Fine. Bitch," Harry muttered darkly. Umbridge smiled even more evilly at that, and turned to glare at me. I smirked at him, and shrugged my shoulders as if to say, 'you're on your own now, buddy.'

The class bell rang, and he sought me out, but the Krum brothers blocked him out. "Let go of me, man! Hermione and I need to talk alone."

Viktor scowled at him. "I don't take your orders, turncoat."

"Let him speak, Viktor. I'm sure whatever he has to say will be of no importance, but we must needs humble ourselves to speak to those less...fortunate than othets," I ordered.

"Yes, my Lady."

"You have three minutes, starting now," I said, as I walked at a fast pace towards Herbology.

Harry looked pathetic as he said, "Look, I'm _sorry_ , alright? Calling you that awful word really haunts me. We used to be such good friends, and then you had to go and be _with...him_. I couldn't take it, and lashed out. I'll never say it again, I swear."

I squared my shoulders and said, "No, you will do it again. Over and over again, because you are just as unforgiving and callous as your mother was before you. I _do_ forgive you, Harry. I have forgiven you and Ronald so many times in the past. But my loyalties lie with my school House now, and with _him_. I love _him_ , Harry. Please just leave me alone. Ivan, Alex, get him out of my sight. I'm going to Herbology with Viktor."

Harry was grabbed and forced to go in the opposite direction. I felt a twinge of remorse doing this, but it was the end of my friendship with him, and he had to learn to accept that.

I floated through the rest of my classes in a daze. My mind was still on my encounter with Harry Potter, and I decided to confide in Luna about it during our shared free period over doing homework.

"I wouldn't let it get you down, Hermione," Luna said sweetly. "Harry has to learn to stand on his own two feet. He can't do that with you mothering him all the time."

My stomach gave a kick at the word 'mother.' "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"  
"My...bump kicked."  
"Ooo! Let me feel."

She placed a hand on my very slightly rounded middle. The baby kicked again, and she giggled, "Aww, I'm so happy for you. Is _he_ happy?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Good. I'm so glad. I'm going to be right there with you, you'll see. No matter how big you get, I'm going to supply you with a ton of icecream to ease your stress."

I giggled. "Frozen yogurt, though. I already have a secret sweet tooth. I want him or her healthy."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Not me, my little ones will have tons of sweets, and I'll name them all after snack foods."

We giggled over that, until Madame Pince came over to tell us to shut up, or leave the library. We apologized to her, and finished up our homework. The workload was as horrendous as it was the last time, but I took it easier, because of the baby.

With Luna, we managed to get done in record time, but she made studying fun too, for which I was very grateful.

I was in the shower later that night when I felt Severus get in behind me. He ran his hands up my waist to cup my breasts from behind. He then nuzzled my neck, leaving little love bites that left me breathless.

"Mmm, that feels lovely," I remarked. "Can I get a back rub from you?"

Severus sighed, expecting more. "Sure, darling. Stressful day?"

"I talked to Potter."

"And?" He pressed gentle, expert circles along my neck and shoulders.

"He tried to beg my forgiveness."  
"And do you forgive him?"  
"In a way, yes, but--"  
"You can't ever be his friend."

"No, not after him calling me your whore," I remarked dryly.

He massaged my back until all the muscles unknotted themselves. I did the same to his back, but I had to get on my tip toes to get his neck and shoulders. Sometimes, I hated being so petite.

We bathed each other, and that ended up with us kissing passionately, and Severus pinning me up against the wet tiles where he was firm but gentle with me as he thrust deliciously in and out of my body until I screamed out my multiple orgasms. We rinsed off, and got ready for bed.

In bed, we snuggled up, and as soon as the lights went out we were asleep. Little did we know what Umbridge and Dumbledore had up their sleeves next for me and Severus...


	50. The Set Up

Severus

He had been having the deatheater nightmares again, the ones where he was taking part in the Revels yet again, and every witch and muggle girl had Hermione's face as he raped them savagely for the Dark Lord's entertainment. He knew that if he didn't do it, he would be tortured. It was a comfort to have his wife there beside him when he woke up, otherwise, he would have drank the images away.

Her voice, that pure feminine voice, brought him more comfort than she could ever know. He heard her soothe him with more love and kindness than his mother ever showed him, and he came out of his nightmares trembling, and needing to be held as he cried in her arms like a child.

"Severus, I'm here," Hermione soothed, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep, my Prince."

Severus kissed her cheek. "Can you be my Princess? Like, for always?" He asked, sounding younger than he usually did.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course. Always, that's a promise."

Severus trembled as she held him close, and soon, he fell into a deep sleep untroubled by his dreams of his violent, troubled past. It was always when he was awake that he was the adult, the level headed one, but on the cusp of his dreams, he either reverted to his teenage way of speaking, or his vulnerable child self that needed her love on a purely nurturing level.

He had dreamed the Revel dream the night before, and as always, her voice came to him in his mind, bringing him back to himself. How had he coped without her? He honestly did not know.

He snapped back into adult wakefulness, and Hermione's wavy hair fanned out like a chestnut halo on the black pillow she rested her head on. Her skin was pale and beautiful, her complexion as lovely as a doll, or an angel. Her full, kissable lips were pursed open slightly as she snored almost silently. Underneath her light gray pajamas, her belly curved out very minutely, because of him. His child. _Their_ child, he corrected in his mind. He kissed the life growing in there, and smiled. He had no way of knowing the gender of the baby, but it was simply theirs completely.

Hermione stirred as she awoke. "Talking to the little one, are we?" She asked, her voice groggy from sleep.

He smiled. "Yes, and we think it's ridiculous that you should ever be dressed in my bed."

"It's cold in the dungeons."  
"Yes, but it's what we want."

Hermione giggled, yawning. "Uh huh, and you're insatiable in your needs, I must say, or how else did we acquire said little one?"

Severus laughed. "You wound me, witch. Sammy has feelings too, you know."

"Just so you know, If the baby is a boy, we're not naming him that," She pointed out. "Why must men always name their cocks? I don't have a name for my pussy, you know. It's just weird."

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, ego, I suppose?"

"Humph! I can believe that. Well, I have to sit through double DADA class after lunch, and endure the pink toad glaring at me, and hinting that my surname is incorrect. I swear that she has a bizarre crush on you," Hermione kissed him lightly, getting up out of bed.

He rose up, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, listen: even if it were possible for me to cheat on you, I could never. You are my wife, and the mother of my child. No other witch will ever replace you in my affections, never."

Hermione pecked him on the lips, and said, "Thank you, Severus. I feel the same way about you. Where is the anti-nauseaum potion?"

He grabbed it out of the nightstand on his side, and handed her the three vials he made up yesterday. She unstoppered the lid, and drank it down. She took a few deep breaths, and breathed easier.

"Mm, that's better," She commented. " 'Cissa told me the nausea would be a constant thing for a first child without it. You're a lifesaver, dear."

"You're welcome. You should get to class soon," He said. "But first, breakfast. I insist you eat with me."

Hermione grinned. "Well, then we shall definitely eat, kind sir. It's a shame they won't serve caffeine to the students. Once this kid is out of me, I'm making a major coffee run to Barnie's or Starbucks."

Severus laughed, "Yes, I think we both will need it. Unless, the little one is a legilimens, of course. I barely cried for a thing as a baby, my mother told me once."

Severus summoned some house elves, and he ordered breakfast for two. They put together an amazing spread of food on the dining room table.

They sat down together, and ate for a bit before Hermione asked, "But I thought anyone disciplined enough could learn that skill."

He sipped his orange juice. "Yes, they can, but a born legilimens will always have more innate skill and power with it than someone taught the fundamentals of it. It is not something they cover in Defense Against the Dark Arts, by the way."

Hermione cut into her strawberry pancake, chewed her piece thoughtfully, and swallowed. "Well, it just proves that you can learn something new everyday."

She checked her timeturner. "Well, I have Transfiguration in half an hour. I will see you after in Potions. What are we working on there?"

"Wiggenwald potion. My NEWT level students will be doing Felix Felicis," He said.

"Oh, how fun," She said sarcastically. "I can just smell the rancid occamy shells now."

They both shared a laugh over that. They finished off breakfast, and got ready to go. When they were sufficiently dressed in their uniforms, they shared one final kiss, and left to go play out their roles. But when lunch rolled around, Umbridge insisted on eating with him...

🌌----

He agreed, to appease Dumbledore, and the pink toad. Her office was this sick blend of fuschias and pinks, and resembled a prissy old woman's house. The whole place made him want to retch on the floor. He wondered whether he should have brewed some anti-nauseaum for just this moment in time.

"Come in, Severus," Umbridge's simpering girlish voice called to him. He entered the room proper, and soft, romantic music came on. Smoky hearts and cupids floated everywhere. He sat in the chair where high tea was prepared for them. He had no doubt that she could down all of these sweets in one sitting, but he waited for the toad, nonetheless. He sniffed his tea, and of course, amortentia was laced heavily with the Earl Grey in it.

He switched cups, and course, hers was regular Earl Grey. Umbridge came out in a bizarre dramatic fashion, dressed in a pink teddy, leaving little to the imagination. The sight was absolutely sickening, and even if he were not married, he wouldn't dare touch this witch sexually, she was that repulsive to him.

He had to put on an act, and fast. He pretended to be under the influence of the potion, and she said sweetly, "Oh, do sit down, you charming, wonderful man."

He did, and when she wasn't looking, he slipped in the antidote to the love potion into her drink. "I wanted us to sit together, and enjoy lunch, because I want us...to well, _like_ one another."

"Oh yes, my mistress," He feigned sweetness in his tone. "I would like that as well."

She giggled, and it sounded like a horse neighing. "Wonderful then, so I must know if you like having such a _young_ bride. I found it shocking when I looked up your file. I mean, good heavens, she's of age, yes, but my, my, Severus I could give you so much more than that...child could."

She slipped her foot up his leg, and began to play with his cock through his pants. He remained perfectly still, playing the game, for now. "I'm listening," He said, stalling for time.

"I propose you dump this girl, and take up with me," She crooned, coming over to straddle his lap. "We could be so unstoppable in this school."

But when she went to kiss him, he pushed her off of him. "Not on your life will I _ever_ abandon my wife, bitch. And if you touch, or have her harmed in any way, you will be sorry you ever did, madam. Now, I will take my leave, the air in here is...stagnant to say the least. Oh, and even if I were not with her, you can be very well assured that I would never touch you. Good day to you, _Professor_."

🌌---

Umbridge screamed out her frustration as he fled her office, and over the next few months, she tried multiple times to get him to sleep with her. Minerva finally put a stop to it just after the sacking of Professor Trelawny, of which was very public, because the entire school witnessed it.

But then, she became Headmistress of Hogwarts through pulling some strings with Fudge himself. She did not try to go to bed with him after that, but she did make the student's lives a living hell by enforcing tyrannical school rules, and only Slytherin House was given Carte blanche, because she favored his school House. Hermione joined the Inquistorial Squad like a good Slytherin, and that was only after she threatened to expose for Rita Skeeter, her illicit deeds concerning a certain Minister of Magic.

Umbridge relented, gave the job to Hermione, and so, she took out her venomous hatred for Dumbledore on Harry Potter, and this time, Hermione did not lift a finger to help him.

Umbridge was then attacked by a herd of centaurs four weeks later, and aurors had to be called in to stop the centaurs from killing her, but she was raped several times, according to her. Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and he recalled all of Umbridge's harsh rules, save that all students should wear their uniforms the way they were intended, not loose, unbuttoned, or baggy. None of the teacher's disagreed with that, including himself at the first meeting with Dumbledore back as the Headmaster.

But it was in Hermione's final month of pregnancy that she gave birth to a son, and they named him Michael. He had his eyes, and hair, but his face was all from Hermione. He had never been so happy in his entire life, not even when he married her the first time in another parallel time.

Hermione stayed at Malfoy Manor, attending to their son's needs during the Christmas holidays. They both knew that she had to have house elves look after their son when she couldn't at school, and that broke her heart, but it had to be done, and she knew it. Narcissa swore that Michael would receive the best care imaginable.

Michael cried when Hermione had to leave him, until she comforted him, and sang to him as she put him in his crib on the last night of the Christmas holidays.

Hermione brushed Michael's black hair out of his little eyes, and stroked his cheek. "I can't do it, Severus," She wept. "I thought it would be easier than this, but he needs me so much."

Severus held his son's little hand. Michael held his index finger reflexively. "I know, lioness. It's hard for me too. But we have to play our roles."

Hermione wiped at her eyes. "I know, we do." She closed her eyes, and ran a hand over Michael. She smiled. "...I know, darling, but I will be back to see you soon. Daddy too."

Severus smiled warmly, and caught his son's thoughts: " _You promise to be back soon, daddy?"_

" _Yes, son, of course,"_ He promised him mentally. " _Be good for Aunt Narcissa, will you?"_

" _Yes, daddy."_

They said their goodbyes to their son, and apparated back to Hogwarts, and their assigned roles, for now...


	51. Uninvited Guests

Spinners End had been much more restored in the time that I came from, but it was made liveable in this one as well. It was late at night when Narcissa and Bellatrix came calling during the late summer of 1995.

They came in secret, and I was just putting Michael to bed when I heard the doorbell ring.

I was about to go answer it when Severus stopped me. "Don't answer it. Bella is with 'Cissa, and you know how she feels about witches like you."

"Does it matter that I'm not actually a damn muggleborn to her?" I seethed.

Severus shook his head. "No. She's insane, Hermione. You have to realize that."

"I don't care! I don't trust her around you," I retorted. "And I won't be shunted off to the side. This is my home as well."

Severus kissed my hand. "Very well. I will receive them in the library. But I have to play my role."

"I understand. Have Wormtail let them in, I suppose," I decided.

Wormtail lurked like an unpleasant phantom in the house, and I hated his sickly, ratty presence. But we both had no choice in the matter, Severus was the double agent, after all, he had his roles to play.

"Let our guests in, Wormtail," I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Wormtail replied. He shuffled forward towards the front door, and admitted the two Black sisters.

"Narcissa! What a pleasant surprise," Severus said politely. "Bellatrix," He sneered at Narcissa's sister.

"Snape," Bellatrix sneered back, her hatred for him as clear as day.  
"Hmm. A cozy house here, marriage agrees with you, it seems. At least that particular rumor is true."

I went to stand beside my husband, and I slapped on a look of impassive stoicism. "I assure you, Bellatrix, that we are all of one school House here."

She looked me over, and snarled, "And how did _you_ get sorted into Slytherin, perchance? Did you Confund the sorting hat in some way? There were certainly no mudbloods in _my_ year when I attended Hogwarts."

I laughed. "Ah. Yes, well, if I did Confund the hat at twelve years old, would that not speak of great cunning on my part, and a show of great power for a child? Both qualities Slytherin House values, I hazard to add? But you are mistaken as to me being muggleborn per se."

I pulled out the Elder Wand. She looked at it with awe. "But...but Dumbledork is the only one who wields that."

"Does he?" I winked. "My great grandfather was Gellert Grindlewald. He put an enchantment on this wand that only those of his blood can wield it. Go ahead, try something with it."

"Hermione, don't," Severus warned. "She will try to harm you."

"Relax, Severus. Trust me."

I held the wand out to her, and Bellatrix cast, "Crucio!"

The Elder Wand, of course, did nothing, it was like a piece of knobby wood in her hands. Narcissa took it from her, and tried a summoning spell. Again, nothing. She handed it back to me.

"Remarkable," Narcissa said, impressed. "So, why can Albus Dumbledore use his version of this wand?"

"Grindlewald and him made a blood brother pact when they were young," I explained. "Dumbledore may have broken it in order to stop him in the past, but the trace of that pact lies in the Elder Wand itself. It's a shame my great-grandfather is still imprisoned, or I could ask him how to remove the trace enchantment on it."

Bellatrix cackled, "Like you know German!"

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable," I said to Severus in German.

He grinned, kissing my cheek. I winked at him, and left the room to check on Michael. He was sleeping peacefully, but I liked watching my baby sleep. I decided then and there that I wouldn't object to another child next year, if I suddenly fell pregnant again. I didn't care for the symptoms too much, but the end result was worth it to me. I ordered our paid house elves to make up dinner for the evening, and decided to wear that new nightie I had bought from that new lingerie shop Venus Delights...

🌌---

Severus

"I can't believe you would actually marry the bitch," Bellatrix scoffed. "The Dark Lord doesn't like it, he--"

"Could not care less, Bella," Severus said in a bored tone. "But berating me for my choice of wife is not the reason for your impromptu visit. Now, either say what your reasons are, or get out. I'm certain that my son doesn't appreciate your high pitched voice, Bella."

Narcissa spoke up, and cried, "He's...he's just a boy, Severus. Why, oh, why would the Dark Lord brand him with the Mark? I was sworn to secrecy about it, but I suppose you and Hermione know about it already."

"Yes, I was made aware of it," Severus said calmly, sipping his wine. "You can speak freely in front of her, or would, if she were still in the room. But I, of course, cannot change the Dark Lord's mind. Once he decides on something, his word is law, you know that, 'Cissa."

Narcissa wiped at her tears delicately, so as not to smudge her eye makeup. "I...I know that, Severus. But as a father yourself, surely you can understand why I want to protect my son."

Severus nodded. "Of course, 'Cissa. I will, of course, protect and watch over Draco as he tries to complete his mission for the Dark Lord."

"Swear to it," Bellatrix suggested, her smile venomous. "Make the Unbreakable Vow. See, that way, if you fail, then I get to ruin your sickeningly sweet happy home, after all."

"It's not necessary, sissy," Narcissa said sternly. "I trust that Severus will protect my son from all harm."

Bellatrix threw a fit, which woke up his son, predictably. He heard movement upstairs, and then quiet as he distantly heard Hermione singing Michael to sleep. She came back downstairs wearing a short dark green robe over a lovely matching nightie.

"Michael wants you to hold him," Hermione explained. "He said that he missed you."

Both Black sisters looked on with astonishment. "The boy is a legilimens this early?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione grinned. "Yes. I'm very proud of that, actually. I'm curious as to if the next one will be so gifted. But do go on, I just came down to deliver my message, and to supervise dinner preparations."

Hermione poured herself a glass of the red elfberry wine, and mouthed, 'Come join me soon.' Severus grinned at that. He couldn't help it, his wife could be quite enticing when she wanted to be.

When she left, Bellatrix made a sick face, and said, "Will you make the Vow, Severus?"

Severus knew that he had to kill Albus Dumbledore any way. He had seen himself do it in the pensieve when Hermione gave her memories to him. The entire school mourned him, and even though she didn't physically seen him kill the Headmaster, she had heard about it from Harry Potter first hand. This had to play out, and he had to be the one to strike the killing blow, because some things had to stand in order to not completely screw up the flow of time itself.

"Take out your wand, Bellatrix," Severus said. "You will stand in as our Bonder."

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa cried, "Thank you, so very much! I will never forget this."

They knelt on the floor, and clasped forearms. Bellatrix stood over them, and a ring of magic bound them together. Narcissa cleared her throat, "Do you, Severus Snape, vow to protect my son from all harm to the best of your ability?"

"I will."

"Do you vow to carry out the deed the Dark Lord ordered Draco to perform, if he cannot do it himself?" Narcissa asked.

"I will," He said with less hesitation than last time, because he knew what the outcome would be.

The two bands of magic sealed itself around their joined arms, and dissipated. Bellatrix ended the spell, and both sisters said their goodbyes to him after he explained his various absences over the years for Bellatrix's benefit. When they were gone, he slumped in his favorite green velvet wing back chair by the library fireplace.

Hermione came back in, and kissed the top of his head. "Is it done? Did you make the Vow as you were supposed to?"

Severus sighed wearily, "It's done. I wanted to refuse them, though."

Hermione walked around to straddle his lap. "Ah yes, but it would only draw more suspicion on to us if we didn't appear to be loyal to some degree to Voldemort's cause. Certainly, the so called 'light side,' has no idea that Dumbledore is a deatheater."

Severus chuckled, "Yes, all of this is true. But do you really expect me to concentrate on any of this when you are wearing such a fetching nightgown?"

Hermione giggled, untying her robe, and tossing it aside on the floor. The top of the green nightie was all black lace, and exposed her nipples for him to enjoy. He smiled wickedly, taking advantage of trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, and he kissed the tops of each breast. Gods, they looked damn near perfect. Having the baby only enhanced their fullness, and he had a mind to drink from them as well.

He cupped her breasts in his palms, and pushed aside the lace with his tongue, and suckled the nipple in slow circles. He tasted the milk flowing out, and it tasted heavenly.

Hermione gasped, "Severus...yess..mmm...god's yes."

He suckled the other nipple, and ground his hardening erection into her core. Her breathing hitched, knowing he was making his wife wet. He circled her clit through her lace panties, and he pumped two of his fingers inside of her, hitting her gspot every time. He kissed her neck, face, and finally, her lips. Their tongues met, and there was nothing gentle about this kiss, it was all rough passion.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her slick passage until her inner walls clamped on to his fingers tight, and her body trembled as she came. Her pussy squirted in that delightful way he knew it did.

"Upstairs, now," He ordered. "I require my dessert now."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, daddy."

He lifted her off of him gently, and spanked her. "Does my little girl wish to be good for daddy?"

Hermione licked her lips. "Mmm, yes daddy. She wants to be so good for him."

"Good. Now, get upstairs and pick out your toy," He ordered. "Quickly, now."

Hermione went upstairs, and apparently, she chose ropes this time. Lovely. He lifted up her nightie, and roughly ripped apart her string bikini panties.

"Get on the bed."  
"Yes, daddy."

He tied her wrists securely to the bed posts, and he asked, "Are those comfortable?"

Hermione checked them, and said, "Green. Make me feel good, daddy, please."

"Muffilato maxima," He cast with his wand. He used it to vanish his clothes, and set his sleek black wand on the nightstand. He didn't bother with the anti-birth charm. He wanted to really feel his wife, and the charm prevented it to an extent, because it was protecting against pregnancy from their antics.

He licked and kissed up and down Hermione's body. He kissed every mole, every freckle, and stroked her moist folds as he kissed her deeply. He then stroked himself to readiness, and slid his cock into her hot little mouth. She began to choke on his length, so he cast wandless magic so she could fit him down her throat. He worked his hips in and out of her mouth as she sucked him just the way he liked it. When he was about to cum, he took it out of her, and entered her with a snap.

"Daddy!" Hermione moaned, "Yess...Harder...please..."

He obliged, putting her feet on his shoulders as he slammed into her pussy over and over again. Hermione's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she blacked out from her orgasm. He soon grew lost in the sensation of pounding in and out of his wife. He then untied her from the bed, and put her up on all fours, and took her from behind, occasionally tugging on her hair every so often as he thrust in and out of his witch.

He then began to tenderly make love to her as they were nearing their releases, and he was moving in and out of her on top. Hermione scratched his back lightly, and he kissed her passionately as he felt his release come on, and he thrust deep into her one last time, and his seed coated her womb to the the brim. Her pussy clamped hard on to his cock, milking him for every drop as if it were the desert, and he was the only source of water.

He was about to withdraw out of her, but she held him close. "Please don't. I like feeling you inside of me," She said softly.

Severus kissed her lightly. "Do you think the house elves threw out our dinner?"

Hermione giggled, kissing his shoulder. "I doubt it, they know we get up to our antics. But I can't help that I have a sexy husband."

He caressed her cheek, his touch featherlight. "It is I who lucked out there, my love. I have the most beautiful witch in my bed, and she is mine completely."

"Yes, and I never want another wizard but you," Hermione said, seriously. "I am happy for the chance to have been able to have you be my first and last wizard."

He kissed her temple, and they settled into sleep after he threw the bed covers over the top of them. The start of term was just around the corner, and they needed to get as much rest as they possibly could until then, because Merlin only knew that they would need it in the long run...


	52. The Dark Prisoner

Albus

Darkness. Light. It was all the same to him. Merlin, his Dark Mark burned him like a burning brand, but who was he lately? Was he Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts? He couldn't keep it all straight! One minute, he was of the light, and knew that he led the Order of the Phoenix. But it all changed when he went to the Gaunt House, and raided Merope Gaunt's jewelry box.

No, he should not have touched the smoky stone on the gold ring. But it was so pretty! So shiny! He knew it was something his sissy Ariana would love, a little shiny bauble. What was so wrong with that? Then the curse fell upon him, and he was found by Voldemort's thugs. He vaguely heard the Imperius Curse being cast on him, and then nothing.

But it had not been the first time the manipulation curse was cast on him. Now, sitting in the lowest levels of a wine cellar, his mind was clear for the first time in...he did not know for how long, honestly.

Light filled his chambers, and Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr stepped into the light, and Crouch said, "Welp, it's time to go play your role again...Professor."

The wizard known as Albus Dumbledore scrambled from the light. "I...No! I want to stay here! Ari needs me, and you can't take her from meee!"

Bellatrix giggled, "Aww, Dumbledorky is sad and lonely! But orders are orders, old man, and the boss man needs you at Hoggywarts. It's time to go be a Headmaster again."

But the old wizard refused to go, until they forced him to go through brute force. Dumbledore was dragged up the stairs of the cellar, and a bag was thrown over his head, blinding him to where he was going. He woke up in his office, and took the potion that was left for him.

The potion dulled his mind, but it was what he wanted: to not feel, or think any more. He found a letter next to the potion vial. He unsealed the letter, and it read:

_Albus,_

_Your usefulness is coming to an end for my services. Ensure that your final preparations are in order by the time young Master Malfoy gets the Vanishing Cabinet in working order. I want you to be ready by then to sacrifice yourself for the good of all the wizarding world._

_T.R._

Dumbledore shivered at that to read it. But yes, it was for the greater good that he should die. Draco Malfoy would attempt to kill him, but Severus Snape would succeed, he just knew it. He looked over his blackened, cursed right hand. Yes, he had only months to live. But what did it matter, really? He had to go to Ariana. She was more important than all earthly concerns any way.

 _But there is also Minerva_ , He thought. _She still cares for you after all of this time._ Yes, she did care for him, but he had closed the door on that possibility a long time ago by clinging to this notion of loving Gellert Grindlewald to chance being with a witch that truly cared for him. It was a cowardly act, but there was nothing to be done for it now. No, he just had to complete his final business, and wait.

He would die soon, that was inevitable, but at the very least he would die in the theatrical manner he had always wished: public, not dying in a comfortable bed, but on his feet in front of everyone. Yes, that was what he would do, because it was all for the greater good, after all...


	53. 1996...Again

Sixth year. Yes, this was the year that Severus and I had started to notice one another the first time around. It was also the year that he finally achieved his greatest desire careerwise: teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Slughorn would be taking over Potions classes, and while he wasn't as thorough, or as strict a teacher as Severus, it still freed my husband up to teaching a class that was cursed for anyone else but him.

Harry Potter had tried to sneak out of Hogwarts to go to the Department of Mysteries, but was caught by Umbridge's Inquistorial Squad. However, the deatheaters, led by Lucius Malfoy, failed to retrieve the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort. When I read about it in the Daily Prophet, I almost wanted to laugh, because none of my friends asked for my Intel.

I was one of the Slytherins who caught him, and his Weasley buddies, and boy did he put up some resistance to going to McGonagall's office. Finally, Goyle had to punch Harry to knock him out, because he already punched out Draco. I had to immobilize Harry, and so we levitated his unconscious body to his Head of House's office. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with these events, but she punished Harry for what he did.

Then Narcissa and Bellatrix visited Severus, and he swore to protect Draco. But I would go farther to help Draco. Since I didn't have to concern myself with Harry Potter's well being any more, I concentrated more on passing my OWLS. I did much better on my exams as a result. Gee, what a surprise that was.

I got almost all O's, save for Divination, of course. I got a T in that class, but I could care less. Severus showed me his OWLS scores, and he failed that class too, which made us both laugh.

"You know, you could always de age yourself, and pretend to be a student for fun," I suggested. "I think it would be thrilling, even if we were caught."

Severus laughed, "Hm, maybe one night we will. But we have to go back into our roles tomorrow."

I pouted. "Pity. Will we have time to play detention? You can make something up that I have to serve a detention, but we have fun instead."

We went to sleep then, and snuggled close together. Voldemort was back in force, and thank Merlin, even the Ministry of Magic was finally taking notice of that fact. Whatever. On the morning I left for Hogwarts, I said goodbye to my baby, and I threatened to hex any of the house elves if my son came to harm while in their care. The house elves cowered in fear, but I no longer cared: I hated being forced to play a role when I had a child to take care of...

🌌---

Leaving Michael in the Malfoy's care was hard for me. I desperately wanted to bring him to Hogwarts, but I knew that that was not practical. I kissed his little head, and breathed in his clean baby scent one last time. Severus hugged his son one last time, and tickled his belly as well. Michael giggled, and gurgled as Severus planted loud raspberries on his chubby belly. Severus Eskimo kissed his son. He left the nursery with me, and we shared a tender embrace over that.

"You're absolutely right," He said, as we reached the disapparition point. "It was extremely hard to leave him. I am so sorry that you have to endure this. But at least we can endure it together."

I nodded, wiping at my tears. "Yes, but we should go, it would not do to be late."

He took my hand in his, and I laced my fingers through his, and I felt that familiar tug on my navel that indicated that we were apparating. When my vision cleared, we had to stop holding hands, because we just stepped into our roles...

🌌---

We stepped through the portal to the Platform 9 3/4, and I distracted myself by finding my Slytherin friends. I had to embelish a lot on what I did with my summer holidays, and did not dare mention that I mostly recovered from having a baby. I quickly bounced back to my pre baby weight, and I was thankful that I no longer had to glamour my body, in order to hide any baby bump from everyone.

Draco helped me with lying about me having this fictitious boyfriend, and I counted my lucky stars that he knew how to lie really well. I mostly described Sebastian as looking like a younger version of Severus, and it helped in my little deception, because I knew little quirks about my husband that no one knew. Hell, I even carried old photographs of him that I doctored to be new photos, and that really helped my friends buy the lie that much easier.

When the thestral drawn carriages brought us up to the castle, I noticed that Severus was late to the teacher's table. But then, of course, I didn't remember that he had to escort Harry Potter up to the castle after Draco broke his nose for spying on him with his invisibility cloak on.

He glanced at me, and said to me mentally, " _Forgive my tardiness, but duty called. Did you miss me?"_

I kept my face impassive. " _Of course, I did. Will we be able to sleep in our quarters tonight?"_

" _No, I don't want to risk it."_  
 _"Okay."_

 _"But we will think of something."_  
 _"I will see you in DADA tomorrow afternoon,"_ Severus informed me.

But then, he sent me erotic images of what he wanted to do to me. I sent him back some of my own, and I tried to ignore the ache between my legs. Damn his sexiness! I ate the rest of my dinner, and we all waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Welcome everyone," Dumbledore said happily. I noticed his cursed right hand, and knew that his days were numbered. But then again, aren't all of our days that way?

Dumbledore continued, "For those of you first years, we welcome you warmly to our school. For you returning students, a warm welcome as well. I have been asked once again by our caretaker Mr Filch, that all joke items bought at the store Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are hereby banned from campus. Also, the Forbidden Forest is also grounds for immediate detentions, and loss of House points. But I would also like to remind you all that because Lord Voldemort has now returned to power, extra security measures have been undertaken to ensure your continued safety at the school.

"You are to follow these extra security measures, and follow these more stringent rules by your Head of House. But enough doom and gloom: I have a new member of staff to introduce this year. An old friend and colleague of mine, Professor Slughorn, has agreed to come out of retirement to teach Potions class. In addition, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught this year by Professor Snape."

Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped, and cheered. I led a wave around the table, and everyone participated in a cheer Pansy Parkinson came up with: "Slytherin, Slytherin, we're the baddest, slyest, and we rule, rule, rule you all! Goo Snakes!"

The cheer was really fun, because all of us girls did this little impromptu dance where we flashed the Hall our bras at the end. The other tables clapped appreciatively, except for Gryffindor House, of course. Slughorn smirked as he clapped politely, and Severus was fighting back the urge to laugh. He did a lazy wave to acknowledge our school spirit, but gave away nothing on his face. For all anyone else knew, they would think that he disapproved of our cheer.

" _I can't decide whether or not to toss you Mardi Gras beads or not,"_ Severus teased. " _But maybe you didn't earn them, since it wasn't a true flash."_

I rolled my eyes at him. " _Yes, well, no one gets to see these tits but you, perv. You be careful, or I'll throw this damn chocolate at you_."

Severus then licked his lips. " _Pity, we're not alone. But I can assure you that we will play when I can arrange it."_

" _I'm looking forward to it."_

I had to turn my attention to the other students, and was thankful that none of them were observant enough to realize that I winked at Severus as I picked up a chocolate banana, and began eating it suggestively. He ate a maraschino cherry off of a cheesecake, and tied the stem in a knot with his tongue. Heat instantly pooled between my legs at that, and I just knew that my knickers became soaked by that. Hot damn. I had no clue that he knew how to do that sexy little trick with cherries.

Dumbledore then dismissed everyone, and I went with the Slytherin group. But then Severus pulled me into a deserted corridor, and he cast a wandless anti-birth charm on me before he freed his hard cock out of his pants, and shoved my knickers aside as he slid his length into my tight passage. I wrapped my legs around him for support as we kissed passionately, and he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me with each thrust, hitting my g spot perfectly.

"Oh gods, Severus..." I breathed. "Yes...yes...Yesss!"

He thrust hard into me a few more times before he came. We were both breathing heavily as we came down off of our highs. He withdrew out of me, and tucked himself back into his pants.

"That was for teasing me earlier," He said, his voice still husky from our antics. "If you continue to be bad, I shall have to find more ways to punish you."

"But how is it a punishment if I like it?" I teased. "Shouldn't you spank me?"

Severus kissed me lightly. "Perhaps. You know that I won't get into all of our antics whilst here at Hogwarts. And besides, I'm no longer into half of the things I used to be in my deatheater days. Will you dream of me?"

I ran my fingers through his black hair. "Of course. I always do, you know that. Goodnight, my Prince."

Severus kissed my hand. "Goodnight, my lioness."

He took his leave of me, and I gave the password to the Slytherin common room door. Lord Slytherin's portrait admitted me, and I took a shower, and got ready for bed.

Pansy was up, and smirked at me knowingly, "You smell like you got laid earlier."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was horny, and I needed a sleeping pill. I can't wait until the wizarding world stops treating us like kids, a witch has needs, you know?"

Pansy laughed, "Hell yeah! Well, good night. Just one thing though: was it one of those poundings against the wall, or a doggy style kinda thing?"

I smiled. "The wall, definitely the wall. I had to wash out the crazy glue."

"Ooo! Sweet! I love that warm, tingly feeling after they nut inside," Pansy giggled. "But be careful, though, the last thing you want is a little brat running around, know what I mean?"

"Oh, he used the charm first."

"Cool. You're a cool mudblood, you know that, girl?" Pansy yawned. "You've been a good roomie."

"You too, Pans."  
" 'Night."  
" 'Night."

I turned off the lights, and we slept the rest of the night through, and when I woke up the rest day, I woke up eager to start a new day, and a new school year at long last...


	54. The Prince Of Potions

A week after beginning NEWT level classes, which were just as challenging as last time, I finally got to go to my first lesson with Professor Slughorn as the teacher. Harry stumbled in late, because he had not planned to take Potions this year, because of his Exceeds Expectations grade. I knew this, but I also knew that he would be cheating like crazy in order to cope with the heavy work load. Not that this mattered to Slughorn, of course, but as a Slytherin myself, I respected his willingness to play opportunist, and use Severus's old text book from sixth year.

DADA classes were intriguing with Severus teaching them, but I was curious to see how another teacher taught Potions. I was soon to find out, and it was a learning experience, that was for sure. Slughorn arrived in a more timely fashion than Severus, and already had out some cauldrons with various completed potions on display for the students to look at.

"Gather around, kids, gather around," Slughorn said happily, his bald head shiny in the lights of the classroom. His walrus-like mustache seemed to be combed, and under control, unlike at the welcoming feast. But gods, did he reek of Old Spice, and moth balls. Gross.

Harry stumbled in late. "Ah, Mr Potter, is it? Welcome. Professor McGonagall told me you might be by. Well, come and situate yourself with the others."

Harry looked embarrassed. "Well, um, see the thing is Professor, I don't really have anything for this class since I didn't think I had the right grade for it."

Slughorn waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, not to worry. You can borrow some things from the supply closet. Now, come and see these potions I brewed just this morning. Any ideas what they are, kids?"

I knew what they were, of course, but I wanted to give other people the chance to answer the questions first. Slughorn looked disappointed, but he quickly played it off. "Oh, not to worry," He said, his tone jovial again.

Harry found his textbook, and joined the group. Slughorn went to the pearlescent potion, and asked, "Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Again, no one else had a clue. I looked around before raising my hand. "Yes, Miss?"

"Sn--Granger, sir," I answered, chiding myself for almost using my married name. "This potion is called Amortentia. It's considered to be the most powerful love potion in the world."

Slughorn smiled, "Yes, indeed, it is. Twenty points to Slytherin. And what does it smell like to you?"

I approached the potion warily, and sniffed. "I smell sandalwood, fresh herbs, peppermint, and satyr oil."

Slughorn nodded, clearly intrigued. "Yes, most illuminating, Miss Granger. Now, moving right along to our next cauldron. Can anyone name this clear potion?"

"I don't know, your vodka stash?" Draco quipped.

The other Slytherins chuckled at that. I elbowed him sharply in the side. Professor Slughorn asked, "Will no one else answer the question?"

I raised my hand again. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Veritaserum, sir," I answered. "It is odorless, tasteless, and it forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Correct, Miss Granger, another ten points to Slytherin," Slughorn said. "Yes, Miss Granger is correct. Veritaserum is a most dangerous, potent potion. And this gold potion is...? Yes, Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up from his textbook, and looked completely clueless. "Um...I don't know, sir."

Draco rose his hand. "It's Felix Felicis, sir. It makes you lucky."

Slughorn smiled warmly. "Yes, Mr Malfoy is correct. Thirty points to Slytherin. This is a particularly tricky potion to create, and disastrous should you get it wrong. Now, a small vial of this liquid luck will be made available to anyone who, in the last hour that remains to you, can make a decent batch of Draught Of Living Death. The ingredients of which can be found on page 39 of your textbooks. Now, get to work."

The class rushed to it, and I began cutting up my ingredients, except for the sopphorus beans, I knew that those needed to be crushed, instead of cut with my silver knife.

Draco whispered in my ear, "You've made this before, haven't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just get to work. You will need that potion more than Potter does."

"Cool. Is it supposed to turn lilac?"  
"Yes. Just let me work."

Harry was looking over the textbook, and I worked faster, making sure to stir the potion the correct amount of times. I remembered making this potion on more than one occasion with Severus. Sometimes, in a very flirtatious kind of way where he teased my neck and ear lobe as I stirred the potion. I dropped a leaf into the now colorless potion, and it scorched and dissolved.

Slughorn came around to check Harry's potion first, and then mine. Slughorn said happily, "We have two clear winners here. But there is a final test."

Slughorn took two leaves, and my leaf dissolved faster. He nodded. "Congratulations, Miss Granger. I daresay, this almost looks like it was professionally done."

"Thank you, sir," I said, stifling my smirk. Professor Slughorn handed me my vial of Felix Felicis...

🌌---

Over the next few weeks, Harry Potter soon became the clear leader in Potions class. In very short order, Harry soon became known as the Prince of Potions, which was hilarious, because I scored equally to him in the class rankings. My only exception being that I didn't have Severus's old Potions textbook helping me out.

But that didn't seem to matter to Professor Slughorn, apparently. I expressed my displeasure to Severus in my note journal and he wrote back:

_My Lioness,_

_Of course, the boy is cheating at Potions. Never once has Potter been more than a mediocre student in my class. Are you certain that he has my old school text book?_

_Your Prince_

🌌----

_My Prince,_

_Yes, I remember that from my memories. Ginny Weasley and I urged him to get rid of the book in the Room of Requirement when he used sectemsempra on Draco in the girl's bathroom on the third floor. I would keep a watchful eye out for our godson. I hope this was helpful. Did you hear word from home regarding Michael?_

_Your Lioness_

I smiled after reading Severus's letter to me. I hated that we had to be reduced to writing private letters to each other, but with all of the security measures being undertaken, we had no choice but to try to act as if we were only teacher and student.

But when Harry Potter wounded Draco in the bathroom, I decided to sit vigil by his bedside at the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey saw our roles shatter beside Draco's bedside...


	55. Sitting Vigil

After Harry wounded Draco, I watched Severus rush to his aid. Harry fled, and I caught up to him.

"You had no right, none whatsoever!" I shouted at him, drawing my wand on him. "You're fortunate that Draco is not my son, or I wouldn't use a wand on you."

Harry cried. "I...I didn't think it would hurt him like that. Besides, he's only a bully, and--"

I punched him in the face. "That's for being an ignorant, self righteous Gryffindor! Where is your textbook?"

"W-Why?"  
"Just give me the fucking book."

He wordlessly handed it to me, and I put it in my backpack. "Now, I believe as a prefect, I can dock points. Let me see...hm..I would say five hundred points from Gryffindor for magically assaulting a student."

"That's not fair!"

I lost it then. "Fair? FAIR?! LIFE ISN'T FAIR YOU STUPID BOY. IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED THAT!" I wrote out the dock in points on my notepad, and shoved it in his hand. "Now, go to your Head of House. I'm sick of looking at you."

Harry scurried off, and I went to the flooded bathroom, where Severus was kneeling by Draco's side, and was healing his wounds. I knelt by his side, and the sight of Draco all bloody and pale made me come undone.

Severus finished with his ministrations, and he lifted my chin to meet his eyes with a finger. "Lioness, don't," He said softly. "Not here."

I smoothed back Draco's wet hair from his pallid face. "Oh Severus, what if it had been our boy? What would you have done to Potter then?"

Severus sighed heavily. "I would ensure Potter was expelled from this school, and have his wand snapped in half. Fortunately, Draco is not our son."

"He's as good as."  
"I know, darling."

"We should get him to Madame Pomfrey," I said, gently squeezing Draco's right hand before letting it fall.

Severus picked up Draco bridal style, and I didn't given a damn about our roles. I moved at a fast pace beside my husband, not giving a damn that we looked like a concerned pair of parents, instead of teacher and student.

Students scurried out of our way as we made our way to the hospital wing.

"Put him on the bed," Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Severus did so, and the mediwitch said to me, "You should get back to your classes, Miss Granger."

"No, she will stay, Poppy," Severus said firmly. "She has every right to sit vigil by Mr Malfoy's bedside."

Pomfrey sighed in resignation. "Very well, but you will stay here tonight and not leave the hospital wing. Do I make myself clear, Miss Granger?"

"Crystal, Madame Pomfrey."  
"Good. I'm going to bed."

She left us alone, and Severus held my hand. I laced my fingers through his. Draco laid on his bed, and he looked so small and pale. There was no color to his lips, and his breathing was shaky.

I took out Severus's textbook, and he took it gingerly in his hands. "I was his age when I wrote in this. I didn't have a notebook to write my notes in, so I chose to scribble in the margins."

I smiled up at him. "I would like to imagine that you were most at peace when you were studying."

Severus smiled. "Actually, I sketched the Black Lake more often than not, but yes, potions has always been cathartic for me."

"I'm so sorry that Potter got to him," I apologized. "I did dock an inordinate amount of points from his House, but I suppose it is up to Professor McGonagall whether or not she feels it is prudent to punish him for his assault."

Severus scowled. "She won't. The Chosen One is beyond the rules of the school."

"It's better than cursing him."

Severus kissed my forehead. "Forgive my bitterness. You don't deserve it, and I am happy you are here with me now. I'm certain that you don't wish to hear of my bitterness when our godson is so injured."

I shook my head. "It's alright, Severus. You can tell me anything."

I sat on the next bed, and he sat beside me. Draco slept on, and Severus took my hair down from its bun. Our eyes met, and I stroked his cheek. He kissed my inner wrist, and we shared a soft, tender kiss. Tears ran down my cheek, and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I know I can. I love you, Hermione," Severus said softly.

"I love you too, Severus."

I laid on the hospital bed, and Severus held me in his arms, kissing my temple before we fell asleep...

🌌----

Poppy

The old mediwitch went to check on her patient, and saw an extraordinary sight: Professor Snape holding Miss Granger in his arms as he slept.

She fetched Minerva, and she said quietly, "Albus already knows about them. Personally, I do not approve, but since the girl is of age, I can do nothing about it."

They retired to the mediwitch's office where they warded it against being overheard. "What are they to each other, Minerva? I have known Severus since he was a student himself, and he has not once treated Hermione Granger as if he was...involved with her."

Minerva rubbed at her tired eyes. "She is his...his wife."

"W-Wife? Did you say _wife_?!"  
"Yes."

Poppy sank into her office chair, shocked beyond words. "Sweet Merlin. Do you know the whole story?"

"No, but Albus told me that they have the marriage enchantment on them," Minerva explained. "I trust I don't need to explain the way the enchantment works. But suffice to say, they have had to be most discreet."

"I'm sure they have."

"Yes, well, waking them would not be wise."

"I still don't like it, I tell you," Poppy stated, and Minerva agreed.

The two witches, and best friends, took their leave of each other. Poppy looked on the couple sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. She went to her own lonely bed with a smile on her face, because she had seen the love between the young couple, and she was happy that in these troublesome times, at least two lonely people found love in one another. She decided to keep the secret, but then again, such a secret was bound to come to come to light sooner or later; it was only inevitable. But she would not be the one to break that secret on this night...


	56. Sitting Vigil Pt. 2

The sunlight hit my eyes, making them sting. Severus had his arm around me, and he stirred awake.

"Good morning, Princess," He purred in my ear. He kissed me lightly. "This is a nice surprise."

I chuckled, "Yes, it is. Good morning, my Prince."

Draco stirred, and croaked, "Merlin, you guys are sappy as hell, get a room."

Severus rose, and ran a diagnostic with his wand over Draco's injuries. "It looks like you will live," He said to his godson. "Thank Merlin, I was warned about this. What brought it on, the fight between you and Potter?"

Draco coughed, and I grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. I wiped at his chin, going into mom mode at this point.

Draco sighed, "I guess he found out about Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Chaser. I had the damn necklace delivered from Mr Borgin himself to The Three Broomsticks. No one else was supposed to touch the damn necklace, but the girl touched the necklace, and that's what sent her to St Mungos."

"You could have asked me or your Aunt to help you, Draco," Severus chastised. "How is the cabinet coming along?"

Draco began to cry. "Badly. I can't get the stupid thing to work, no matter what I do! I put pigeons in there, and they end up dead when they transport between here and the store. I say the incantation right, so I have no clue what I'm doing wrong. Besides, it's not for you two to worry about."

I patted Draco's hand. "Draco, we're family here. I don't much fancy the idea of the Dark Lord using you like this, but I personally want to help, because I want to see my son, sooner rather than later."

Draco smiled. "I know, Aunt Min.' I know. But it really is my chance to move beyond my dad's shadow. The Dark Lord chose me. He even gave me the Mark."

I lifted up his left sleeve, and saw the Dark Mark branded there. "Sweet Merlin, Draco. I don't approve, but please let me and your Uncle help you. Please."

"Fine. How?"

"We focus on the vanishing cabinet," I decided. "You and me. Severus, I know you are busy with classes, and you know what to do. But me and Draco will help to ensure that the cabinet works. Did the Dark Lord give you a timeline on when the attack will come?"

Draco looked at me, stunned. "Wow. I..I didn't think that you would go along with the plan."

"I don't care about Albus Dumbledore or the Order of the Phoenix," I said truthfully. "My loyalty lies with my family, and that is all."

"It is as I said before you decided to undertake this stupid venture," Severus said. "Your Aunt and I can help you. Let us assist you with this. I made the Unbreakable Vow to your mother to protect you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"No, you didn't, but that is what you do for family, Draco," Severus said, his tone sincere. "You are our godson, Draco. We are here to help you as your family."

A tear ran down Draco's cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Hermione. I'm grateful for your help. But don't you have that Slugclub party at Christmas in his office?"

I laughed. "Yes, but I was going to ask you to accompany me."

Severus chuckled, "I'm still stealing a dance from you at the party, and call it my prerogative as your Head of House."

We all shared a laugh at that. I checked my watch. "Well, I think it's almost time for breakfast in the Great Hall. Will you be alright, Draco?"

"Yep. I'll be fine," Draco said. "Tell Pansy that. She must think I'm on death's door at this point."

I hugged Draco, and kissed his forehead. "I'll definitely tell her. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Severus met me just as I was about to leave the hospital wing with my enchanted purse.

"Thank you."  
"For what?"

"Being there for me and Draco," Severus said. "I will see you later in DADA class."

"Alright. I'll see you later," I said, and turned to leave, but he grabbed me about the waist, and he crashed his lips against mine. I ran my fingers through his black hair, and moaned into his mouth as our tongues met. He ran his hands up and down my waist as we kissed deeply. Severus brushed his thumb across my kiss swollen lips, and we stared into each other's eyes.

We shared a brief kiss of goodbye, and then parted. I went down to the Great Hall, and sat down next to Pansy. She looked worried and was crying. She saw me, and grabbed me as she cried in my arms.

"Oh, Mione,' " She cried. "Please tell me Drake is okay. Pomfrey won't let any of us see him."

I handed her a napkin, and she wiped at her eyes. "Draco is healing up from his injuries. Draco told me to tell you that he is fine, and not to worry about him. I'm just glad that Professor Snape was able to get to him on time, or he would have bled out in the bathroom of that curse Potter put on him."

Pansy looked relieved. "Oh, thank you for looking in on him."

"No problem."

"Ready to snooze through History of Magic?" Pansy asked.

I giggled. "Definitely. Let's go, girls. We can throw spitballs at Professor Binns for wasting our time."

Our group of friends giggled at that, and we did just that: screwing around in class while I multitasked and took notes. The rest of my classes passed by in a blur of notes, and hard work. But the most interesting class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and what was being taught. I just didn't know how interesting, until I arrived in Severus's gloomy classroom later in the day...


	57. Illuminating D.A.D.A Class

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was appropriately gloomy as always with its grim portraits, and solemn candlelight. I personally liked the atmosphere, but most of the students did not, I knew.

"We will be dividing into groups to be practicing non verbal disarming spells," Severus announced. "Anyone who I catch speaking the spells, or whispering them, I will know. Later, you will have a ten parchment length essay due on Monday to be handed in. Now, I will demonstrate first. Miss Granger, if you would step up."

I heard a few snickers from some of the Hufflepuff students, and whispering to the effect of "...pathetic teacher's pet."

I ignored them, and walked to the front of the classroom with my vine wrapped wand. Severus continued, "Now, I am going to teach you all something very advanced. From the time you arrived at this school, you have been trained to use wands to accomplish your spells. But what if you were captured, and need to defend yourself? What if your wand was destroyed, and you needed to save your life, or those of your loved ones? Now, Miss Granger, try to use any disarming spell you wish nonverbally, and without a wand."

I smirked, " _Are you sure you want to do this? This was covered in my basic training."_

Severus winked at me. " _Pride goeth before the fall, love."_

I rolled my eyes, squaring my shoulders. " _Whatever. Let's do this. Give it your best shot, bat_."

I tucked my wand away on my person, and focused. Severus lifted up his hands, and I felt the undercurrent of power. I ducked to the side, too late, as he lifted me up thirty feet in the air into an air bubble. I focused my mind, and broke out of it, suspending my fall to the floor, and flipping out of it. Then the duel was on as we exchanged non verbal spells by the score. We weren't hurting one another, but if we had been using curses, both of us would have been in a world of hurt. But Severus gained the upper hand, by psyching me out with a memory of a steamy encounter between us.

I fell to the ground, and he held out his hand to help me up. I took it, and as always, an electric tingle ran from his hand to mine.

Severus schooled his face back into his cold, stoic exterior, and said impassively, "Thank you, for that demonstration, Miss Granger. Now, pair up and try to disarm one another using only your powers, no wands."

Of course, no one else could really do it, so a lot of cheating ensued where people were whispering spells, or trying to use their wands. When the dismissal bell rang, Severus gave the class a lot of homework to cover what we learned. One thing was for certain, though: he was a very thorough teacher, and a damned good one...

🌌-----

Homework was absolutely horrendous, so much so that I had to use my timeturner just to get it all done in a timely fashion in the coming months. In between all of this, I had prefect duties, and sometimes, I did my nightly patrols with Severus. Most of the time, we would just talk, because security was too tight to do more than that.

Also, I sneaked in little moments where Draco and I worked together on the vanishing cabinet. He was right in the cabinet being stubborn, but on the night of the Christmas dance in Slughorn's quarters, Draco seemed pleased with himself, very pleased, indeed, and I knew it was because he had finally made some real progress on the vanishing cabinet at long last...


	58. The Breakthrough

I met Draco at the Room of Requirement, and he handed me a Granny Smith apple.

I moved to eat it, but he said, "Don't eat it, it's for the test. You see, if it works, someone at Borgin & Burkes should be there to put a bite mark in it to mark that the transfer worked."

"Okay. But I'm eating it later."

Draco grinned. "Sure, go ahead, if you want to eat after Greyback ate something."

I laughed. "Well, that's fine. As long as he didn't wank off on it I'll be fine, Draco. You can't contract lyconthropy from eating a werewolf's food. They have to literally bite you."

Draco laughed, "I know. He just looks freaking weird. I suddenly don't want to eat this, that image will never leave my head, thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

Draco took down the dusty veil that covered up the dusty cover. The vanishing cabinet was revealed, and he unhooked the latch. There was nothing inside, of course. I put a kiss on the apple, leaving a bronze lipstick mark.

Draco said the incantation, and closed the door of the cabinet. He said it again, and the apple was gone. He said the incantation once more, and the apple had a bite mark in it, but also a little heart drawn in it.

"Creepy," I commented.

"I'm pretty sure Greyback thinks I'm being a dragqueen," Draco said, smiling. "Pansy would rip his heart out if that were the case."

"I have no doubt," I chuckled, eating my apple. "So, are you two serious? Not that it's my business, but are you sure you want a girl like her?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah, we're not exclusive like you and my godfather. I don't tell this to my parents, but I kind of just use her for arm candy, really."

I mimed a key locking my lips. "Hey, I have no problem being your confidante, Draco. I mean, you're keeping a big secret me being married, and having a kid by him, so I think you sleeping your way through our House is less scandalous."

Draco agreed. "True that! Are you ready to go to this stupid party Slughorn put together tonight?"

"Yes, and I'm finally going to wear something not freaking green for once," I commented. "I like green, but it's a bit excessive, the House colors sometimes. Call me the witch in red tonight for the holidays."

"That's a Gryffindor color."

"It's still a sexy dress," I ignored his scoff. "And you wanted in to one of these Slugclub events. Who cares if I'm going to be wearing a Christmas color to do it? We must be good little Slytherins and network."

Draco grinned wolfishly. "Alright, alright, you got me there. I'm ready to go celebrate. Thanks so much for helping me out, Aunt Min.' "

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. "You too."

We headed back to the Slytherin common room after classes, and I quickly got ready to go to this dance. I knew full well that it was just a handful of students that Professor Slughorn hand picked, but I knew that Severus would be there in a chaperone capacity. But I wanted to look beautiful for him, and I didn't care if it wasn't quite a dress a seventeen year old girl would wear to a party like this, but I was tired of dressing like a teenager, I was a woman, a wife, and a mother. I felt like I earned the right to look like a woman for a change.

The back of the dress exposed my whole back, and I wore a lovely up do that exposed my long neck. I wore simple jewelry, and put on perfume that I knew Severus would love to smell on me.

I paired this outfit with matching burgundy pumps. I put a charm on my heels so they would not pinch my toes, and I could move in them as comfortably as sneakers. I had my beaded bag on my arm as always, and when I stepped out to meet Draco, his eyes went wide.

"Wow, you look stunning!"

I adjusted his silver metallic tie on his dress robes. "Thank you. You look very dashing yourself, Draco. Shall we?"

He linked his arm through mine. "I think that's my line, but you look too good for me to argue with you."

We made our way to Slughorn's party, and the party was in full swing by the time we arrived. People stared open mouthed at my deliberately classy and sexy outfit.

Even Slughorn, and he even gave me an impressive bow. "Welcome, welcome, Miss Granger! Happy Christmas. And who is your date this fine evening?"

Draco looked ready to spit teeth, but I made the introductions, "I decided to allow Draco Malfoy to be my escort this evening. He was most anxious for you to consider his addition into the Slugclub."

Slughorn rubbed his big walrus mustache thoughtfully, "My, my, you do network very well, Miss Granger! I can see that the sorting hat sorted you well and proper. You would be very well placed if you and this fine young wizard were so bound, considering your background."

I stifled the urge to grind my stiletto heel into his foot, and kept my calm. But Draco sneered, "Actually, I consider Miss Granger to be a wonderful asset to our House, Professor. It's a shame that others are not so forward thinking."

Slughorn puffed up his chest proudly. "Oh ho! Yes, indeed, my boy, yes, indeed. Well, I won't keep you two from a lovely evening. Enjoy the champagne and food."

Draco led me in the next dance on the dance floor, and I pointed out, "I think you just wounded the man's ego by defending me like that."

Draco twirled me. I twirled and spun back into his arms. "Yeah, well, it was worth it to stick it to that pompous windbag. He knows damn well who I am, and how insulting it is for a Slytherin to go unrecognized at a party. I swear if he wasn't a teacher, he would get a punch in the face for being an arrogant prick."

I laughed, "Who cares what he thinks? I'm having fun, how about you?"

Draco thought about it for a minute, and then smiled slyly, "Of course, I am. I'm benefiting from his generosity, and I'm showing off a pretty witch, what could be better?"

"Good. So, ignore his opinions, for now," I advised, swaying to the smooth Jazz that was being played in the room. "And find something incriminating on him later, but enjoy the party. Please."

"I will, I promise."

We took a break from dancing to eat some of the finger food the various servers were serving. I noticed Severus handing a sealed letter to Harry Potter, and then he ducked out of the office as quickly as I had seen him. I wondered what the heck was up with that, but I knew that Severus had mentioned in passing that he had special plans for us tonight, and I had no doubt that the evening would prove memorable to say the least. So, I enjoyed the party until then, and waited for what the surprise could be as anxious as a kid at Christmas.

But I did not have long to wait, because I heard a smooth, baritone voice ask behind me, "Excuse me, Miss? May I have this dance?"


	59. Save The Last Dance

"Excuse me, Miss? May I have this dance?" I heard a smooth baritone voice ask behind me.

I turned to face this wizard, and there stood a de aged Severus, wearing a very nice, expensive black tuxedo. He looked to be about eighteen, but there was no mistaking my husband's handsome face, or his elegant demeanor. I smiled at him, and noticed his adult self prowling about in a supervisory capacity.

He noticed, and smiled back. "Relax, it's actually Lucius," He answered my unspoken question in a low voice only I could hear. "Do you want to dance the last dance with me?"

I chuckled, "Of course, lead the way."

People stared at us as we walked hand in hand to the dance floor. When the music started again, Severus pulled me close, and purred in my ear, "You look intoxicating, lioness. But I want to pretend I'm a teenager, just this one time, so I can have the experience of having a date to one of these dances."

I kissed his cheek. "Alright. I can't imagine why people thought you were ugly. You have never been ugly to me."

Severus twirled me, and then held me close. "They say love is blind."

I socked him in the arm playfully. "Are you saying I'm ugly, then?"

Severus smiled. "Perish the thought. No, I meant in you thinking I am handsome."

I held him close as the dance turned into one of those huggy couple's dances. "I think you are the most handsome wizard I have ever met," I whispered in his ear. "And I want to try for another child."

Severus raised an eyebrow. The gesture looked more adorable on his younger face. "So soon? You just recovered from the last one. We can talk about it after the dance. But for now, I want to enjoy you, and--"

There was a loud slap, and a shriek from Pansy Parkinson: "I can't believe that you would choose this crazy bitch over mee!"

The lights went up, and Pansy was being restrained as Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson were fighting.

Lucius, (disguised as Severus), asked in Severus's voice, "What seems to be the trouble here, Mr Malfoy? Miss Lovegood?"

"Professor, I want them out of here!" Pansy shrieked. "He's a lying, cheating...snake! He goes to this dance with one chick, and ditches her for this crazy witch! He's mine, bitch! MIIINNNE!!"

Slughorn grew furious with this display, and it was the first time any of us had seen him angry: "YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PARTY AT ONCE, PARKINSON!! 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN, AND DETENTION WITH MR FILCH! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR??"

The other couples were stunned by this rare display of rage from the old Potions Master. Severus, however, wasn't phased by this.

"And, there is the Horace Slughorn I remember," Severus said, "Believe it or not, he could be a real bear when it came to disciplining his students."

Pansy was carted off by Filch, and it was kind of disgusting how the old squib licked his lips. "Let's go, girlie. I've got lovely...plans for ye, lass."

I kind of expected Pansy to be mortified, but she had low standards. She meekly went along with him, and Draco and Luna continued to dance when the music started up again. The party began to wind down, and we shared a toast.

"Happy Christmas," We toasted, and then retired to the gardens after Slughorn decided to kick everyone out of his office.

Severus picked a wintry rose for me, and he cupped my face with his hands. He pressed his lips to mine, and we shared a tender, sweet kiss.

The snow began to fall, and Severus said, "We should get inside, it will get cold soon."

"Okay. How long does that de aging potion last?" I asked.

Severus grinned knowingly. "Long enough to last the evening. Come, I have a desire to see what lies underneath this dress."

I laughed, "As if you don't know."

"Shh, as my teen girlfriend, we are going to the common room, and going to bed," Severus insisted.

We went to the Slytherin common room, and I gave the password to the portrait. Severus locked the door of my dorm room behind him, and we set up strong muffilato charms.

Severus waved his wand, and our clothes disappeared to the floor. He led me to my bed, and I laid down against the pillows. Severus peppered my neck with kisses, leaving little love bites as he traveled to my breasts. He teased my nipple with his teeth, and suckled it thoroughly. I moaned against his ministrations. He dropped my nipple with a wet plop, and suckled my other nipple.

I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair, and we looked at each other. "You know, we don't have to go all the way. We can just make out if you want," I suggested.

Severus chuckled, "I can stop if you want. But you and I both know that we want to."

"You're right, do continue."

Severus inserted two fingers inside of me, and worked them in and out of me while he sucked, and teased my clit. I plunged my fingers into his hair, silently urging him to dip his tongue inside of me. He did so, and I nearly wept with delight as my body convulsed and writhed beneath his skillful tongue and fingers.

"Oh...Severus...I'm close...oh, ohhh, OHHH!" I screamed as my inner walls clenched his fingers, and I came hard and fast.

Severus popped his head up, and I licked my lips as he used my juices to coat his cock, and his eyes never left mine, as he stroked it with sure, even strokes. He then lined himself up to my entrance, and slid himself into my sopping wet pussy. He perched above me as he wrapped my legs around him. He almost withdrew all the way out of me, before slamming back into me. My hips rose to meet his thrusts, and I urged him to pound me harder by squeezing his firm ass.

He got the hint, and between his passionate kisses, he pounded in and out of my core over and over again, until he stiffened, and as his lips crashed against mine roughly, I felt his seed fill me, his ropes of cum coating my womb deep within. He began to kiss me softly, slowly, as he grinded inside of me slowly.

Looking into his handsome, teenage face, I stroked his cheek, and said, "That was amazing, you were amazing. Would it be like this all the time between us, if I went to school in your year?"

Severus slowly withdrew his softening cock, and some of his seed leaked out of my pussy. "Yes, if Sirius Black didn't get to you first. He had almost all of the witches chase him. Damn Black genes."

I kissed him lightly. "No, I wouldn't. I love _you_ , not him. Sure, he was cute, but he has never had my heart. It has always been you, Severus. Just you."

Severus put the covers of my bed over us, and he snuggled me so that he was spooning against me. "I know, lioness. I'm sorry, I just...You know how I am. I would choose you as well, especially after what Lily put me through. But I'm glad that we can be together now, and a family."

I turned in his arms. "Oh, Severus. You mean it? You want more children, really?"

Severus smiled. "Hermione, darling, we will have as many as you wish. We will try whenever we are intimate, how about that?"

I kissed him, happily. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you. But can you stay?"

Severus shook his head. "Would that I could. The potion only lasts for so long. Thank you, for giving me a glimpse of what could have been."

"You're welcome."

He kissed me one last time before getting up to change back into his suit. He left, and I didn't know if he made it back to his quarters, but the Slytherin portrait kept the secret, and no one gossipped about my mysterious late night tryst, so I guess his plan worked. Either way, it was a lovely Christmas Eve, indeed, for us both, and for the Christmas hoilidays, I was able to bond with my son even more before the break was over.

By the time the Christmas holidays were over, I turned my attention to my studies, and to preparing for when Dumbledore would be killed, because by that time, everything changed. I just hoped that it was for the better this time around...


	60. A Happy Surprise

Severus

The dour Potions Master looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts on the morning of his birthday. He had examined Hermione's pensieve memories of this year the last time. His increasing dangers in spying for the Dark Lord, the vanishing cabinet letting Bellatrix and the deatheaters selected to extract Draco Malfoy from the school; Dumbledore dying by his hand. Sure, it would be a mercy killing, in truth, but the wizarding world would paint him with the same black brush as any other deatheater.

But things were different. His son and wife made things different. Michael, who looked so much like him and Hermione, but had his abilities. He had not expected his son to reveal his powers so soon in his development, but with two powerful magical parents, it was inevitable that that would happen. Would all of his children be like that? He wondered that now.

He watched the students have fun playing in the snow, and wished that he could walk freely with his wife in the snow. He scowled at being put into these forced roles all of his life. The first one was being an abuse victim, the next one was a spy for both sides, and this new one of being kept away from his life. He did not regret his family, far from it, but it did not sit well with him, the fact that his past deatheater association was going to put his family at risk. He should send them away for their own safety.

He heard footsteps approaching him. He turned his head to see that it was only Minerva, who had just finished gathering permission forms. She cleared her throat, and he stifled the urge to throttle her for disturbing his private musings.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I was wondering if you would accept a humble gift on your birthday," She said carefully, knowing full well that he didn't like celebrating his birthday.

He faced her, and saw that she had a small gold wrapped gift in her right hand. "What is it? Don't tell me, Sybil's imminent dismissal from the grounds."

Minerva chuckled, "As much as I don't entirely disagree with you there, Severus, I want you to accept this birthday gift."

He took the gift box from her, and opened it. Inside the box lay a fine silver pocket watch that was a beautiful antique. "It's lovely. But why would I need a timepiece?"

Minerva shrugged. "It is a tradition in my family to give a pocket watch to a new groom. Call it a tangible acceptance of your most unorthodox marriage if you wish, but I figured that you would appreciate the gesture. With that said, did you two consider having children?"

Severus laughed quietly, "My son will be one in October, but thank you for asking. She wants another child in short order."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock. "I..I had no idea. Congratulations, Severus. What is his name?"

"Michael."  
"Lovely name."

He took out a photograph of his son, and showed it to her. "He's a beautiful child. You should be proud of him."

She handed the photograph back to him, and he tucked it back in his robes along with his new pocket watch. "I am. Immeasurably so. Thank you, for the watch. I have classes to attend."

He left her then, and groaned at the lesson plan he came up with: beginner's occlumency in his NEWT level DADA class. What the hell had he been thinking? He went through the lesson, and had to safeguard more than one student from knocking into each other from shield charms. Only Hermione seemed to get it, but she had an unfair advantage as a trained Unspeakable.

But she kept him out of her mind, until class was over, and it wasn't until she laid a note on his desk that he had any clue what her inner thoughts were. He read it, and the note simply said: _I have a wonderful birthday present to show to you. Please let me know if we can meet in your quarters tonight._ \--L

He did his duties before dinner, and he scribbled a note to her to slip into her hand as he passed to go up to the teacher's table. He gave a sound reprimand to a group of rowdy Gryffindors, before slipping the note into his wife's hand discreetly.

She took it, and he sat in his accustomed spot at the teacher's table, that was, as far away from everyone as humanly possible. He ate his meal thoughtfully, wondering why Hermione wanted to meet up with him on his birthday of all nights.

He watched her read his note, and she winked at him subtly. He nodded his head imperceptibly. He could meet her after dinner, but what he didn't tell her was that his Dark Mark had been troubling him as of late. The Dark Lord was angry, very angry with the way things were going in the war. Angry and impatient to be exact. He could be summoned at any time. He just hoped that he wouldn't be otherwise occupied when it happened, because he had no wish to upset her. He had to be ready in any case, no matter what the outcome; it was the only way to survive, after all, and he was well practiced at survival, after all...


	61. A Happy Surprise Pt. 2

I ran both types of tests just to be sure that I was reading it correctly. My period had been MIA since earlier in the month, and on Christmas Eve, Severus and I certainly did not use protection. It had been nice to be with his teenage self, and share such a beautiful evening with him. But I had been told during one of my medical checkups from my muggle doctor, that I would be super fertile for a while after having a child. I was told that if I wanted another child right away, that I had to try for one before the window closed.

The first few times I tried for a child, I didn't have a positive result to the tests I ran afterwards. But this time would be different, I just knew it. Something about the Christmas dance, and seeing Severus looking like a seventh year, all of that contributed to the potent ambiance of that night.

I peed on the white stick, and waited for the three minutes it took to see any hormone changes in my urine to see if I was pregnant. When it was time, I looked at the result window, and almost wanted to jump for joy. Two lines. Not one like it was the last few times. Two blue lines. I put it in a plastic Ziploc baggie, and then did the medical diagnostic with my wand. According to the spell, I conceived on that night, and I wasn't even trying to get pregnant per se. Nope, just like with Michael, it just happened.

I decided to wear a nice, classy black dress, and heels for him since it was his birthday.

  
Honestly, I didn't care that I was dressed in a sexy way, it was meant to be. Screw this kid glove treatment! I was of age, and married, if I want to wear sexy things for my husband, I will, damn it.

I walked to the door of his quarters, and knocked. He answered it on the fifth knock, and he was wearing his frock coat, but not his outer teaching robes. He looked me over, and he curled his finger in a come hither gesture. Like the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, his quarters were both immaculate, and elegant. I instantly relaxed as soon as I entered my husband's gloomy chambers.

His quarters smelled of him, and it was a sweet, earthy scent that instantly, both comforted and calmed me at the same time. He let me pass him through the door, and he locked it behind him. He had a crystal glass of firewhiskey in his left hand, and he offered it to me.

"I would, but I can't," I said. "Can I sit down?"

Severus rose an eyebrow at that, looking at me quizzically. "Of course. But you really don't need to ask my permission, you are my wife."

My purse suddenly weighed a thousand pounds as I went to his liquor cabinet, and poured myself a glass of ice water. I sat on his couch in front of the fireplace, crossing my legs. He drained his glass, and set it aside on the side table as he sat down next to me. Another man would have demanded that I talk, and say what was on my mind, but Severus was patient, far more than people gave him credit for.

I held out my hand, and he took it, kissing it softly. "Severus, I came here tonight, because I know that you have a lot going on with the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, school, and all of that, but I said in my note to you that I had a very special gift for you."

Severus nodded, and made soothing circles on the back of my hand, a silent gesture that I could tell him anything. I took a few deep breaths. I stopped holding his hand long enough to get out my Ziploc baggie with the muggle pregnancy test in it.

"I...Severus, I'm pregnant," I said nervously. "I took both kinds of tests to be certain of it before coming to you."

Severus looked at my positive test result. He was breathing heavily, and he asked, his voice shaky, "A-And what did the healer spell reveal?"

Our eyes met, and I said, "It told me that I conceived the night of Slughorn's Christmas party. I'm a month along."

Severus moved close to me, and laid a hand on my still flat belly. He closed his eyes, and smiled softly.

Tears rose to his eyes, but they were tears of joy. "Oh, lioness. My darling little know it all. Gods, this is so dangerous to have a child in this climate of brewing war, but fuck it."

I could tell that he was thinking very fast now, and I didn't press him for details. He rose from the couch and paced for a long time, lost in thought. He then turned to me, and knelt at my feet. "I have to take precautions to keep you and our family safe. I didn't expect you to get pregnant this quickly, but I must ask you if you would be willing to embrace your family legacy more fully?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that you may have to become what I am, in order to keep you and our children safe," Severus said plainly. "The Dark Lord has the numbers, the dark creatures, and the spies in the Ministry of Magic. If he were to find out that you are of Grindlewald's bloodline, the very last, in other words, and cast off your muggle parents, in his mind, it could keep you safe."

I thought about this for a long time, and then thought of my family, of Michael, the baby, (or babies, it was too soon to tell at this stage), of my godson Draco, 'Cissa and Lucius. My father was a useless drunk, and my mother didn't even know who I was, thanks to Lucius. I knew that she was well off in the muggle world, but that was all.

"I could also go into hiding completely," I suggested. "Take Michael, and have this new baby in complete obscurity."

Severus sighed in resignation, "Would you really want that, my love? I will do whatever you ask, but it would kill me inside if you had to leave me to live underground. I..." He began to tear up, and he looked so sad, so broken, "Gods, witch. You really know how to twist the knife in. I swore to myself no unmanly tears in your presence. Is this really what you want?"

I began to cry then, and shook my head. "Of course not! No, I _love_ you Severus. You and our family mean _everything_ to me. If I have to be a deatheater to protect myself, then I will do it, their safety matters more to me than the damned Order of the Phoenix, and even other muggles."

Severus crashed his lips to mine, kissing me desperately. "I love you, witch. So godsdamned much. I know I am asking more than you can imagine, but if we can be together as a family, that is all that matters to me."

"I love you too."  
"Always?"  
"Always. As sappy as that sounds."

Severus laughed. "Only we can be witnesses to our sappiness."

I giggled, "No, not true. I plan on being very sweet and saccharine in our kid's presence. There is no way their mommy and daddy aren't going to show that they love each other."

Severus sat beside me, and kissed my hands softly. "Very well, I shall make an exception for them. Merlin knows I didn't receive a good example of love in my parent's marriage. Perhaps if we show them, they won't make our same mistakes."

"Exactly. Do you like my present?"  
"Yes, of course."

We formulated the rest of our plans over icecream that I ordered from the kitchens. Of course, we played with it, and ended up in bed together as we licked icecream off of key erogenous zones on our bodies. But the cream he licked off of my pussy drove me insane with desire for him. I, in turn, gave him an amazing blow job where I licked the whip cream off of his cock; this led to some very hot lovemaking, only it was slow and passionate as we took our time to just treasure the moments we came together in the most intimate of embraces.

When we were done, we soaked in the bathtub after washing one another, lazily kissing, and again, that slow, reverential kind of lovemaking that cannot be called merely sex. We ended up sleeping in each other's arms, our bodies joined as one in the most intimate way possible. It was one of the best night's of sleep I have ever had. But we knew that it was not soon to last, so we savored the peace of these moments between us, and hoped that they would not be our last ones for our family's sake, and ours...


	62. Special Delivery

Eight Months Later...

A week after my birthday, I was rushed to St. Mungos. But because the Malfoys basically adopted me, I had a beautiful, expansive hospital room to deliver in. Narcissa was with me the entire time, and helped me sit up at crucial moments when it came to pushing when my contractions were the hardest and more frequent. The healers made me drink many potions that dulled the pain enough to be bearable.

I wanted Severus there, but he was relegated to the waiting room with Lucius and Michael. The damn healers thought it would be 'unseemly,' for the father of my baby to see me 'in extremis,' which was a bunch of hogwash, in my opinion. Hours, it seemed, fell off the clock as I labored to bring my child into the world.

Narcissa mopped at my sweaty brow, and the healer midwife ordered, "Madame Snape, I need you to push now! The head is crowning now...." I pushed. "Just a little harder..."

Then, I felt the tell tale loosening of my body down there, and the wailing cry of a baby could be heard in the room. The healers delivered the baby completely, and the healer midwife checked my cervix again.

"There is another baby," She announced. "It seems that our spells didn't detect that you were carrying...nurse, bring up the scanner spell."

The spell was cast over me, and the healer midwife smiled down at me. "Yes, you are carrying twins, Madame Snape, a boy and a girl."

I didn't have long to digest that information, because I labored to bring this second child into the world. It went easier than the first twin, but still, it hurt like hell. The healers cleaned me, and made sure I was healthy. The babies were taken to be cleaned up.

Narcissa looked overjoyed to be there for me. She had happy tears running down her face. "I am ridiculously happy right now, Hermione. Michael and Severus are going to be soo overjoyed to have two babies to take home with us."

I tried to laugh, but I was so out of it, because of the potions they gave me that all I could do was smile.

"I'm happy too," I said wearily. "Can you go get my husband, sissy? I want to see him before they bring the twins out to us."

Narcissa kissed one of my hands. "Of course, dear. I will fetch him right away."

Narcissa left me, and I tried to stay awake, but the potions knocked me out. I felt his kiss on my forehead, and I woke to see him sitting in the visitor's chair by my bed.

"Severus...We have a boy and a girl," I said happily.

Severus nodded, a warm smile curving his lips. "I know, I was told. Have you seen them yet?"

"No, they're being cleaned up."  
"How are you feeling?"

"Like my bottom half has been torn off," I confessed. "But that's the births, and the potions they put me on. How are things at Hogwarts?"

Severus looked uncomfortable telling me. I reached for his hand, and he took it, pressing his lips to it. "I don't want you to concern yourself with Hogwarts. When you are recovered, I will tell you what is going on. I promise you."

I laughed weakly, "I'm sorry, it's a force of habit to know everything. Are you happy to have a daughter?"

Severus nodded, a sparkle forming in his eyes. "Yes, darling, of course. She will be my little Princess, naturally."

I pouted. "I thought _I_ was your Princess. Shame on you for usurping my rightful place."

Severus kissed me. "Not true, my Queen. You will always be first in my heart, but our children come a close second."

"Likewise."

The healers came in with two cleaned and swaddled babies. The boy was handed to Severus, and the girl to me. The girl was the younger twin, and I decided to name her Rose.

"Hello, little Rose," I cooed to the baby girl in my arms. I opened up my hospital gown, and guided her lips to my nipple. She found it after a few tries, but then suckled me once she got the hang of it. Rose had my hair and my eye color, but not my coloring, she was pale like her father, and would probably be as lean as him as well. Severus cooed and hummed a little song to our son, and he grabbed at his hair.

Severus peppered his son's face with kisses, making the baby giggle.

"He looks like he wants to eat your hair," I teased. "Maybe he has Pica."

Severus flashed me a look of deceptive innocence, "Who, Dori? Gods forbid our little Prince has any bad vices coming out of the womb already." He sniffed him. "Nope, no smell of alcohol or other drugs on him. No tattoos or piercings, he's all clean and fresh."

I giggled, "You hush! Our son is not a little ruffian."

Rose was done with her feeding, and I burped her gently. Our son began to whine, making hungry noises. "I think he is in need of your breast."

"Hand him here then."  
Severus flashed him a feigned scowl. "Just so you know, young man, these breasts are on loan from me. They belong to daddy exclusively."

"Severus, come on," I said, "You can't possibly be jealous of your son."

"Hell if I'm not," Severus retorted. "The only wizard that should taste your perfect tits is me. And I will as soon as we will have our private time."

"Horn dog."  
"Wand guzzler."  
"Git."  
"Brat."

He handed over our son, and Severus took Rose from me. My son latched on to my other breast, and greedily began suckling me of milk.

Severus clapped quietly, "A breast guy, right there. Michael was the same way."

"I remember. What is his name?"  
"Dorian."  
I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

When both babies had fallen asleep, the Malfoys, and our oldest boy came in. Narcissa held Michael on her hip, and Draco walked hand in hand with Luna Lovegood.

"Mama!" Michael said happily. He had a very slight French accent to his regular British accent. Narcissa put him on my bed, and he hugged me instantly. "Uncle said I have a new sissy and brother. I wanna see them!"

I kissed the top of my son's head. "Shhh, they're sleeping, dear. Mommy just fed them, you can see them when we get home."

"Okay! I love you, mama."  
"You two, dear."

He went to Severus, and he tousled his black hair, and did silly little wandless tricks to amuse him. "...Go with Aunt Luna now, and be good, boy. You hear me?"

Michael smiled up at Severus. "Yes, daddy," He said in French, which was amazing to me.

Luna said, "Congratulations, Hermione! I can't wait to make your little girl some radish earrings like me."

I hugged her, laughing, "Considering Rose is too young for pierced ears, I would say wait on the jewelry making, Luna."

"Of course, but they will be pretty, I just know it," She said. She kissed Draco's cheek, and he smiled warmly, his gray eyes looking on her with longing. When she left the room, his eyes followed her.

"Aww, Draco," I said happily. "Are you two...you know, together?"

Draco blushed, "Um...Yeah, kinda. She's quirky, but I...well, is it okay if I tell her, dad?"

Lucius nodded, grinning. "Of course, son. Your mother and I can leave if you want."

Draco shook his head. "No, it's okay." Draco turned to me, and said, "Luna and I...well, we said we liked each other to my parents, and we're...well, courting now."

My eyes went wide. "Oh, Draco! I'm so happy for you two! Does Mr Lovegood know?"

"No," Lucius put in. "And it's because he is supporting the wrong side of the war, little sister. We offered Xenophilius protection, but he refused. And besides his eccentric manner, I cannot disapprove of Draco's choice in bride."

"Well, I'm so happy for you both," I said to Draco and Luna. "Who knows? Maybe I will be by your bedside when you have your own babies."

Draco and Luna blushed, but Luna said happily, "I would like that very much if you were there. We'll be like..sisters in a way."

I teared up, "I love you too, Luna." She teared up too, and we shared a nice hug over that.

Draco and Luna left, their fingers laced together as Draco kissed her lips lightly. Narcissa hugged me, and kissed my cheek.

"Come along, Michael, dear, your mother needs her rest," Narcissa said to my son in perfect French.

Lucius hugged me, and expressed his deepest congratulations on my new arrivals. Finally, it was me, Severus, and our twins, who seemed unfazed by the noise and activity in the room earlier as they slept in their little cribs.

"Did you know things were so serious between Draco and Luna?" I had to ask.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes, of course. They were dating in secret, until that fiasco at Slughorn's Christmas party. I know Lucius needled the truth out of Draco over why Miss Parkinson was so jealous. He didn't like that he had to lie to her about escorting you, when really she assumed that she would be attending the dance with him."

I sat up slightly. Severus puffed up my pillows. "Well, I'm glad they finally committed to one another, I was tired of seeing Draco pussyfoot around the issue of being exclusive with Luna or not," I confessed.

Severus winked. "Me too. They will be good for one another, I think."

I yawned. "Hmm. Sorry, I think I am more tired than I thought I was. Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

Severus leaned over to kiss me. "Yes, of course, my love. Do you need anything?"

"Chocolate."  
"Obviously. What else?"

"Your stiff cock when I'm healed up, obviously," I teased. "I find I have a weakness for it of late."

Severus laughed. "Oh, that will be provided in abundance once you are healed up, I promise you that, lioness. Rest now, love. You are safe here."

I didn't hear his last statements, because I was out like a light, and in between bathing, eating, and breastfeeding feeding my twins, I slept often, and healed up, and recovered my strength from my labors. But as I rested, I had no idea of the secret regret Draco carried within him, as he failed to do the precious task that Lord Voldemort assigned to him, and the Dark Lord was most displeased, indeed...


	63. Tragic Halloween

Draco

He had received the owl earlier in the day, just after lunch, as he was heading to History of Magic. The note was written in the Dark Lord's own cursive handwriting, and it simply said: _The raid will happen tonight. Be at the vanishing cabinet by 10PM sharp. I expect the mole to be dead by the evening's end. --LV_

His friends wanted to joke and carry on, but in truth, he had no desire to have teenage fun. Luna sat next to him, and she asked, "Draco, are you alright? It isn't nargles floating in your brain, isn't it?"

Draco grinned slightly. "Kind of? I don't know." He discreetly showed her the little note. Luna looked about the classroom, and she slapped on her dreamy expression. He never appreciated before now, just how much of her 'looney,' attitude was a front she presented to the outside world.

Luna said, "I will stand with you if you want. But I need to do something first."

"What's that?"

Draco caught Luna's gaze to Harry Potter, who was bent over his desk doodling meaningless drawings on his parchment.

Draco seethed, "Why are you trying to get back with him? He's an asshole. He insulted my Aunt, and put you down."

Luna blinked back tears. "It's...it's complicated, Draco. I have to confirm something before we can be together. Really together."

Draco jotted down the notes Professor Binns had written on the board. Personally, he couldn't understand how a ghost could teach classes, but Dumbledore was weird like that. But it wouldn't matter by the end of the evening, because he would either be dead by his hand, or his godfather's.

The dismissal bell rang, and he saw Luna kiss Potter. He walked on, his mood souring even more. Well, it was her damn business whether she wanted the damn Chosen One or not. But still, it hit him like a kick in the balls. He thought he meant something to her! That what they had was special. But it just went to show, that one never knows what people's motivations were.

His classes passed by, and he went about his day in a real piss poor mood. Pansy began seeing Zambini almost exclusively, and it saved him from curtailing her behavior. She was Blaise's problem now, and he wished his friend all the luck in the world considering Parkinson's sometimes erratic, crazed mood swings.

He headed to the Room of Requirement, and Luna was there. "I couldn't go through with it," She said. "I kissed him...and I felt, nothing. Not like how I feel with you, Draco."

"I don't have time for this shit," He snarled. "You made your bed, now sleep in it. I _saw_ you kiss him! I thought we had something, hell, my parents even signed up for us to possibly get married in two years. For all I know, you shagged Potter!"

Luna teared up. "I couldn't _do_ it. We...he wanted to, but...I was confused. I wanted to have more time, and date around before I truly examined what I was feeling, truly feeling. Sure, Harry is cute, and I had a crush on him for months. But we never went all the way. Ever. I just wanted to be sure that what I was feeling with you was simple teenage hormones, or the pull a veela feels for their destined mate."

Draco rounded on her. "So what? I've dated around too, but..." He trailed off, and didn't realize that he was crying until Luna brushed his tears away with her thumbs. Then he _felt_ it, there was this unmistakable tidal pull that drew him to her. He felt his incisors lengthen slightly, and Luna's blue eyes darkened to black pools.

"Oh, Draco," Luna breathed. He pulled her to him, and their lips crashed against hers. He pressed her up against the wall, and their tongues fought for dominance, as he cupped her ass under her skirt, and ground his hardening erection into her pelvis. He kissed her neck, and bit her, her blood velvety and rich, and so damn perfect.

Luna drew him to her, and the feeling of her fangs in his throat made him moan in pleasure. "Oh fuck, baby, that feels...so good."

Luna drew back, and licked her lips. Her smile was so sexy. "That confirms it, we're meant to be together. I didn't realize you had enough of the veela genes to drink blood, though."

Draco then felt ashamed. "I...I'm sorry that I'm no virgin though. You deserve that from your mate, babe."

Luna giggled, "That only is required of females, silly. It's why I put off really dating. I thought it was Harry Potter, but something was missing whenever we would kiss. I liked him, I was attracted to him, but I never changed for him. Not like this. Oh! Um, you have wings, dear."

He stretched a wing out, and it was a white angel-like wing. Luna had lovely pearlescent wings as well. She looked so beautiful that it took his breath away. He drew away from her, and cast the tempus charm. 8:30. Yes, it was time to get this plan underway.

Luna tapped his wings, and they became invisible. She did the same to her back. "There. Now, no one will know what you are. I can come with you, if you like," She said. "You are my mate, after all."

Luna frowned. "I shouldn't. My dad wouldn't like me being seen supporting You Know Who."

Draco took her hands in his, and kissed them. "Yes, but we would be together. My mom doesn't have the Dark Mark, and she's with dad. I'm not asking you to join his little cult, I'm asking you to be with me. Will you?"

So much hanged on this moment. She could reject him, but then again, neither of them could be satisfied by anyone else in their lives ever again. But he would respect her wishes if that was what she wanted. Luna closed the distance between them, and she kissed him softly.

"I wouldn't dream of refusing you, Draco," Luna said softly. "You are my mate, we belong to each other."

His heart soared. He kissed her hand. "Yes, we do. It's settled then, when we get back to Malfoy Manor, I'm telling everyone that you are mine."

"Good. We should go."  
"Yes, yes, we should. Ladies first."

They went inside the Room of Requirement, and opened up the vanishing cabinet. Black smoke issued from it, and formed into his Aunt Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, and Antonin Dolohov.

Greyback sneered at him, "Hey there, pretty boy. You leave that little kissy mark on that apple?"

"Um, no," Draco said, embarrassed. "That would be my Aunt. And no, my Uncle Severus would rip out your guts if you tried to take his wife from him."

Greyback chuckled, "That the little brunette he won't shut up about?"

"Yes."  
"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Bellatrix cackled, "Ooo! But Greyby, I thought _we_ had something going on."

Greyback chuckled, "Not likely. Although, I wouldn't mind trying out this little filly?"

Luna looked murderous, her blue eyes turning black. "Unless you want to keep yourself from being neutered, I would suggest you keep to your own kind, wolf."

Draco stepped to Luna's side. "I would listen to my mate, Greyback. I've heard of female veelas disembowel men for trying to touch them."

Dolohov groaned, "Are we just going to chit chat all night, or kill Dumbledore? The Dark Lord is anxious enough to get this whole coup under way. You remember what to do, boy?"

Draco sneered, "Yeah. I know what to do, get off my case about it! Now, can we go??"

"Fine, just making sure you're still with us," Dolohov confirmed. "Let's go, love birds."

They made their way through the school, and Draco stunned what students he could that were lingering in the hallways. He already had Albus Dumbeldore's death on his mind, the last thing he wanted was the blood of innocent bystanders on his hands.

They made their way to the astronomy tower, and they heard what sounded like Dumbledore ordering Harry Potter to get down below.

Bellatrix stepped forward, "Well, well, what do we have here? All alone for a midnight stroll. How cute."

"Good evening, Bellatrix," Dumbledore said as calmly as if discussing the weather. "And I see you've brought friends this fine evening."

Bellatrix chuckled, "Yes, well, as fun as this has been, we all are on a very tight schedule. Do it, Draco, NOW!!"

Draco pulled out his wand, and held it on his Headmaster. Sure, the man was a pompous blowhard, and a poof, but he certainly didn't deserve death. He vaguely heard his Aunt scream at him to kill Dumbledore, but he just...couldn't do it, and even if he cast the killing curse, it would do nothing to him, because in his heart of hearts, he did not believe that he deserved death.

"He doesn't have the stomach for it, just like his father," Dolohov taunted.

Dumbledore continued calmly, "Draco, you are not a killer. Nor is Miss Lovegood. I can protect you both, I can--"

"You can't," Draco teared up, suddenly feeling weak and pathetic. "You don't understand, I _have_ to do this. If I don't, then he is going to kill me and my family."

Dumbledore nodded, his face looking very sad, and old. "I understand. Well, I shall make it easy for you then."

Dumbledore dropped his knobby wand to the floor. Luna discreetly acciod it to her hand, and she hid it on her person. Draco held his wand on Dumbledore, and the words were on the tip of his tongue, but again, he just could not say the words. He lowered his wand ever so slightly.

Then he saw his Uncle Severus approach them all. He had his wand pointed at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore pleaded in that same calm voice, "Severus...Please."

He saw cold hate flash in his godfather's obsidian eyes. "Avada Kedavra," He cast.

Green magic flowed out of his wand, and the force of his curse blew Albus Dumbledore off of the astronomy tower. Draco almost could not believe that what he was seeing was real. The entire scene played out as if he were watching a muggle film, and it was happening to someone else, not him.

Luna snapped him out of it, and Bellatrix cast a Dark Mark into the gloomy sky above them. Severus took hold of them both, and marched them away from the scene of the crime. Bellatrix destroyed property as they moved their way through the school. Draco and Luna, unfortunately, had to kill a few students, and as they reached the disapparition point, Harry Potter screamed at his Uncle to face him 'like a man.'

"Go. I will handle this," Severus ordered smoothly. "Get them back to headquarters."

"I'm not your dog, Snape!" Greyback growled.

"I can help!" Luna shouted. "I'm a--"

"I _know_ what you and Draco are," Severus snapped. "Now, go!"

Bellatrix was dancing about and having the time of her life destroying Hagrid's hut, and the grounds in general. Luna rubbed his back reassuringly. He kissed her temple, and they linked hands with everyone. They disapparated, and landed at Malfoy Manor. He was home again, but it would not be home sweet home for him and his family, not really, for a very long time, indeed long after this fateful, tragic night. Gods, he hated Halloween...


	64. A Strange Tea Party

Luna

I was nervous when we arrived at the stately mansion that was the Malfoy family home. Well, it was my home too now. My father had told me that if I accepted Draco's offer to court him officially that I would be dead to him. I wanted to owl my father to explain that I didn't have a choice, that I shifted for Draco, and no one else. But I knew that my father wouldn't accept my letters, so I didn't bother writing him.

I found Hermione at high tea with Narcissa, and Bellatrix. Bellatrix seemed bored out of her mind as the two mothers talked about their children. Hermione saw me, and rose to give me a big hug.

"Oh, Luna!" She said happily. "I'm so glad you're here. 'Cissa and I were just talking about this great maternity store that caters to wealthy ladies."

I took my seat as far away from Bellatrix as possible. I blushed at the mention of babies. I knew that Hermione had her twins a month prior, and she had her little boy, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for them myself.

"Oh, what's it called?" I asked.

"Knocked up land," Bellatrix quipped. "Honestly, it's disgusting that there's even someone so base at our table. But luckily, you don't have that problem Looney."

"Oh, no problem at all, Trixie, considering none of us, are what you would call...dirty," I shot back.

Hermione smiled. Narcissa took charge then, and said, "That's right, sister. Our _sister_ in law is a half-blood, not a muggleborn. She is the last descendant of Gellert Grindlewald. I don't know where you are getting this information that Hermione is as you claim, but you will refrain from insulting our new sister in my home. Is that clear?"

Bellatrix looked like a sulking, pouty child as she smoothed her unruly dark hair back from her face, and rose. " _Fine_. But that doesn't mean that I will start braiding friendship bracelets with her, just because Sevvy put a ring on it, and married her. Can I be excused?"

Narcissa frowned. "You may. But you were told to not interrupt the men while they debriefed the Dark Lord on what happened at Hogwarts earlier."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going out in the gardens for a smoke. Maybe get a jump from Greyby, who knows? Oh, by the way, sissy in law, Greyby wants to tap you, so watch out for his wand to stick you where the sun don't shine. Toodles!"

Hermione laughed, "He can try. But thank you for the heads up, Bella. I'll be sure to watch out for his tiny wand when I go for my walks with Michael or Severus."

Bellatrix giggled, "Oh, it ain't tiny. But then again, you might be able to fit him in there, Sevvy does have a nice wand."

Narcissa growled, "One more word, and I will move your things to the guest house, Bella! Now, please leave and have your cancer stick far from my roses if you please."

Bellatrix left the table in a huff, and I had to ask, "Is she always such a child?"

Narcissa buttered a crumpet, and chuckled, "Always. I have already decided to house her in the guest house, which is as far away from the Manor as possible. In fact, it is in the woods on the property, so we can be free of her antics for a while. Even the Dark Lord finds her tiresome."

"Yes, but aren't they dating?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know she is married, but the marriage enchantment only affects non pureblood unions."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, they aren't, and yes, you are right about the enchantment, and--"

Michael, Hermione's little boy ran into the parlor, and yelled, "Mama! Mama! Daddy said to ask you if I could get a kitty."

Hermione sat her son beside her, and they began speaking in French. I don't know the language, but it was lovely that the little wizard boy knew it so well. He hugged her, and she gave him a little kiss on the head, smoothing out his black hair.

"Now, go upstairs and play before dinner," Hermione said gently. "And don't scuff up that new frock coat mommy bought you, or you won't be allowed to have dessert. Do you hear?"

Michael grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, mama, I promise."

"Good. Now, run along, dear."

Narcissa watched the little dark haired boy run off happily with a wistful look in her eye. "I wish I could have another," She confessed. "But I'm so happy to see children in this house again. Which brings us to you, Luna. Do you plan on providing my son with heirs?"

Luna thought about it, and nodded. "Just...like...not right away, with the war going on. I'm just happy to be with my mate."

"You're...you're a _veela_?!" Hermione asked, amazed.

Narcissa chuckled, "Yes, although I'm not. But certainly, Lucius and Draco are. He changed for you, did he not?"

I blushed, nodding. "Yes, we both did for each other. We're mates, so it doesn't matter when we get married officially."

"How wonderful for you."

Hermione was about to say more when the men came down the main staircase, and I saw Professor Snape come in, and he simply said to Hermione, "He wants to see you in Lucius's study. I am the only one that can come with you."

Hermione paled. "I...Alright. I will go now if that's okay with you."

Narcissa hugged her tight, and then I hugged her. She walked out of the parlor hand in hand with Snape, and I thought that I had never seen a more brave witch in all of my life. I didn't know what would happen to my best friend, but one thing I did know for certain, and it was that she would not face it alone...


	65. Meeting The Dark Lord

I found it difficult to breathe as I got closer and closer to Lucius's study. "I...I don't want to do this," I confessed. "I know I'm supposed to be brave for our kids, but what if he tries to hurt me?"

Severus gave my hand a ressuring squeeze. "I will not let that happen, lioness. Besides, he is intrigued that you have joined our side. He wants to meet you out of innate curiosity."

I took a few deep breaths. "Okay. I think I can face him now."

Severus knocked on the door, and a cool, cold voice called out, "Enter."

We did, and there, standing at the fireplace was Lord Voldemort himself in the flesh. He wore an all black designer muggle suit, but it looked wrong with his white skin, red eyes, and slits for nostrils where his nose used to be. Nagini, his pet anaconda, was curled up on the couch, and Voldemort hissed something in parseltongue to her.

Nagini hissed something angry in response. "Forgive her appalling manners," Voldemort said coolly. "Sit down on the couch where we may speak. You will sit beside your wife, Severus."

Severus did, and we held hands. Voldemort looked us over, and said, "What can you tell me about Harry Potter, Madame Snape? You were his friend for years. I am surprised by your change of loyalties. But then again, I have checked the St Mungos registry, and you are, indeed, Grindlewald's last living descendant, and that you had to kill a few of your fellow students to get off the grounds of Hogwarts. Color me impressed."

I personally did not care for his opinion, but I pasted on my Slytherin persona for the meeting. "Oh? I rather think that I could do more to impress you than kill some bystanders, my Lord. Still, if that is what it takes to gain entry to your little club, I'm all for it, like the good little Slytherin that I am. However, you freeing my grandfather from Nurmengard would go a long way to earn my trust."

Voldemort's smile was venomous. "I like her, Severus. I can see some of her witty charm. But you did not answer my question as to what you know about Harry Potter."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What is there to say? He is a mediocre wizard that has only lived this long, because of more talented friends. Yes, he can cast a patronus, but I attribute that to his wand, not him. He has less than an adequate IQ, and thinks mostly of Quidditch. Muggles would call him a mindless jock. Not once has he done anything of note to repay me for risking my life to save his, or for helping him to pass his OWLS. I honestly do not understand your fascination with him."

Voldemort nodded, impressed. "And what would you do if you were me? I speak out of fellow Slytherin curiosity."

"You're a dictator," I stated plainly. "You wish to overthrow the Ministry of Magic, and so did Dumbledore until my husband killed him. I would focus more on the government. My grandfather wished to have the muggles enslaved, but you do not." I stood, and focused my mind on Nagini's mind.

I couldn't speak parseltongue, but her mind was still a witch's, and she understood me clearly: " _I will free you from this world if you seduce this filthy half breed who keeps you enslaved."_

Nagini looked up from her perch, and she said mentally, " _Please help me, my Lady. He...he is most cruel to me."_ She showed me images of him using the Cruciatus Curse on her whenever he was enraged in private, which was everyday.

" _When I wink, gobble up his dick, and go on from there,"_ I suggested.

Nagini laughed, the sound girlish. " _Sounds like fun. Keep him occupied, will you? Soon, you can unite me with my beloved Credence."_

Voldemort and I continued to bandy about theories about world domination, and I winked out of the corner of my eye. Nagini slithered over to Voldemort, and Nagini began licking his crotch, and to everyone's shock, Voldemort whipped out his really white cock, and Nagini began licking it up and down really fast. The Dark Lord was having a grand old time until Nagini began to bite him.

Severus moved to do something, but I put a hand out to stop him. I shook my head. "Let her. I gained access to her mind, and he abuses her constantly. I want to watch this," I whispered in his ear.

Severus smirked, and we casually watched as Nagini devoured her former master from balls to bones. The murder was grisly, and a little hard to watch, but I didn't care, this war had to end at some point, so why not now?

Nagini's belly grew, and looked almost to about to explode, when she glowed from within, and she began to gag and hiss weakly. I took out the Elder Wand, and set her on fire. The snake, and remains of Voldemort in her stomach died.

A gloom immediately began to dissipate from the sky, and Severus rolled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was still there, but the dark magic that operated it was gone, leaving it to be no more harmless than a regular muggle tattoo. I ended the spell, and tucked my wand away on my person.

Lucius came into the study, and said, "It's over! It's really over!"

We shared a group hug over that, and went downstairs to see the other former deatheaters mill about as if confused. I knew that we still had the other horcruxes to destroy, but at the very least, Lord Voldemort would not be destroying both the wizarding and muggle world in this generation.

For now, at least, things would calm down, and all would become peaceful at long last. At least it would be, in a perfect world...


	66. The Boy Who Died....A Ridiculous Death

Harry

He could not believe for one moment that Lord Voldemort was dead from his own pet anaconda. No, he had to go hunt down the horcruxes. He found the locket thingy, and nothing else. There was a tiara thing, and a gold sippy cup. What were those fancy gold rich person cups for wine? Yeah, one of those.

He made up with Ginny Weasley, and they had been living in tents trying to track down this crap. Of course, it was great to have a sexy witch around, but she was no Hermione in terms of brain power. Still, getting laid every night was fun.

On the day Voldemort died, he had to go to the bathroom really bad. He went out to the privy, and dropped his drawers. He had the Hershey squirts, but it attracted the attention of a bear, and before he could reach for a wand that wasn't there, the bear decided he smelled good. Before he knew what the hell was going on, he was being brutally raped by said bear.

Claws scratched him, and his ass hurt so bad. But when the bear pumped his ass full of juices, it decided it didn't like his screaming, so he felt sharp teeth at his neck, and then darkness, darkness forevermore...

🌌----

Ginny

She heard her boyfriend screams from the tent, but when she woke up, the bear was gone. But Harry's intestines and blood was strewn everywhere. She screamed in anguish, and decided life was not worth living any more. She turned her wand on herself, and so she found the peace that had eluded her all of her life...

🌌----

When snatchers came on to the campsite a week later, having sensed a magical signature in the woods where Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were camped, the scene was grisly. Potter's guts were rotted away, and maggots crawled all over his remains. Weasley's body was not much better, but she died by her own wand, and not whatever tore into the Boy Who Lived.

No, the Chosen One was dead. Voldemort was dead, and in short order, the horcruxes would be destroyed as well. A locket was found on the body of the Weasley girl, and sold on the black wizarding market to none other than Mundungus Fletcher. Somehow, this locket ended up in the hands of a certain Potions Master via his agents in the Ministry of Magic.

He took the sword of Gryffindor from his office display case, and the locket shattered upon impact. He then had the diadem, and the golden chalice destroyed. A great release of dark magic occurred with each one, but on the very last horcrux destroyed, his Dark Mark tattoo, and all of the other Dark Mark tattoos on all of the deatheaters was destroyed. He watched in amazement as the tattoo ink faded to perfect pale skin once more. But he would always know where his skin was marked. No matter how long he lived, it would forever be etched upon his mind, always.

But there was a new school year at Hogwarts, the war was over, and this was the very last year that Hermione would be a student. On graduation night they would celebrate. But they had a year, and after that, nothing would stop them from loving each other openly at long last...


	67. Graduation Night

Seventh year, compared to every year I have ever been in while attending Hogwarts, it went incredibly smooth. Harry Potter's death deeply affected the entire wizarding world. The Order of the Phoenix members retired, or took up jobs where they tracked down the remaining members of Voldemort's little cult.

The workload was the hardest on the seventh years, but I was up for the challenge. Work has never phased me, not really. Upon the official end of the wizarding war, which was on Harry Potter's birthday at Kingsley Shacklebolt's request, the heroes of the war were honored with medals and generous awards in substantial monetary amounts. For me and Severus though, the surprise was even more shocking, because lo and behold, the Prince lands, Gringotts accounts, and properties were awarded to Severus and his family.

Severus was less thrilled with this bribe, as he saw it, and said it was merely what was ours by right of inheritance. I agreed with him on that front, but said that we should accept it any way.

Severus grinned at me. "Of course, lioness. I wouldn't dream of rejecting what is ours by right of inheritance."

I lifted up my glass of champagne over our dinner table, "To our future."

He clicked his glass against mine. "To our future. Are you nervous about tonight?"

I shook my head. "No, but what is the surprise you have planned? I don't like your cunning working against me."

Severus laughed. "Oh, I do not believe in spoilers on that front. But suffice to say, you will love it."

I frowned at that. "Fine. I have to get ready for the ceremony. But I will find out what the surprise is."

He kissed my hand. "Of course, you will. Now, go, I cannot wait to see you in your new graduation robes."

We parted then, and when I got ready for my graduation ceremony, the surprise presented itself in the form of a beautiful white wedding gown with the note in Severus's elegant script written on it: _L, I would love to say screw it to tradition, and have a public wedding ceremony to declare our love open to the wizarding world at long last. Narcissa picked out the dress, so I have no idea what it looks like, but I do hope that you like your surprise. Love, P_

My eyes teared up at the note and dress. I quickly got ready, and when I put the gown on, I truly felt like a Princess. From the moment I stepped out into the Great Hall, all eyes would be on me, and for once, I would not shy away from such a prospect.

The other seventh years who were graduating were called up, but when my name was called, everyone's eyes fell on me as I walked out in my cream colored strapless gown. I chose to wear no veil, but I didn't really need one, because this was a vow renewal, after all. But the other students, save the teachers, and Draco and Luna, didn't know that me and Severus were already married. No, this was an open declaration of our love in front of everyone at long last.

Narcissa stood in the crowd, with my son Michael on her hip. He cheered, and clapped, and yelled out that I was his mommy for everyone who cared to listen. The twins were still a bit too young to sit still for such an event, so the house elves were taking care of them back at Malfoy Manor.

I smoothed down my gown. I was so thankful that I was a witch, because with these back to back pregnancies, I knew that I wouldn't be able to bounce back physically as quickly as a muggle. Still, I prided myself on physical fitness, and my body was still trim and sexy if I did say so myself. I held my head high as I walked up to where Severus waited with my diploma.

He handed it to me, and then took my hands in his.

Professor McGonagall made the announcement that made the entire school gasp with shock, "I am honored to be officiating this most unorthodox, but loving union between Headmaster Snape, and his young fiancee, Miss Hermione Granger."

I faced Severus and said softly, "Severus, from the moment we met, I have greatly admired you. I know that in the earliest days, it was your keen intelligence and resourcefulness that made me respect you as a teacher and a leader. But by third year, I began to notice you as a man, and by fifth year, I truly fell in love with you. I know that it took many years for us to get here, but I vow that as your wife that I will be your safe harbor, your confidante in all things. A loving mother to our children, and the ones we will have in the future, and to be true to you as my one true love."

I teared up at that, and Severus was deeply affected by my words. He wiped at his tears, and kissed my hands softly. "Hermione, from the moment we met, I knew that you were special. Yes, you often were insufferable to me, and as the years went on, I did not want to like you, or even respect you. But you wore at my carefully constructed armor around my heart.

"I was naturally attracted first to your voracious knowledge, your ability to persevere in even the toughest of life's situations. How could I not eventually fall in love with you? It was inevitable that I would lose the battle I was fighting within myself. I vow then to devote myself to prove myself worthy of your love. I vow to honor, protect you, to love only you and our children, and the ones we will have in the future all the days of my life."

Professor McGonagall tapped our wedding rings, and they revealed themselves in all of their glory. A pure white light suffused our linked hands, and its glow lit up the entire Great Hall, such was the strength of our bond and love for one another. McGonagall gestured for Severus to kiss me.

The world disappeared around us as our eyes met. I laid one hand on his chest, and he cupped my cheek with his right hand, and he lowered his lips to mine. Our lips moved over each other slowly, languidly as our tongues met. Before the kiss could turn truly passionate, Severus drew away, and Professor McGonagall announced us as man and wife.

The applause was thunderous, and as the pictures and well wishes were being exchanged, Michael demanded that Severus pick him up. The media loved catching the rare glimpse of 'The Prince Heir,' and how he softened Severus by getting him to smile for his son. Michael loved the camera, and was a very photogenic child. Michael then wanted to go to Auntie Luna. Luna happily picked him up, and Draco played with him for a bit.

The receiving line was long to give their congratulations to our impromptu wedding, but I couldn't be happier. Our marriage was finally out in the open, and the world knew about it. The graduation dance afterwards was as elegant as the school promised us, but had the added benefit of being our reception.

We led the first waltz, and people kept ringing little bells to get us to kiss. We obliged, and it was a fun time to be had by all. But when the little boats went back across the Black Lake to signify that the student's education was officially at an end, I rode back with them, and hugged my friends goodbye. But I remained behind with my son, Luna, and Draco, who were inseparable now that they were a mated pair.

We rode back in one of the thestral drawn carriages back to the castle. "Mommy, why is the carriage pulling itself?"

"Magic, honey," I answered half truthfully. "We are going back to the castle, because mommy needs to spend time with daddy."

"And I go home to sissy and brother Dori?" He asked.

"Of course. Daddy and I need some _us_ time," I explained in as delicate way as possible. "And I'm sure that Auntie and Uncie need their beauty rest as well."

Both Draco and Luna blushed. "Well, yes, of course. But a house elf will take you right home in the green flames. Won't that be fun?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Michael hugged his Auntie. "Yeah, it would. And it's okay if you and Uncle have wings and sharp teeth, they look pretty."

Draco mouthed to me, 'Legilimens?'

I nodded. He nodded back, understanding. We rode back in our carriage, and Draco and Luna helped Michael out of the carriage. He put Michael up on his shoulders so he felt like a tall boy. He loved the castle already, and I knew he wouldn't be able to wait for his Hogwarts letter so he could be a student.

I found Severus in the Headmaster's quarters, and I gave the password of asphodels. The stone gryffin moved aside, and the staircase moved up like an escalator. I stepped on to stairs, and it carried me to the ornate gothic front door. I knocked, and Severus opened it. He was shirtless, save for black silk boxers. There were no words as he led me inside to a candlelit room. He led me up the stairs to a beautiful black canopied bed. He stepped behind me, and he unlaced the back of my gown.

He kissed me from behind, and his hands caressed me as my gown fell from me.

"Mmm, crotchless green lace," Severus mused. "I love it. I think I will reward you by fucking you in your tights and knickers."

"Does daddy like it?"

Severus nipped my neck. "Like? No, daddy _loves_ it. Get on the bed. I want to tie you up."

I obeyed, and he conjured black silk ropes to tie to the bed posts. He undressed, and I felt myself going wet for him all over again. I thanked my lucky stars that I had such a sexy husband who loved me. Severus lovingly caressed every inch of me, occasionally using his lips to kiss and lick his way up my legs, to my breasts, and back to my lips. We kissed then, and it was full of sweet passion and promise that took my breath away.

He then took each of my breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue to thoroughly suckle me. "Mmm...you taste good love. I see why our babies love your nipples so."

A faint trickle of milk leaked from my nipple, and he licked it up slowly. He suckled my other one, and my eyelids fluttered closed as I moaned, "Oh, Severus, please...Make me feel good."

Severus winked at me, his smirk devilish. "All in good time, my lioness."

He kissed down my stomach to my mons, and he thoroughly began making me come undone with his skillful tongue and fingers. I was soon writhing and crying out his name as my body surrendered completely to his ministrations. Severus licked my juices clean, and fitted himself to my entrance. He slid in slowly, torturously, and he wandlessly untied my restraints. My legs wrapped around him as he began to move deep inside of me, our kisses just as deep, and passionate.

We began to move in time with one another as we made love, our minds connecting as deeply as our bodies as we declared our love for one another over and over in our minds. Our movements eventually became sloppy as we both reached our separate releases. He collapsed off to the side, and we both laid back in bed panting as we came down off of our highs.

"Thank you," I finally said.  
"For what?"

"You, this, everything you did for me, tonight," I explained. "I loved my surprise."

Severus turned to look at me. "You're welcome. I was not sure if you would go along with it, but I am glad you did. You looked beautiful."

I blushed. "And you looked very dashing. But then, you always did to me in your robes. I feel so lucky that only I can touch what is underneath all of those buttons."

Severus chuckled, "Damn right. You are absolutely stuck with me all of your life."

I kissed him. "Good. Because I don't want anyone else but you. I love you."

"And I love you."  
"Let's get cleaned up."  
"Okay. Lead the way."

We cleaned the sheets, and then took a shower to rinse off. We simply held one another in the shower, occasionally kissing and massaging each other. When we were ready for bed, we slept, knowing that for better or for worse, peace reigned once again in the wizarding world. But for how long? No one could be sure, but we would enjoy it while it lasted in the years that we had allotted to us, because that was all anyone could do, was to live and let live...


	68. A Very Veela Wedding

One Year later...

I fixed Luna's veil on to her bun with the jeweled clips. Luna decided to show off her wings for once, and she looked absolutely angelic as she smoothed down her silver gown in the three way mirror before her.

"Are you sure that Draco will like it?" She asked, her tone uncertain. "I haven't shown off my wings to everyone. I feel a little self conscious."

I hugged her. "Luna, you look lovely, and after tonight, you will be his mate in truth. Why do you care what anyone else thinks?"

Luna blushed at the wedding night reference. "The wizarding world is still a bit...hateful towards veelas. Like, more than they are to muggleborns. And besides, I wanted to ask...does sex, umm...hurt?"

I smiled. "Yes, a bit at first, for a girl. But it starts to feel really nice, especially if he is skilled. I wouldn't worry though, Draco will be gentle with you, you'll see."

Luna looked reassured by that. "It can't be too bad. You have three children, so I shouldn't worry too much."

I patted my still flat stomach. "Well, four, actually. I found out last month that I'm expecting again, so I'm hoping this will just be a single baby. Having twins took a lot out of me."

Luna's blue eyes widened. "Oh, Hermione! That's just...that's wonderful! Have you told Severus yet?"

I giggled, and shook my head. "I plan to at the reception."

There was a knock at the door, and I went to get it. Narcissa was at the door, and she said, "Is the bride ready?"

"Yes. We're ready. Are you ready, Luna?" I asked.

Luna called out, "Coming!"

She followed me to the door, and I followed behind her as her matron of honor. Narcissa followed as mother of the groom, filling the role that would have gone to her mother if she had been alive. I scanned the area of the downstairs, and didn't see Luna's father in sight. However, Lucius was there, and he linked his arm through hers as he led her outside to the gardens outside the main French doors.

I had thought of getting married at Malfoy Manor myself, but in my first life, I remember us going a more traditional route with a church to appease our religious backgrounds. Of course, neither Severus nor I believe, per se, but it symbolized our new life together. I followed behind Luna and Severus, and as we neared the flowery pergola that served as the archway, I noticed that Severus decided to wear a tux like the rest of Draco's friends that served as his groomsmen. But Draco was nowhere in sight.

Then he landed, carrying a bouquet of dusky blue roses. Luna clapped, and I didn't know what was being said, but the couple looked very happy, indeed. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, was dressed in his dark official robes, and served as the officiant. I don't know what strings Lucius had to pull to get him to take off a day off of work at the Ministry to officiate a wedding, but I would have to hazard a guess that it was quite a few.

Draco folded up his wings, and Kingsley began the service. I looked over to where my husband stood, and our eyes met. We smiled, and I longed to have his hand in mine. Luna and Draco said their vows, and exchanged rings. The glow on their linked hands was a nice golden yellow, and Kingsley declared, "...I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr Malfoy."

Draco grinned, "I don't mind if I do."

He gently lifted Luna's veil, and cupped her cheek, as he drew her into his arms. Luna wrapped her arms around him, and he brushed his lips against hers. They shared a very sweet, loving kiss, but it was very chaste and quick.

Everyone clapped, and I went to stand next to Severus when the newly wed couple moved to the receiving line. He took my hands in his, and directed me to the now vacant flowered pergola. He tilted my chin to meet his eyes, and I caressed his cheek. He pressed his lips to mine, and he teased the bottom of my lip to silently demand entrance. I granted it, and our tongues met, moving seamlessly around one another.

"I love you, lioness."  
"And I love you, my Prince."  
"Still?"  
"Always."

"Good, because no one gets to dance with my bride but me," He said, kissing me one last time. "We should join the rest of the party. But I sense there is something you wish to tell me."

Damn! I should have expected that he would pick up on something not all together right with me. I had planned to wait, but I figured that there was no harm in waiting. I took his hand so that it rested on my still flat belly.

"I...I'm pregnant again," I said softly. "I had wanted to wait at the reception, but--"

Severus captured my lips again, and he kissed me deeply. When we broke the kiss for air, he was smiling boyishly. "Oh, lioness. How far along?"

"Just a month."

He brushed his thumb across my kiss swollen lips. "Do you know if it's just one child, or twins?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But if it is twins, I hope it won't be too difficult a delivery. Dorian and Rose were quite the handful labor wise."

Severus hugged me close. "It will be alright. But this is wonderful news, darling. Rose has been anxious for a sister."

I laughed, "Yes, well, it's not like we plan these pregnancies, you're just insatiable."

Severus grinned, "Oh? We're throwing this all on me? Maybe we're both insatiable, and you don't want to admit it."

"A lady never tells."

"Indeed. Well, we had better head inside before they send a search party out for us," Severus said, holding out his hand. I took it, and we went back inside the Manor where the other guests were.

The rest of the wedding reception was fun, and it was nice to go to an event where I didn't have to supervise kids all day, but the maternal part of me missed my children. They were well behaved magical children, especially my eldest, who watched over his brother and sister like a hawk. He was becoming like Severus in that he brooked no nonsense from people.

I knew that the kids would love the new addition to our family, knowing that their parents loved one another very much. We tried very hard to give them a good example of marriage, and even when we did argue, we did it well away from their hearing. Halfway through the reception, I took a break from the party to check up on them in their rooms.

Michael was reading the first year potions book, and taking notes. "Hi, mum," He said. "How is the party? Did Uncle Draco fly?"

I sat on the edge of his bed, and nodded. "Yes, he did. The whole crowd loved it."

"Yay! Rosie and Dori were crying all day, until the house elves put something squishy in their mouths," Michael said.

I nodded. Teething, yes, it was one of the few times Michael was a noisy baby. Otherwise, he was as quiet as could be. "What are you reading, dear?"

"One of your books," He said. "Daddy's is all messy with notes. I couldn't understand all of it. What's a wolfsbane potion?"

I knew that he read that halfway through the textbook, and I answered, "Well, it's for werewolves to not lose their human mind when their bodies shift into their wolf forms every full moon. Otherwise, the wolf takes over, and he or she becomes a complete wolf while in that form."

Michael shivered at that. "Oh. That's so scary! Did daddy invent the potion?"

I tucked my son underneath the covers. "No, honey. He is just very good at potion making. One of the best, actually. It's why none of you kids ever needed any muggle medicine whenever you got sick."

Michael hugged me, and I kissed his little forehead. "I love you, mommy."

I teared up at that, touched by his words. "I love you too, Michael. So much. But even little wizards have to go to sleep."

"Aww! I wanna see the fireworks!" Michael pouted. "How come I have to go to bed?"

"Because it's your bed time."  
"Oh, okay. Good night, mum."  
"Good night, son."

I turned on his bedside, night light, and tucked him into bed. I set the potion's textbook on his nightstand, and saw Severus in the doorway. I went to join him, and he held my waist from behind. He kissed my neck lightly.

"You're a wonderful mother, lioness," He said softly. "Much better than mine was to me."

I kissed his cheek. "I love our children very much. Did your mother never tuck you in at night?"

Severus rested his head on top of mine, and sighed, "Rarely. But I am so glad that our children never went through what I did. Are you ready for the fireworks?"

I shook my head. "I have to see to the twins. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

I went into the nursery a few doors down from Michael's room, and checked the bottle collection first. There was some milk that was needed, mostly because I did not believe in Formula. I checked on Dorian and Rose. They would be off the breast in another year, but until that time, I wanted them to reap the health benefits of breast milk over the muggle method.

I found the breast pump, and some bottles. I lifted down my dress, and began pumping milk into each bottle. Severus watched, intrigued, as I pumped milk from both nipples into the bottles, and finished up. I put my dress back up, and cleaned off the pump before storing it away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have just never seen you do that before," He answered truthfully. "I know you don't like using it."

"No, I don't, I prefer to hold them," I confessed. "But it saves time if I use the pump, and the house elves know what to do."

Severus smoothed Rose's hair back from her head. Her hair would be curly like mine, but hopefully, she would know how to tame her frizz better than I did as a child. I went to Dorian, and of course, he looked like his father. I gently lifted him to kiss him, and laid him on his back in his crib. I closed the door behind me, and we walked down to the veranda outside where the other guests were waiting.

As the fireworks fired off in the sky, Severus turned me to face him, and we danced under the explosions erupting in the night sky above us. We were safe, and in love, and our family was thriving around us. But like all perfect evenings, it all came to a close as we slept after making love in our bed, knowing that no matter what happened, our love would never die between us...


	69. The Wedding Night

Luna

Draco and I waited until the last of the wedding guests left before we decided to retire for the evening. His bedroom was lit by candlelight, but was still very much a guy's bedroom designed as if he were on the cusp of adulthood. But there were some posters of scantily clad witches in bikinis in Slytherin green, naturally. Others had little sweaters barely covering up their big boobs, and he made it so they were wearing a sexier version of his Quidditch Jersey. He had a cork board of moving pictures of him and his friends, some with Hermione just goofing off during the summer and Christmas holidays.

Draco noticed that I was looking at his collage, and chuckled at a picture of him and Hermione making a weird face dressed in formal wear. "This was during third year. We were bored as hell, and decided to goof off by having a pillow fight in the living room. We took lots of pictures that night, but it was mostly of the drunk guests at the Christmas ball. This was just us screwing around."

I laughed, "You sound like you care about her a lot."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I toyed with the idea of asking her out, but she always wanted my godfather, so I never had a chance with her. It's a good thing too, because I see how they are together, it's nice to see them happy and in love. And their kids are great, especially Mike, he's smart as a whip."

I nodded, understanding. "Yeah. She's like the sister I never had, being an only child. But you and I have that in common."

Draco went to the champagne bucket, and poured us some in our glasses. "Cheers," He toasted.

"That's it?"

Draco shrugged. "You know how I am about sentimental crap."

"Fair enough," I admitted, draining my glass. "The wedding was lovely, though. But I can't wait to get out of this dress."

Draco winked at me. "Oh, I'm glad to help you with that, babe. Let me get your ties."

I turned my back on Draco, and I began to get nervous. What if I was terrible? I knew my husband's reputation at Hogwarts. Most of them couldn't believe that I was getting married, and to Draco Malfoy of all wizards. I hated that they couldn't believe that I actually played for either team, and it really reinforced my decision to not invite them, especially Cho Chang. She got really bitchy when I told her the news, and I cut off ties with her. Draco was always the player, all of the school knew it, so it shocked everyone when we told them we were an item...

🌌----

Draco untied the ties of my halter of my gown, and unzipped it. He gently pushed it off of me. I wore all white thigh high stockings, and knickers. I couldn't wear a bra, because of the cut of my gown. Draco cupped my breasts from behind, and massaged them. His lips traveled up and down my neck, and he nipped me lightly, causing little rivulets of blood to run down my throat. I felt him slide my knickers down my legs, and I stepped out of them.

I turned around, and I took off my stockings and heels. I undressed him layer by layer, and I wanted to say something, but he shook his head. I understood the message: words are not important.

I ran my fingers through his short blonde hair as we kissed passionately. He ran his hands up and down my waist. He then cupped my butt and ground his erection into me. I felt a little shy about touching him, but he nodded, that it was okay. I explored the foreign planes of his body, and discovered that I loved his lean, toned form. My hands cupped his butt, and I ground my hips into his.

Draco moaned. I reached down between us, and began to stroke his dick. "Oh baby, yes," Draco moaned. "More, please."

I picked up the pace of my stroking, and knelt at his feet. I wondered if doing a blow job was a good idea, but Draco smiled at me, encouraging me without saying a word. I wrapped my lips around his shaft, and sucked. Draco's breathing hitched, and he closed his eyes, revelling in my touch. I took him as far as I could in my mouth, and stroked the rest I could not with my hand.

I began to work his hardening dick in and out of my mouth, faster and faster, until Draco growled, "Gods, witch...If you don't want me to cum right now in that hot little mouth of yours, you had better get back up here."

I stood up, and he led me to his big King sized bed, and he laid me down on it. There, he thoroughly explored me, and when he stroked me between my legs, I soon came undone underneath him as we kissed. He then stroked himself with my juices, and asked, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes...I think," I stammered.

"I will go slow, I promise," He said. "Just relax."

I laid back, and he entered me slowly. The sting I felt upon him entering me...down there, was immediate. I relaxed my muscles as best as I could, and he slid further inside of me as he wrapped my legs around him.

He rested his weight on his arms, and looked down at me. "Still okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."  
"Good."

He began to move inside of me, and my initial pain was damped down by the feeling of pleasure washing over me. I began moving my hips in time with his, and soon we were actively making love. I then took over, and rode him hard and fast as I rode up and down on him. Draco teased my nipples each in turn, and that was when my inner walls clamped down on his dick, and I combusted around him. I shuddered in his arms, and Draco turned me back on my back.

We kissed softly, deeply as he moved inside of me, and then he shivered as he bottomed out inside of me, and he finished deep inside of me. Draco collapsed beside me, and he withdrew out of me. We laid side by side on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling as we both came down off of our highs.

We didn't say anything for a long time as we were lost in our own thoughts. He turned to face me.

"Hey you."  
I chuckled, "Hey you."  
"What's on your mind?"  
I shrugged. "Was I any good?"

Draco's gray eyes sparkled. He smoothed my hair back from my face. "Luna, you were perfect. I'm not just saying that, I mean that. You were, and I'm glad I was your first."

I kissed him. "My first, and my last. I am your mate, after all."

Draco smiled, the love in his eyes humbling me. "Yes, you are. Do you want to rinse off? We can stay up longer if you want, maybe fly around a bit if you're not too tired."

I nodded, sitting up. "I think that sounds great. Let's go, no time like the present."

We took a shower, and then we took to the skies. I loved the feeling of the cool night air hit my naked skin as I flew. We did some acrobatics in the air, and he caught me. As he did, we suddenly grabbed each other, and began to kiss passionately.

We bit each other as our eyes went dark with naked desire for each other. He gathered me into his arms, and I impaled myself on his hard, long length as our wings kept us airborne in the air. The sensations of making love while flying were nothing short of amazing. I collapsed, boneless in his arms as I reached my climax. Draco soon came after that, and he flew us back to our bedroom where we snuggled long into the night as we slept the sleep of the well satisfied...


	70. Another Special Delivery

My daughter Annabelle was born healthy, and compared to Rose and Damien, it was a fairly smooth delivery. Luna was with me every step of the way, because we had grown close over time. Narcissa was there as well, helping me when my labor got to be too much. But unlike last time, I had my baby at home, and I felt much more relaxed with the surroundings.

I let the healers clean me up, and then they cleaned up my baby girl. When they were done, and I was feeding her, that was when they let Severus into the room with our other children. Rose was overjoyed to have a new sister, but the boys were less enthused.

Lucius was busy at work at the time, so he was unable to make it. But he sent lots of flowers, and sweets, not all of them from Honeydukes, or some other wizarding store that makes candy on site. No, some of the sweets were made by muggles. After exchanging hugs with the new baby, the kids were led out.

Severus took out a truffle from a gold Godiva box, and kicked off his shoes. He laid next to me on our bed, and put the truffle in his mouth. I bit into it, and our kisses tasted like rich milk chocolate and caramel.

"Mmm, we should kiss like this more often," I commented. "Chocolate tastes like sin coming from your mouth."

Severus licked at the edge of my mouth. "Mmm, I quite agree. You cannot know how long I have waited to kiss you today. It has been sheer torture."

I pouted, "Aw, poor baby." Anna made a gurgling noise. "See, even our daughter pities your plight."

Severus kissed the top of her little head. "I'm sure she does. Oh my, she has my nose, poor thing. Well, Michael kind of does, but she really looks like my mother. I feel so bad for her."

"Severus! Hush, she's beautiful," I chided him gently. "And for the record, your nose is _not_ ugly. It gives your face distinction. Besides, how can I feel bad about something that has been halfway up my ass when you do oral sex on me?"

Severus picked up Annabelle, and rocked her. "No, I suppose not when you put it like that. I have always hated it myself, but I suppose your opinion of me is all that matters. You are my wife, after all."

"Yes, your one and only."  
"That is very true."

Severus laid Anna down in her crib that the healers set up, and he brought over some chocolates. We made out a bit, and we would have done more if I wasn't so raw and sore from the birth. But we just enjoyed our time together.

We soon fell asleep, and when it was about dinner time is when Lucius visited me. Narcissa had to go to a charity function, and Luna and Draco were having dinner downstairs in the dining room. It was rare that we had just time for ourselves alone, so we used it to the best advantage we could...

🌌-----

Over the next ten years, between raising the kids, and going to school to apprentice under Professor McGonagall, my life became very busy. But it was on my graduation night, that the other shoe finally dropped on my happiness, and it took a long time for me to be found after that fateful night...


	71. The Other Shoe Drops

I dressed with care that day, and I chose to wear a nice black suit, and knee high black boots. I styled my hair in a nice bun with some artful pieces of hair to frame my face. I was graduating from my studies with Professor McGonagall to be the next Transfiguration teacher, and I could not have been happier.

There had been rumors of some Azkaban breakouts, but I did not lend credence to these rumors, because the Ministry of Magic had a strong auror department put in place to safeguard against these former deatheaters. I had Viktor Krum and his brother Ivan back to guard me, and so I felt very safe, indeed.

I apparated to Hogsmeade, and then walked the rest of the way to the castle. The grounds were very Slytherin in design now, of course, even more so, because Severus had the whomping willow uprooted four years ago. Hagrid's hut still stood in it's place, or would, if it was still a hut. Now, it was a beautiful a-frame hunting lodge that Hagrid built to fit a half giant, so to everyone else, the cabin was huge. Apparently, Severus decided to give Hagrid a raise, mostly to curry favor with the Gryffindors.

I remembered walking with my guards, and then Ivan heard a wolf howling. I drew my vine wrapped wand, and dread formed in the pit of my stomach. Viktor then saw a group of dark werewolves come out of the darkness as the full moon rose in the sky. Shit, shit, shit! I cursed myself.

Viktor pressed himself close to me, and held out his wand, ready to defend me at a moment's notice. More wolves showed up, and at the head of them was Fenrir Greyback.

"Hello, pretty," He sneered. "Kill her guards, the witch is _mine_."

The wolves advanced on us, and I kept firing hex after hex on the werewolves, but to no avail. I watched as Viktor was brutally mauled to death, but Ivan ran off and he was able to run to the safety of the castle. Greyback and I faced off, and we circled each other as we fired off shield charms against the dark magic we were both casting against each other. But at a crucial moment, he fired off an immobilus hex, and I floated in the air.

Greyback grabbed me about the throat, and our faces were inches apart.

I spit in his face, and he laughed, "Spirited. I like it. No wonder Snapey wouldn't shut his yap about you. Well, no matter, because you'll be mine by the time the evenin's done, I guarantee ye that."

I wanted to plead for my life, but I kept silent. He freed me of the spell, but I couldn't move, I was too terrified. "What do you want? A pat on the back for attacking the Headmaster's wife? A fuck? What is it?"

Greyback caressed my cheek with his clawed fingers. My insides recoiled at how cold they felt on my face. "Oh, we'll get to _that_ , pretty. But first, a...gift, as it were, from me to you."

"Can I return it?"

Greyback smirked coldly. "Nah, but you'll wish you were able to. Now, hold still while I taste that lovely throat of yours."

He moved towards me, and I regained enough of my senses, to stomp on his foot and take off running towards the main courtyard. But he was too fast of a runner, and before I lost consciousness, I felt his teeth at my throat, and my suit pants being ripped off as something hard was being jammed into my pussy savagely. I tried to scream, but my screams were swallowed by his tongue plunging roughly into my mouth....


	72. The Other Shoe Drops Pt. 2

Severus

"What do you mean she was taken?!" The dour Headmaster nearly raged. "You and your brother was supposed to protect my wife and bring her up to the castle. How was that in any way difficult for you to accomplish?!!"

Ivan Krum was bloodied and badly beaten up, and he gave nothing but useless excuses in his mind. Minerva was there in his office, and he fought the urge to tear the office apart with his bare hands. Greyback has escaped! And he had his wife! His Hermione. Granted, his wife was tough, she always was, but he also knew that the damn werewolf desired her, he had for years.

Ivan tried to say something consoling, but he couldn't take it any more, "Get out of my sight, Mr Krum! And go to the damn hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey will see to your injuries."

"My Lord...I...I'm so sorry!"  
"Go!"

The boy needed no further urging, and once he was out of the room, he slumped in his office chair, blinking back bitter tears. He needed a drink, badly.

"Severus, I have already put out the word to the Ministry," She assured him. "They will find her, I swear it."

He scowled at her. "You cannot promise me that, Minerva. I want her back. She means more to me than my own life. I...I love her."

Minerva sighed, looking very sad. "I know you do, Severus. I just didn't realize how much until tonight."

"And my having four children with the witch didn't clue you in to that?" He asked bitterly. "My, how your observations have failed you, Minerva."

Minerva scowled, "I do not appreciate your snarkiness, young man. I simply meant that you are so closed off, even around your children."

He fixed himself a glass of firewhiskey and sipped the cool liquor. He closed his eyes for a moment, and breathed heavily. "Yes, but they know that Hermione and I love them very much. We made sure of that when we started our family that we would never be like ours. I'm not a bloody poet, Minerva but my family is everything to me."

She fixed herself a glass of firewhiskey, but unlike him, drank it straight. "I can see that now. I myself have grown to think of Hermione as a surrogate granddaughter since I never went the family route. Albus...he..." She teared up, and Severus nodded, understanding.

"Aw, Minerva, I didn't know," Dumbledore's sad voice came from his portrait to the left of the desk. "I cared for you too, as much as I could. But Severus, is it true that you have a family with Miss Granger?"

Severus chuckled bitterly, "Yes. And yes, I did do right by her, she is my wife. She was kidnapped by Greyback. You want to help, get your ass to your portrait in Shacklebolt's office. I would speak with him personally about the investigation."

Dumbledore left without any further argument. He drained his glass of whiskey and set it aside. He really had quit drinking, because of Hermione, as of late, but this was a major blow to him. He reasoned that having one glass of firewhiskey was better than tearing his office apart in his rage.

Minerva asked, "Is there anything else that I can do tonight? I hate seeing you this way."

Severus shook his head. "No, I don't think that you can, save that I need you to keep an eye on my children. Once they hear about their mother's kidnapping they will need to be reassured of their safety. Can you do that?"

"You should be the one to do that, Severus," Minerva said plainly. "I'm not their mother, after all."

"Yes, well, I have to maintain my professional attitude, witch!" He said impatiently. "Now go, I don't care what you do after you comfort them, just do it. I am in no fit state to receive them as of yet."

She seemed to have understood, and she left him alone. He wanted to be out there looking for Hermione. He wanted to be anywhere but here. But he had been telling the truth when it came to his mental state: he really was in no fit state to deal with this. He knew that Shacklebolt would contact him, Hermione was a war heroine after all, famous in the wizarding world the world over. Oh yes, she would be found, of that he had no doubt whatsoever. The only question was, would the aurors be able to send the werewolf off to Azkaban before he killed him himself?

He slept fitfully, his dreams filled with his wife being subjected to all sorts of torture at the werewolf's sick, depraved hands. In the privacy of his quarters, the normally dour, stoic wizard cried bitter tears for his beloved wife, and he prayed to whatever higher power would listen, to protect his wife until he got to her. _Please my love, be safe. Wherever you are, please be safe. I love you..._


	73. In Captivity

I woke up in a filthy, fetid motel room, and I couldn't move my arms, because they were handcuffed to whatever I was lying on. I was able to move a fraction of an inch, but not much more than that. I nearly gagged on the smells of the room, and it looked like I was in some kind of hole in the wall building that was in some unnamed area of Europe. I didn't want to think that I was anywhere else but Europe, because Greyback was a wanted fugitive, and even if he were a muggle felon, any government worth their salt would be on the lookout for him, and me, his victim.

There were no lights on in the room, but strangely enough, my night vision had improved quite a bit. Did he bite me so that I was a werewolf now? I had no way of knowing. I heard some movement beyond the door, and then a lock disengaging. I heard the jingle of keys, and then the lights came on. Fenrir Greyback had a takeout bag, and despite myself, my stomach growled. How long had it been since I had eaten? I honestly had no idea.

"Honey, I'm home," Greyback chuckled at his own bad joke. "I got some Chinese for ye, if you'll be good. Or...well, I'm just gonna have to have dessert before dinner."

I tried to talk, but something was wrenched in my mouth, and my mouth was sore from having it in there. Saliva coated my chin as it dripped off of my lips. He approached me, and I tried to shrink back from him, but he untied my gag, and it turned out to be one of those S&M ball gags a dominant would use on their submissive on occasion.

I stretched out my lips, and croaked, "I'm really thirsty."

Greyback grinned, but it looked like a manic rictus on his face. The effect was creepy. He unscrewed the top of a Coca Cola bottle, and helped me to drink it.

He pulled it back, and asked, "So, you gonna be good? Last time, well, I had to handcuff ye. You want food or not?"

"I...I do," I said, my voice sounding better, but I hated how weak and pathetic I sounded. "Can I please use my arms? This is hurting my back."

He unlocked it, and pins and needles shot through my arms and legs. He led me to the makeshift dining table, and I sat across from him in a rickety chair that squeaked with every movement.

The food quantity was more than enough for two people. But it smelled delicious, and I really was hungry. I noticed that none of the eating utensils were metal. I had to use plastic, which was a shame, because I really wanted to stab my captor right about now. But he knew that, and even if he was a savage, he was no idiot. I had to think like a Slytherin in order to get the hell out of here, and back to England, to my family.

I ate in silence, and relished the Bourbon chicken that was in front of me, while occasionally drinking soda to try and quench my thirst. Greyback studied me, and then he chuckled, "I see it now. What he sees in you."

"And what is that?"

"You're smart," He continued. "Pretty too, although that ain't so important to me. I've had all kinds, girlie. How 'bout you?"

"Just my husband."  
"What, really?"

I glared at him. "Yes. Really. Why am I here? You have a pack. I have to assume you were a Slytherin, so what is the goal here?"

"Ah yes, well, the moon, she'll be full soon," Greyback said, smirking. "And maybe you'll see if by then Snapey won't want his toy back after I've done with it."

I felt my neck, and I drew back in alarm. There was a healed over scar where my neck meets my shoulders on the right side. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "You...you _bastard_! I have a husband! Four children! Have you no decency??"

Greyback shrugged, as if my outburst meant nothing to him. "Oh hush, pretty. Once you'll shift the first time, you won't think of his dour face any more. You'll think of me, and trust me, sweet cheeks, I can do it better than he can for ye."

"I'll never be your mate!"  
"Yeah, we'll see about that."

He finished eating, and asked, "You gonna eat your fortune cookie? I love those things."

I ate mine grudgingly, and he ate his. He threw the trash in the garbage bin outside, and returned. He locked the door behind him, and advanced on me. I didn't have my wand on me, and my purse was...oh no! Where did it go?? Visions of it slipping off my wrist as he raped me savagely on the grounds of Hogwarts came to me. Still, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I found an old rotary phone by the bed, and grabbed it. "Don't come any closer, or I'll use this, I swear!"

Greyback laughed. "Oh sweetcheeks, you know I love it when you struggle. But it's time for dessert for us both."

I swung the heavy phone at him, and it made contact with the right side of his head. He stumbled a bit, but he smacked it out of my hands as easily as if it were a child's toy. He smacked me hard across the face, and pressed me up against the wall.

His yellow eyes met mine, and he ripped off what was left of my knickers, and unzipped his pants. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong as he forced my legs apart, and his cock entered me smoothly. He bottomed out inside me, and his breathing grew ragged as he carried me to the bed. He threw me down on the bed, and entered me again, throwing my legs around his hips as he thrust into me over and over again wildly, his thrusts fast, and rough.

I bit his lip as he tried to kiss me, but he forced my mouth open wider, and his tongue plunged down my throat. "Mmm...fuck you're so tight, pretty. I like it."

"Get off me!" I cried.

Greyback merely laughed, and continued to roughly fuck me into the mattress. The mattress squeaked, and despite this rough treatment, my traitorous body loved it. I knew it was purely instinctual, and part of the bite I received, but physically, my body loved his rough antics. When he finished inside me, he withdrew from me, and collapsed off to the side.

"I think you'll like it in our wolf forms," He commented after a while.

"I hate you."

He kissed me lightly. "Yeah, but your pussy loves me, and that's all I ever wanted from you. I don't care about your fucking heart, sweet cheeks."

"Why are you doing this?"  
"You'll find out."

He then fell asleep, snoring loudly. I wanted to take a shower to get his seed out of me, but he would hear it, because the bed would squeak too much; so I stayed put, and cast a wandless muffilato charm so that I could no longer hear Greyback's terrible snores. I slept as peacefully as I could, but to no avail. I could no longer reach Severus. Wherever he was, I hoped that he was caring for our children, and that he was alright. I tried once again to reach him, and said mentally, " _Severus, my love. I'm alive. I don't know where I am, and I am scared. Please, please help me..."_


	74. The Meeting

Severus

A month passed before the bald black Minister of Magic decided to visit his office. The treatment irked him to no end, but he schooled his emotions behind his mental shields. He knew that Hermione was alive, but not much more than that, because of their marriage bond. Shacklebolt presented himself wearing his garish purple and blue robes, and Severus gestured for the man to be seated.

He sat down, and apologized, "My aurors have been working tirelessly in trying to track down Miss Granger---"

"Madame Snape, Minister," Severus corrected sharply, revealing his wedding band. "She is my _wife_. In case, it has escaped your notice, we have four children together, and unless I am deeply mistaken about the marital enchantment, but it can only be truly broken through death."

Kingsley looked very uncomfortable. "My apologies, Headmaster. Yes, well, your wife is no longer in England as far as my aurors know. Is there any reason Greyback would have for kidnapping your wife?"

Severus thought over it, and realized that he had, in fact, killed a female werewolf who disobeyed the Dark Lord's orders once upon a time. Of course, he had been under orders to torture the brunette witch, but he was certain that if she was Greyback's mate, he wouldn't see it that way. Hm...And he thought he held a grudge about Potter and his idiotic, bullying friends! Yes, if he had been in Fenrir's shoes, he would steep in his hatred of his mate's killer, and want to get revenge on him for casting the killing curse on her.

"I did kill his mate on the Dark Lord's orders," Severus admitted. "I want my wife found, Minister. The next time I see you, it had better be because you found some tangible proof as to her location. Amything else is unacceptable."

Kingsley sighed, and took out a battered purse from one of his pockets. He enlarged it to a regular size, and placed it on his desk. Severus took it, and pulled out the Elder Wand.

Kingsley's eyes widened in shock. "H-How did she come to have Dumbledore's wand?! He was buried with it, I saw the ceremony and everything."

Severus laughed bitterly, "It was never his wand. The only reason he could even wield his Elder Wand was because of a blood pact he made years ago with Gellert Grindlewald, my wife's great grandfather. I can't even wield it myself. My children probably could, but not me."

Kingsley tried to do a summoning spell with it, and it did nothing. He put the wand back on the desk.

The Minister of Magic rose, and said, "Well, this was a most illuminating meeting, Headmaster Snape. I will return with news of your wife, I swear it."

"I will hold you to that. You are dismissed. Leave my office," Severus ordered.

When the Minister of Magic was gone, his wedding band began to glow as he heard Hermione in his head: " _Severus, my love. I don't know where I am and I am scared. Please, please help me."_

He could feel her anguish, and sorrow, and his heart broke for her. But just as quickly as they were connected, they were cut off by her wolf spirit's influence: " _You want your mate back, dark wizard? Come to where it all began. Then, you might have a chance to defeat the Alpha and be worthy of us both."_

He growled at the wolf bitch's audacity! He smashed a glass into the nearest wall, and seethed in his anger and rage. But he needed to calm down, and direct it to his enemy, to Fenrir Greyback. Then he thought of Grindlewald himself. Would he be willing to help his granddaughter? It was worth a shot. He knew that the werewolf had a large pack. He was never short of them, and they always traveled incognito...

🌌----

He made the arrangements, and a week later, he traveled to Switzerland. Nurmengard was very similar to Azkaban in how bleak and despairing the landscape was all around. He was searched for wands by the guards, but he was an expert at disguising things, and so the Elder Wand was securely on his person. He just prayed that he didn't have to use it, because the wand didn't work for him.

He was led to a high tower, and the guard silently locked the gate behind him. An old wizard, very pale and thin, dressed in a patched, almost threadbare gray jumpsuit sat on his bed reading. He had long white blonde hair, a long, grizzled beard, and one dark brown eye, and one white eye.

Severus tried to scan his mind, but the wizard merely chuckled, amused. "An intriguing attempt, and one the guards have made before. How are you, young man?"

Severus crossed the room, and explained the situation. He even showed him a picture of Hermione. Grindlewald studied her picture intently, and closed his eyes for a moment, and then stared at it again.

"She has the faint face shape of my wife, Queenie," Grindlewald finally said, handing it back to him. "She's a dish, your wife. But I fail to see how that pertains to me, sir."

"She is your granddaughter."

Grindlewald looked up at him then, and said, "Come closer, boy. I would look at you better. I need to see a palm of yours. Don't worry, I won't harm any relation of mine, not unless they threaten me, that is."

He held out his right hand palm up, and the old wizard traced the lines of his palm in the faint light. "Yes, yes. My wife would not be pleased one of her grandkids wed someone like me. You worked under that despot, did you not?"

"Yes. I did."

"Ah, two loves, great loves," Grindlewald continued. "But your wife is your true match. She walks a darker path now, one not of her making. You need me for this. Do you have my wand?"

He drew it out, and the Elder Wand instantly responded to him. Grindlewald smiled. "Well, I'm done sitting on my behind for years on end in my own castle. It used to be beautiful once. What is your name, son?"

"Severus Snape."

"Was your parents lovers of history?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Latin, boy. Its Roman meaning. Are you aware it was the name of a Caesar?"

Severus smirked, "Yes, I'm aware of it. I have no idea why my mother gave me such a pretentious name. She was a Prince."

Grindlewald looked like he approved greatly. "Yes, yes, I see the family resemblance. All of you were dark haired and had black eyes. Well, enough banter. I'm looking forward to getting out of here. How about you?"

Severus smiled. "Ready when you are, Grand."

Severus whipped out his wand, and he alerted the guard to the prisoner having a fit. Grindlewald pretended to have a seizure, and when the guard was inside, he used a rare killing curse on the guard. They made their way through the prison, killing any guards that stood in their way, and once they were free of the barriers, Severus apparated them both to Spinners End.

Grindlewald looked about his home with interest. "This is a lovely home. But it was a sad, forlorn house once."

Severus grumbled, throwing up his mental shields again. "Yes, it was my childhood home before the Prince fortunes were restored to me, and my family. Come, I have some suits that may fit you."

Grindlewald followed him, and he found a spare frock coat of his. "Yes, this will do well for my purposes. May I get cleaned up?"

"Yes, of course."

An hour later, Grindlewald looked shaved, and his hair cut and trimmed to his shoulders. It was strange seeing another wizard in his clothes, but Lucius would no doubt fix him up better.

At dinner, they drew up a concrete plan to get Hermione using the Elder Wand, and his wedding ring as a tracker. The older wizard was just as snarky as him, and it was interesting to engage in a conversation with another occlumens.

Tomorrow, their journey would begin, and hopefully, Hermione would be in one piece by the time everything was said and done. " _Hold tight, love. Your grandfather and I are coming. Please survive until then, whatever you have to do,"_ He sent to her, hoping that she received the message. For the first time, he felt accomplished, like he was doing something rather than sit on his laurels waiting for the aurors to save his wife. The last thing he did that night, was send off an owl to Lucius, informing him of his plans, and enlisting his help. He just hoped that the owl delivered it on time, everything depended on it...


	75. Moving About

Severus had told me to survive until he got to me. I hated what that entailed, because Greyback was a brute. A Gryffindor would not have complied with his rough demands, but I was buying time for Severus to find me. Our psychic connections kept getting blocked by Lola, my wolf spirit, and Fenrir's mate. She loved him fiercely, and with every turning, she shoved me into the back of my own mind as they hunted and mated.

I was moved constantly throughout Europe and the States. But as I "complied," with what Greyback wanted, he decided that he could trust me enough to not be chained to beds, or to wear the filthy remains of the suit that I was wearing to Hogwarts. The only thing Lola and Greyback was frustrated with me about was my supposed barren state. I knew that it was because I was married, and even if I absolutely hated Severus, the enchantment would still stand true. I suspect it was his werewolf state that got past the love bond over me so he could rape me, over and over again.

The pack always kept me guarded, and besides not leaving the motels they kept me in, I had free rein to go where I wished. I wanted to get to a cell phone, do anything to call any of my family members. Draco and Lucius used smartphones all the time, because of business dealings. But Severus was more old fashioned, even though he had one, and knew how to use it. The kids weren't allowed to use them at school, but I knew that they were worried sick about me.

I was relaxing by the pool of our latest hotel when Greyback approached me with drinks. "What is this for?" I asked.

Greyback shrugged. "Um, getting into the festive spirit, I guess? I picked up some girl drinks cause' ye might want it. No need to get all uppity about it."

I took the mai tai from him, and sipped it. It was good. Of course, I wished that it was wolfsbane potion since the moon would be full yet again in a week, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He sat next to me on the next beach chair over.

I was getting a nice tan, and I tried wearing one pieces for these little public farces where we had to pretend to be lovers, but he wouldn't hear of it. He claimed that with my body, I shouldn't wear anything less than a bikini, and so I went along with it for the sake of peace.

"Why are we in Brazil?" I dared to ask.

"Business, sweet cheeks. You know that," Greyback quipped. "Plus, I'm lookin' forward to hunting in the rainforest after my meetin's are done with the local alpha. Gotta recruit some new pups to the pack, y'know?"

I laughed, "Well, if anyone can whip them into shape, I know that it's you."

He sipped his mai tai, and grimaced. "This is way too sweet. I'll take tequila over this any day of the week."

"Oh, hush! What did I say about trying new things? Even Lola agrees with me on that," I pointed out.

Fenrir smiled, a real one. A steel drum band began to play, and he stood up, holding out his hand. "Dance with me."

"Can you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to go back to me chaining you? Because I can, easily."

I stood up, and slipped into my sandals. _Play the role, Hermione, play the role, until Severus finds you. Until then, pretend to be going through Stockholm Syndrome,_ I sharply reminded myself. I took his hand, and he led me out to where the hotel patrons were dancing to the beat. He gathered me close in his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, swaying my hips to the rhythm of the beat.

For such a brutish wizard, Greyback moved well, and as the sun began to set, he stared into my eyes. I looked right back at him, and he twirled me, and held me against his chest. He kissed my scarred up bite mark, and purred in my ear, "I wanna take you upstairs, pretty. Show ye how good it can be between us."

He lightly nipped me, and I gasped at how good that felt. I licked my lips. "Mmm...I'd like that. What are we waiting for?"

He tilted my chin up to look at him. "You really mean that?"

"Of course," I lied. "But I have to get something from one of the shops for our little tryst."

He grinned knowingly. "Sure thing. I can't wait."

I couldn't believe my luck! Yes! Thank goodness, I had a good grasp on Spanish. I only spoke a little bit of Portuguese, but that was because I was a fast study as I read the signs as I came in to Rio's airport.

Greyback gave me a sweet kiss, and then headed up to the hotel room. I checked my surroundings, and picked up my beach bag, and saw a really cute Spanish guy at the bar.

He looked me over, and said something flirty to me. I slid on to the stool beside me. "Listen, do you speak English?" I asked him in Spanish.

He chuckled, "Course' I do, Chicka. You're a hot little thing."

"Listen, I need to use your phone," I said. "I can pay if it's a big deal to you, but I really, _really_ need to talk to my people in England."

The man looked concerned. "Is something up with you and grizzly gringo? Cause' if it's bad, I can kick his ass."

"He's stronger than he looks," I said. "Please just let me use your phone for a bit. It's an emergency."

The man thought about it for a minute and then said, "Sure, why not? What's your name, baby girl?"

"Anna," I lied.   
"I'm Juan."

"Gracias, Juan. But I need to call someone," I said, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

He put in his pin code, and of course, all of his iPhone was in Spanish. I dialed Draco's cell number first.

He answered on the third ring. "Draco, it's Hermione. Listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but--"

"Where _are_ you, Min'?? Uncle, dad, everyone has been worried sick about you!" Draco nearly shouted, frantic with worry.

"I'm in Rio," I explained. "I borrowed someone's cell, and I'm being watched like a hawk by Greyback's pack. Listen, please tell the kids, and your Uncle, I'm alive, and I'm trying to survive this. He...he turned me, Draco, he bit me..." I teared off, crying.

Draco took a few deep breaths. "I'll tell them. Snape has been frantic, Min.' He even busted Grindlewald out of freaking prison so he can use that Elder Wand of yours. Anything else you want to say?"

"Tell Severus I love him. I have to pretend, but..."

"I get it. We're Slytherins, we survive, and we plan," Draco said, understanding. "I'll tell me my dad and them to hurry."

I was about to say more, but he hanged up on his end. I handed the phone back to Juan, and said, "I take it you didn't get to talk to who you wanted."

"I called my godson," I said. I handed him two hundred dollars, but he handed it back to me.

"No, you keep it," He said kindly. "You need it more than me." He noticed my bridal set, and asked, "Whoever he is, he's a lucky man. You love him?"

"Yes, with all my heart."  
"Good. You get back to him."  
"Thank you, you're very kind."

We shared a hug, and I hurried to the lingerie store. " _He was wanting you to blow him,"_ Lola spoke up in my head, " _I should scream my head off to the pack that you're planning on ditching. There's no cure for lycanthropy, witch. None. Why ever would you leave the alpha? Fenrir is kind."_

" _I'm married!"_ I shouted at her mentally. " _And we have a family together, how can you even suggest such a thing??"_

" _I love Fenrir! And he's charmed by you!"_ She blurted. " _You're a prudish bitch who can't see a good thing when it's right in front of her face!"_

 _"I love my husband, and he means the world to me, so like it or not, we're stuck with each other,"_ I answered, picking out a sexy black baby doll nightie with matching string bikini. " _I suppose that means sharing husbands. Don't you dare screw this up for me tonight."_

Lola cackled, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. But he'll get tired of your little pussy in time, I guarantee it. Still, if what I see in your memories is true, then your wizard is quite the hellion in bed."

"Leave Severus be!"  
Lola laughed. "So be it, for now."

I paid for my nightie, and headed up to the hotel room. Inside, the room is lit by candles, and Greyback is there with a glass of champagne for me.

"It took you a while," He commented. "I was going to send out a search party soon."

I laughed, taking the glass from him. "Yes, well, it takes time to decide on these things. Now, close your eyes, I want what I bought to be a surprise. No peeking."

He laughed, and I went into the bathroom. We were staying at a fairly decent resort, all things considered, but as I changed out of my bikini, and into my nightie, I found where I hid the pack of birth control pills I secretly bought. I popped the little blue pill into my mouth and felt better. I quickly put it back in its place, and prepared myself. I was pretty certain my marriage bond prevented pregnancies, but I wanted to take no chances, since Greyback wasn't keen on taking precautions in the bedroom.

I brushed out my hair, threw on some perfume, and walked out to the bedroom. "You can open your eyes now," I said.

Greyback opened them, and his eyes clouded over with naked lust. He approached me, and I mentally thought of Severus. We looked at each other, and he ran his thumb across my lips. I compartmentalized my emotions, and closed my eyes, sighing.

His lips descended on mine, and he caressed my cheek with one hand, and pulled me flush to him with the other, just in case I got it into my head to escape, or try to injure him in some way. Our tongues met, and it was a skillful, deep kiss. We broke the kiss for air, and he gently slid the straps of my nightie down. It pooled at my feet, and I stepped out of it.

He looked me over in a possessive way that, despite my position, I found rather hot. His thumbs circled my nipples, as he kissed along my neck. His hips ground into my core, making me moan as I felt his hardness rub against my clit.

"Lie on the bed," He ordered.

I did, and I expected his usual rough antics, but instead, he took his time to kiss and lick every part of me. When he traveled back to my pussy, he thoroughly ate me out, making me cum multiple times.

"Mmm, you taste good, sweet cheeks," He whispered, his gruff voice husky with desire. He unzipped his pants, and undressed. He was too brawny for my personal taste, but Lola was in seventh heaven seeing her mate naked. He slid into my sopping wetness easily, and he plunged deep into my core, making me moan against him. I wrapped my legs around him, and we kissed passionately as I explored him as he thrust in and out of me.

I hated doing this, I hated that this was what I needed to do to survive, but I had to make him believe that I was starting to "love," him in order to escape.

Our lovemaking was charged, electric between us, and even when he finished inside me and rolled off of me, I thought of Severus the entire time: his soft lips, his pale, beautiful body moving sinuously with mine, that silver tongue of his working its way in and out of my pussy. I waited for Greyback to snore before finding his wand. It was an ugly, grotesque twisted stick, not one of Ollivander's best works, but at least it was something.

I took a shower, and changed back into my nightie, as there was no way I was going to sleep next to him naked. I hovered over the bed with the wand pointed at his sleeping body.

Then I heard him shift in the bed, and he chuckled coldly, his smile sardonic, "Ah, so you finally got my wand, Mrs Snapey. Whatcha gonna do with it? Risk Azkaban for little ole me? Maybe, we can share a cell, and I can tap that pussy of yours all night, what do ya say?"

"It sounds good to me, _wolf,_ " I said coldly. "Avada Kedav--"

He got up, and moved faster than I could see as he yanked the wand out of my hand, and he beat me severely. The next thing I knew was that I was in a very familiar grave yard, and chained to a grim reaper angel statue with the birth and death dates of Tom Riddle Sr on the monument stone...


	76. Tangible Contact

Severus

He was searching Scotland when he got the message from Draco about Hermione.

"Where?!" He demanded. "If you know where your Aunt is, you will tell me, Draco."

Draco said soothingly, "Easy, Uncle. She borrowed some guy's phone, and said she was watched like a hawk by Greyback's pack. But I bet you anything, she won't rest until she has escaped from him. She said that she had to 'play the game,' but that she loves you, only you."

Severus felt like screaming. He hated that his wife had to sleep with the werewolf in order to survive, but he had to do worse things to survive in the wizarding wars.

"We will find her, brother," Lucius said soothingly. "I know that you would kill or do anything for Hermione."

Grindlewald cleared his throat. There was a cold, determined look in his dual colored eyes. "As would I, son. I do not know her personally, but she seems to be a remarkable witch. I just need some intelligence on this Greyback fellow so I know what I am dealing with."

So it was, the two former deatheaters talked at length about Fenrir Greyback, and how dangerous he would be with a large pack.

A sardonic smile flashed across the former Dark Lord's face. "....Yes, I have dealt with werewolves at some length in my regime. Unstable people for the most part, but he harmed one of my blood, and rest assured, I won't use the killing curse on him. I just have to see Albus one last time."

"Why?" Draco asked, but his father elbowed him in the ribs sharply.

"Call it an act of rubbing his face in his failure to keep me imprisoned in my own castle, Master Malfoy," Grindlewald answered. "He used my wand with impunity, and I want his portrait to lay eyes on me as recompense."

Severus grinned, "Are you certain that your school did not have a similar House to Slytherin?"

"Ah yes, a Crimson Dragon all the way, son," Grindlewald chuckled. "That was, until I was expelled for my experiments with the fabric of dark magic, and expanding on my Seer abilities. A shame I do not have access to a Seer skull."

Draco asked, "So, um, a crystal ball does nothing?"

"No, who taught you that codswallop?"

"My divination teacher, she--"

"She was a quack, then. The Seer ability is rare. Very rare, and I was the only one six generations on in my family that inherited the ability. I would liken the rarity to being a Parseltongue. Now then, let's go to Hogwarts, shall we?"

🌌----

They made their way to the Headmaster office, and Albus Dumbledore looked shocked to see his old friend.

"Hello, Albus," Grindlewald said, sneering up at the portrait. "I bet you never expected to see me again." He pulled out the Elder Wand, and put it back in his suit.

"I...You were dangerous, Gellert," Dumbledore stammered. "You had to be stopped. Why were you freed?"

"You lied to me about my grandchild," Grindlewald continued. "You told me Carol died, and did not inform me that she had a daughter."

"I...I thought it would be better--"  
"Did you?? You were wrong!"

"I see that now. I regret everything I did, and not joining you when I had the chance," Dumbledore said. "All I have to say is good luck with finding Miss Granger."

"Intriguing how even in death that you feel the need to disapprove of a truly bonded marriage, Albus. Rot in Hell, old friend," Grindlewald said, and strode from the room.

Severus and the Malfoy's followed the former Dark Lord, and Grindlewald said nothing for a long time. They knew not to interrupt him in his thoughts. The Elder Wand began to glow, and Severus suddenly saw flashes of Hermione in a graveyard, a dark and despairing one, and the werewolves were raping her as she was chained to a grim reaper statue.

The visions ended, and he nearly collapsed with the weight of his emotions. Lucius put his hand on his back. He slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me! I...I saw her. Those...those bastards..."

Grindlewald looked sad. "I know. I saw it happening. Where is this graveyard with the despot's grave stone?"

Lucius's eyes went wide with shock. "The Riddle cemetary! Didn't her wolf spirit say to come where it all began?"

Severus wiped at his eyes. "Yes, yes, she did say that. Well, at least we know where Hermione is. I'm ready to go. Draco, you don't have to do this. You have a wife."

Draco grinned. "I do, and I am going to text her now."

Grindlewald lifted an eyebrow. "Text? What is he talking about?"

Lucius shrugged his shoulders. Draco pulled out his smartphone, and his fingers began flying over the glass screen.

Draco chuckled to himself, and then said, "Okay, I told Luna where to fly to. I'm ready. She sent me this really cute ass video where a raccoon is riding on this dog in some muggle's swimming pool."

Severus sighed in exasperation. "As fascinating as I am sure animals acting badly is, Draco, now is not the time to introduce Grand to the 21st century just yet. Will Luna be joining us or not?"

Draco nodded. "Hell yeah, she will. Claws and fangs out the both of us for sure. She's pissed that her bff was kidnapped by this prick."

Lucius cleared his throat, "My son and his wife are veela mates."

"Wonderful. Let's go."

They each took hands, and apparated to the Riddle graveyard where a big bonfire awaited them, and the full moon was about to rise high in the sky above them. The shifting was about to occur, and so was the final showdown, for better or for worse for them all...


	77. The Final Showdown

My heart soared when I saw Severus advance upon the pack's party. But Lola would try to control me, and I knew that she would try to kill one of my friends. " _How fascinating!"_ She said excitedly. " _He brings two veelas and a washed up old wizard with him, besides femmy boy and his son. Fenrir will wipe the floor with him, you can count on that."_

I tried to fight against my chains, and then I saw my great grandfather for the first time. He was dressed just as splendidly in tailored wizard's robes, his dual colored eyes blazing with cold hate and disdain for his opponents. Luna landed, and Draco and her shifted. They began ripping the wolves to shreds, and my Grand was wielding the Elder Wand like a conductor during a symphony, it was quite the sight. He was firing off killing curses that were rare, and caused his enemies unspeakable agony, but his smile as he took these lives were nothing short of chilling.

But then, the full moon rose, and my body began to shift into its gray wolf form. The chains broke, and Lola and I began our own mental battle. I was too weak to fight her before, but seeing Severus again as he fought with that same grace and poise I always loved about him, it made me feel stronger.

" _Not a chance, bitch,"_ I snarled. " _Your alpha may have caused this, but I am the blood of a dark wizard, and I now have the power to do this..."_ I unleashed all of my inner rage at my wolf spirit, and Lola screamed in agony as she burned from within. I summoned up all of my magical core that the lycanthropy was feeding off of, and suddenly, I could feel my body return to normal.

Someone caught me in their arms, and I vaguely felt my body apparate away before I lost consciousness completely...

🌌----

Severus

He watched as Lucius collected Hermione. Draco and Luna flew off. Greyback in his wolf form, decided to show himself at last. He looked to Hermione's great grandfather, and for the first time in his life, he felt a true kinship to a fellow dark wizard. They both had suffered so much, and we're the stronger for it. But unlike Grand, he would destroy Fenrir Greyback for everything he did to his wife, and their family. Unlike Grindlewald, he would see his wife once again.

Grindlewald nodded to him, and he said to him mentally, " _We_ _ **will**_ _get through this, Severus. You are my grandson in law, after all. I do have to meet Carol's daughter, after all, her Jane."_

" _I would speak to Lucius about her,"_ Severus replied cautiously. " _But let's kill this bastard, we're already late for dinner, after all_."

Grand grinned wickedly, " _Yes, of course, son. How ever will the ladies forgive us for our egregious tardiness?"_

Grindlewald held out his wand. "So, you are the fiend who dared to strike at one of my house. You have one last to surrender, wolf."

Greyback cackled, "Ooo! I'm really scared, old man. What are ya gonna do, fart on me until I die? And what of you, Snapey? Your girl is a real screamer. She sure likes it rough, especially when I do this," Greyback waggle his tongue wickedly.

Severus smirked, "Is that supposed to be a threat? You are a fool if you believe that my wife could ever be interested in a derelict like you, Greyback. But I tire of this bullshit, go ahead and try to strike me down, but I sincerely doubt your manhood can measure up."

This set Greyback off, and he began firing off spells, which Grand and him blocked easily. They dueled with lightning quick accuracy, and then Grand fired off a curse that looked like shards of glass were slicing deep into the werewolf's skin. Blood flowed freely from the werewolf's wounds.

"Incendio Interra," Grindlewald said lazily. "Do hold our enemy still as he tries to douse his inner blood by rolling on the ground, will you, son?"

Severus nodded. "Certainly. Immobilus," He cast with his wand.

Grindlewald approached the werewolf. "Hm, a pity I do not have my lab with me. But I heard that werewolf is restorative in its own way. Still, I think your tiny prick is in the wrong place, do you not think, wolf?"

Severus didn't have long to ponder what Grindlewald was about to do, because he used the Elder Wand to literally cut the werewolf's cock off, and shoved it down the man's throat.

"That's it, suck it like the self righteous cocksucker that you are!" Grindlewald snarled. "You made the worst mistake of your life raping _my_ Hermione. No one, and I repeat, no one harms a witch of my blood without consequence. And before I will kill you, your blood will restore what time has stolen from me."

With that, Grindlewald drew a silver dagger, and sliced open Grindlewald's neck to the bone. Greyback screamed in agony through his member stuffed in his mouth as the dark wizard drank the werewolf's blood. He appeared to be a little younger than him when he was finished. Then, Grindlewald put the Elder Eand in his hand.

"I...It won't work for me," Severus said, awed. "I've tried it once before. You should use it."

Grand shook his head. "I have faith in you, Severus. I have accepted your union with my granddaughter. You know the spell you wish to use."

Severus looked at his enemy, and he lifted the Elder Wand. The wand pulsed with power for him for the first time. His eyes widened. Grindlewald nodded, smiling warmly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," He cast, infusing all of his hatred, rage, and bitter vitriol for this wizard in the curse.

Green magic flowed out of the tip, and it struck the werewolf in the chest. Greyback fell to the ground, and he handed the Elder Wand back to Grand. Grindlewald cast blue fiend fyre to erase the evidence of the murder. Grindlewald tucked the wand into his coat.

Severus felt completely spent, but fulfilled. His enemy was dead, and Hermione was safe at last. It had taken four months, but she was back. But the victory was bittersweet, because he hated killing, he did not revel in it, and he prayed that this was for the last time that he would need to use his wand to take a life. But when has life ever been fair to him? The answer was never.

He helped his Grand burn the bodies of the slain werewolves, and when they were done, they apparated to Malfoy Manor, and he took a shower. He got ready for bed, and approached Hermione sleeping in their bed. She had been beaten up, and raped, and it would take some time for her to heal, but he could wait. He would wait for as long as it took to help her through this.

He crawled under the covers, and held her protectively in his arms, his lips kissing her forehead as exhaustion overtook him, dragging him down to the darkest depths of his subconscious where nothing mattered, and he could heal at long last...


	78. A Long Recovery

I do not know how long I slept, but when I woke up, I was lying in my soft bed in Malfoy Manor. I don't know why I wasn't in Prince Manor, since that was my home, but I was not going to question things just yet. There were flowers everywhere in my room, and I was dressed in one of my light blue silk pajama sets. I heard someone come in, and I wondered if I was dreaming at first, because it was Severus.

He wore dark jeans, and a gray t-shirt. His shoulder length black hair looked artfully messy, and there was an older, more distinguished wizard beside him with white blonde hair and dual colored eyes, one dark chocolate brown, and the other white.

They stopped when they saw that I was awake, and I asked, "Am I dreaming this?"

Severus sat beside me on the bed, and kissed my hands softly. "I would never contrive to deliver you your Grand in a dream, lioness, since I am aware that you two have never met before."

"Nor would you be wearing clothes in my dream," I pointed out.

Severus laughed. "Yes, well, that should prove that we are not figments of your imagination, darling. May I present Gellert Grindlewald?"

My Grand bowed in the same way Viktor Krum did the first time I attended the Yule Ball. I chuckled, and greeted him in German.

He smiled, and replied in German, "I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Hermione. I see the family resemblance, clearly. You look like my daughter Carolyn in the face. You have my Queenie's high cheek bones, and face shape. But the hair and eyes belonged entirely to your parents, I'm certain."

I nodded, and switched back to English, "Is he dead? I want to know if Greyback got his just desserts at your hands, Severus, Grand."

Severus sighed. "Yes. He tortured him, but I killed him, ultimately."

I felt relief, great relief at their words, like a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I breathed a little easier.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"You need not thank us, dear," Grindlewald said gently. "We are family. I am only deeply sorry that I never got to be around my own family as they grew."

There was another knock, and Severus opened it. Luna came running in, hugging me and gushing about how excited she was that I was alright. Draco entered the room after her, then Lucius, and then Narcissa.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"School," Severus said. "Do you want them here?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do. I thought of nothing but fighting to get back to you, Severus. I...I did some terrible things to survive," I trailed off, tearing up.

Severus kissed my hands. "You don't have to talk about it now, lioness. Not until you are ready. I will not push you."

I kissed him lightly. "I know you won't. But can I talk to my Grand alone for a bit?"

Severus looked a little disappointed, but he knew that we would talk later. He did have to arrange to get the kids out of school to see me, after all.

Once we were alone, my Grand approached me, and I said, "In school, we were taught that you were just as bad as Voldemort. But I don't think you were, you didn't want to kill all the muggles off like him."

Grindlewald nodded, sitting next to me on the bed. He was much older now, but I could see that he was handsome once, even with the dual colored eyes.

"No, I simply wanted a world where our people didn't have to live in the shadows," He said smoothly. "But the war is won, and I would prefer to live quietly with my family around me. You have children, do you not?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yes, Michael, Rose, Dorian, and Annabelle. Anna is a ward of the school, so she's not exactly ready to attend full time, but the night I was kidnapped, I was about to graduate to be the new Transfiguration teacher. Michael is a proud Slytherin, Rose is a Ravenclaw, and Dorian is a Slytherin. I'm fairly certain Anna will be a Hufflepuff, because she is so caring, and giving."

Grand smiled. "They sound lovely. But you shouldn't be ashamed of what you had to do to survive, Hermione. None of what you went through was your fault."

I knew that logically, but still, I felt ashamed, because I had wanted to always be faithful to my husband. My Grand lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"You are both brave and cunning, dear," He continued. "And you conquered the spirit attacking you."

"But I still am a slave to the full moon," I shook my head. "What am I going to tell my kids? Would they accept that I become this dangerous night creature every full moon? Granted, I don't have a wolf spirit in my head any more, but physically..."

He patted my hands. "Your children will see a strong, caring mother, and nothing else. Do you need wolfsbane potion?"

"No, thank Merlin."  
"I'm glad."  
"Can I call you my Grand?"

He kissed my forehead. "Of course, child. Of course. I would like to be. I think your husband approves of me."

"Well, you are an occlumens. Do you also know legilimency?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

He nodded. "I'm not as good as him, but I know a bit. You know it by being connected to him, of course."

I yawned. "Yes. Oh, sorry. I'm so glad that you're here. I'm going to get some more sleep if you don't mind. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

I crawled under the covers, and he tucked me in like a child, and shut the curtains against the sunlight. He wished me good night, and left me alone. I slept almost the rest of the night when I began to have nightmares about Greyback raping and killing me savagely...


	79. A Long Recovery Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the true ending of this book, but if you would like to read the two alternative endings, feel free to read them if you like.

Having my children around me helped more than I could say. But still, I had the nightmares. I still changed into my wolf form every full moon like clockwork without fail, and I did my work at Hogwarts. My family endured, but it was the hardest on my marriage, because I had to turn down Severus when he wanted to get intimate with me. Or, we would try, and the imagery of Greyback hurting me as he took me roughly would flash in my mind, and I would have to cry for him to stop.

Still, he had the patience of a saint with me, and I welcomed the chance to just relate to my husband as my friend as I slowly healed bit by bit. I went to counseling with Severus, but mostly with my Grand, since he had the most time on his hands. I couldn't tell the muggle psychiatrist about the werewolf aspect of my experiences, of course, but talking about the rapes helped a lot.

But it was two years before I could talk to Severus about my true guilt. We were at Hogwarts, and I sat him down in our quarters, and said, "I'm ready to talk about my true guilt surrounding the kidnapping."

Severus held my hand gently, as we sat on the couch together, and he said calmly, "Go on. But I can promise you now, lioness, that it is not for me to judge you. I will love you regardless of what you say."

I wanted to feel reassured of that, but I was still uncertain. I took a few deep breaths, and began, "The night I was able to call Draco from Rio, I resolved to act as if I were growing fond of Greyback. In the beginning, I fought tooth and nail, but he always overpowered me by brute strength.

"He kept me tied up for hours on end, and we were always on the move, collecting werewolves as we went. But when I acted like I was complying, he became almost...civilized. I thought of you, but that night...well, I feel guilty for enjoying what we did."

Severus sighed, and caressed my cheek. "Hermione, it was survival, and nothing more. I, more than most, can understand that. I don't care what you did in order to stay alive, what is important is that you are here now with me, with our family."

I teared up at his words, and asked, "You...you really don't hate me, Severus?"

"How could I, darling? I love you," Severus said, kissing me. "You mean the world to me."

For some reason, that was exactly what I needed to hear, because I had been so afraid of him hating me all of this time. But now, I felt free of this burden I had been carrying around for two years.

My heart began to beat fast as we moved closer together. Our faces were inches from one another, and I closed the distance, and pressed my lips to his. Severus cupped my face and kissed me deeply. I broke the kiss to lift up my shirt.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes. Please, my Prince. Make me yours again, it's been so long."

Severus said nothing, but undress me slowly. I undressed him as well. When we were naked, I stood, and held out my hand. Severus took it, and we went to the bedroom. I laid down on the bed, and Severus crawled up to me. We explored one another, familiarizing ourselves with one another, as if we were seeing each other for the first time.

Severus kissed up my thighs, and licked my pussy folds, sucking my clit. He inserted two fingers into my pussy, stretching me in the most delicious way. I threw my head back and moaned.

"Oh, my gods, Severus...."   
"Shh, lioness."

Severus began to eat me out, and I plunged my fingers into his hair as my body went hot and cold all over. I soon reached my climax, and cried out his name. Severus kissed up my body, and teased first one breast, and then the other with his tongue as he swirled his tongue around first one nipple, and then the other.

He worked his way up my body, and then back to my lips. We shared a passionate kiss, and he slid inside of me, and I began to cry.

Severus paused in his movements, and asked, "Are you okay? I can stop."

I shook my head. "No, please. I want this. I want _you_."

Severus kissed me in response, and began to move inside of me. We moved slowly as one, taking our time as we poured into each other all of our pent up love, and passion for one another. After we were done, we laid in each other's arms, breathing heavily, but staring into each other's eyes as we kissed leisurely before finally falling asleep.

I had never felt so complete, and happy, and I knew that it was worth the wait. I was free, and home where I belonged in my husband's arms, and nothing, and no one was going to separate us ever again. We were reunited, and we were one. Time could never tear us apart, for we would always find our way back to one another, through this life, or the next...

The End


	80. Waking Up (Bonus Chapter)

I could feel a headache forming as I woke up...in St Mungos. Severus was there, and I felt so relieved.

"I came as soon as I could," Severus said, taking my hand in his. "Your boss said that you blacked out by the so called Veil of Mysteries, and it took them a week to stabilize you."

Something was wrong. Where was my Grand? The kids? Draco and Luna? "Severus, where are the kids, did they come with you?"

He lifted an eyebrow, his face concerned. "Kids? Lioness, we don't have any children, remember? We were trying for them, but so far have been unsuccessful."

Dread hit me like a freight train. It was all a dream. Rose, Michael, Dorian, and Annabelle. My Grand was dead, killed by Voldemort in Nurmengard. Draco and Luna were not together, and for all I knew, Harry Potter, and my old friends from school were alive. My parents still had no clue who I was, because the memory charm could not be reversed; I was too thorough, they had said.

I began to sob, crying for children that had never been born. Severus held me close, and he scanned my mind.

He pulled back, and said sadly, "Oh, lioness, I am certain that if they were meant to be born, they will be."

I smiled. "Are you sure, my Prince?"

Severus kissed my forehead. "Of course, I am. I cannot wait to meet them."

I hugged him. Severus wiped at my eyes, winking at me. "Nor can I. I love you."

"I love you too, lioness," Severus said. "And I would choose you; in a hundred different lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I would find you and I would choose you..."

The End


	81. A Long Awaited Wedding (Bonus Chapter)

Rose was the first one to get married, and she married some muggle rock star. Dorian joined the Church, and became a Priest, and was living in the Vatican. Michael was the new Potions Master at Hogwarts. Annabelle decided to devote her life to helping abused animals, but it was Lucius getting remarried that had me excited.

I went to my mother's room, and she was doing her makeup. "Hey mom, I just got off the phone with Dorian. He said he was coming in, and would be delighted to officiate the ceremony."

My mother smiled warmly. "I'm glad, dear. I'm proud of you, Hermione. You have a remarkable family, and I have my Grandfather back, thanks to Severus. I never thanked you for that, by the way."

I hugged her, "And you will never have to. I'm glad you're marrying Lucius. He's a good man, despite his vanity."

My mother finished up her eyeliner, and stood. "Yes, I think he's a winner too. I'm just glad that Grand was able to restore my memories."

I helped her into her dress. "I'm glad too. It's nice to have everyone here at Prince Manor for this. Are you ready to get married?"

My mother giggled. "Of course! I'm soo happy right now, it's ridiculous."

We both got ready, and my mother was greeted by my Grand. They exchanged some words, and he led her to the chapel where everyone was waiting. He gave the bride away, and I almost cried during the ceremony, because it was so beautiful that my mother found love with a Malfoy of all people . At the reception, Severus and I had a wonderful time dancing, and carrying on.

Later in bed after we made love, I told him about our newest impending bundle of joy. He was happy about it, of course, and in the months that followed, I learned that it was another son, which we named Nathan, or Nate for short.

Nathan became the only Gryffindor in our family, but it was okay, because we could boast of having children in every school House of Hogwarts. I looked back on my life, and thought that I had lived a wonderful, fulfilling life with the wizard of my dreams in two lifetimes, and I had no doubt that we would be together in the life that comes after this one...

The End


End file.
